


Finn the Red Rewrite

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 132,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: A Co-Op Rewrite to my original story "Finn the Red" by TME and I.





	1. Unlikely Meeting

**A scene opens up and you see a room that appears to be a cabin for a pirate captain.**

**And sitting in the Captain's Chair is none other than… Atomsk… The Pirate King.**

"**Ahoy there everyone. Atomsk is speaking and welcome to a new story… or should I say rewrite to an old story of mine, "Finn the Red". Atomsk said while grinning before continuing.**

"**Man it's been a long, long time since i did anything with this story. To anyone that has or hasn't read the story, here's the synopsis. After the 'Red Throne' episode, Finn looks back on his past actions before thinking that he's a terrible hero and adventurer before he decides to leave Ooo forever while unaware of certain things happening to most of his friends, including a certain Vampire Queen while Finn receives memory like visions of his past. Now there was supposed to be more after the last chap of 'Finn the Red' but… you know. Anyway, with TME's help, the story will finally continue but with lots of changes. The plot will be the same but different and there will be new characters in the story. Isn't that right… TME?" Atomsk asked while grinning.**

**A moment later, TME, decked out in pirate gear walked into the room with an amused grin on his face.**

"**Please Atomsk... call me Captain TME, and yeah, OC's will be added to help and some plot points with be fleshed out to help make the story better, for example when Finn leaves Ooo is when he meets our iconic OC starter Emerald, and yeah he may be used quite a bit but all the other OC's have other parts to fill, and I'm pretty sure Atomsk will bring in some of his OC's like Cedric or Maite, anyway I got a boat to run so Atomsk why not lead this one in me hearty arrrr." TME said while he made a pretty iffy imitation of a pirate at the end while he starts walking out of the cabin.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he shook his head a bit before looking at the readers.**

"**Anyway, TME is right since I will bring in OC's like Cedric and Maite but I don't want to say more so I'll see you all and TME at the outro." He said before with the snap of his fingers, the scene shifts to a certain location in Ooo.**

* * *

**Ooo/?/ ?**

The scene showed Finn while he was walking away from the Fire kingdom after the Red Throne incident and after hearing about CB's undying love for Phoebe, The Queen of Flames.

Finn left the area fast when he couldn't stand to see the sight of Phoebe and CB together… though what Finn missed was Phoebe looking at Finn as he left the throne room in such a rush and she saw some tears falling down his face but couldn't stop him in time since other people wanted to congratulate her on her retaking the Fire Kingdom throne.

'_Oh Finn.' _Phoebe thought as she was feeling a bit worried for the human.

However thanks to her having to calm other flame people down, she never had a chance to say anything to Finn while he was running towards the treefort at full speed, he even dashed by Flambo who tried to wave to Finn but got knocked over instead when Finn accidentally ran over him.

"Ugh!" Flambo said before he picked himself up and was about to get onto Finn but saw that Finn was already long gone.

"Huh, I wonder what happened with Finn… oh well I'll get onto him next time for some extra coal or somethings hehe." Flambo said while rubbing his tiny paw like hands together… though Flambo wouldn't be getting coal from Finn for a good long time since Finn's thought process was getting darker and darker as time went on while he ran into the grasslands and the Treefort starts to appear.

It wasn't long before Finn got inside and was panting for a bit thanks to all that running.

Though it seemed he slammed the door a bit hard because Jake's right eye and part of his mouth stretched into the living room and the eye looks at Finn.

"Oh hey Finn, how was the trip to the Fire Kingdom?, you kick Flame King buns?" Jake asked while a good smell was coming from the kitchen, seems Jake was cooking up something good right now.

Finn jolt a bit when he heard Jake said that.

"H-How did you know?"

BMO then looked over the edge and down at Finn before BMO waved at the human.

"I told Jake, Finn, he wondered about the massive hole in the wall and thanks to my mad spy skills I overheard in the wall about you and the Flame Princess going to reclaim her throne from some bad men, come on up, Jake is making his world famous Spaghetti and it looks really good." BMO said while Jake chuckles a bit.

"Well I wouldn't say world famous but I am going all out with a recipe that Lady helped me with, come on up Finn so we can speak face to face so I can hear how you kicked Flame buns and wowed Flame Princess." Jake said with an amused tone to his voice before he and BMO left Finn when their bodies vanished from view.

However, the duo didn't see how sad Finn was when he remembered how much he screwed up with Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun shown him up.

Finn slowly climbs up the ladder while feeling sad before meeting Jake and BMO at the dining room.

He then had to wait for a couple minutes before Jake brought out some good looking bowls of spaghetti set three bowls on the table, one for Finn, himself, and a small bowl for BMO and all three sat at the table in the dining room before Jake took a bite of his meal.

"Ahhhh… perfect temperature, dig in Finn, I'm sure you're hungry after your epic throne reclaiming adventure I bet." Jake said when he didn't notice the sad look on Finn's face at the moment since Jake was busy testing the food one last time and making sure BMO had a rag so they could clean their screen off when it got dirty and BMO giggles a bit from that.

Finn didn't say anything as he just twirl the spaghetti around with his fork.

Jake, after a couple minutes of eating, noticed Finn's well… lack of eating and looks at Finn and saw the sad look on his face.

"Hey Finn whats wrong?, did something happen or is my food not good?, knew I should have added some cheese but we were running low so I had to try and make a substitute with a little extra in salt, sorry if that's the case." Jake said while he wondered if his cooking skills were getting bad or maybe something happened during the incident in the fire kingdom.

Finn sighs before looking at Jake.

"It's not that Jake. It's just… I screwed up again."

"Huh?, how so… wait did the Flame king get in charge again!, how is Flame princess is she on the run again!?" Jake said when he got a shocked look on his face when he thought it was that bad.

"No. Flame King was stopped." Finn said.

Jake relaxed when he heard that but Finn still looked bummed.

"So… whats eating at you then?, what did you screw up?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face since he didn't understand what was wrong.

Finn sighs again.

"Well…" He said before explaining to Jake what happen when he tries to impress FP but gets him and the princess thrown in jail, FP saying something hurtful and Cinnamon Bun claiming his love for Phoebe before Finn got to the end.

"... and after that, I just couldn't take it anymore and left. No one even know or care that I left."

Jake blinks at that while he was stunned with what he heard.

"Whoa… well I was saving this for myself but you need some serious cheering up so…" Jake said when he stretched an arm into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl with a lid on top of it and placed it in front of Finn before he opened the lid… to reveal a rare food item to Finn… Jake's perfect sandwich.

Finn blink a bit when he saw the sandwich before looking at his brother.

"I appreciate you trying to help cheer me up Jake but… I'm not sure if your sandwich can help."

"Seriously!?, but you've always perked up when I offered some of this good food to you... *Sigh*... well give me a second to put this up and we can talk for reals, was trying to help get you in a better mood before we talked about some heavy stuff." Jake said before he placed a lid on the bowl and put the sandwich back in the kitchen refrigerator before Jake recalled his arm and looks at Finn while he took a moment to munch on his food while he takes a moment to think about what Finn said and was trying to think of how to respond to Finn's story so he could get Finn to cheer up… and while he could think on most, CB of all people showing Finn up…. Wait…

"Hold on, you said you ran out right after right?, did you find out if it was at least romantic?, CB's like what… 30… 40?... you know I don't think we know CB's age but isn't he way too old for FP?, maybe you are overthinking things and it could be a family kind of love… I mean anyone would be a good upgrade compared to the Flame king and CB's fully baked now so he's thinking right in the head so that could be it." Jake said to give Finn a moment to think on that.

Though Finn said this.

"I don't know… but Flame Princess said that it was sweet before she held his hand and everyone cheered."

"I see… still doesn't mean that I may not be right and you could be overthinking things, why not give things a few days to calm down and try and go talk with her and CB later?, for all we know you could be overthinking things, like did FP kiss CB after hearing that confession?, normally something like that would happen after that." Jake said to try and help Finn calm down a bit.

"Well no… but I didn't want to stay and find out. Besides… I'm not even sure if I should see them again. I don't think I'm welcome there after I screwed up things." Finn said.

Jake had a hard time responding to that before Finn looks at Jake with a serious look.

"Hey Jake… do you think I'm really a hero?" Finn asked out of the blue which surprised BMO quite a bit since they were still *eating* next to Finn and Jake and just listened in for now.

"W-What?" Jake asked as didn't expect that.

"I'm asking if I'm really a hero… now that I think about it, many of the issues in Ooo were well… started by us either on accident or in my case… on purpose…" Finn said when he looked more depressed than before.

"What are you talking about Finn? We're great heroes. Everyone likes us." Jake said.

"Yeah… but I'm just wondering if people are better off without us being heroes… I'm not trying to mimic Billy but did he ever start things?, I mean you remember the thing about Marceline's dad right?, it was pretty much my fault he came to Ooo in the first place, you were in my shirt pocket after all." Finn said while he points at his shirt pocket a couple times.

Jake rubbed his chin a bit.

"Well yes… but you did stop him. Plus it was technically Marceline's fault since she did tell you how to summon her dad."

"More like how I tricked her into saying it, I mean I made the portal behind her back while she explained it." Finn said since Jake couldn't have seen things outside of the shirt pocket but only heard things.

"Oh... " Jake said as he didn't know that.

"Well um… hang on man, don't we always save the princesses from Ice King and remember that we put him in jail that one time."

"Yeah but that was him being more of a goof then anything before we got him to stop that, and didn't we put the ice king in jail for something he didn't do?, and under PB's orders?, we never found out why right?, but did it anyway?" Finn said when he points those parts out.

"Oh right… man PB should've been more forward when we asked." Jake said when he remembered that event before trying to think of other things to help cheer Finn up.

"Wait, what about that time we save Marceline from her dumb ex-boyfriend?"

"Well we got tricked into stealing her memories of the breakup, if we looked around her memories, maybe we could have seen that donk use the powder himself on Marceline instead of blindly following his orders, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw the memory of her memory that contains the memory of the breakup, Marceline would still be with that donk." Finn said when he remembered that time and so many things could have been done but they played hot/cold with Finn's forehead instead of using their own heads to think.

Jake was now a bit stumped since he couldn't think of any other examples.

"And you remember when I got the cyclops tears in the first place?, well I was so obsessed with having my way I ignored warnings and pretty much harmed others to get through the area and had to use the tears to fix my mistakes… face it Jake, 9 times out of 10 I seem to be the one donking things up…" Finn said before he starts to eat his meal very slowly since he didn't want to let this food go to waste.

"Now hold on Finn, we may have donk things up but we still have a chance to fix things. No matter what we do, we are still great heroes." Jake said.

"Maybe but considering how we donk things up in the first place, aside from saving princesses, have we really solved incidents that we didn't cause in the first place?" Finn said when he really felt down and lost his appetite after only eating 1/3rd of his plate.

"Sorry but… I'm going to bed early bro… mind saving this food for me?" Finn said before he got up from the table and he walked away with his gaze going to the floor.

"Um… okay but you sure you want to go to bed? Maybe we can call PB and see if she needs something or maybe call Marcy up for a jam session." Jake suggested.

Finn stopped for a moment when he heard Marceline's name mentioned but instead of looking at Jake, all he said was this when he gave these parting words.

"After what I did to Marceline, she would never want to jam with me again." Finn said before he climbed up the ladder while he left a greatly confused Jake and BMO behind with Finn's cryptic words… what did Finn do to Marceline to cause a reaction like that?

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened with you and Marceline?" Jake asked as he tries to call Finn.

However Finn left the room before Jake could get an answer… hopefully Jake could get an answer tomorrow or when Finn recovers from his funk since Finn sounded really really depressed after hearing Marceline being mentioned.

BMO was a little worried for Finn.

"Is Finn gonna be okay Jake?"

"I'm… not sure BMO… Finn looked really off when calling Marceline was mentioned, lets just give Finn a couple days to calm down before I try and talk with him again." Jake said before he went back to his meal.

BMO was still a bit worried before speaking.

"Do you think we should call the pretty Vampire Lady to ask what happened?"

"Hmmm… you know what, sure, but let's give Finn a few days to try and cheer up though, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk right now." Jake said since Finn seemed more and more… well… not as talkative at the moment.

"Oh… Okay." BMO said while feeling sad for Finn before they slowly *ate* their meal.

Meanwhile with Finn upstairs… he was laying on his bed with his bear hat tossed onto the floor while he was crying silently to keep BMO and Jake from worrying more about him.

'_No matter what I do, I always mess things up. Am I even a great hero?'_

Time then passed to much much later, 3 to 4 days to be exact with Jake giving Finn some time to try and work things out with his thoughts, however he never seemed to get better and after seeing Finn getting dressed for some reason, Jake stretched over to Finn and placed a hand around Finn's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, finally ready to go on an adventure?" Jake asked when he smiles at Finn, however Finn never smiled back.

"No Jake… just… going on a walk." Finn dully said while he moved from Jake and equipped his backpack after making sure it was packed.

Jake blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Oh okay...want me to come with you?"

"No Jake, I'll be fine, just in case you leave to see Lady, tell her I said hi or something." Finn said before he climbed down the ladder and starts walking towards the front door with his hands in his pockets.

"O-Okay. Be careful bro."

Finn just gave a simple hum of acknowledgement before he exits the Treefort and left Jake behind in the treefort.

Jake was alone before he had his thoughts.

'_Dang I thought for certain Finn will feel better after a few days but he hasn't. I gotta do something.'_ He thought before remembering what Finn said about Marceline 3 days ago.

'_Okay, something happened between Finn and Marceline when I wasn't there so I'm gonna see if she's home and asked what happened.'_

When he planned to go see Marceline, Finn in the meantime had gotten pretty far from the Treefort and was just walking around in random directions before he could smell the ocean for some reason, guess he wondered towards the ocean it seems.

Finn didn't care about as he came upon the sandy shores of the beach before looking at the ocean.

Oddly enough, while he would feel nervous about being so close to the ocean and pretty much scream in fright if he got near it… the sound of the waves hitting the shore was oddly relaxing to Finn as he just zoned out for awhile while getting lost in the rolling waves… like his troubles were being taken by the waves themselves.

"So… peaceful." Finn said as he continues to stare.

Surprisingly enough for Finn, he stayed here till the day was slowly turning into night before Finn, after noticing the daylight turning into dusk, saw something near the shoreline that seemed to have washed up or something.

"Huh? Wonder what that is." He said to himself before he walked to this mysterious object.

To his surprise, he saw that it was a surprisingly intact boat that had a bag in it, seems that someone had used this just now since there was some fresh food in a basket next to the bag with plenty of drinks.

Finn was a bit confused before he looked around to see if someone else was here.

For a minute, Finn didn't see anyone, but then he saw someone appearing from the treelines with another bag full of stuff and the person looked to be wearing a tan cloak while… the person looked male but thanks to a had that covered the man's ears, it was hard to tell what kind of humanoid that he was while he had a massive greatsword on his back that looked to be like some kind of fang like item in shape at least while some kind of… keychain like item was hanging from a belt loop on his waist… it… seemed like some kind of black compass and thanks to the slowly dimming lights, it was hard to see the rest of the men's clothing, but Finn could make out some cargo pants and a long-sleeved shirt thanks to the sleeve that went to his wrist.

All in all, the man looked to be an experienced adventurer or something with how prepared he looked as he walked closer to the boat and placed the bag in the boat before he looks at Finn.

"Hey kid, need something?" the man said when he stood up and looked down at Finn with a curious look on his face, and thanks to his height, he looked to be an adult in age.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I noticed this row boat and saw some stuff inside. Didn't know this was yours." Finn said.

"Well it's more like I found this boat as well and fixed it up so I can use it, I'm a traveler just going wherever this takes me for the most part." The man said while he reached to his waist and pulled the black keychain like item off to show Finn and for the most part it looked like a box of sorts that could fit in the palm of one's hand and when opened… it showed that it was a simple looking compass… that didn't point north?

"Uh… dude. I don't want to put you down but… I think you got yourself a bad compass." Finn said.

The man however chuckles while he closed the strange compass and placed it on his waist.

"That's because it's not a normal compass… this compass points you to what you desire or where you want to go, it doesn't point out the four directions, but what your heart most desires." The man said with an amused tone to his voice.

Finn was now confused.

"Point to what my heart desires?"

The man chuckles before he sat on the edge of the boat.

"Come and sit, I'll give an example, my name is Emerald, who are you by the way?" The man now identified as Emerald said while he smiles at Finn.

Finn looks at Emerald before sitting.

"I'm Finn."

"Hehe, funny, because that's who the hero of Ooo is, because it would be interesting if you really were that hero kid." Emerald said with an amused look on his face when he thought Finn was just playing pretend or something.

However Finn did sigh.

"Yeah. That's me."

Emerald just chuckles before he gave Finn an amused grin.

"Oh really?, prove it." Emerald said while he wondered if this kid was telling the truth.

Finn blinked a few times before looking at Emerald.

"Okay. Tell me what you have heard about me and I'll prove it."

"Alright, I'll ask 3 questions then and they will be easy, normal, and a hard one, answer all 3 and I'll believe you… first question, who is your brother and what is his power?" Emerald asked… wow that one was easy.

"Pfftt, my brother is Jake. He's a yellow dog and has the power to stretch and is a great cook." Finn said.

"Alright, alright, but anyone could know that one if they talked with him long enough… next question… what is Finn's favorite sword called?, the one that got either… destroyed or sent to where during what incident in the candy kingdom... I'll even give a hint, it was the golden sword that he had and it's a classic Finn sword." Emerald said when he pulled info from years ago.

Finn blinked when he didn't expect that type of question.

"Okay wow… My favorite would have to be Scarlet and it got destroyed when I tried to destroy a black hole that I… created thanks to the Glasses of Nerdicon I was wearing at the Super Science BBQ."

"Alright I'll give you that one since others were around at the time to talk about that… final question and be warned its a trick question of sorts depending on how I ask it… ready?" Emerald asked while he gave Finn a serious look with a raised eyebrow to boot.

Finn had a determined look.

"Yeah. Give me your best shot."

"You sure, because my best would ask on how many volumes of Ice Kings fanfiction does he have and what is the latest one where he doesn't force an ending but don't worry… this one is about the Lich…" Emerald said before he grins when he saw the horrified look on Finn's face when he talked about the fanfiction and sighs in relief when the Lich was mentioned.

"Alright. Just no Ice King related fanfiction please." Finn said.

"Hehe you got it, though between you and I it seems the Ice king has aged up Fionna and is now writing her in pretty steamy situations, ran into the crazed guy and he gave me one hehe and I must say not bad, but seriously my real question is this… how many times did you stop the Lich from ending Ooo…" Emerald said but before Finn could answer Emerald held up a finger.

"But the tricky part is as such…. How many times did you stop the Lich… Solo… as in fight the lich single handed?, no help from anyone but yourself and what you could use on hand." Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Finn blinked a few times at this question before he responded.

"Well first time was me with the help of this sweater I got from Princess Bubblegum that helped me rip the Lich's face off. Second time well… I don't really remember But I think Jake had something to with it along with that guy name uh… Prismo I think."

"I see… so your saying you never went against the Lich solo since you had aid from others?... aside from… sweater?" Emerald said when he looked confused at the sweater part.

"Well Jake and I are a team. Though he got knocked out the first time we fought the Lich so it was like a solo work and the sweater was there to help me. I also had Billy's old glove." Finn said.

"I see, so in a nutshell you had help, even if it was a little during each encounter?, it was never pure solo?, I'm just asking a trivia question on if you fought with the Lich ALONE… with no one else, the equipment is alright since everyone uses it, but I'm asking if you had no help at all whatsoever in battle." Emerald said to clarify his question for Finn.

Finn blink a few times after hearing that.

"Well, no. But there's nothing wrong with asking for help or having someone aid you. I'm not some super human with a cape that can fly and do other things. I mean Billy had a partner."

Emerald just facepalms before he sighs.

"Nevermind I'll just give a pass for this one since you don't seem to understand the question." Emerald said while he got up and stretched his body a few times.

"No I understand. You're asking me if I ever did anything solo which is no." Finn said.

Emerald clapped his hands together while he raised them to the sky.

"I'm not really religious but thank you Glob for the answer finally, so you really are Finn the Human huh?, what brings you here in the first place?, heard that you have a fear of the ocean but you seem pretty calm right now." Emerald said after he sat back down and grins at Finn.

Finn did blink before sighing.

"Okay, don't know how you know that but… let's just say I'm doing a bit of... soul searchy with myself."

"Well first off you are pretty famous and a certain gosip loving princess does like to spread things about, second well want to talk about it?, could be good to have a 3rd party's opinion on things." Emerald said when he saw things were getting dark and went to get a stick and after a moment of getting his right hand in a snapping motion, he snapped his fingers and the end of the stick lit up before Emerald used a wave of his hands and many sticks seems to float together near the boat in front of Finn before Emerald tossed the burning stick into the pile before it lit the campfire up and Emerald sat next to Finn while he looks at the fire.

Finn then sighs as he tells Emerald some of his past mistakes he did and questions himself if he should still be a hero.

"...Hmmmm… so you are worried you bring more harm than good even though you pretty much take care of your own mess, but since it gets others involved, you are worried you are not hero material huh?" Emerald said when he generalized things while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well… that's what I've been thinking." Finn said as he stares at the roaring fire.

"Hmmm… well… if you want my honest opinion, I don't think you are cut out to be a hero if I am honest, I mean did you want to adventure in the first place to be a hero or for the thrill of the adventure itself?, before you bite my head off, tell me what is the difference between a Hero and an adventurer or more exact… what is the one thing adventurers have that Hero's don't." Emerald said while he moved to lay on the ground next to the fire.

Finn was a bit surprised hearing Emerald say that but… he was confused. Heroes save people and adventurers explore… right?

Emerald chuckles when he seemed to stump Finn before Emerald reached for the night sky.

"You want to know what I think the difference between a hero and an adventurer is?... being a hero is all well and good but the main difference between the two is just simple… its Freedom… free to not worry about others… free to go wherever you want… free to do anything… and if your moral compass points to helping people then that's fine… you have the freedom to choose that… even the freedom to go wherever you want in this wide open world and return at anytime you want." Emerald said when he looks at a star and tried to grab at it for dramatic effect and lowered his hand and placed it behind his head while he looks at Finn to see how he would react to that.

Finn was a bit surprised at the answer but somehow it seemed to make sense.

"Wow, had no idea."

"Hehe well that's just my opinion, but think of this, with Freedom you are well… not tied down to one area and not forced into a position you don't want, I mean just for curiosity's sake, did you really want to be a hero or just go around and do cool things at your own pace but got dragged into the heroics thanks to some pretty princesses faces?" Emerald asked while he looks at the sky.

Finn was confused at the question. He wanted to be a hero but...exploring was places around Ooo was what he wanted until he remembered that day he saved Bubblegum from Ice King the first time.

Ironically it was also the first time Jake met Lady when he and Jake had to rescue Princess Bubblegum for the first time, the Ice King had kidnapped her after he tried to kidnap a few other princesses, and when they saved her she kissed his forehead.

That was the start of Finn's time hanging around Bubblegum… and seemingly getting dragged into being her knight after some adventures and things became more business like instead of adventure like between her and Finn.

"Oh man." Finn said as he finally realized this.

Emerald in turn just looks at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Emerald said since Finn did take a few minutes to think about what Emerald said after all.

"Nothing. Just realized the truth."

"Such as?" Emerald asked while he sat up and looks at Finn.

"How I only became a hero instead of an adventurer because of Princess Bubblegum which led to my growing crush on her and other things." Finn said.

"Well it's not all bad right?, you learned about romance and what it means to be a knightly hero, you just need to get back into the adventuring grove so to speak, anyway unless you need anything else or want to ask any questions better ask now, because once the morning comes I'll be getting on this boat and sailing to new lands." Emerald said while he looked at the boat with his provisions on it.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he looked at Emerald's boat before looking at the ocean.

Emerald noticed Finn's gaze going back to the ocean and chuckles when he lays back on the ground.

"You know if you want to join me, you are free to do so, your call in the end, no one is forcing you to act this time." Emerald said when he looks back at the sky.

Finn was still thoughtful.

"I need to think this through."

"Well you have till daybreak so try and not take too long Finn, for all you know a new adventure not in Ooo could be just what you need, now if you'll excuse me I'll be sleeping now so see you in the morning either for joining me or for seeing me off." Emerald said before he closed his eyes and relaxed on the beach before Finn heard Emerald snoring lightly through his nose.

Finn sees that before he lays down on the sand and look up at the sky before thinking things out.

First off he thought of what Emerald said about freedom… sure Finn adventure through Ooo, but when was the last time he ever laid under the night sky like this without the risk of rain or some kind of danger around him?... one thing about adventurers to Finn was a pretty simple thing to remember if he was honest… Adventurers go where they want… adventurers could make any place their home if they planned things out right… adventurers… were… free...

Another thing that he thought about was all of the things that he caused and prevented… sure he was a hero to many here but only for small scale stuff if he was honest, the big things that nearly got out of hand were his fault mainly… and sure he had his brother… but Jake had Lady and the pups so he was coming to his place less and less… and everyone else was living their lives to the fullest… though… there was the issue with Marceline that Finn didn't want to talk about with Jake…

After a bit of time with debating with himself for a number of hours, the young human seemed to have made his choice.

Finn then fell sleep while the scene went to the next morning with Jake waking after he fell asleep when he didn't see Finn coming home earlier and at the time shrugged it off as Finn camping somewhere or staying at someone else's place.

However he did get worried when he remembered how empty Finn sounded and decided to call Bubblegum with his cell phone real quick while the scene went to the Candy Kingdom to see Bubblegum walking out of her lab with a clipboard and notepad while she walked next to Peppermint Butler.

"...So I'll need you to get me these ingredients Pep and I'll-!" Bubblegum tried to say before her portable phone starts to ring which made her stop in her tracks before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Bubblegum said before she heard Jake's voice on the other end.

"_**Hey PB, its me Jake, have you seen Finn yesterday?, he left the Treefort and hasn't come back at all."**_ Jake said with a worried tone to his voice.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she heard that.

"No Jake I haven't seen him. Is Finn alright?" She asked while feeling worried.

"_**I'm… not sure… let me start from the top…" **_Jake said before he explained everything to Bubblegum about Finn's near failure with the Fire Kingdom, the many incidents that Finn seemed to cause and Finn had to fix and Finn even questioning his own quality as a hero and even his strange reaction to Jake suggesting to calling Marceline but Finn seemed to ignore him when he went to bed that day, Jake then gave Finn a few days to try and feel better but now Jake was getting worried.

"_**So you see Princess, I was just calling to check to see if Finn stopped by or spent the night in the castle, sorry for bothering you but I got other calls to make unless you have any ideas where Finn could be." **_Jake asked while he hoped Bubblegum had an idea.

Bubblegum was surprised at the story and felt bad for Finn but she did wonder about the thing between Marceline and Finn.

"No Jake. I don't know. But if you're planning to look for him then I'll come with you."

"_**Well I'm making some calls first before a search party is made, mind calling Marceline for me while I call Flame Princess or CB?, Marceline should respond better to you then to me after all, gotta go princess so see you later." **_Jake said before he hung up on Bubblegum before she could object.

Princess Bubblegum was a bit silent as she looks at her phone.

"Oh Marceline, what happened with you and Finn?" She questioned before she went to call the Vampire Queen.

Meanwhile with Marceline at this time.

Marceline at this time was in the middle of tuning her guitar to pass the time for a moment since she couldn't do much right now and aside from a very small bump forming on her stomach that wouldn't be noticeable and various things being seen on the ground that would be considered odd by most, Marceline seemed disinterested in them before she heard her phone ringing.

"Huh?, who could be calling at this time?" Marceline said when she saw it was the crack of dawn right now before she picked up her phone.

"Yello." Marceline said before she heard Bubblegum's voice on the other end.

"_**Marceline?, It's me Bubblegum, sorry for the abrupt call if you were asleep but have you seen Finn, he seems to have gone missing if Jake's story holds true and I'm wondering if he spent the night at your place or something if a jam session lasted too long." **_Bubblegum said with a worried tone to her voice.

Marceline blink a few times when she heard that.

"Finn went missing?" She asked.

"_**Indeed, its been only one day and I would have considered it just Finn camping or something but…" **_Bubblegum said before she explained Jake's story to Marceline.

"_**... But the main reason why I called is pretty simple since something Jake explained got me curious since it sounded like something bad happened between you and Finn since Finn told Jake that you didn't want to talk with Finn or something, could you clarify that please?" **_Bubblegum said while she sounded a bit worried on her end when she worried something happened between Marceline and Finn.

Marceline was silent after listening Bubblegum's story before remember the part of not talking with Finn.

After a moment of silence, Bubblegum spoke up to get Marceline's attention.

"_**Listen, I'm not sure why you and Finn don't want to talk with one another but can you at least meet Jake and I at the Treefort later?, I'm sure Jake is bringing Flame Queen and CB as well so we can form a search party for Finn, sorry for bothering you at this time but like Jake I have a few calls to make." **_Bubblegum said before she hung up on Marceline when Marceline kept quiet.

"Oh Glob… what have I done?" Marceline said when she believed she was at fault for something.

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom…

Phoebe was in the middle of getting ready for the day while she brushed her fiery hair when knocking was heard and CB's voice was heard.

"Your highness, you have a call from Jake, may I enter?" CB said while he waits for Phoebe to respond.

Phoebe blinked a bit when she heard Jake's name being mentioned which reminded her about Finn.

"Yes Cinnamon Bun. You may enter."

A moment later, CB entered the room and with a slight jog, carried a fire kingdom brand Phone for her to take and held it out to her.

"Thank you." Phoebe said before she picks up the phone.

"Hello? Jake?"

"_**Hey FP, can you hear me?, just checking to see if the reception from the Treefort is good before I talk for real." **_Jake said since the Fire Kingdom sometimes had connection issues thanks to its constant clouds, though it has gotten better over the years.

"Yes. I can hear you loud and clear Jake." Phoebe said.

"_**Right, sorry about that, anyway… as unlikely as this sounds, has Finn been in the fire Kingdom recently or has he spent the night near the border to keep from getting burned?, Finn's been missing since last night and I already talked with PB about this and she's talking with Marcy, you see…" **_Jake said before he explained everything to Phoebe about what Finn said about Finn questioning his worth as a hero, him possibly jumping the gun with FP and CB being in a relationship, his mood getting worse after a few days and his reluctance to speak with Marceline for some reason but he never got the reason why.

"_**... So that's why I'm calling everyone that Finn could either rest with or if you have an idea of where Finn could be, got any ideas Flame Queen?" **_Jake asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Phoebe was shocked to hear that Finn went missing and she believed that she was the reason that Finn was sad even though it was days ago after reclaiming her kingdom back from her father.

"No Jake, I haven't seen him."

"_**I see, well PB is going to meet with me at the Treefort with Marceline most likely, mind lending a hand FP?, we could use your heat sense to cover a wide range if needed." **_Jake asked while hoping Phoebe would aid him in locating Finn.

Phoebe was a bit silent before she gave her response.

"Okay Jake, I'll help you."

"_**Great, I would say the sooner the better because it will be awhile before nighttime happens so Marceline would have to wear her sungear, hopefully we can find out what happened with those two though, I'm wondering if they had some kind of fight or something…, anyway I gotta go, I gotta call Lady and tell her what's going on and let her know I gotta cancel our date for now, but FP." **_Jake explained before he hung up and Phoebe had returned the phone to CB.

"So your highness, what did Jake want?" CB asked when he wondered what caused Phoebe to have such a worried look on her face.

"Finn is missing so Jake is rallying up a search party and wants me to come to the treefort to meet up with him, Bubblegum and Marceline."

CB was greatly surprised by that before he got a serious look on his face.

"Want me to get Jake 2 your highness?, I'll get some of our best knights to help in the search." CB said when he was well into the Flame knight role.

Before Phoebe could answer, she did ask Cinnamon Bun this.

"Before you do that Cinnamon Bun, I have to ask you something."

Cinnamon Bun blinks at that before he gave his ruler a curious look.

"What your majesty?" CB asked when he wondered what Phoebe had to say.

"4 days ago, when you said that you… love me, was it like friendship or family love or romantic?"

CB blinks more at that before he chuckles a bit.

"It's mainly like a family love your highness, like a Father cares for a daughter... I mean no disrespect but I'm nearly 3 to 4 times your age so I think I'm a bit old for you, why do you ask?" CB asked since it was technically out of nowhere for him.

Phoebe sighs.

"Sorry. It's just, Jake said that Finn believed that there was something happening between you and me after saying you love me which was when I saw Finn leave with a sad look on his face."

"Really?... well… what did you feel when you saw Finn leave with such a look your highness?" CB said with a curious look on his face.

Phoebe blinked a bit at the question.

"Well I was… worried for him. I wanted to talk to Finn but didn't had the chance to."

"I see, then we better get ready to go and find him, but I do have to ask, what do you feel for Finn your highness?, may I be blunt with what I have to say next?" CB asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"Okay." Phoebe said as she wonders what CB will say.

"Well I'm just wondering but did you and Finn have a proper talk before you two broke up?, granted causing a kingdom to get melted is a bad thing but I highly doubt Finn would pull a stupid stunt like that on a whim and it was the Ice King's fault it all started since I heard he started the first fight without provercation." CB said when he remembered hearing about that fight from Bubblegum before he was fully baked.

Phoebe was a bit silent before remembering that Ice King did start the first fight and later Finn saying that he was the one that sent the letters but… could Finn got the idea from someone else?

Though CB was no mind reader, he did wait for Phoebe to respond to his question and waited as long as he needed while he watched his Queen think.

That's when the fiery ruler spoke.

"Oh Glob...I should've talked with Finn about this."

"Maybe your highness, but like I asked, what do you feel for Finn?" CB asked when he waits patiently for the answer.

Phoebe was a bit stumped.

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure what I feel yet."

CB seemed thoughtful when he heard that before he asked this.

"Alright, but know that even if things do or don't work out between you two, know I'll support you either way… though I do have one thing to say if you and Finn do get back together." CB said while he got a half lidded look on his face.

Phoebe was a bit surprised at that look.

"And what's that?"

"Oh just wanting to let you know that while I may accept Finn as a Royal consort when you and he are over 18… until he gets his act together there is no way in all of Ooo I'm accepting him as a full on Flame King, just saying since he has a lot of work to do to earn that kind of trust." CB said while he keeps on with having the half lidded look on his face.

Phoebe was a bit flabbergasted while blushing brightly.

"W-Whoa… Wait… Huh?"

"I'm just saying if you do have feelings for Finn and want to get back together with him, then I can accept him as your consort but not as a Flame King… he really needs to mature before that happens… and if you don't then it's your call, anyway I'll be getting Jake 2 now so if you'll excuse me your highness." CB said before he left a blushing Phoebe alone in the room.

Phoebe was again flabbergasted as she couldn't believe what CB said.

'_Where the Flip did that come from? I'm just worried for Finn. I don't know what I feel for him.' _She thought before actually imagining the possibility of her and Finn getting back together and Finn being king.

Though it seemed a bit romanized when Phoebe imagined herself married to Finn and the two were older while Finn was laying on her bed and thanks to some training, he had the body of an adonis and grins at Phoebe with a twinkle from his teeth.

"_Coming to bed my Queen?, don't worry if you are not tired… I'll help fix that soon." _The Dreamy version of Finn said in Phoebe's imagination while he gestured for Phoebe to approach while the real Phoebe in reality…

Phoebe seemed to have been lost in her own world as she was blushing brightly.

Though Phoebe was broken out of her thoughts when she heard knocking at the door.

"Your highness, do you want me to let the guards for your armor know you'll be wearing your armor or will you be wearing your dress?" CB said from behind the door.

Phoebe, who was broken out of her thoughts, was thoughtful for a bit before giving her response.

"Actually… I'm gonna try something different."

"Alright, see you later Your highness, sorry about bothering you if you were busy." CB said before Phoebe heard CB's footsteps walk away from the door.

Phoebe was thoughtful again before she walked to her closet.

After a few minutes of getting ready, she left her room to get some of her armor before the scene went back to Finn and Emerald with Finn waking up to something being hammered into some wood or something which roused him from his sleep.

Finn groans a bit before he starts waking up.

"Hmmm… What?" He said before opening his eyes.

He saw that it was daybreak right now and he saw Emerald adding some kind of mast to the small boat and was making a sail for it with a large cloth.

Emerald noticed Finn before he grins at the human.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry for bothering you but I decided to add a sail to this small boat so I could use the wind, already made a few oars so I can manually row the boat if there is no wind, sleep well?" Emerald said while he points to some oars near Finn and Emerald resumed to make the mast for the sail.

Finn yawns a bit before responding.

"I think so."

"Great, and while I'm busy, you think on if you want to join or not?, I'm putting the finishing touches on this so if you want to gather some food for yourself, now is a good time before I get this boat ready to sail." Emerald said while he used a few more nails to get the mast stable on the boat.

Finn was silent for a moment before he looks at Emerald.

"Hey Emerald." He called.

"Yeah Finn?, if you are hungry then give me a second to put the stuff away and I'll show you a primo hunting area nearby if you want something meaty." Emerald said while he hammered in a few more nails and was satisfied with how stable the base of the mast was.

"Actually… I had taken some thought and…" Finn said before stopping.

Emerald stopped working on the boat before he looks at Finn.

"And?" Emerald said when he had a serious look on his face.

Finn was silent before he took a deep breath when he gave his response.

"I want to go with you."

Emerald chuckles at that before he held a hand out to Finn.

"Nice to have you aboard for this soon to be seafaring adventure Finn." Emerald said while he waits for Finn to shake his hand.

Finn had a small smile before he had his hand take Emerald's hand and shook it.

A moment later, Emerald lets go of Finn's hand and stood up.

"Alright, now since your going to be my first mate on this voyage, might as well get you some new duds, granted that outfit would be alright for short outdoor treks but you'll need some better gear since you'll be out in the sun for a long time in this small boat, unless you have an idea for getting a bigger better boat but I don't see any portside towns near here." Emerald said when he points at the boat and while it was perfect for seafaring, it didn't have shade to help prove Emerald's point.

"Yeah sorry. No idea for a bigger boat." Finn said.

"Right… well lets get you some new duds then, know a place nearby with a clothing store or mind if I cobble something together?, I need to go hunting for some meat anyway so might as well get you some new duds made from their hides." Emerald said when he could picture the gear he could make for Finn.

Finn did blink a bit after hearing that.

"Ummm, sure go ahead."

"Great, time to hunt then!" Emerald said with an excited tone before he jumped off the boat and ran into the woods after drawing his greatsword with one hand much to Finn's surprise with Emerald doing that single handed, guess Emerald was stronger then he looked.

"Wow. Wonder if I can do something like that during my new journey." Finn said.

Finn then grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack and drank a few gulps before he put it away and followed Emerald into the woods while the scene went back to the treefort with Jake waiting at the front yard for anyone to come by and the first was Bubblegum on her Morrow before it lets her off and flies away when she sent if back to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hello Jake, sorry if you had to wait a long time, I was making some calls and what not on my end." Bubblegum said while she smiles at Jake to try and comfort the worried shapeshifting dog.

"No worries princess. At least you're here." Jake said with a small smile.

Bubblegum smiles before she entered the Treefort while Jake waits a bit more before he saw Marceline in her sun gear flying towards the Treefort, she had some kind of reflective mask and a tarp over her body which only showed her gloved hands and her booted feet.

"Yo Jake, sorry for the wait, took me awhile to find this." Marceline said while she fiddles with the tarp like covering over her body.

"No problem Marceline. Thanks for coming." Jake said as he tries not to bring up the issue about her and Finn.

Marceline however noticed Jake being a bit nervous around her and decided to say something.

"Hey Jake… I'll tell you everything once everyone else is here, I saw the Flame Queen and CB riding on a large Fire wolf and they are heading this way with a lot of Flame Guards." Marceline said before she enters the Treefort.

Jake blinked when he heard that before waiting for Phoebe and the rest.

A couple minutes pass before Phoebe, CB, and Jake 2 ride up to Jake while nearly 100 flame guards were trailing behind Phoebe shockingly enough while Phoebe and CB got off of Jake 2 and walk towards Jake.

Jake was a bit shocked at the calvary before he looks at Phoebe and CB.

"H-Hey Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess… or is it Flame Queen?"

"Actually while normal people and strangers can call me Flame Queen, you can call me Phoebe Jake, that's my real name after all." Phoebe said so she could be done with the title stuff.

She was wearing a dress but with some alterations like she was wearing her gauntlets and the torso part of her chestplate, it was a small change to her normal wardrobe and Jake saw that when she got close enough for him to see those details.

Jake was surprised at both the real name and seeing Phoebe's attire.

"I see and nice outfit."

Phoebe smiles before she curtsied a bit.

"Thank you Jake, I just took a few pieces of my armor and put it on over my normal look, anyway these men here will help us locate Finn once we get caught up to speed since I can sense others inside, Marceline and Bubblegum most likely, CB, mind doing me a favor and make sure no one here gets out of hand while I deal with Marceline and Bubblegum?" Phoebe said before she looks at her most trusted Flame Knight.

"No problem my Queen." CB said.

Phoebe nods her head before she entered the house after equipping tin foil boots after CB made them for her so she wouldn't burn the Treefort by accident and passed the rest to Jake.

"Here, so the Queen can sit down without issue." CB said before he walked away from Jake with a serious look on his pastry face.

Jake did blink before he shrugged and went inside the tree fort.

A moment later, Jake saw the three Royal's looking at one another with serious looks while Marceline removed her mask and sets it on the table while Jake sets up a seat for Phoebe.

"So… how do we start this?, I'm pretty sure I told everything to PB and Phoebe on what happened before Finn left right?" Jake said which caused Marceline and Bubblegum to blink a few times at the latter name.

"Uh hold up. Who's Phoebe?" Marceline asked in confusion.

"My name, I should have told Finn and Jake earlier but to everyone else, its Flame Queen now." Phoebe said while she crossed her arms and gave Marceline a narrow eyed look.

Marceline raised an eyebrow to that look before Bubblegum spoke.

"Okay. Now that we know the Flame Queen's real name, we need to figure where Finn could be."

"Yeah, I have over 100 Flame Knights outside of this Treefort at the ready, Bubblegum I'm guessing after this you'll be calling many of your Banana guards right?" Phoebe said when she looks at Bubblegum with a serious look on her face while Jake nods his head at the surprised looks on Marceline and Bubblegum's faces.

"Yeah there is a lot of Flame Knights outside, CB is keeping them in check right now though." Jake said to back up Phoebe's claim of having over 100 knights aiding in the search.

"Y-Yes, I called my Banana Guards to help assist us. Even Peppermint Butler is coming with them." Bubblegum said.

"I see, and will you be calling anyone for help Marceline?" Phoebe said when she gave Marceline a narrowed eyed look again for some reason.

Marceline was now getting annoyed.

"Okay, can you please stop giving me that look?"

"Only if you explain why you seem to be a key factor in Finn's depressed state, Jake told me that aside from Finn starting issues and fixing them, you seem to be a pretty big key factor since it sounded like you two had some kind of fight." Phoebe said while she glared at Marceline… why was Phoebe so steamed at this when she broke up with Finn… granted they were boyfriend and girlfriend but still…

Marceline glared at Phoebe.

"And I supposed you didn't make him depressed when you dumped him?"

Phoebe looked a bit stunned at that before she glared at Marceline more.

"Watch it Marceline just because your the vampire Queen doesn't mean I won't-!" Phoebe said before she took a few steps at Marceline before she stopped when she felt something off and her gaze… oddly went south to Marceline's stomach for some reason which confused Jake and Bubblegum before they looked at Marceline but she seemed… fine except for the tarp on her.

"Uh… what you looking Phoebe?" Jake asked.

"Well I could be wrong or tired but when I came here I used my heat sense and sensed two heat signatures here in the Treefort but I'm not sensing any from Marceline per say since she is undead… but… I'm sensing something small in the middle of her body for some reason." Phoebe said when she blinked a few times when she wondered what that was about while Jake blinked as well.

"Huh?, maybe she's carrying something warm, I mean what else could give a heat signature?" Jake said when he didn't think much of it.

"Well… if I'm using a general person's heat signature… its… mainly focused on her…" Phoebe said before her eyes widen in shock when she looks at Marceline's face and was stunned silent.

Marceline gulped while Bubblegum looked at Phoebe.

"What is it?"

"Ok… I maybe wrong but Marceline… are you pregnant!?" Phoebe said much to everyone else's shock.

"WHAT!?" Jake and Bubblegum said at the same time in shock before they look at Marceline to see if Phoebe was right.

Marceline lowers her head.

"Yeah… I am."

"OH MY GLOOB!" Jake said before he shot his arm around the house and gathered some stuff like cushions and what not before he had Marceline sit on them.

"Well we can't have you stressed out too much right everyone!?" Jake said when he kind of went dad mode again when he was dealing with a pregnant woman though it seemed Jake was mainly doing it out of reflex and was still shocked like everyone else while Phoebe just stood there stunned when she was still trying to process what she just discovered.

Bubblegum was beyond shocked for her Vampire friend.

"I-I don't understand. How long have you been… pregnant Marceline?"

Marceline looks at Bubblegum nervously before she removed the tarp and showed that her stomach was starting to form a baby bump.

"About… a month… nearly 2 if I'm counting the days right." Marceline said while she looks at her stomach.

Jake comically moved to grab his phone before he starts to dial on it.

"I'm calling Lady, maybe she can help with this!" Jake said before he moved out of the room or would have if Marceline didn't get a half lidded look on her face and gripped Jake's head to keep him in the room.

"That's enough Jake. No need to go overboard." She said.

Jake nervously chuckles while he puts his phone away.

"Hehehe… point taken… but who is the dad?, I mean I get that some species can pretty much have kids on their own… maybe Bubblegum with her cloning or something… but pretty sure you were part Human on your moms side before you got Vamped right?" Jake said while Bubblegum blinks at the part about her being able to have a kid of her own if she needed to.

Marceline also blinked.

"Well… yes my mom was human. But no to Bonnie's clone thing since she would've known already."

"Oh, and I mean like Bubblegum can probably clone herself since she made plenty of candy peps that way, so… who is the Dad, Marceline?... *Gasp!*... it wasn't Ash was it!?, he didn't force you into something right!?, Oh I'll rip him a new one and make him beg for the sweet release of death if that happened!, he tried it last time with that memory powder so nothing is too underhanded for that bastard!" Jake said before he growled a bit while Phoebe looked confused at the Ash part, she remembers bits about Finn mentioning him but she couldn't remember while Bubblegum looked greatly worried before she got an angry look on her face and it looked like she would join Jake in the Donk hunting if that laser pistol she just pulled out is anything to go by.

Marceline blink greatly before she tries to calm them down.

"Okay Jake… I appreciate you being protective but please don't ask something like that to me. It's bad enough that I used to date the donk but sex with him was disappointing since his 5 inch pecker couldn't satisfy me. So no Jake, it wasn't Assh."

Jake shudders at that before he gave Marceline a thumbs up.

"Right… though can we make a deal that you don't talk about Ash's…. Thing… and I'll stop overreacting… deal?" Jake said while hoping he could change the subject.

"Deal." Marceline said.

"Great… still wondering who the dad is though." Jake asked while he shapeshifted his body so that he was looking at her even though she was holding his body in her hands.

Marceline sighs before she lets Jake go and sat back down.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you guys who the father is because you all will hate me when I tell you the story."

"How come?, is it someone we know?" Phoebe said when she had a confused look on her face like Jake and Bubblegum had.

"Yeah." Marceline said with a sad look.

"Well it's still shocking to hear your going to be a mother, shouldn't you get the father here in case he doesn't know?" Jake asked with a curious but worried tone to his voice.

"Trust me Jake, I doubt he would care that I'm caring his kid after what I said to him." Marceline said making Bubblegum blinked.

"What did you say?" She asked while Marceline was silent.

"Seriously?, did you two have a fight or something?" Phoebe said when she raised an eye at Marceline while crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say it was a fight. Let's just say that something happened between us and I… overreacted." Marceline said.

"Really?, what happened?" Phoebe asked while Jake looked oddly thoughtful for some reason… he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he did remember what Finn said about Marceline not wanting to see him and with how long its been since Finn went to talk with Marceline… his eyes widen when he looks at Marceline.

"Hold on… is… Finn the dad?" Jake said out of the blue much to everyone's shock… mainly Phoebe's for obvious reasons.

Bubblegum was shocked while Marceline was just silent as she stares at Jake.

Those few seconds caused Bubblegum to stumble back and she sat back on a chair with a stunned look while Phoebe's eyes widened when she processed that while Jake just keeps on looking at Marceline with a slightly surprised look on his face.

Marceline was silent a bit more before sighing.

"Well considering who my kid will look like… yes. It's Finn."

"I see… I would say a lot but I'll save it for AFTER the kid is born Marceline, I may be scared of you normally since you like to try and freak me out… but this is my bro who is missing were talking about so if you're not gonna talk I'll find someone who will if I have to look since I can look around your usual hangout areas to see if anyone saw you and Finn together before this fight happened." Jake said with a serious look on his face.

"Plus Marceline… Finn is like the same age as Phoebe here. I mean how did this even... happen? Bubblegum said with a still shocked look on her face.

"Yeah… wait… was this when Finn and I were still dating or after the breakup?, you said nearly two months right?" Phoebe said when she remembered the red throne incident and her breakup with Finn were pretty recent after all.

Marceline rubbed her arm a bit.

"Well it was after your breakup with him like a few weeks after the Ice Kingdom melted."

Phoebe blinks at that before she used some tin foil and sat in a nearby chair.

"But why did Finn try and get back with me during the incident with my father and Don john if you two had some kind of relationship?, granted I've seen weirder couples and heard about multiple people sharing lovers but still why not say anything about you?" Phoebe said while she looked more confused than ever.

Marceline sighed.

"Well one because Finn and I weren't in a relationship and two… because I said something hurtful to the weenie and I've been regretting it since then."

"I see… well can you talk about how this happened?, I mean my bro shouldn't even know about tiers thanks to how young he is, I mean he's not even 18 yet and I was planning on explaining the birds and the bees to him on his 18th birthday." Jake said while he points at Marceline's baby bump for a couple seconds.

Marceline rubbed her head.

"Yeah about that, Jake… Finn already knew that stuff."

"What!?, How!?" Jake said while Phoebe and Bubblegum looked surprised.

Marceline chuckled.

"Well being a thousand years old, Finn figured that I know about the tiers and he pestered me to teach him so I gave up. But I didn't teach him like some boring teacher. I gave him a book that explains the mechanics and how babies are made. But I did show him some… videos."

Jake was just stunned silent while Bubblegum face palms and Phoebe looked confused.

"Hold on, if that's the case then how do you explain the pregnancy?" Phoebe asked since she knew that something like that couldn't happen unless tier 15 was done.

Marceline was nervous.

"Well it goes like this…" She said before she starts to explaining.

"I've been teaching Finn on how to play the guitar. At first it was to help distract him since he was still feeling bad about Pheebs here dumping him but the weenie was a fast learner. Figured he had an ancestor that was part of a band or something. After some time passes Finn was finally a master of the guitar. Hehe, it was a bit cute that he got all excited before giving me hug." Marceline said with a light blush as she chuckles.

Everyone else blinks at that but waits to see if there was more for Marceline to explain though Jake would have to ask Finn to play a guitar later since he never did that in front of him yet while Phoebe felt… a bit off when she saw Marceline blushing like that and wondered what she was feeling but kept quiet for now.

Bubblegum was feeling a bit off as well from how close Marceline and Finn were.

Though no one said anything as Marceline continued her story.

"So anyway, Finn wanted to explore a new dungeon he has heard about to celebrate. So we geared up and went to this place. It was a bit of a challenge with the foes we faced but we made it through. Then there came a chest. We didn't know what was inside before took it and head back to my place. Finn and I didn't have a key so we had to improvise. It took like an hour before we finally opened and inside was nice looking treasure. Though what caught my eye was that nice looking ring with a Ruby. Finn saw me looking before he actually gave it to me like one of those cheesy movies where the guy gives a girl a ring." She said with a slight smile.

"Awww…" Jake said when he thought that was pretty romantic and Phoebe hated to agree but it did sound romantic somewhat, it sounded like a better version of how things went on her time with Finn in that dungeon with the Goo-skeletons and the butt treasure chest.

Bubblegum thought it was nice as well before Marceline continued.

"Then something happened. I don't know what it was but I think there was a trap in the chest because somehow… Finn and I felt… horny. I was feeling hot and bothered and as I looked at Finn, and even though he was young, I still couldn't help and think how cute Finn was. I didn't know what he was thinking but he did walk up to me before he grabbed my shoulders and stood on his toes before he actually… kissed me on the lips." She said while blushing a bit.

Jake and the others looked surprised at that before Marceline continues.

"Though I won't go into details on what Finn and I did but I will say that situation aside… a lot better than Ash by a freaking mile… and bigger… a lot bigger than his age would suggest." Marceline said which made Bubblegum and Phoebe blush brightly at the image of sorts since they didn't know what to think right now.

Jake however groaned.

"Lack of details or not, I didn't want to know that."

"Hey I'm just saying… anyway… the next day when we awoke… well… I kind of… snapped at Finn putting it mildly." Marceline said before she looked regretful.

"Really?, what did you say?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

"I… screamed at him telling him to get out and I never want to see him again." Marceline said as she felt bad.

"What!?, no wonder Finn didn't want me to call you, why did you say that since it wasn't his fault but whoever trapped that chest." Jake said when he was surprised greatly at the info while Phoebe looked shocked.

Bubblegum was also shocked before Marceline spoke.

"I didn't mean to. This was all very shocking to me especially when I found out I got pregnant later on. I just wish I took it all back." She said before she let out a tear or two.

Everyone was silent at that for a moment while Phoebe… who did look the most shocked, stood up and said this shocking sentence.

"Why not tell him after you calmed down then?... you said it was nearly two months right?... were you going to try and keep Finn from finding out until the kid was born?" Phoebe said with an unusually angry tone to her voice for some reason.

Marceline sighs.

"I wanted to, but the thing was, I was worried he would tell Jake, which I'm guessing he didn't and I feared that… Finn didn't want to do anything with me or our kid after lashing out at him."

Phoebe in turn grits her teeth.

"Then I guess 1000 years of life haven't made you smart if you thought that little of Finn then." Phoebe said when she really didn't like the way Marceline said that… just what was up with her?. Even Jake and Bubblegum were confused by that since Phoebe… sounded off when Marceline talked about the pregnancy and stuff.

Marceline frowns at Phoebe.

"Hey back off! Of course I wouldn't think like that. Being pregnant tends to change my behavior and thoughts. Besides why are you feeling like this?"

Phoebe was silent for a moment at the question and it looked like she was trying to form a sentence carefully in her mind.

She then looks at Marceline with a serious look on her face.

"Maybe its because… I'm jealous of you if I'm honest…" Phoebe shockingly said to Marceline while Bubblegum and Jake's eyes widen in shock at that.

Marceline blinked at this.

"Wait… you're jealous of me?"

"Well… yeah… lately thanks to some talk with CB… I… was going to have a real talk with Finn if we found him and depending on how things go with that… I was going to see if he and I can start over with the whole dating thing… but hearing about how you… tore into Finn and forced him away from you… I just don't get it… you say that you think that Finn wouldn't want to deal with you or your kid but would Finn really think that way?, for Glob's sake he helped free me from being imprisoned in my lamp when I was stuck in there for years and even forgave me when I attacked the Goblin Kingdom and even though I heard Bubblegum here tried to break us up because of my unstable Matrix... which I'm trying to get under control by the way which oddly is ironically working thanks to that poison that weakened me and I can still feel some control after I recovered… but my point is even then Finn tried to keep on romancing me in other ways even if we were not compatible in a normal sense… so why would you say that Finn wouldn't forgive you and stay with you if you knew him longer than I did." Phoebe said while she gave Marceline a serious look that seemed to try and look into Marceline's very being.

Marceline was just silent when she heard that while Jake was shocked.

"Whoa seriously?"

Phoebe just had a slight blush on her face before she nods at Jake.

"Yeah… thinking about it now I never did talk to Finn about WHY he caused Ice King and I to fight in the first place, I mean the first time was just Ice King alone so why would he send those notes that caused me to fight the ice king… I kind of tuned Finn out when I couldn't believe him but I think I heard the word Cosmic Owl or something before that happened." Phoebe said while she rubbed the back of her head more… maybe things would be different if she paid more attention or something.

Jake gulped a bit when he remembered something.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why the Cosmic Owl would be involved, isn't that guy just involved with dreams or something?, I mean why do something so stupid over just a dream right?, only fanatical idiots get excited over a dream that is just a jumbled mess that no one can really understand." Phoebe said while she looks at Jake and he seemed nervous which confused her for some reason.

Bubblegum and Marceline noticed that as well before Bubblegum spoke.

"Jake, are you feeling okay?"

Phoebe then wondered why Jake looked nervous and after taking a moment to think on why he would be nervous… her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh sweet Glob you didn't…" Phoebe said when she hoped she was wrong on where she was going with this which further confused Bubblegum and Marceline as they looked at Jake looking more and more nervous until he cracked.

"Alright!, I did it!, I caused Finn to go through with his dreams since it contained the Cosmic Owl!, I didn't know it would lead to this I swear!, I thought it would help Finn if he just caused what started the dream in the first place!" Jake said with a frightened look on his face before he fell face first onto the ground and starts to comically cry while Phoebe was so flabbergasted all she could do was just look at Jake with a slightly open mouth.

Bubblegum was shocked at this info but Marceline was a bit upset.

"So you're the reason that Simon got hurt and his home was melted?"

Jake then looked at Marceline with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry ok!?, I didn't know this would happen, all I know was that Finn got that dream when the Ice King started fighting Phoebe and he told me that the Cosmic owl gave him a cryptic dream that he didn't understand, how was I supposed to know she would melt the entire kingdom and nearly get his buns toasted, Finn and I fight the Ice King all the time and he just keeps bouncing back so I thought this was a good thing since the Ice King was getting some karma for everything he did, he even mind controlled a few princesses so you can't say he didn't deserve that right!?, for all we knew he had kidnapped another princess without us knowing." Jake bawled while trying to defend his actions a little which… did make some sense but still…

Marceline shook her head at this.

"Well you and Finn did take care of him before his home got rebuilt so I'll let it slide. But getting back to topic, I didn't mean to think anything bad about Finn. I was just… nervous. I wanted to… hug the weenie and keep telling him how sorry I was."

Though Jake was listening and felt some relief from not getting attacked by Marceline, Phoebe had just flopped onto the chair she was on and was rubbing the sides of her head with a few fingers which did get the attention.

"Something wrong Phoebe?" Bubblegum said.

Phoebe just keeps rubbing her head and gave this response with a hard to read tone.

"Oh just the fact that not only did I find out that Finn went missing, but the fact that the reason I broke up with Finn was because of a dream granting owl and Finn's own brother who kept on pushing things because of Ice King and his donked up ways… and I find out that Marceline is knocked up with Finn's kid and from the sound of things… it sounds like she actually likes Finn if I'm reading her right… so no… I'm not fine… I got a headache that is making it hard for me to process things and considering some things, I'll have to just keep my trap shut about wanting to talk with Finn since I don't want Finn's kid with Marceline to grow up with out a father…" Phoebe said while she gave Bubblegum a slightly irritated look before she went back to rubbing the sides of her forehead again to try and get rid of her aching pains.

However Marceline did suggested this to Phoebe.

"Well I do like Finn. Don't know if it's romantic but we could just… share him."

That caused everyone to look at Marceline with flabbergasted looks and Phoebe was the one who gave a response that made a lot of sense.

"Huh?" Phoebe said when she wondered if she heard things right.

Marceline chuckled.

"That's right. I mean clearly you still have a thing for the hero and I do care for him and carrying his kid. If he was 18, I would date him. I mean come on, there's no rule if one guy can't have multiple lovers."

Phoebe then chuckles a few times before she facepalms.

"G-Great… two Royals of different kingdoms sharing a Human who is known by all as the Hero of Ooo, why not throw Bubblegum in the mix while we are at it since that may seem like a repeating theme if we find Finn." Phoebe said while she didn't really mean it and it just sounded like she was having more of a hard time processing things.

Bubblegum blinked a few times at this.

"Well that's clearly up to Bonnie. Though Finn had a major crush on her for sometime before he met you I believe right?" Marceline said to the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe in turn just covered her eyes while Jake sweatdrops since it looked like Phoebe was overloaded for now and tried to get the subject back on topic.

"Uh… ladies… I know some of you may not want to speak to me for awhile… but wouldn't this talk be better after we FIND Finn?" Jake said since Finn was still missing and reminded everyone about the missing human.

"He's right you two. We should at least find Finn before the whole sharing thing is discussed." Bubblegum said.

Everyone else looks at Bubblegum while they seemed to agree with her, though Phoebe looked still a bit off after everything that happened which caused Jake to sweatdrop.

"I'll uh… go let CB know to send the knights to look for Finn… I'll uhhh… give Lady a call to see if she can be an eye in the sky… see you three later." Jake said before he left the room which left the three woman alone in an awkward silence.

Marceline did sweatdrop at this before speaking to the duo.

"So… you guys still pissed at me?"

Phoebe chuckles a bit while she had a tired look on her face.

"Considering things… you getting knocked up by Finn is the least of my worries right now… I'm still trying to process that the Cosmic Owl seemingly wanted to break Finn and I up and Jake helped push Finn to let it happen and I nearly killed the Ice King for that… and now if I want to get back with Finn I'll have to share him with a person I haven't interacted with much and is like a stranger to me… peachy…" Phoebe said which caused Bubblegum to sweatdrop… that was a lot to process and take in after all...

Marceline did chuckle.

"Well hopefully when we find him, we'll have plenty to talk and get to know one another better."

"Yeah though I wasn't really serious about Bubblegum joining in on the sharing thing but since you mentioned the crush thing…" Phoebe said before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Considering I've heard that you and the Vampire Queen used to date from some advisors and what not and now I got this… what will you do Bubblegum?, I've heard that too young thing from Finn but you would have whipped up something to stop Finn from aging when he hits 18 most likely so why not try dating Finn?, I heard about the time when you were… somehow turned 13 again after one of those Lich incidents so what was that all about?" Phoebe asked while she seemed somewhat back to normal though Phoebe still looked like she had a headache right now.

Marceline blinked a few times before looking at Bubblegum.

"Really Bonnie?"

Bubblegum chuckles nervously before she starts to talk about how she was possessed by the Lich, turned into a monstrous giant, stopped by the combined teamwork of Ice King, Finn, and Jake, and ended up shattering before she was put back together but since there was not enough biomass, she was in the form of a 13 year old and well… some things happened between her and Finn before the Earl of Lemongrab showed up and ruined things before Bubblegum returned to normal with everyone's help.

"... and that's how I returned to normal and had to well… end things with Finn then and there since it would be awkward for a person of my age dating a 13 year old at the time." Bubblegum said while Phoebe could only facepalm again when she heard all of that and a larger headache was forming in her skull.

"Wow." Was all Marceline said.

"...Yeah…" Bubblegum said while she looked at the ceiling and another awkward silence filled the room.

"But would you have dated him if he was 18?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum blushed more at that which most likely was a yes but it seemed Bubblegum was too shy with this to answer.

Marceline chuckles.

"Well that answers our question. If Finn was here, he would faint at the idea. But since we have Finn for ourselves, guess that would make me the head girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

Bubblegum blushed more while Phoebe shook her head and stood up while she had an exhausted look on her face.

"Fine miss head girlfriend, we can all share Finn but that won't happen if we don't find him, if you'll excuse me I gotta get some aspirin before I can even start looking." Phoebe said with a tired look on her face before she exits the place before anyone could stop her… guess she took it too literally and just agreed to end this conversation.

"Hehe… guess you pushed her a bit to hard Marceline… she is the same age as Finn unlike us so I don't think she has the same level of patience or the same fortitude that we do even if she does put on the tough act." Bubblegum said when she looks at Marceline.

"Hehe… guess so Bonnie." Marceline said before getting a sad look now.

Bubblegum saw that look and surprised Marceline when she moved to sit next to Marceline on the sofa that she was on and placed an arm around Marceline.

"Don't worry, we will find Finn, and if not we can help you with your pregnancy and try locating Finn once you are in a good condition to do so, you shouldn't worry or push yourself too hard since it could affect the baby, and remember this is Finn were talking about so he will be fine, he has pulled through tough situations then being missing before." Bubblegum said to try and cheer up Marceline.

"I know it's just… I shouldn't have said those things to him. He was my friend and I pushed him away." Marceline said as she let out a tear or two.

Bubblegum in got a worried look on her face while her brain worked a mile a minute to try and think of a way to cheer her up before she had an idea.

"Oh I see, then I guess a simple fight got the normally tough as nails Vampire Queen to become meek and defenseless huh?" Bubblegum said which was slightly confusing… meek maybe but defenseless?

Marceline's ear twitch before looking at Bubblegum.

"I don't know what you just called me, but I ain't defenseless."

"Oh really?... normally I wouldn't do this but…" Bubblegum said before she surprised Marceline by kissing her cheek where a tear was falling and it was kissed away before Bubblegum pulled away with a smirk on her face… and a slight blush was on Bubblegum's face as well.

Marceline did blush at this action before she grins and grabbed Bubblegum's cheeks before she smashed her lips on the Candy Monarch's lips.

Bubblegum this time was stunned when she starts to register the kiss and was starting to process things when Marceline pulled away with an amused look on her face.

"Hehe, thanks for cheering me up." Marceline said.

Bubblegum was still registering things but was able to get this out.

"N-No problem Marcy." Bubblegum said while she had a blush on her face.

Marceline chuckles before the duo waits for Jake.

Though it seemed they would be waiting for a bit while the scene went back to Emerald and Finn back at the beach with Emerald waiting at the boat that was set up in the ocean on the shore before Emerald looks at Finn off camera while Finn was putting the finishing touches on his new gear that Emerald made for him.

"Hey Finn, you ready?, I got everything set up for us to leave." Emerald said while he made sure the boat didn't float away from him.

"Uh yeah I'm ready." Finn said.

"Well get over here and let's see if the outfit works for you, I tried to keep your usual blue look in it but with some addons for some sea themed stuff." Emerald said while he waits for Finn to show himself.

Finn then walks out as he was seen wearing his classic blue shirt but instead of black shorts, it was long brown pants with matching new boots.

He also was wearing a trench coat.

But the major difference was on Finn's head as he was wearing a new hat that was surprisingly in the look of a Pirate hat with a white bear icon on the front while a feather was seen on the side as his bear hat was in his hand while his hair was tied in a ponytail.

Though he must've cut it short since he has a habit of letting his hair grow.

Emerald chuckles when he saw how the look worked with Finn and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not bad Finn, you look like a real adventurer of the sea now." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, thanks." Finn said.

"Yeah, what you going to do with that though?, we can take it with us if you need a replacement hat if you want… and you write the note that you'll leave here?" Emerald said while he remembered that Finn got some paper from his backpack and a pen as well before Finn went to get changed.

Finn looks at his old bear and remembers so many things he did while wearing it.

However, seeing that he's about to start a new journey, he's gonna have to start fresh.

"Nah, I'll leave this behind."

"Alright, and here, use this to pin the note to a tree or something, don't want it to fly away right?, you can even place the hat on it in case anyone is wondering who left the note." Emerald said while he held a cheap looking Dagger towards Finn.

Finn nods and grabs dagger before he starts to write a note on the piece of paper.

Once that was done, he saw a tree that was close by before he placed the hat and note on it before sticking the dagger in the tree good so neither the note nor hat will fly away.

Once that was done, Finn turned to see that Emerald was getting the boat in the water so that it would float and Emerald gestured for Finn to give him a hand since the extra food and water weighed the boat down.

Finn rushes forward before getting to the boat to help Emerald.

Once it was in the water and floating Emerald got in the boat and used an extra long oar to hold the boat in place at the beach.

"Take one last look around Finn, it could be a long time before you return to Ooo after all." Emerald said with an understanding look on his face, he would give Finn a bit of time for some last minute thoughts and what not.

Finn nods to Emerald before he took one last look at the sandy beach before thinking of his friends and family.

It was only a minute or two before Finn get inside the boat.

Emerald looks at Finn for a moment before Emerald starts to let the Boat drift slowly from Ooo while Emerald used some unknown wind magic to have the boat sail at a distant speed while Finn watched the shores of Ooo get further and further away till it was nothing more than a distant speck in the distance.

As Finn watched he couldn't help but let out a tear or two for all the things he's gonna miss at Ooo.

Emerald saw that and kept quiet since Finn's thoughts were his own but unknown to Finn, Emerald had gripped his chest with a slightly pained expression on his face while a green mist emits from his right eye but he shook that off just as fast as it came so he could focus on the wind spell keeping the boats speed going strong and was able to relax a bit.

"_Just gotta keep him from getting out and everything will be fine… this compass never lied to me before… though seeing Finn the Human and having him join me was unexpected but hopefully if all else... Finn can stop him from surfacing as a last resort if needed." _Emerald cryptically thought and hoped he could keep whatever he was trying to keep at bay under wraps as the boat speeds along the sea.

Interestingly enough back at the shore, only an hour to two passed before a Flame knight and a Banana guard found the shore where Emerald and Finn left before they found the note and quickly brought the items to Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe, CB, Jake, and Lady who tried to help them locate Finn and used the Treefort as a basecamp for the Finn location base.

"Milady, we found these on one of Ooo's shores!" A Flame knight said while a Banana guard passed the note, bear hat, and cheap looking Dagger to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum's eyes widened when she grabbed the hat.

"Oh Glob… it's Finn's hat."

"What?, what does the note say?" Jake asked since he saw the note with the two items.

Bubblegum then picks up the note before she starts to read it.

"_To anyone that finds my note and old bear hat, I'm sorry to say this but I left Ooo to go on a grand journey. Reason I'm doing this is because… I've been feeling sad because of my past actions and how it reflects on me as a hero. Like for starters I made my... ex girlfriend fight an innocent Ice King. Then there was something I did to my great friend and radical dame, Marceline and much more. So after taking some time to think, I believe going on an adventure at sea will help me out. But I won't be alone since I'm with Emerald, who gave me an insightful truth about the difference between a Hero and an Adventurer… a Hero has to be restrained and an Adventurer has freedom to do whatever they want and I haven't really gone on an adventure in a long long time now that I think about it._

_Though to all my friends that are reading this, please don't be sad. It's not really a goodbye forever. When I'm ready, I will return._

_Your friend Finn."_

Pretty much everyone was stunned when they heard that while Bubblegum's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Jake collapsing on the ground knocked out and Lady worrying about Jake caused everyone to snap out of it and react in similar manners once they register what was just said.

As some tried to help Jake, Marceline was stunned when she heard the note before thinking it was her fault and wouldn't have a chance to tell Finn that she's sorry or tell him about their love child.

Phoebe was in a similar boat since she never could clear things up and low and behold when Bubblegum looks at the two, she saw that they both had greatly depressed looks and Phoebe even looked dimmer which worried CB greatly from that.

Bubblegum then tries to help.

"Okay… I know how sad this is but Finn said he'll come back." She said trying to add a silver lining.

"Yeah…. But how long?... it could be years before he returns…" Phoebe said while she looked more down then before.

Bubblegum was a bit silent for a moment as she didn't know the answer.

"Okay… I… don't know the answer but… I'm sure he would want us to be strong for him."

"Easy for you to say, you and Marceline are pretty much immortal and can wait as long as you want for Finn, and while I can wait a number of years, unless Finn returns and somehow becomes immune to fire then I'll have to marry someone years from now in order to have an heir for the throne, and as bad as this sounds, thanks to Marceline getting knocked up by Finn, and with her telling me about her dad and his issues, he could try and make the kid the next Ruler of the Nightosphere, even if she object there could be a chance for that to happen." Phoebe said when she points out that she was a SINGLE Queen for a Kingdom with no official king, granted she could wait for a few years for Finn to return but sooner or later she would have to get with someone to produce an heir for the Fire Kingdom throne and there was the thing with Marceline's dad since he would hear of this sooner or later if he hasn't yet and could cause issues down the line.

Bubblegum didn't know what to say before Marceline spoke.

"Look Phoebe, I'm not trying to run your life, but you're the Queen. You can hold off on a suitor if needed. And as for my dad, unless my kid makes a choice, my dad doesn't try to influence it."

Phoebe did perk up at that before she looks dejected again.

"Maybe until I'm around my 30's but I can't put off of it longer than that since people are going to wonder about if I'm getting married in the future or not… and couldn't your dad just try and trick the kid into going with them to the Nightosphere or something?, he tricked you before after Finn told me about the amulet so what's to stop him from going for your kid after its born?" Phoebe said while she tried to think of ways to keep herself from getting forced into a relationship and remind Marceline about the Amulet incident… guess Finn told about that adventure to the Nightosphere it seemed.

Bubblegum was surprised at the story while Marceline rubbed her chin a bit.

"Well I'll worry about my dad when the situation comes in. As for you, hmmm I'm sure we can of something."

Phoebe just gave Marceline a half lidded look and shook her head.

"Like what?, you or Bubblegum knock me up when I'm 18 or something?, pretty sure that would be hard to do for a number of reasons like me being fired for one and you two not having the right equipment." Phoebe said absentmindedly while she missed the looks on Marceline and Bubblegum's faces from that suggestion even if it was sarcastic sounding.

Marceline and Bubblegum has wide eyed looks on their faces but Marceline was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… perhaps that can work."

This time everyone looked surprised before they look at Marceline.

"Wait what!?" Everyone said with stunned looks on their faces.

"What?, I danced in the fire kingdom before and FYI… Bonnie and I can shapeshift remember… me more then her but she can replace limbs if they get removed… you remember her story Pheebs?, well what do you think she did when we were together and we wanted to get frisky?, trust me, she and I can grow cocks of various sizes and shapes and she was the aggressive one when she needed a stress relief… didn't stop me from being on top when she starts to run out of steam but I digress… were full of surprises… right Bonnie?" Marceline said before she gave Bubblegum a teasingly fanged grin.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly like a tomato while Phoebe was flabbergasted.

"W-Wait… I didn't even suggested that. Plus I hardly know you two."

"Well we got a few years till your 18, why not start now or something?, you said so yourself that Bonnie or I should know you up when your 18 right?, sarcastic or not I'm just pointing out that I can handle the heat and Bonnie can probably whip up some kind of fireproofing potion or something given enough time and didn't you get with Finn only shortly after you got out of your lamp so how is that hardly know us thing going to work?" Marceline said with an amused look on her face, granted she was still bummed that Finn left but she would at least make an attempt to try and cheer up not just for herself but her growing bundle of joy since she heard an expecting mothers mood did affect a growing baby.

Bubblegum was still surprised to hear that Marceline suggested it.

CB and Lady were stunned by that and looked at Phoebe to see how she would respond.

Phoebe was still shocked while blushing brightly before trying to regain her composure.

"I-I don't know… I need to think on this a bit."

"Hehe well take your time, we got plenty and who knows, with all that practice dealing with dates from pros, you could surprise Finn when he gets back from his… latest adventure… still wondering who this Emerald person is, is he some kind of rock elemental or something?" Marceline asked when she wondered who this Emerald person in the note is.

Bubblegum looks at the note a few times Incase she missed something.

"It doesn't say. All Finn wrote in the note was that this Emerald person help Finn realize something and was also the reason Finn was on this journey."

"Well in case we ever meet this Emerald person, I know who I'm smashing into the ground then." Marceline said when she didn't like this Freedom talking Emerald already… wasn't Finn free enough?

"Count me in." Phoebe said with a frown as she didn't like knowing that Finn was gone and didn't know when he will come back.

"N-Now now… this Emerald probably had good intentions, besides we don't even know the guy, even if we… want to smash the guy into the ground as Marceline aptly puts it… we can't just attack the guy without a real reason, besides it's better that we know Finn is with someone who can back him up and Finn not being alone who knows where." Bubblegum said to give this Emerald guy some kind of defense.

Though Phoebe still frowned, Bubblegum did had a point or two.

"Maybe." She said.

"Right, and who knows, if this Emerald guy is traveling with Finn, then maybe Finn could learn some good things from him since it seems this Emerald is a pretty outgoing kind of guy, for all we know Finn could be a lot more confident about himself when he gets back, he sounded depressed earlier and even though some of us tried our best, Finn was still depressed, Emerald could keep an eye on Finn and not have him do anything stupid… or much much worse…" Bubblegum said when she worried Finn might have tried to take his own life or something.

Marceline gulps at the possibility.

"Yeah… Hopefully."

"Yeah…" Phoebe said when she really hoped Finn didn't do anything stupid.

Everyone was quiet before they heard Jake groan a bit as he starts to wake.

Everyone looked over to see Jake sitting up while Lady used her body to help Jake sit up like she was a faux chair.

"**Jake are you alright?" **Lady asked in her language that only Bubblegum and Jake could understand.

"Ugh… I think so. What happened?" Jake asked.

"**Well Jake things went like this…" **Lady said before she explained everything to Jake on Finn apparently leaving Ooo for an adventure with this strange man Emerald who talked about the difference between a Hero and an adventurer being freedom, then there was the fact that Marceline and Bubblegum would be dating Phoebe it seems to get to know her before she is 18 and everything.

"**... so that is all that happened while you were out if you forgot anything." **Lady said with a worried tone to her voice when she saw the wide eyed look on Jake's face.

"Oh Glob! My bro is gone!" Jake said before he got a depressed look.

"**There there Jake, Finn will be back, this could be good for him so he can clear his head on some things, besides Finn's a tough guy so I doubt he will get killed and he has help remember?" **Lady said to try and cheer Jake up.

Jake sniffles a bit.

"Yeah… guess you're right." He said before slightly frowning.

"But if I see that Emerald dude or whatever his name is, he's gonna get the big foot. Just like I did to Ash."

Everyone minus Marceline wondered what the Big Foot was but Phoebe shook her head a few times and changed subjects.

"How did he leave Ooo anyway?, where was the note found?" Phoebe asked while the Flame Knight who had the Banana guard bring it salutes his Queen.

"Your Majesty, This Banana guard and I found it on one of the shores of Ooo and it looks like a Boat was dragged on the sand and into the Ocean." The flame Knight said without breaking the salute.

Everyone blinked at this.

"Well that explains it." Bubblegum said.

"But isn't Finn afraid of the ocean?, Jake mentioned it before, so why would Finn set sail on the ocean?" Phoebe said when that part didn't make sense to her.

"Well I know when I'm down, I would watch the ocean and listen to the waves and stuff to calm me down. Maybe that's what happened to Finn." Marceline said.

"Listening maybe but didn't Jake say it was a pretty big fear?, Like Mondo cray cray big?" Phoebe said since she hung around Finn and Jake alot being Finn's girlfriend and all for a bit of time.

"Unless his…. Depression help overcome that fear." Bubblegum said.

Everyone didn't know if that was a good thing or not and another awkward silence filled the room for a couple minutes.

"So... now what?" Jake asked.

"We wait I guess… I mean even if we did rush to get plenty of seafaring boats ready it would take a few days at least and who knows how long those two would have been gone." Bubblegum said when she didn't like to be the downer for this.

Marceline did look a bit down while Jake didn't like those odds.

Phoebe had a similar look before Bubblegum got a serious look on her face.

"Hey come on everyone cheer up!, we can't be depressed now of all times, would Finn want that?, I mean sure he's in a slump but would Finn want to see all of us down and out?" Bubblegum said before she placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"Where is the tough as nails Vampire Queen that everyone cares for?, where is the one woman who actually is carrying Finn's kid?, you don't want to have the child worry about you down the line when its born right?" Bubblegum said to cheer Marceline up first.

Marceline blinked a bit before she chuckled.

"You're right Bonnie. Can't be a downer for my kid."

Bubblegum smiles at that before she looks at Phoebe.

"And where is the stubborn Flame Queen who kept up her romance with Finn even if many said it was impossible biologically?, who knows Finn could find a way to be fireproof on his trip and when he gets back he can sweep you off your feet." Bubblegum said to try and get Phoebe to cheer up.

Phoebe was a bit surprised before she blushed at the thought of Finn, being older, and was imagining the human being fireproof and was sweeping Phoebe off feet.

A moment later, she imagined Finn just showing up to her place out of the blue and decked out in various adventuring gear, he had a more grizzled but still hot look that mixed well and just surprised her when he gripped her wrist and pulled her in for an intense hug much to dream Phoebe's shock.

"_Milady, I have returned for you and I finally found a way for us to be together!" _Dream Finn said before he pretty much plants a kiss on Dream Phoebe while real Phoebe…

Phoebe was once again in her own world as everyone sees the young Flame Queen having a funny look while blushing. There was even a slight nose bleed with some fiery blood.

Bubblegum and everyone sweatdrops at that before she looks at Jake.

"And Jake, who would keep this place intact for Finn so he has a home to come back to?, pretty sure Marceline would stay in her cave until the child is born so I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind if you and Lady stay here right?, this place is bigger then Ladys home so plenty of room to move around and what not." Bubblegum said to Jake and Lady to try and cheer them up.

Jake did perk up a bit before he looks at Lady.

Lady took a moment to think before she looks at Jake with a slight smile and nods her head to show she was alright with this.

Jake did smile a bit at Lady before he looks at Bubblegum.

"It is more roomy. And we gotta make sure it stays tip top shape when Finn comes back."

"Yeah, but since Finn will be away we should make sure we can take care of ourselves with or without Finn, so once I get back to my kingdom I'm going to upgrade my Guards and the Guardians into super soldiers so they can deal with any kind of threat." Bubblegum said with a somewhat pumped look on her face which looked a bit funny to some since she was normally not this intense, guess Finn leaving really caused her to get a bit worried for her kingdom's safety.

Phoebe, who was out of her trance, was thoughtful.

"I should probably do the same with upgrading my kingdom's defenses and make sure my guards are well trained for anything."

"Very well your highness, when we get back I'll get started on training some elite Royal guards." CB said with a serious tone to his voice which surprised Bubblegum somewhat… guess it made sense now that he was fully baked but looked at Marceline with a smile on her face.

"Listen Marceline, not sure if you want to or not but if you don't mind, want to… move into the Candy Kingdom Castle until the pregnancy is over at least?, should be helpful since the hospital there is pretty close to it right?" Bubblegum said with a gentle smile on her face.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the offer but didn't seem to mind.

"Eh, why not. It'll save the travel distance."

"Great, so instead of being depressed, let's all do something to try and cheer ourselves up like watch a movie or something, anyone see BMO?" Bubblegum said before BMO popped up from a hole in a wall.

"BMO is here!" BMO called out which caused Bubblegum to giggle a bit when she picked BMO up from the hole and placed them on the ground.

"And don't forget Neptr!" Neptr said as he rolled by.

Everyone chuckles in various ways with the tension and drama somehow slipping away from them and everyone got ready to watch a movie after Phoebe and Bubblegum sent their guards back to their respective kingdoms, all in all it looks like things would get interesting in Ooo while with Finn and Emerald...

* * *

**?/ Ocean/ Finn, Emerald**

They had gotten quite a ways away from Ooo and were looking at various maps and star charts that Emerald had while he had his guiding compass at the ready while they were looking to see if there was any islands nearby.

"Alright so how about we head to this island?, its about a couple days from here but if I use plenty of wind magic, we could get there in a day without much issue, though hopefully we won't run into a storm or something to slow us down." Emerald said when he points at an island that was near their location on the map.

"That's cool. What will we find there?" Finn asked.

Emerald chuckles when he looks at Finn.

"Well that's just it, I have no idea, what I'M looking for and my compass is pointing out is a port town where we can get a better boat and what not so we can really get sailing, as much as I hate to admit it, this little boat won't get us very far and I'm also looking for one with a good dungeon so we can rake in the needed funds, and take a look at where this compass is pointing us." Emerald said when he points to the compass, and when Finn looked he saw that when not near the map it was pointing in a certain direction, but when near the map, it was pointing at the island on the map which made Emerald grin when he loved this compass and how handy it was.

"Wow. Where did you get a compass like that?" Finn said.

Emerald looked to the sky for a moment before he grins at Finn.

"Tell you what, we take turns with getting this boat going and while it's your turn to row, I'll help pass the time by explaining how I got this beauty, deal?" Emerald said while he puts away the maps and star charts since they had a lock on the location that they need to go too now.

Finn was thoughtful for a moment before smirking.

"Deal."

Emerald and Finn shook hands before Emerald gestured for Finn to get at the front of the boat.

"Alright, take a seat so I can get us started on getting to the island." Emerald said when he used some water magic to have the boat turn towards where the compass was pointing and held the compass to Finn.

"If you want you can hold onto this until we get to the island, you can be the navigator who guides me while I focus on keeping us going at a steady rate." Emerald said with a grin on his face… magical compass and having a command of multiple magics and some abnormal strength to lift a greatsword with one hand… who was this guy exactly?

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

"You sure. I mean that compass is your prized possession."

"Hehe, that's just it, I'm just lending it to you... if something happens and we get split up this thing always has a thing of coming back to me sooner or later… for example in one adventure, while others can use it, it's mainly working for MY benefit... remember the island were heading towards?, well say for example you and I get split up there or maybe a storm hits and we get separated and you have the compass on you and you need to find a place to either crash or find a dungeon to go to, well this would point to the place where we are heading no matter what distance since its where I would go, it has a thing where the real owners choice matters over a person who just finds it, not sure how to pass it to others officially without dying since that was how it was originally passed to me when I helped a dying pirate who was on his last legs… long story but that's a key part of the story I will tell soon, anyway point is even if you use it to try and get something for yourself, it would benefit me as well since I'm owner of the compass in the end, you following so far Finn?, who knows, maybe once I am done adventuring I can give it to you as a gift or something and you can pass it to your kids if they love adventuring years from now hehe..." Emerald explained as he passed Finn the compass.

Finn, who has the compass, did flinch at the mention of kids.

"Considering how trouble my love life is, not sure if I'll meet a girl that'll like me before anything."

"Hehe, well why not try asking the Compass that, granted it may end up working in my favor most likely in some cases since I do like the ladies, maybe you could find the girl of your dreams if the compass points you too her, so how about a deal… let the compass guide you to the girl of your dreams after we get a ship good enough to sail these waters and I'll teach you everything I know about women, granted it's mainly how to get to do tier 15 with them but I do have some romantic advice to give that could help hehe… but that's for later if we get to the island soon enough, so Navigator Finn, ask the compass where the island is so we can get going." Emerald said when he stood up and gave Finn an amused grin.

Finn blushes since he already knew about the tiers and who he… did it with before looking at the compass.

"U-Umm, excuse me... compass. Mind telling me which way the island is?"

A moment later, the compass needle spins a few times before it seemed to focus in a single direction and after a moment, the direction didn't change so the direction was locked in now.

Finn was surprised when he saw the needle on the compass move like.

"Wow."

"I'm guessing its locked onto the islands position right?, well point the way navigator and lets get sailing!" Emerald said with an excited tone to his voice…. It was like he was a kid in an adults body or something with how excited he sounded.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle a bit before pointing at the direction where the compass was pointing.

"That way Captain!"

"Right!" Emerald said before he used his magic to make a gust of wind behind them which rockets the duo across the sea at a fast pace.

Finn held on to the mast of the boat while chuckling in an exciting way.

Though what the duo didn't know was that fate seemed to have other plans in mind when out of their view was a large storm that was getting in the way of their path while large thunderbolts hit the sea as the scene slowly fades to black with the unaware adventurers none the wiser right this moment.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME as he was at the steering wheel of the ship while he was having some people do things here and there while he hums a small song.**

**Atomsk walks out of the cabin before heading up to TME.**

**He then looks at the ocean.**

"**Talk about smooth sailing hey?"**

"**You said it man, this boat is sailing like a dream and the wind is in our favor, hopefully Emerald and Finn have a better time but if we're going over the original plot… we both know it won't be that good at first." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe oh yeah. But man does it feel good to get this story back on running. Even though it's a Rewrite but still." Atomsk said.**

"**True and I'm getting into the swing of things now that Emerald is in the mix so I have someone to control and thanks for letting me use the guiding compass from POTC as well, should be a good crossover now that I think about it." TME said when he grins at Atomsk to see how that idea would do for this story.**

"**Oh yeah. Definitely will work well in the story. And among other things that will happen." Atomsk said while grinning.**

"**Hehe yeah and the possible three way romance between Phoebe, Marceline, and Bubblegum that can be built too can be an interesting thing to visit every now and then." TME said while he turned the wheel to have the ship to avoid some rocks.**

"**Let's not forget Marceline's bundle of joy. Depending how the story goes, that baby will probably have to more moms in the mix. Though I'm sensing big drama when papa Abadeer hears the big news." Atomsk said.**

"**Either that or comedy gold, I mean think about it, lord of evil aside when it comes to Marceline, the guy can be a real goof in a good way and could make things funny, we could even introduce some OC's like Lillum, Cedric, and Azure, as demons in the nightosphere or have just Lillum there for helping Marceline since this Lillum would have had a few daughters, could have Cedric and Azure be some crewmates on the ship that finds Finn and Emerald later if you want to mix it up though." TME said while he keeps the ship on course.**

"**Hmmm interesting. We'll probably have to talk about this later when we go for chapter 2." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah but still ideas to consider, anyway want to take the helm while I end things with the readers?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

"**Hehe, sure thing." Atomsk said before taking the wheel.**

**When that happened, TME stepped back to let Atomsk steer the ship before he focused on the readers when he stepped over to relax at the railing.**

"**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Finn the Red rewrite, sorry if it took awhile but you know much of a stickler for long chapters that Atomsk and I are hehe, anyway I'll just leave off by saying hope you like the later chapters to be and hope you like how the story could go, got any last words for the readers Atomsk?." TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Yeah we hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and hope you leave positive reviews on it along with other future chaps." Atomsk said.**

"**Indeed and if you want a general idea of the plot then read the original version of Finn the red, differences aside its a good aid for Atomsk and I so we can really get a good groove going, but until then see you all later me hearties yoho yoho!" TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


	2. Near and Far Meetings

**The scene opens up to show the boat that Atomsk and TME were at was docked at some kind of port and the two were eating quite a bit after their last treasure hunt turned out well and was treating the crew to a well deserved meal.**

**"Yoho Yoho a pirate's life for me hmhmhm." TME lightly sang as he drank his drink.**

**Atomsk chuckled as he ate before noticing the readers and motioned TME to look.**

**When TME did, he grins at the readers.**

**"Ah welcome back dear readers, hope you all liked the previous chapter of FTRR, or Finn The Red Rewrite!, Sorry if this chapter took too long but you should all know by now that we take our sweet time writing stories for fun." TME said before he ate more of his food.**

"**Indeed. Plus we do have other fanfics that need attention." Atomsk said before taking another sip of his drink.**

**"Yup, like LLP, maybe we could bring in some pirates or maybe have some prisoners could be sent on a slight voyage to help spread the word about the Bondage kingdom there." TME said to put his two cents on what story could be updated next.**

"**Hmmm, that could work." Atomsk said while being thoughtful.**

"**Maybe, but for now we should get in the story before we bore the readers while we eat our meal." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe, yeah. Might as well start it." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but let's skip to a time shortly after the storm that Finn and Emerald ran into, after all if people want more details then they can look at Finn the red original and it would help save time…" TME said before he snapped his fingers and the scene shifts to Emerald and Finn in the middle of the ocean after their experience with the storm.**

* * *

**Ocean/ ?/ Finn, Emerald**

"Oooooohhhh…" Emerald groans as he laid in the boat with a nauseous look on his face while he was still trying to recover after what just happened while next to him was Finn in a similar state after they had barely gotten through that sudden storm… it pretty much not only took them way off course but most of their provisions were either ruined or washed away with how hard they were hit a few hours ago.

"U-Ugh… still alive Finn?" Emerald said while he looks to the sky as his face was slowly returning to normal.

"I-I… Ugh… t-think so." Finn said.

"Great… well let's check to see what the damage is, if it's just food then we can fish at least if we need but we need Vitamin C or was it D?... either way we need to find an island with fruit pronto or we would get Scurvy, a bad seafaring ailment that can cause a lot of issues like losing teeth and that's just the least of the symptoms." Emerald said when he saw that most of their food, mainly the fruit that Emerald got was pretty much down to about a few apples and oranges after Emerald sat up and saw that they were missing the map and star chart as well while the sail was ripped in places which was probably the worst part of the damage to the ship since that meant that they would have to rely on Emerald's magic with water and rowing to get anywhere.

Finn went through his backpack to see if there was any food or drinks left.

Thankfully for Finn, he had plenty of things in his backpack… but considering the size of his backpack… it wouldn't last more then three days tops and that would be cut in half for 2 people sharing.

"Looks like we'll have to eat wisely. At least I still have your compass." Finn said showing Emerald his compass.

"Yeah but without the sail and with how off course we are, we don't know how long it will be until we get there, so we will have to ration our food to one meal per day if we want a chance of surviving." Emerald said when he looks at the compass to see if it was pointing in the right direction which it thankfully was before Emerald used his magic to make the boat turn and float in the direction of the pointing needle.

"Dang. Then I guess we better start rowing then huh?" Finn said.

"Yeah, you row while I keep up a good speed with my magic, hopefully if we find a good current we can take a break." Emerald said while he keeps having the boat move at a steady pace.

"Alright." Finn said before he grabs the ores and starts rowing as hard as he can.

Time then passed to much much later, around 8 days or so, thankfully for Emerald and Finn, they had plenty of drinkable water in the boat from the storm that they used to refill any bottles… their food however… was pretty much gone and they were starting to run on empty as both their stomachs growled heavily.

"Ugh... what I wouldn't give for a steak right now." Emerald groans as he lays on the floor of the boat, he and Finn were too weak to move right now as the boat floats along a current thankfully but all in all things did not look good for the duo.

"Ohhh… I would give an arm or leg to taste Jake's 'Everything Burrito' ." Finn said before hearing his stomach growl.

Emerald and Finn groans again while their hunger got stronger and stronger before both passed out while they made sure their hats covered their heads so they can save energy but unbeknownst to the quickly knocked out duo, A massive boat was heading their way along the ocean and while there was no wind, on the sides of the ship there was odd looking magical runes and even some machinery that helped propelled the boat along the water and on the back of the boat was the name of the ship… The Albatross and many crew members were working hard on the ship from people working on deck to a person in the crows nest keeping watch for trouble.

One of the crew members, who was taking a short break, noticed Emerald and Finn and the condition of their boat.

"Hey! They're two people in a boat! And they're not moving!" The crew member said to get everyone's attention.

A few people gathered at the edge of the boat while a Feline humanoid with black fur looks at a few men and with a femenine but intense voice spoke up.

"Alright you bastards, get ready to bring them aboard!, we don't want to be known as people who leave others in trouble right!?" The feline humanoid woman said when she had a serious look on her face, she wore a red bandana on her head and had a red vest which was buttoned up, black shorts that went to her knees and black boots that went up to her shin, she had a few daggers on one side of her hip for mainly throwing and had a cutlass on the other if she needed a blade, and from the looks of things she seemed pretty high in ranking on the ship since more than a few men worked to get things ready while a coal man approached the woman.

"You heard her everyone. Bring them up!" said the coal man who was wearing a captain's outfit.

Everyone on the ship worked hard to get Finn on board the boat first once the boat that held the duo was pulled to the larger one thanks to the feline woman using some kind of magic or power to have the boat move on a wave to the boat.

Finn was easy enough but a few men were shocked when they had trouble getting Emerald on board not only from his own weight which made him seem dense for some reason, the greatsword that he had really weighed him down and when they got him aboard, three of the crewmen were panting for breath while the feline woman raised an eyebrow at that but looks at the coal man.

"We got them aboard captain, unless Pepe is nearby I'll go look for him." The feline woman said before she starts to walk away from the group.

The Captain looks at Finn and Emerald to see if they're okay on the outside like if they were injured or something.

Thankfully for the Captain, Emerald and Finn looked uninjured but he did hear both of their stomachs growling something fierce which showed that they were starving right now.

A moment later, the feline returned with a male humanoid with modern glasses who was most likely Pepe.

He had a tealish skin color and brown hair like doctor princess, he also had a locket around his neck, and a doctors coat with a green undershirt and was wearing some brown pants and black boots.

"You called for me captain?" The humanoid said when he got close to the group and when he saw Finn and Emerald he instantly got a serious look on his face before he starts to examine the duo by checking various things with Finn and Emerald, he even used some kind of medical spell to scan them or something.

"Yes Pepe. I want you to check if these two gentlemen are okay though judging from the growl from their stomachs, seems they haven't eaten for a while." The Captain said.

"I can agree with that, from the state of their bodies, they had gone without Food for a number of days but it seems like they had plenty of fluids, I'm guessing they ran into that storm a bit over a week ago because any longer and they would have starved to death, this blond one here from my scans is telling me he has a weak pulse and has a lack of nutrients though this one… I'm not sure what is going on with this guy but my scans can barely get anything for some reason, its like this guy is not suppose to be alive or something but from a physical feeling with a pulse and everything, he is." Pepe said while he points to Finn with the weak pulse and the lack of nutrients but got a worried and confused look when he points to Emerald with the latter half of his explanation.

"I see… Well we should take them down below so they can rest on a couple of beds." The Captain said.

"Right, alright men grab these two and take them to the medical room." Pete said to a few men who groans a bit from realizing the heavy lifting was done and three had to struggle to get Emerald up in the air while one tossed Finn on his shoulder before the group left the area while the feline shakes her head.

"Geeze, maybe I should either knock their heads around or give them some kind of stress relief if they are that tired with carrying a guy around." The feline woman said with a half lidded look on her face while she stood next to Pete and the captain who blushed a bit from how blunt the Feline woman was even after all this time with her aboard the ship.

"Y-Yes… Either way, they should probably exercise more in case something like this happens again. In the meantime as the two mystery guests rest, we should have Cedric keep an eye on them for the time being." The Captain said.

"Very well, I'll get Cedric captain." The feline woman said before she walked away from the captain and Pete with her hands in her pockets.

The Captain then looks at Pepe.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to your duties, doctor."

Pepe nods his head before he left the captain alone before the scene shifts to much much later.

* * *

**?/ ?/ ?**

_The scene now showed a dream like area with Finn on a boat and getting knocked around the waves like he was in the storm again, but this time he heard a barely audible female voice that… sounded oddly familiar for some reason…_

"_FIIIIINNNN!" The female's voice screamed out to Finn who awoke with a serious jolt._

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Finn**

"Gah!" Finn grunts out while his body shook a bit while he saw that he was in some kind of room and on one arm was an IV that seemed to give him some kind of liquid that seemed to help him feel better.

"You okay?" Said a male voice that sounded calm.

Finn jolts again before he looks to see who spoke to him from his left and he saw a Wolfman like humanoid much to Finn's surprise since canine like humanoids are rare since Jake and the Whywolves were one of the main humanoids that he knew… well Jermaine was another but still...

Anyway Finn got a good look at the guy to see what he was wearing while Finn slowly sat up on the bed.

The wolfman with a blue fur color was wearing brown pants with a red sash tied around his waist and a black vest which was opened to show that the wolfman wasn't wearing a shirt which exposed a bit of his muscled chest.

Lastly he wasn't wearing any boots or shoes as well.

"Who… are you?" Finn asked while he looks around the room and saw that he seemed to be in some kind of cabin and a better look seemed to show plenty of medical equipment.

"Did you help me?" Finn asked when he looked at the Wolfman.

"No. I was told to watch you and your friend. The ship's doctor however helped you two." Said the wolfman.

Finn's eyes widened before he got a panicked look on his face.

"Oh man Emerald!, where is he!?" Finn asked as he looks around in a slight panick before the door to the room opened to show Emerald surprisingly walking into the room with a curious Pepe who keeps looking at Emerald like he was wondering about something.

"Someone call me?" Emerald asked with a slight grin on his face… how long was Finn out since Emerald looked pretty healthy right now.

"Emerald. Thank Glob you're okay." Finn said before the wolfman spoke.

"Glob had nothing to do with that kid. That was Pepe the doctor here, Then again you both were lucky that we found you two in that tiny boat." The wolfman said.

"Hehe yeah, and I was able to get a good meal from the guy named Chef Paul here… not sure if his first name is actually Chef or that's just his job but whatever." Emerald said while Pepe raised an eyebrow.

"Well while I can appreciate a healthy recovery, it was way too fast and you even vanished from your bed without telling me, for all intents and purposes you and this young man were slightly malnourished and it only took YOU about a day to recover with only a few hours of an IV drip yet this young man, though healing at a steady rate has been out for 3 days, so I'm just wondering what you are for something like that to happen." Pepe said with a curious tone to his voice while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, well I've always been a fast recovery kind of guy, can't really explain it better than that." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn however was shocked when he heard about the three day mark.

"Wait, I was out for three days?!"

Pepe looks at Finn before he smiles calmly at the Human.

"Indeed, don't worry though not only has Cedric here helped keep an eye on you, I have helped as well, I am the ships doctor Pepe, Emerald already explained who you two are and why you are with him on the open seas and while I can't exactly agree with running off like that, I can respect wanting a change of scenery to clear your head, the captain had Emerald, after getting a shockingly fast clean bill of health, help out around on the ship, you are on the Albatross, a seafaring vessel that works with delivering goods for our king, granted we also raid bandit camps on various islands but those are for more or less bounty reasons if we pass by them." Pepe said while he moved to check some kind of monitor next to Finn while Emerald leaned back against the wall near Finn and adjusts his hat a bit.

"Yeah, the captain is a pretty cool dude for a guy made out of coal, if you get the green light, Cedric and I can take you to get a good meal before we meet the captain." Emerald said while he grins at Finn more.

"Well… I could use a good meal after being adrift for so long." Finn said before rubbing his stomach.

"Hehe well get ready to be surprised on what's on the menu, apparently the King of the sea has this vessel decked out with the latest stuff from around the globe to make this the finest vessel around, not only is there a rec center for relaxing, the rooms for the crewmates are pretty fine as well, I got a tour of this place and the main three you want to get on their good side is Smith Johson the captain, Mark Castle the first mate and Azure Solaria the battle commander of the ship, never saw the captain and Mark much but they don't seem to battle hardy if I can be honest and Azure looks like she could even kick my ass if I'm not careful." Emerald said when he explained a few more things to Finn.

Finn blinked a few times when he heard that.

"Well… guess I better be careful not to upset this Azure woman then."

"Believe me you don't want that. Hasn't happened to me, though." Cedric said.

"Maybe I should remind you on how many times I had to restrain you when you got too out of control in battle." A female voice said from the doorway which made Cedric jolt and when he looks, he saw a smirking Azure while she leaned against the doorway.

"A-Azure… didn't see you there." Cedric said while feeling a bit nervous.

Azure chuckles before she walked into the room with a slight sway of her hips.

"Oh relax Cedy, I meant no harm in that, anyway I was passing by and heard the Human woke up and I wanted to get a better look at him… hmm… though a bit on the young side, he does seem pretty tough all things considering." Azure said when she looked Finn up and down with a grin on her face.

Finn did blush a bit at the compliment.

"T-Thanks. I'm Finn."

"Well, nice to meet you Finn, hopefully I won't have to kick your ass in the future if you don't cause trouble on this ship, when the captain and Mark is not on board for long term business, I'm the temporary captain, so if you are on this boat for awhile you better believe I'll make sure you pull your own weight here or I'll make sure you can't walk right for a few hours." Azure said with a fanged grin on her face while she punched a fist into her right open hand.

Finn blinks a few times after hearing that.

"Yes ma'am. I mean Captain." He said before doing a salute.

"Hehe, well I'm not the captain yet kid but keep this up when you hit 18 years of age and I'll personally reward you for your hard work." Azure said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn blushes brightly when he realized what Azure meant but Cedric did catch on.

"Hmmm, looks like the kid already done the deed from the look on his face Azure."

Azure blinks at that before she leaned forward and sniffed Finn a few times before she leans back while Pepe looked a bit surprised since he hadn't heard about that yet… more so for Emerald when he was really surprised

"Hmmm, now that I got a good whiff of his scent, seems like some kind of Undead is mixed in and not a low level one… Vampire maybe?, but those are pretty rare beings, still gotta say not bad kid, seems you were able to get lucky before hitting 18, still I got some morals and getting it on with a kid is not my cup of tea, no offense." Azure said while she had an amused grin on her face.

Finn blushes a bit.

"N-None taken. Sadly though, my… first time wasn't planned or anything." He said before feeling a bit down.

Everyone looked a bit confused while Azure raised an arm for a slight shrug.

"What like you two were poisoned by some kind of aphrodisiac or something?, a few numbnuts tried with me before to spice things up so its not the worst thing that could happen but what are the odds about that." Azure said to Finn when she didn't expect something like that to happen with a Vampire of all beings… though the way Azure said that… was there other Vampires besides Marceline?

Though Cedric did slightly frown at that part about the aphrodisiac, Finn was a bit confused.

"Hold on. Are you saying there's other Vampires?"

"Hmmm?, yeah there are, though they are pretty rare there are a few islands that have Vampire's on them, as long as the villagers in the village they live in give them a monthly blood donation the Vampires protect the village, pretty chill guys compared to their past versions before they went nearly extinct… think some kind of demonic hunter nearly wiped most out but that was just mainly the ones gathered around that Ooo place but I could be wrong since its been a few years since we last went to port there." Azure said when she looked thoughtful for a moment.

Finn did blink a few times when he heard this.

"Weird, Marceline never told me anything about that."

"Marceline as in the Vampire Queen?, dude I heard she's a real knockout, if she's who Azure is talking about, then you are one lucky guy, why didn't you tell me you had some romantic moments with her… unless you two were not and that chest caused things to be messed up." Emerald said with a grin but then turned into a look of realization when he gave Finn a sympathetic look since Finn did look pretty down when he ran into him at the beach after all.

Finn did blush before speaking.

"Marcy is only a friend to me. I mean I do care for her… maybe love her. Not sure if it's romantic but what happened between us was because of a trap caused by a chest we opened after exploring a dungeon. Made us got…more closer than before."

"I see, well no use crying over spilt milk kid, you're in the middle of the ocean and you're now on the Albatross and unless the captain gets the order from the King of the sea, going to Ooo is not on our todo list, granted we go like… 5 times every year but that's only if we have good clear trade routes, which is tough to deal with because of Pirates in these waters, granted they don't go near Ooo but small islands around this area are prime targets for their greed and in some cases they even disguise them as towns, I mean I remember this one time were I was drugged and taken away from the others and used for their pleasure for a few hours until Cedric and the others helped me, would have ended them myself but that drug was pretty strong stuff, gotta hand it to them for using it but thanks to a few abilities of mine, no knock ups for this woman." Azure said while she crossed her arms but didn't seem to fazed from what she just said while Emerald was giving her a shocked look while Pepe was facepalming since Azure just played off a raping like it was nothing.

Finn was shocked while Cedric growled in anger.

"Those bastards. Wish they were here so I can kill them again." He said before his hand started to spark a bit.

Azure however bopped him on the head much to Finn and Emerald's surprise.

"Oh please, compared to what you and the others on this ship do to me when a few women and I give you and some of the hard workers of this ship a good stress relief, that might as well have been a low level gangbang, don't get a big ego but I did say you guys are better equipped than them and even said it to the pirate boss of the group before you crushed his skull in your hands." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face while a small bump formed on Cedric's head while Emerald blinks at that while Pepe sighs and looks at Emerald while he passed Cedric an ice pack.

"While not forced, some of the men here get rowdy and some of the women and Azure here have weekly sessions for the hard workers on this ship by giving them tier 15 daily, they use either pills or spells to keep pregnancies from happening but only for the hardest workers on this ship, so pretty much all the men here give their all for a chance to get with some of the women here." Pepe said which made Azure chuckle.

"Oh please, you went to them a few times yourself and I even helped you get some real relief so don't play that kind of card where it makes us sound like sluts, were just having fun and being on the sea for weeks without any kind of action will really cause us to get stressed." Azure said while Pepe blushed at that and he looks back at the monitor.

Finn blinked a few times after hearing that while Cedric rolled his eyes before he starts to walk out of the room.

Azure chuckles before she looks at Cedric.

"What's wrong Cedy?, don't like talking about some interesting times, I was planning something interesting now that I remember that incident, remember that the stress relief day is two days from now so better save up." Azure said before licking her lips in a teasing way.

Finn blushes when he saw Azure do that, as Cedric did stop and blush a bit before looking Azure with one eye.

"I plan to do that… Azy." He said with a small smirk.

Azure chuckles before she gestures for Cedric to get walking.

"Great, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised what the girls and I have planned for you bastards." Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedric has a soft chuckle.

"I bet." He said before walking out for the room.

Finn blink a bit when he saw Cedric and Azure act before looking at Azure.

"So… is that Cedric guy your boyfriend or something?"

"Hehe, more like sex friends, don't get me wrong the guy is good and all but even if we did date, I'm not a easily satisfied woman so I would still probably go for the stress relief fun times, Cedy doesn't complain and I don't complain when he goes full on Wolfman on a few ladies." Azure said with a fanged grin on her face.

Finn blushes a bit after hearing that before he looks at Emerald.

"S-So Emerald… should we get some food now?"

"Well you need the docs permission first Finn." Emerald said while Pepe looks at the group.

"Well everything seems alright so I don't see why not, but for today don't push yourself too hard, however the captain would like to speak with you after you get a good meal in you." Pepe said while Emerald grins.

"Hehe, hear that Finn?, seems you got the green light, though before I came in here it sounded like you were having some kind of nightmare, have any issues in it?" Emerald said while he gave Finn an oddly understanding look.

Finn blinks a bit before remembering the dream.

"I… don't know. It was like a blur at first but… I heard someone… yelling my name but didn't see anything."

Emerald was confused by that since that dream seemed strange, then again unbeknownst to everyone else, he never dreamed since he had constant nightmares thanks to something inside of him giving him trouble.

But he would try and keep that issue a secret for now though Azure looked a bit confused.

"Really?, pretty strange that you only had that one dream for a 3 day nap, know anything else?, try and take a moment to think on it kid since it could mean something because that sounds strange in itself." Azure said while Pepe listened in.

Finn took a moment to think this as he tries to remember more.

"Well in the dream I was… alone on a boat then a storm came in before getting hit by some waves. That's when I heard a voice shouting my name. It was female. And call me crazy but… it felt like I know... whoever it was shouting my name but couldn't find no one else in the dream."

Everyone else blinks at that while Azure looked thoughtful.

"I see, well we can think about it later, for now get some grub in you kid and follow Emerald to the Captain, I'll join you in a moment to make sure you two don't get lost." Azure said while she held Finn to his feet and Finn saw that Azure was a bit shorter than he was to his surprise.

"Huh… I thought I was short for a second." Finn said.

Pepe and Emerald jolts while Azure got a tick mark on her head.

"Well excuse me for being a shorty but weren't you laying on a bed close to the ground?" Azure growled out in a threatening way.

Finn's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Oh Glob I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Azure's eyebrow twitched a bit more before she muttered this.

"Everybody gets one freebie for accidents… but remember next time you'll see what this… **shorty**… can do if you make that mistake again… Understand kid?" Azure said while she got a scary grin on her face.

Finn flinches before gulping.

"C-Crystal ma'am." He said but had this thought.

'_And I thought PB getting angry was scary.'_

Azure nods her head a few times before she points a thumb at the door.

"Good, now get going and follow Emerald, Finn, I'll follow in a moment." Azure said while Emerald walked to the doorway of the infirmary and waits for Finn to follow him.

Finn then quickly gets out of the room to follow Emerald.

Azure chuckles before she got a serious look on her face and after making sure Finn and Emerald were gone, she spoke up to Pepe.

"So… think the kid is the one we're looking for after all this time?" Azure asked while she crossed her arms.

Pepe had a serious look as well.

"It is possible. There's good resemblance between him and... her."

"Still just in case we should keep quiet for a bit and see if Finn can remember more, for all we know he could have just had a weirdly ironic dream, pretty sure the captain would say the same, but what about you Pepe?, think we should tell Finn or hold off?, or maybe tell him some things and leave some out?" Azure asked while she looks at the ships doctor.

Pepe was thoughtful for a moment before giving his response.

"For now we hold things off until otherwise."

"Alright, though let's be fair and say that if Finn remembers a bit more, we can fill some things in for Finn like if he can see the person's face at least, pretty sure the kid would be pissed if we kept everything from him until the end." Azure said while she had an understanding look on her face… seems Azure's past wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and could get Finn's soon to be dilemma.

"Hmmm, you are correct. So if Finn remembers more from that dream, we'll tell him somethings." Pepe said.

"Great, though if we just come out and say stuff he may get the wrong idea, I'll talk with the captain to see if we can at least tell Finn that the dream might be important and we should wait to see how it develops, not really saying anything to the kid but letting him know in a roundabout way that it could be important, see any holes in that Pepe?" Azure asked while she walked to the doorway and stopped to hear what Pepe had to say.

"Hmmm, I guess not." Pepe said.

"Alright, see you later Pepe." Azure said before she walked out of the room and closed the door to the infirmary.

Pepe then starts to chuckle.

"I can see why Cedric likes her that much with all that smarts."

Speaking of Cedric, the scene went to him for a moment when he saw Azure walking near him and after Finn and Emerald when he tracks their scent on the boat, but she did wave to Cedric and smiles gently at him and from Cedric's point of view, Azure's smile seemed to make her glow a bit before she left him alone.

Cedric did had a small smile as he saw the feline woman leave before thinking.

'_Oh Azure. If only I have the courage to ask you out… that is if you want to date someone like me.'_

Though unaware to Cedric, Azure was having her own thoughts when she thought about the larger wolf man who towered over her on the ship.

"_Hehe, cute, personally wouldn't mind being his girlfriend but if only he had the stones to ask me out, well I can always have fun with him during the stress relief time so its a good compromise until then." _Azure thought before she managed to catch up to Emerald and Finn as they chowed down in the dining area of the ship.

About 30 minutes later, with a greatly content Finn thanks to Chef Paul's food after he was introduced to the humanoid, Azure led Emerald and Finn to the captain's quarters and Azure knocks on the door.

"Hey Captain, its me Azure, I brought Finn and Emerald, you decent?" Azure asked while she stood in front of the door.

"Ah, yes Azure. You may enter." The Captain said.

A moment later, Azure opened the door and a moment later, Emerald, Finn, and Azure enter the room to see the Coal based humanoid while he was at his desk and was looking at some paperwork that he had.

"Yo captain." Azure said to get the coal man's attention.

The coal man looks up before smiles a bit at Azure.

"Hello Azure. And hello as well Emerald and Finn." He said before looking at the male duo.

"Hey Captain." Emerald said while he waved at the captain with a grin on his face.

"Hello." Finn said with a wave.

"I take it that you two are doing better now?" The Captain said.

"Oh yeah, aside from having to wait for Finn, things went pretty well, pretty good ship you have here captain." Emerald said when he admired how sturdy this boat was.

"Thanks. I always tell myself that I'm one lucky man to command a great vessel with an excellent crew." The Captain said.

"Yeah, and again thanks for saving our lives, Finn and I appreciate it." Emerald said before he bowed to the captain with a perfect 90 degree angle.

Finn also bowed as well before the Captain chuckled.

"No need for that. Though since I do know both you're names, it's better if I tell you mine now. I'm Smith Johnson." Said the Captain now identified as Smith Johnson.

"Well, nice to meet you Smith Johnson, though I'm guessing as long as we stay on this ship, we should call you captain huh hehe." Emerald said before chuckling a little while he rubbed the back of his hat covered head.

"Hehe seems so. Plus, as long as you're guests on my ship, you both might as well help do some chores with the crew it's not too much trouble." Smith Johnson said.

"Well not sure about Finn but if you can give 3 meals a day and give us a lift to a certain island, I don't mind working enough for 10 men." Emerald said with a grin on his face which made Azure and Smith chuckle before they look at Finn to see how he would answer.

"I don't mind helping out since you did save us." Finn said.

"Well that's good. So what island were you boys heading?" Smith Johnson asked.

"Hmmmm…. You gotta map and Finn you got my compass?" Emerald said to the captain before he looks at Finn.

Finn nods to Emerald before Smith Johnson replies.

"Hmmm, I believe so. Azure, mind bringing me of my maps please?" The Captain asked.

"Sure, though if we need a compass, we got plenty here." Azure said which made Emerald chuckle.

"That's because it doesn't point north, it points to what you desire, not sure how it works but aside from things knocking me off course like that storm did with Finn and I, it never failed yet." Emerald said when he got his compass back from Finn and showed Azure and the captain and true to what Emerald said, the compass wasn't pointing north, but it was oddly spinning instead of getting locked on to the island which Emerald noticed.

"Hehe, well considering we were trying to find a boat like this as an end goal guess I need a new goal in mind to get a lock onto." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"So now what?" Finn asked.

"Well unless there is some kind of awesome quest that requires items that can grant a wish once gathered I'm not sure, maybe we could just work here for a bit and learn some things about how to survive on the sea and earn our own boat down the line so we won't be a bother to the captain and his crew since they did a lot for us already, I know Chef paul did hehe." Emerald said while Azure, after getting over the shock of hearing about Emerald's compass sighs when she remembered how Chef Paul was impressed but horrified at how badly Emerald hit their food storage, granted they had plenty but Emerald could eat enough for 5 men shockingly enough.

Smith Johnson, who was also shocked about the compass, was confused about the wish granting items.

"Why did you say wish granting items Emerald?"

Emerald chuckles when he looks at the captain.

"Well lets just say I have a wish I want granted and this compass led me in this direction when I wanted to try and find some kind of wish granting item, besides isn't it every man's dream to go on an epic quest for magical items in pretty dangerous areas?" Emerald said while Azure blinks when she thought on that.

"Hold on… so what you're saying is that your compass actually pointed you to these waters…. Hay captain… maybe that compass is the real deal like the legends say." Azure said which confused Emerald.

"Legends?, sure it can help me track things but legends?" Emerald said while he looks at his compass with a confused look on his face.

Finn was also confused while the Captain was thoughtful before speaking.

"Could be Azure. Could be."

"Hold on, what legends?, all I did was managed to find the last person who had this compass and before they died, they gave this to me, the only thing I was told was to not betray the compass pretty much ever and it would never lead me astray." Emerald said when he closed the compass and lets it lay on his hip after he equipped it to his belt.

Smith Johnson was a bit surprised when he heard that.

"What did this person look like?"

"Hmmm… well they looked like some kind of Pirate who wore all this fancy jewelry, saved him from some kind of monster but the guy was already bleeding out before I could give first aid, he gave this compass to me and I got this as well, not sure if it means anything though." Emerald said before he starts to rifle through his right cargo pant pocket.

A moment later, Emerald made an ah sound before he pulled out some kind of odd looking coin, it looked like some kind of lion or cat was on it.

"Not sure why but the guy also said this coin was important, seems to be a replica that was made by some kind of weird magic but that was all I got before the Pirate guy died." Emerald said when he flipped the coin once and it lands in his hand.

Finn and SJ were surprised after hearing that as SJ sees the coin.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" The Captain said.

"Hmm?, sure." Emerald said while he placed the coin on the table in front of the captain while Finn and Azure got a bit closer to see what the captain thought of the coin.

SJ picks up the coin before taking a closer look as he inspects it.

Though the coin looked old even by Ooo standards, it looked like a simple coin, however thanks to years of traveling the captain could… feel something off about the coin and he could have sworn he saw it somewhere… but where… seemed important… a Guiding compass… a strange coin made as a replica and had some magic on it… ancient but powerful most likely…. And the Pirate had fancy jewelry?...

"Emerald… what was this pirate's name that died?" The Captain asked after looking at Emerald.

"Hmmm… well I can't remember exactly… OH!, but I do remember that they were related to someone named after a bird… think it was a Sparrow or something?, whatever a Sparrow is... I think they were a descendant or something." Emerald said when that really didn't ring a bell with him.

Finn was confused but SJ was surprised.

"Hold on… was his name… Jack Sparrow?"

"AH!, that's it, though I think he said that was his great grandfather of many years ago… guy had a weird way of speaking and though he was nearly dead, he sounded pretty calm even as he gave me those items, I buried the guy back in Ooo in a pretty respectful grave made of diamonds thanks to some magic I picked up so his remains wouldn't rot." Emerald said while he was a bit confused when the captain looked even more surprised for some reason.

SJ slightly chuckled.

"I see… may he rest in peace. Though he's lucky… Bastard owes me some money."

"Seriously?, you knew the guy?, happen to know is name?" Emerald said with a curious look on his face while Azure and Finn looked curious as well.

"Yeah. His name was William Sparrow. Named after the Legendary pirate, Will Turner. Anyway, William Sparrow was one of the pirate lords before retiring and passed the title to his daughter, Elizabeth."

Emerald just nods his head a few times while he crossed his arms while Finn though confused did get the lord part and Azure was just stunned.

"I see... I see a pirate... WHAT!?... you are telling me a Pirate lord though retired gave me a compass like this and some weird coin!?" Emerald said with a comical bug eyed look on his face.

Finn was surprised before the Captain gave his response.

"Seems so. Surprised he didn't give them to his daughter. Then again… don't know if she knew of her old man's passing." SJ said with a thoughtful look.

Emerald got a depressed look on his face while he looks down at the floorboards.

"Oh flipping great… and if one of her men find out about either of these, I might as well look like I robbed and killed her old man for these, by any chance… do any of you know how bad of a reaction this Elizabeth would have if she thinks I killed him?" Emerald said while Azure just walked up to Emerald, tapped his arm and when he bent down to listen to Azure… all she did was just patted his shoulder much to his confusion while she walked around the desk to stand near the captain.

"What kind of response was that!?, am I dead!?, am I a dead man walking!?, I need answers!" Emerald said with a stunned look on his face while he raised his arms comically while Azure just looks away which filled Emerald's stomach with a bit of dread that this could not turn out well.

Smith Johnson didn't know what to say before Finn tries to lessen the tension.

"If it makes you feel better Emerald. I feel like a dead man walking if Marceline's dad found out about… what happen. Though what's worse, a pirate lord or ruler of the Nightosphere?"

"Well it depends, ever hear of Davy Jones?" Azure said which made Emerald and Finn blinked in confusion.

"Davy… Jones?" The duo said in an oddly syncing sort of way at Azure.

"The mystical pirate of the sea that guides anyone's souls that died in the water." The Captain said making Finn blink.

"Isn't it like Death's job? I mean I met the boney guy before in one of the dead worlds."

"Seriously?, how are you still standing here?" Azure said with an exasperated look when she realized that Finn must have a brush with Death every now and then or something.

"Though if you want to put it in another way, think of Davy Jones as a the watery version of Death and helps take the load off of him, that help?, I mean a single Deathly Glob dealing with a large number of souls, I'm sure he would go insane or something, besides aren't there like what?... more then one dead world?" Azure said while Emerald held up a finger.

"I think around 50 or so." Emerald said while Azure looks at Finn when Emerald helped prove her point.

"Yeah I see your point now." Finn said.

"Right… but why would it matter if the Ruler of the Nightosphere would be interested in you?, I mean it's not like you knocked up Marceline right?, and its her choice on who she dates right?" Emerald said with an innocent look on his face while Azure's eyes widen like the captains.

"Oh sweet Glob please tell me you use protection." Azure said when she looked at the kid who was younger than 18.

The Captain also hoped Finn used protection while Finn did gulp.

"Well..." He said.

Everyone waits for a moment for the answer but Azure got a half lidded look on her face when she could read the kid like a book.

"Captain… permission to commission a coffin for the kid just in case." Azure bluntly said when she keeps giving Finn a half lidded look while Emerald just gave Finn a wide eyed look when he didn't expect that.

"Granted." SJ said as he shook his head.

"Hey come on. It wasn't my fault. We were both under the influence of the aphrodisiac. Besides maybe she was… what was it… oh safe on that day." Finn said.

Everyone sweatdrops while Azure walked around and placed an arm on Finn's shoulder.

"First off I think you mean a safe day Finn, and second try and picture with me here and now…" Azure said while she waved a hand in front of her.

"Pretend you are the lord of evil, a guy who some people know from demon summonings would screw demons over for dumb wishes or just flat out kill them for even wanting to ask him questions… now picture his daughter, the most important person next to him in his life even if he has a twisted way of showing love… and since you are pretending to be the Lord of evil and while you can't control her life so you can't stop her from having sex but not only does a Human knock her up or at least there is a pretty good probability... but also ran clear out of Ooo and away from her and doesn't take responsibility… now tell me, unless the rumors are wrong, does Hunson care for his daughter and what do you think he will do once he hears about this situation?" Azure said while she looks at Finn.

Finn let what Azure said sink in before he starts to look very pale.

"... I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well before you do, hopefully we can change the subject but I need to ask the captain something so…" Azure said while she lets go of Finn to be safe before she starts to whisper in the captain's ear or where his ear was when she got next to him and told the captain about the dream and asked about suggesting to Finn that the dream may be important but they can't say too much unless Finn sees who the person is, she talked about the idea with Pepe so the idea shouldn't be too bad right?

As the Captain listened, Finn was still not feeling good at the possibility of what Hunson will do to him at the possibility of Marceline being pregnant even though it already happened without Finn's knowledge.

Though no one was a mind reader as Azure pulled away from the captain.

"So captain, think we should talk about *That?*" Azure said while she waits for the captain's answer.

SJ was thoughtful before nodding his head at Azure.

Azure nods at the captain much to Finn and the now clueless Emerald's confusion.

Though before anyone could ask them anything, Azure looks at the duo.

"First off what I'm about to tell you is hush hush information, anything in this room does NOT leave this place… the only ones who know what I'm about to talk about are the captain, Mark, Pepe, and I, no one else knows about this because of a certain promise with a certain someone… if I hear even a single person talking about Finn and his dreams… well…" Azure said before she had a scary grin on her face.

"**Well… I would make sure your traps are shut… permanently." **Azure said with such a horrifying tone that Emerald and Finn hugged one another and screamed in fright and both sounded like little girls for a moment.

SJ blinks a bit from that while Finn shudders.

"N-No worries. I'll keep quiet."

"M-Maybe I should leave this room though just to be safe." Emerald said but was put in a headlock by Finn.

"Oh no you don't!, you helped drag me out here you are going all in, what about that speech about doing what you want for adventure!" Finn said while Emerald gripped Finn's arms.

"There is a difference between being an adventurer and suicidal!, let me go man!, I'm too young to die!" Emerald said before Azure and SJ sweatdrop at the comical antics before them and Azure just spoke up much to Emerald's shock.

"Finn, about those dreams, there maybe some meaning to them you may not realize." Azure said while Emerald gave Azure a horrified look when he was dragged into this now.

"Like what?" Finn asked as he still had a hold on Emerald's arm.

Emerald tried to shake Finn off but Azure just keeps going much to his horror.

"Well first I want to be clear that while I can tell some things, I can't say everything because we have to be sure of something, I suggested the idea so you won't be angry later so sorry but you'll only get half truths and what not for now, that fine by you?" Azure said while she sweatdrops when Emerald starts to drag Finn towards the door even though Finn was putting him in a pretty good hold.

Finn, who was confused about what Azure said, was curious before responding.

"Okay."

"Right, well to make it short and sweet, the person calling out to you in your dreams maybe real and very important to you, and considering you probably have friends and family in Ooo you may as well consider that person an instant friend or family member." Azure said while Emerald got a horrified look when he heard something that he shouldn't have.

Finn was a bit confused after hearing that.

"But… I don't even know who the person is."

"You sure?, I won't say more than this… but are you absolutely sure?... maybe that voice could have been from before you went to Ooo?, did you ever find out where you were born?" Azure said while she had a serious look on her face.

Finn blinked a bit before he responded after giving some thought.

"Well the farthest that I can remember was when my adopted parents found me in the woods."

"I see, but WHY were you in the woods?, WHY did you wind up there in the first place?, did they answer that since it would be strange to find a baby in the woods with no parents at all." Azure said to help Finn realize some inconsistencies in his story.

"I-I… I don't know." Finn said as he was stumped.

"Well considering you had that dream when you came out to sea, I would suggest trying to let those dreams clear, if you can see the person's face then we can talk more but you can get why we have to hold back some info right?, we don't want to get the wrong person after all and get that person's hopes up for nothing." Azure said while she had a serious look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"Yeah I guess."

"Great, don't worry, even if it's nothing you and Emerald could… well I can see he didn't like that story." Azure said before everyone looks to Emerald while he was on all fours and was looking pretty depressed right now.

"Why… why did I have to hear this… now I can't back out…" Emerald muttered which made everyone sweatdrop again.

"Regardless Finn, just let your dreams keep coming till you find your answer. Just need to be patient." The Captain said.

"Yeah, and who knows, if you are who we are looking for, we will give you a free ride to this person, believe me, they would be happy to meet you but only if you are who we think you maybe understand kid?" Azure said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blinks a bit since he had no idea how important he could be to who this mystery person vice versa.

"Guess it can't hurt to try."

"Yeah… though considering your friend's… current state… mind dragging him out of the room?" Azure said while she grins in an amused way at a comically crying Emerald.

Finn sweatdrops at this.

"Yeah might as well." Finn said before he tries to drag Emerald out of the room.

Emerald keeps crying a bit while Finn surprisingly dragged Emerald out of the room which made Azure sweatdrop as the door was opened and closed.

"Captain before we talk seriously… permission to make a training regiment for the crew so were not outdone by a kid?" Azure said when she remembered how 3 fully grown men had trouble carrying Emerald… yet Finn was able to drag him out easily… granted Emerald was missing his greatsword but still…

SJ sweatdrops as he remembered most of the crew members struggling to carry Emerald.

"Granted."

"Right… now onto serious matters… what are the chances Finn is who we are looking for?" Azure said when the captain had a certain eye for gauging people.

The Captain was thoughtful for a moment before he responded.

"Right now our best bet is to let Finn continue having those dreams. But maybe find any characteristics that could be hereditary."

"Such as?, as far as I know from what I heard about that Human, he has been in plenty of danger and hasn't shown any kind of power, or is it a birthmark your talking about?" Azure asked when she sat on the desk while and her legs hung off the side.

"Hmmm, bit of both." SJ said.

"Is it like that cute little birthmark on that person's ass hehe?, well either way I'll keep an eye on the kid, but mind doing me a favor… have a few men keep an eye on that Emerald guy… something is just rubbing me the wrong way with him… granted may not stop me from having some fun with him if he earns a stress relief time but consider it instinct… and it hasn't steered me wrong yet captain." Azure said while she got a serious look on her face.

Thought the Captain sweatdrop at the stress relief part, he was curious about Emerald since no one knows what type of species he was and where he acquired.

"Hmmm… alright. But be careful. Don't want a certain wolfman coming for my head if you somehow got hurt."

"Oh please, like you need to worry about little ol me or Cedy, you've seen me fight and how I can take care of myself in a jam, reason why you made me the leader of this ship when a battle is about to happen, you haven't steered me wrong in sailing these waters captain and I won't let you down with this important mission." Azure said before she hopped off the table and starts walking to the door.

"Anyway considering Finn and Emerald are most likely going to take a more detailed tour of the ship, I'll give them the full course… though a word of warning captain, I think Reggie is planning something because I've noticed him glancing at Finn after he heard from the others that he was human… keep an eye out to be safe since I don't want the person who helped raise me like a daughter get killed before he retires." Azure said before she grins at the captain and exits the room and closed the door.

The Captain chuckles a bit but he knew Azure was right.

Ever since he hired him, Reggie has become the mystery and could tell that something was coming.

'_Reggie… if I find out you're doing something bad that threatens everyone's lives, you better hope to not get killed by me.' _He thought before getting back to his paperwork.

Meanwhile with Finn and Emerald… Finn was patting Emerald on the back while he looks into the ocean with a slightly depressed look on his face.

"Seriously man… why did you drag me in into this… I'm an adventurer, not a guy who knows how to help with past issues, I'm good for talking with but seriously…" Emerald said while he keeps getting his back pat by Finn.

"Hey, you helped me realize the truth about what it is to be a hero and adventurer. Besides I don't know what's going on or why I'm having these dreams and even though the people on the ship are nice, you and me have to stick together." Finn said.

Emerald looks at Finn with a half lidded look on his face before he looks around.

"Yeah well didn't I just meet you a week or so before we met these guys?, pretty sure most of our time was busy with getting that small boat going so why trust me so much?" Emerald asked when he looks at Finn with a raised eyebrow.

Finn was thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I have that way with people. I mean why did you invite me to join you when you could've just take your boat and go?"

Emerald looked thoughtful at that while he looks to the ocean.

"Well… I guess when I heard your story and all that, you reminded me of myself… looking for a fresh start… hoping to find out who you really are…" Emerald said while he looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Exactly. I mean it may be sudden after what Azure told me, but right now I need to figure something about myself before I'm ready to go home. Maybe that's part of the journey you and I can do together." Finn said.

Emerald look thoughtful at that and when he saw Finn looking so ernest… he looked like he was about to tell Finn something but before he could, the duo heard giggling near them which made them jolt and look over to see a… strange humanoid woman… at best… this humanoid looked like what one of those hedgehogs back in Ooo would look like… but Emerald blushed when he saw that aside from the spiky quill like hair, he saw that she looked to be a head shorter than he was, had a shapely body even in the gear she wore and well… Emerald had a bright blush on his face when he got a good look at her.

This hedgehog humanoid has pink quills with a nice looking figure even though she's clothed.

She's seen wearing red boots with a white stripe, black stockings on her legs in a sexy way.

She's also seen wearing jean shorts, a shirt that's a bit short which exposes a bit of her stomach with a belly button ring in the middle and a black jacket but with the sleeves ripped off to expose her strong arms. On her left arm, you can see what appears to be a tattoo on it.

It looked to be of some kind of large bird in flight but Emerald wasn't really focused on that, he was more focused on the woman who was looking at them though Emerald did say this without thinking.

"C-Cute…" Emerald said with a slight blush on his face.

Finn blinked a few times when he heard that while the hedgehog woman chuckles at Emerald.

Emerald blinks at that before paling greatly.

"D-Did I say that out loud?... please tell me I didn't say anything just now…" Emerald said while hoping he didn't goof up.

The hedgehog woman chuckles again while Finn rubs the back of his head.

"Dude… you said… cute."

Emerald paled more if that was possible before he bowed again and again to the hedgehog woman.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that!... not like your not good looking, I mean not like your Ugly… I mean-!" Emerald said before he facepalmed.

"I'm going to shut up now before I put both feet in my mouth inside of just one." Emerald muttered while thinking he should dive into the sea or something.

Finn sweatdrops a bit.

'_Geez… it's like how I acted when I first met Flame Princess. But not like that.' _He thought while the hedgehog woman giggled before speaking.

"You can relax. I didn't mind at all." She said with a cute smile.

Emerald blushed more while he used his cloak to hide his face while another female voice was heard after some chuckling.

"Wow, trying to get Maite of all ladies from the get go, gotta say not sure if you're a grade A dumbass for trying to wow one of the most desired women in the kingdom of the sea or really braze." Azure said when she walked towards the group from around the corner.

"Oh hey Azure." Said the hedgehog humanoid now identified as Maite.

"Hey Maite, excited for the up and coming stress relief time?, I know I am." Azure said when she went over to Maite and gave her a light high five.

"You know it." Maite said before returning the high five.

Emerald and Finn blushed at that before Emerald cleared his throat which made Azure chuckle.

"Oh don't be such a prude Emerald, play your cards right and I may talk the guys to let you in on the fun in a few days if you put in enough work, Maite's been looking for a new guy to help break in and you look perfect for the position given that abnormal strength of yours." Azure said which made Emerald blush like a tomato, guess he didn't have much dealings with women in general it seemed as if he was a bit nervous in talking about stuff like this.

Maite chuckles.

"Well he is good looking. Can't wait to see what he's hiding under those clothes of his." She said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed brightly while Azure smirks at Emerald.

"Well maybe I could join you Maite, but I don't know, maybe he was carrying that greatsword to compensate for something." Azure taunted which caused a tick mark to appear on Emerald's head while Finn, though blushing leaned away when Emerald's shoulders shake a bit.

"What… was that… shorty!?" Emerald growled out which caused a tick mark to appear on Azure's head.

Maite blinked in surprise while Finn gulped.

"Uhhh…. Emerald?"

"Not now Finn… this… munchkin here is questioning if I can even do anything with my lower greatsword… true I've never gotten that far with a woman but I bet it wouldn't be to hard to please her with how forward she is." Emerald growled out while glaring at Azure who glared back with a fanged grin on her face.

"Hoooo… big words coming from a guy tripping over his own two feet when it comes to seeing a pretty face like Maite's, tell you what why not put your money where your mouth is and show up in the brig section of the ship where the fun happens and prove me wrong… though if you're not good enough don't blame me if I kick you in the nuts." Azure growled out while Emerald grins more.

"Fine by me!, I'll make sure to surprise you all when I get you and a few other ladies to scream my name when the day is done." Emerald said while he and Azure keep glaring at one another and it could be Maite and Finn's imagination but they could have seen sparks shooting from one another's eyes to try and hit one another.

Little did the group know, Cedric was listening in and he did not like what he heard Emerald said to Azure.

Though Cedric did have to admit that Emerald did have a right to at least get a bit angry since his manhood was pretty much insulted just now.

Finn looks at Maite.

"Should we try and stop this?"

"You kidding?, can you tell me that we would actually come out intact if we try and get in those two's way in their current state, I'm just surprised Azure didn't snap at the guy, granted him getting angry probably threw her off a little but still… that Emerald was it sure has balls, hehe, not even Cedric gets angry with her and I'm guessing Azure just likes a challenge, everyone else is pretty much lower tier compared to Azure combat wise in some way, shape or form so I guess Azure's just looking for a way to spice things up." Maite said while she keeps watching the duo glare at one another before they turned away and Emerald walked away from Azure while muttering things like he would show her and he wasn't compensating.

Finn did sigh as he was glad no one was hurt while Cedric who heard Maite say that, wondered if he should challenge Azure more as well.

Though unbeknownst to Cedric, Maite noticed him when she noticed something tail like near the corner that Azure came from before she looks at an angry Azure.

"Hey Azure, while Finn goes to help Emerald with some stuff, mind if I speak with you?" Maite said while using a hand behind her back to gesture for Finn to get going now while the going was good.

Finn didn't know why but did it anyway before going to Emerald and tries to calm him down.

Azure in the meantime looks at Maite with a raised eyebrow before Maite leaned back against the railing.

"So, mind explaining why you didn't snap at that guy when he called you short?" Maite said which caused a tick mark to appear on Azure's forehead again.

"Careful Maite, I could take this anger out on you during our fun time in a couple days." Azure said which caused Maite to giggle.

"Maybe but my question still stands." Maite said while Azure looked thoughtful.

"Well… guess the guy has the same feeling as Cedric does and I guess that has my attention and I want to see what he can really do… he seems to be hiding something and I want to find out what it is, and not only that but considering that monstrous strength, it could be fun later and he didn't fear me that time when he pretty much insulted my height, so I'm just wondering if he is putting up that act where he tries to act funny and is just hiding a real monster inside… hehe… gets me excited if I'm honest." Azure said while she grins at Maite.

Cedric blinked a bit when he heard that but was confused when Azure said how Emerald was like him.

"What do you mean like Cedric?, the guys a pretty nice guy even when he seems to change personalities… or are you saying that you can read minds now and can tell if a person can change mentally on a whim?" Maite said while Azure shook her head.

"Nah… instinct… Emerald just gives the same vibe as Cedric does… but… I think in a worse way… Cedric even in his altered state can tell friend from foe… but the feeling I'm getting from Emerald… is like a real monster in sheep's clothing… and you know how my instincts are Maite." Azure said when she looks at Maite with a worried look when she saw Emerald seemingly starting to get a crush on Maite…

Cedric blinks a few times after hearing that.

'_What the Nightosphere is Emerald?' _He thought.

Azure then looks at Maite with a worried look on her face.

"Well what I'm saying is I guess I got a bit protective of you just now, we're pretty good friends and I just got worried you might have gotten hurt if you stay around that guy, I know you and the others say not to judge someone until you get to know them but you know how my instincts are, they were never wrong before and bad things happened if I ignored my gut feeling." Azure said while she got a concerned look on her face.

Maite sees the concerned look on Azure's face before she gave the feline woman a hug.

Azure gave Maite a hug in turn before she lets her go.

"Look, I'm… not saying you should stay away from that Emerald guy, just keep an eye out just in case… and if needed call for help and I'll end him painfully." Azure said with a serious look in her eyes which was rare.

Maite sees this before giving Azure a reassuring look.

"Okay Azure, if a worst case scenario happens, like really worse, I'll call you for help."

Azure smiles before she moved and kissed Maite on the cheek before she starts walking away.

"Good, doesn't mean we can't have fun with the guy at least first though right?, anyway see you later Maite, I'll make sure those two are busy until our fun time in a few days." Azure said before she walked away and things were silent for Maite and Cedirc before Maite spoke up.

"You can come out now Cedric, your tail gave you away if you haven't noticed yet." Maite said while she looks in Cedric's direction.

Cedric jolts before looking down and saw his tail being exposed.

"Damn." He muttered before stepping out.

Maite giggles at that before she made sure Azure was fully gone.

"I take it you heard everything yes?, instincts aside do you think Emerald really is a bad guy like Azure thinks?" Maite said while she looks to the sea with a relaxed smile on her face.

Cedric was a bit silent before he spoke up.

"Well Azure's instincts are never wrong but… that Emerald guy is an enigma. I mean I hardly know the guy but there's more to him that meets the eye."

"Maybe… though I am wondering one thing… jealous that Emerald may have a shot with Azure since she has a thing for dangerous man?, he seems like the type to not hold back with his emotions if he can get past that shyness." Maite said with an amused tone to her voice when she looks at Cedric.

Cedric blushes before getting a tic mark.

"Me jealous? Ha! I can show Emerald who's more dangerous here for Azure."

"Hoooo… is that the calm Cedric or the wild Cedric talking?" Maite said when she looks at Cedric who seemed to have a slightly more wild look in his eyes as this conversation continues.

"Hehe, depends, would you want to see the wild me?" Cedric said with a grin.

"Hmmm… depends… would you attack anyone if I left you alone?" Maite said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm… that depends, I could kick Emerald in the ass for getting in Azure's face… or go after that idiot Reggie because you know how he is." Cedric said.

"Yeah you could but aside from being creepy he hasn't done anything worth the trouble yet and while I get that while you are in this state you don't come much for authority, but you do care for Azure's opinion above all else… or a good booty call that will help you from doing anything stupid hehe… point is you shouldn't cause Azure trouble so close to the stress relief time, pretty sure she could have you sit in a cell for a few hours as punishment for causing trouble while she is like this." Maite said while she talks with the wild side of Cedric now.

"Hehe, sadly you're right. Though I would love to show Azure how dangerous and how much of a bad boy I can be, I don't want to get on her bad side for anything especially if I lose the chance to have fun." Cedric said.

"Hehe right, especially with how close to the fun some of us will have in a few days, better get ready to be surprised though, the girls and I talked and we are trying something a bit new to help make things kinkier, hope you'll like it Wolf boy." Maite said with that last bit sounding a little teasing.

Cedric blinked before chuckling.

"Careful Maite, or I'll have to show you how much of a man I am."

Maite chuckles when she got to her feet and when she walked near Cedric, placed a hand on his chest in a teasing way.

"Careful Cedric… I'm one of the few ladies actually tough enough to withstand you… you wouldn't want to miss a chance to have fun with Azy right?... besides I've heard you've been saving up… would be a shame if you left nothing with Azy by giving it all to little ol me when it's so close to the fun we can officially have." Maite said before she moved to walk from Cedric with a swing of her well toned but round ass.

Cedric gave a good look at Maite's ass before chuckling since he knew Maite was right since the young wolfman wanted to give Azure an impressive load of his cum and maybe some for Maite if there's any left.

Though if there was one thing he could wish for…. It would be for his calm side to actually man up and ask Azure out finally or someone else will… maybe this Emerald guy could be used… hehehe…

'_Hmmm that Emerald guy can be of some use to me… including that Finn fellow.'_

Cedric then starts to calm down and slowly reverts back to his usual self but not before having one last wild thought.

"_But first I better make sure that Emerald guy gets a good standing here… should help me look better when I show him I'm a bigger man then he is during the stress relief time." _Cedric thought before he snapped out of his wild state and became his calm self now and remembered everything his wild self said and thought… even the wild shelves plan to use Emerald to make Cedric look good in front of Azure.

'_Damn… don't know if I should trust my wild's plan… then again I really want Azure to be mine… seems I'm gonna have to see where this plan takes us.'_

Though while the scene starts to shift, everyone saw Emerald working pretty much constantly with plenty of heavy lifting and many sweatdrop when they heard stuff like he would show Azure or that he's not compensating and stuff while Finn followed Emerald to make sure he didn't do anything stupid while carryings some things himself.

The scene now fully shifts back to the Land of Ooo after everything calmed down somewhat… though that would be just a momentary calm before the storm that would soon follow.

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/?**

The scene then showed the Candy Kingdom while the camera focused on one of the rooms to show that it was blocked by a curtain and that Marceline the Vampire Queen was resting inside of it, ever since she got the green light to live here, Bubblegum spared no expense to make sure the pregnancy went well… to an almost embarrassing level when Bubblegum tried to teach Marceline how the development cycle of an unborn child went and what to do and not do to keep the child from being stressed.

'_Good grief. Bonnie really is going overboard with this. Granted some of the stuff is helpful and I do appreciate what she's doing. I wonder if that's what my parents did when they had me.' _She thought before feeling a bit worried.

'_It's gonna be awkward telling dad about this. I mean he said he likes Finn but I'm worried about what he will do knowing Finn isn't here." _Marceline thought again before she looks at her bump where the baby is before gently rubbing it as she wished Finn was here.

Though there were some good things happening like her, Bubblegum, and Phoebe getting to know one another slowly and Jake and Lady moving into the Treefort to keep it in tip top shape for Finn's eventual return and there was even the newly upgraded banana guard, granted their intelligence still needed work but Marceline saw a few of the upgraded guards flying around the castle here and there, they had enlarged heads and could follow orders better then the OG Banana guard who were still around.

Then there was the Gumball guardians, true to her word she was upgrading them big time in case of threats, in fact she was making a third as a prototype to help with increasing the numbers and unlike the OG Gumball guardians, this new one was looking a bit more on the square side and could even function as a mobile home in case of emergencies.

'_Well at least Bonnie, Phoebe and I are getting along well. Plus Bonnie is dead set on making sure no attack this place. It's almost like a fortress.'_

And true to her thoughts, the castle did look more and more like a fortress, especially around Marceline's room, she could come and go as she pleases but the room was decked out in so much security that it made the outside of the room look like a prison.

Marceline did sweatdrop at the prison part before thinking.

'_I do know one thing, I'm not gonna have dad influence my kid to rule the Nightosphere.'_

Though much to her shock, the door to the room was bust open a moment later and Marceline's shock skyrockets when she saw Hunson Abadeer entering the room full of holes thanks to Bubblegum's security but they healed up while Hunson puts the door back in place and looks at his little girl.

"Marceline!, sorry for barging in like this but after I was summoned and told the news I couldn't help but want to come here and see you to see how your doing." Hunson said while he walked up to Marceline.

"D-Dad?! What are you doing?! Who summoned you?!" Marceline asked with a surprised look.

"Oh I believe it was that Peppermint Butler guy, heard from a few demons about you getting knocked up so when he was trying to summon a lower level demon I took that demon's place, man was he shocked when I popped up in front of him hehe." Hunson said before chuckling a few times.

Marceline was surprised before at this news before facepalming.

"Ohhh… that Pep dude better hope I don't find him." She said before thinking painful things to the Candy Butler.

"Well hopefully its after your little hellion is born, can't stress a soon to be mother out… I learned that the hard way with Dawn when she pretty much tore me a new one after kicking me in the nuts so hard I was talking like I sucked on a balloon for a week." Hunson said before shuddering at the memory.

Marceline blinked a bit.

"Seriously? Mom did that?"

"Well word of warning, expecting mothers have serious mood swings over the tiniest things sometimes, I may not be the father of the year but I did deal with your mother right before she left for the mortal world when you were born… got some mental scarring that would even make me pale… then again I loved your mother for it so I figured I should stop by to see how my little girl is doing, though I am wondering where that Human named Finn is, heard he is the father thanks to this purple floating thing with a star on its forehead, said she was jealous that you got… knocked the lump up or whatever that means." Hunson said while he wondered why the word lump would be used in that way.

Marceline was confused before her eyes widen.

"Oh for the love of… Lumpy Space Princess. That gossip bitch. How could she have known?"

"Hmmm… I believe it was thanks to some people like that walking pastry that pals around with the Flame Queen and some banana guards who overheard it and you know how rumors spread, besides my little girl the Vampire Queen having the hero of Ooo's kid, pretty sure many would talk, I maybe a goof sometimes but I'm no idiot." Hunson said with a grin on his face while he sits near Marceline carefully.

Marceline facepalms again from this.

"Glob dammit. Who knows how far it will spread."

"Well let them talk, in… 6 to 7 months they will find out so better now then later right?, anyway you doing OK?, need anything?, got any weird cravings?, morning sickness?" Hunson said with a surprisingly worried look on his face.

Marceline was a bit surprised to see her dad being worried before sighing.

"Well I like red stuff and I've been craving for ice cream… and pickles."

"Right, let me summon someone who can help with this, she knows more about getting knocked up then most since she mothered many Demonesses." Hunson said before he starts to carve some weird, mainly strange runes on the wall nearby while Bubblegum ran into the room with a worried look on her face when she saw how beat up the door was and it fell at her touch.

"Marceline!, are you alright!?, the door was busted, I got a signal when that happened and… what is your Father doing here!?" Bubblegum said before she got a stunned look when she saw Hunson pretty much destroying her wall by putting strange runes in it.

Marceline sweatdrops before looking at Bubblegum.

"Sorry Bonnie. Seems your Candy Butler told dad while trying to summon a low level demon. And also Lumpy Space Princess is most likely telling everyone the news."

Bubblegum blinks at that and while she didn't expect to hear about Peppermint Butler using dark magic… she did feel her eyebrow twitch when LSP was involved…

"I-I see… I'll talk with Pep later and deal with LSP soon… but… why is your dad tearing up my wall?" Bubblegum asked while Hunson ignored Bubblegum to keep writing runes on the walls and it looked like he was nearly done.

"Apparently he's gonna summon a demon lady, that knows about pregnancies, to help me." Marceline said.

"What?, but I researched everything there is about pregnancies, what would-!" Bubblegum tried to say before the runes on the wall glow as Hunson stepped back from the complete circle.

"First off Bubblegum was it?, you may know about pregnancies but not demonic ones, second this demoness is pretty powerful in her own right even if she's not a fighter." Hunson said while he channeled more energy into the circle.

Bubblegum was a bit taken back by that as Marceline rolls her eyes as the duo watched Hunson channel more energy.

A moment later, a powerful aura was felt when a portal formed and after a minute of watching the portal, a very shapely demonic woman appeared from the portal, she had large F to G cup breasts that defied gravity somehow, large wings that helped her float in the air, wide hips that looked like it could turn heads with just a step, beautiful red eyes and long brown hair that shimmered behind her back as it changed a few colors to a deep blood red.

"You rang for me Hunson?" the Demonic woman said with a smile on her face.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes when they saw the demoness as Hunson chuckles.

"Yes Lillum. I have a rock star daughter who happens to be with child." He said as he points his thumb at Marceline.

The Demoness now known as Lillum looks at Marceline before she smiles at her.

"My, and she looks just like Dawn… though with greyish skin instead, still a real beauty, I wonder who the lucky man who knocked her up is." Lillum said while she floats near Marceline while she seemed to examine her.

Marceline blushes at the compliment while Hunson chuckles.

"Ever heard of Finn the Human?, Ooo's great hero."

"Finn the Human, Oh I have, even if he wasn't involved with Marceline he is the talk among the Nightosphere among succubuses for a number of reasons… well… mainly tier based since Human semen is delicious, I remember back before the Mushroom war and had plenty of Humans… ah the memories of back then." Lillum said before she had a lustful look on her face when she seemed lost in the memories.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a few times while Hunson chuckled.

"Though it begs the question, where is Finn?"

Bubblegum and Marceline looked nervous while Bubblegum clears her throat.

"Well… Finn's not… here right now… because of extenuating circumstances he has left Ooo for a short time to deal with some important business" Bubblegum said while telling only part of the truth to try and keep Hunson from going on a rampage.

Though sadly Hunson did this.

"**WHAT?! HE KNOCKS UP MY DAUGHTER AND LEAVES?!"** Hunson roars before Marceline tries to calm him down.

"Dad stop! Don't blame Finn. It's not his fault. He doesn't even know." She said which made Hunson blink.

"**What do you me**an he doesn't know? You both did it right? Granted I don't want to think of that image and also that Finn is way younger. But regardless, how could he not know you were pregnant?"

"That's because Marceline was the one who pushed Finn away by snapping at him, he never even found out because Marceline didn't want to speak with him again and by the time she did want to tell him and try to make up with him, because of Finn questioning his qualities as a hero and recent events piling up around him, he left Ooo without anyone knowing!, do you think Finn would be a dumbass considering his kind of personality and run off or are you as idiotic as Marceline when you lose your temper, she maybe sweet but she can do some pretty grade A dumbass stuff just like you are about to do in front of your PREGNANT and most likely stressed out daughter!" Bubblegum said when she walked up to Hunson and poked him in the chest a few times much to everyone's surprise that she would do that to the lord of evil of all people.

Hunson, who didn't care about the poking, looks at Marceline while said pregnant Vampire Queen rubbed her arm while feeling bad about the situation.

However Marceline didn't expect Bubblegum to grip the Lord of evil's ear and pulled him down to growl in his ear.

"Now… you are going to calm down and apologize to Marceline or I will have every person in the kingdom make those bug milk circles and send you back to the Nightosphere sooner or later, I don't care if you are the lord of evil or you can suck out my soul but Marceline is in a delicate situation right now, I dealt with Marceline's best and worst when we dated so I can damn well deal with your temper, do I make myself clear." Bubblegum said while she really tightened her hold on Hunson's ear and Lillum was impressed with how forceful Bubblegum was.

"Alright alright geez." Hunson said while feeling annoyed at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum however raised an eyebrow before she pulled a bit harder.

"Don't give me that, you barged right into Marceline's room and totaled every piece of security I have here, and pretty much knocked the augmented Banana guards right through a few walls as well, now that happened Marceline is defenseless thanks to you until I get it fixed, I heard about your issues so don't snap at me, I mean do you even think?" Bubblegum said while she looked angry right now.

Hunson had a tick mark.

"Don't start with me woman."

Bubblegum however pulled Hunson up and looked at his eyes with raw rage.

"Oh but I will you bastard, I know you won't suck out my soul since I know it would sadden Marceline greatly and you don't want that, so I'll let go but only on a deal that you keep your actions in check, I heard from Finn on how you went on a rampage and we all know how that turned out, point is if you want souls fine, but only from criminals that have been tossed in my prison, if that will satisfy you then you can have them but only on the condition that you don't harm my citizens or cause Marceline issues that can cause her stress, we both care for Marceline that much we agree on at least right?" Bubblegum said while Lillum giggles a bit at the sight of Bubblegum getting onto Hunson's case.

Marceline was still surprised at Bubblegum being this strict as Hunson looks at the Candy Monarch with anger.

"Yes." Was all he said.

Bubblegum made a humph sound before she lets go of Hunson's ear.

"Good, and considering I know demons like to keep their deals, you better not break it or it may make you look bad when you go back to the Nightosphere." Bubblegum said when she smirks at Marceline while Lillum giggles more when she realized she just played the Ruler of the Nightosphere like a harp just now since he did accept a deal to not cause issues here if he takes prisoners souls in exchange and Bubblegum was part of that list that Hunson couldn't harm since she was the Queen here.

Marceline couldn't believe Bubblegum did that while Hunson had this thought as he straighten his suit..

'_Laugh it up you pink bitch. I cannot harm you for obvious reasons but it doesn't mean I can't do other things to you hehe.'_

Though Hunson knew he couldn't do even a 10th of what he was planning to Bubblegum right now while Marceline was in her current state so he decided to iron out the details later as he looks at Marceline.

"Well… still, sorry about that dear, do you need anything?, I can summon a few more demons if you want some Nightosphere like cuisine." Hunson said to try and change the subject.

Marceline blinked a bit at the sudden change.

"That's okay dad. Maybe later."

Hunson nods his head but he did have a question.

"Well if you want, I could have a few demons go after Finn and bring him back here, no daughter of mine should be ran away from in this situation." Hunson said with a comical angry dad look on his face.

Marceline blinked at this before Bubblegum spoke.

"As much as we want Finn to return Hunson, we need to at least let Finn figure things out. He will come back like he promised."

"Oh really?, and that is more important than his own soon to be born kid?, granted I wasn't around much for Marceline's life but I didn't know she was born until she was well into her kid years." Hunson counters while he raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"You forgot he doesn't know either, so what do you expect me to do? And how would you even find him since Finn had a pretty good start?" Bubblegum asked with raised eyebrow.

Lillum giggles at that before she raised her hand.

"Actually, I can help with that believe it or not." Lillum said much to the groups surprise though Hunson was grinning a bit like he knew what Lillum would say.

"How?" Bubblegum asked.

"Simple, all I need is something of his like a lock of his hair, maybe some blood or even semen since the spell I'm using would be a lock on spell and a clairvoyance spell, I need some DNA though otherwise I won't have anything to use, after that its a simple teleportation spell and boom, back where I'm floating so to speak." Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked after hearing this before Marceline spoke.

"Well… the only thing we have is his hat."

"That's perfect if he wore it recently, though unless there is another source of DNA then the hair should be as fresh as possible, fallen hairs degrade with time after all." Lillum said while she smiles at the duo.

"Well… there is Stormo." Bubblegum said.

"Storm...o?" Lillum said when she tilts her head a bit when she didn't expect a name like that that.

Hunson and Marceline were confused before Bubblegum explained how she created Goliad as her replacement in case of anything but didn't go well after learning from Finn and Jake… but mostly Jake, so Bubblegum created Stormo out of a strand from Finn's hair to help subdue Goliad.

"...and to this day Stormo and Goliad are still in a never ending mind battle."

"I see… mind showing me where these two are then?" Lillum asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Alright then." Bubblegum said before motioning Lillum to follow her.

Lillum smiles before she followed Bubblegum which left a smiling Hunson with Marceline.

Marceline blinked for a bit before looking at her dad.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Huh?, who Lillum?" Hunson asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah." Marceline said.

"Ah, well it was a few hundred years after you went to travel the world, you see I was getting a bit… frisky to put it nicely since Demons do have a heat cycle of sorts every year and Lillum was one of the few who could really satisfy me, anyway she and some of her friends stop by to have some fun with me so I don't lash out at anyone since a heated demon can be very aggressive." Hunson said… wait… heat cycle… wouldn't that mean… it wasn't the chest entirely… did Marceline's heat cycle kick in thanks to the chest as a catalyst?

"W-Wait… are you saying I could be in my heat cycle too?" Marceline asked.

"Well you are related to me and you are over 1000 thanks to your undead state so you should be experiencing it naturally now but there are only two ways for it to kick in, one is yearly and the other depending on the situation, like maybe something to help set it off early but its pretty hard to do that unless it's some kind of aphrodisiac." Hunson said while he looked thoughtful.

"Uh oh." Marceline said when realized something.

Hunson looked at her with a confused look.

"Un oh?" Hunson asked when he walked over to Marceline to see what was wrong.

Marceline sighs.

"On the day that me and Finn got… closer… we opened a chest that released what appears to be an aphrodisiac a couple of minutes after he… gave me a ring."

"A ring?... wait you mean like a proposal?" Hunson said when he misread the reason for the ring.

Marceline's eyes widen before blushing brightly.

"No dad. Not a proposal. We haven't even dated. It was just a regular ring with a red ruby."

"Well still, might as well call that a wedding ring then since I'm wanting that boy to take responsibility in the future." Hunson said while he had a serious look on his face.

Marceline sighs.

"That depends on Finn and me, dad. Though I know you don't want your first grandchild to be a bastard but still."

"You're kidding, I would never hate my family no matter what and I would love the grandkid like it was my own child." Hunson said as he held Marceline's hand gently.

Marceline blinked a bit at this action but was relieved when she heard that before squeezing Hunson's hand a bit.

Hunson grins at that while the scene went to Lillum and Bubblegum as they went to the window where Goliad and Stormo were and aside from a building seemingly built around them to keep the elements from affecting them, they were pretty much sitting and staring at one another in their constant mental battle.

"Hmmm… not bad, guess these are Stormo and Goliad I take it?, and the white furred blonde haired one with the beak is Stormo?" Lillum asked when she floats near the two golems with a curious look on her face.

"Yes. and the pink one is Goliad." Bubblegum said as she looks at her two creations.

"I see, and they are not aware that we are here?, are they in a dream like state?" Lillum said when she waved a hand in front of their faces and got no reaction.

"Stormo is doing everything he can to keep Goliad in check so they are unaware of what's happening. At least Finn is still proud of Stormo." Bubblegum said.

"I see… well then… why not wake them and lets teach this Goliad to not be such a bad girl then." Lillum said with a devilish smirk and starts to chuckle a bit evilly for some reason.

Bubblegum's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?! We can't wake them!"

"And why not?, surely years of constant battle helped Goliad learn to not be such a bitch especially now that there is not one person who can stop her mentally but two… trust me… Succubus's can control dreams at will so if she tries anything I'll make sure to discipline her like the bad girl that she is." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she had a raw look of determination as her body emits a large amount of power.

Bubblegum did gulp.

"I supposed I have no choice in the matter."

"Nope but don't worry… my record with breaking bitches hasn't failed yet so…" Lillum said before she used a quick snap of her fingers and Goliad and Stormo were knocked away form one another lightly, finally breaking the mental stalemate that they were locked in for so many years and they fall to the ground as a result.

Bubblegum's eyes widen while Goliad and Stormo groans.

A moment later they sat up and tried to get their barings while Stormo managed to recover faster and just squaked when he sounded confused like he was asking what just happened since he was in the middle of a mental battle and looks around to see a stunned Goliad, a floating woman he never saw before and his creator Bubblegum and tilts his head when he looked more confused and looks at his sister like counterpart with a glare and got ready to do something in case she tried anything.

"W-What's going? Why can't I move?" Goliad asked.

"Maybe from the fact that you were in such a long mind battle with your brother, you forgot to walk for a moment, anyway names Lillum, nice to meet you Goliad, I'm the one who broke the stalemate in that fight of yours." Lillum said while she floats over Goliad's face and gave a peace sign while Stormo looked shocked and looks at his creator to see if it was true.

Bubblegum sadly nods her head before Goliad spoke.

"Then help subdue them." She said.

"Well if I had no idea about how much of a bad little girl that you are I may have if I stumbled upon here first but I didn't… and before you try that mind control trick I am a high Succubus, a demon who can control dreams at a whim, try manipulating me and you'll see what its like to get mindfucked hard." Lillum said while she emits a lot of demonic power to show she wasn't bluffing.

However, Goliad didn't believe her before she tries her mind powers on Lillum.

Lillum smirks right before Bubblegum and Stormo saw Goliad and Lillum just staring at one another like they were in their own mental battle or something which really made Stormo nervous since he hasn't met anyone with enough willpower to match Goliad in… well ever since he was created.

Bubblegum was worried as the duo continues to watch.

Though a moment later, Goliad's eyes rolled back into her head and she made a yowl like groan and collapsed onto the ground while her body twitched and… her face could have been blushing while Lillum looks at Stormo and Bubblegum and grins at them while giving them a thumbs up.

Said duo were shocked at what they saw.

"W-What did you do?" Bubblegum asked.

Lillum giggles before she looks at Goliad.

"Oh… just showing her a good time in her mind and teaching her e-v-e-r-y-thing about tiers and then some… isn't that right my little pet." Lillum said with a grin on her face as she pets the winded Goliad.

"Y-Yesssshhh… M-Mistresssshh." Goliad said much to Bubblegum and Stormo's shock.

Lillum giggles at that before she pets Goliad a bit more.

"Now get up my dear and lets get you and your brother well fed and everything, you two should know that Marceline is expecting a child… want to take a guess as to who the father is?" Lillum said while she grins at Stormo for some reason.

Stormo blinked a few times since one, he doesn't know who Marceline is, and two why Lillum looked at him before he looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sees the confusion.

"Here Stormo. Look into my head and you'll get why."

Stormo blinks for a moment before he summoned his third eye and reads Bubblegum's mind and a minute later he squaks this out and only Goliad could understand it.

"_FINN IS THE FATHER OF THE VAMPIRE QUEEN'S CHILD!?" _Stormo said much to Goliad's shock.

"F-Finn's the father to the Vampire Queen's kid?!" She said.

Bubblegum nods to the duo before he looks at Stormo.

"Yes Stormo, Finn is the father. And judging from this, you may get either a new brother or sister."

A moment later… Stormo comically faints in front of the trio in the room while Lillum sweatdrops.

"Hehe, guess that was a bit to much for the guy at the moment, so… shall we get them inside?" Lillum said while she looks at Goliad with a grin on her face.

"Ohhh Goliad… mind lending a paw to help your brother out?" Lillum said with a sing song like tone to her voice.

"Yes Mistress." Goliad said before summoning her third eye and used her powers to pick up and levitate Stormo.

A moment after Goliad took Stormo inside, Lillum looks at Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

"See, everything is working out well, and while even I'll admit that if Finn is on a high speed vessel I could be off with my landing a bit, I'll make sure your Human is back here to show you and your girlfriends some good old loving… well his soon to be wife and his mistresses but still hehe." Lillum said before she giggles a bit at the end.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before regaining her composure.

"Only if he's 18. Don't want to be considered a pedophile."

"Hehe well if you really want to wait that long you can, though I'm pretty sure with that big brain of yours you could make something to accelerate his aging or maybe have some way to speed up time around him so he could experience the joys of aging before he turns 18, then again I'm a demon so I'm just thinking of selfish ways… anyway I'll go get the DNA from Stormo and see what I can do… I may need a lot though and I wouldn't mind doing it in the fun way hehe." Lillum said before she floats out of the room and left Bubblegum on her own.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before thinking.

'_Oh Finn… wherever you are with that Emerald person, I hope you're safe.'_

Meanwhile with Finn for a moment.

"Achoo!" Finn sneezed while he helped Emerald carry a massive crate that even required Emerald to need some help… though when Finn sneezed he had to wipe his nose with his hands.

"Oh dang… I don't know what it was but I feel like someone was talking about me."

"Well… good for you… Finn but…" Emerald barely got out for some reason which made Finn look and Finn comically gave a yelp when he saw Emerald straining to hold the box single handed and was pretty much nearly bent backwards at a 19 degree angle.

"...COULD YOU HELP ME BEFORE I BREAK MY BACK!?" Emerald yelled while he stumbles a bit and was about to fall.

Finn's eyes widened before he tries to help Emerald.

Thankfully for Emerald, Finn was able to help him out of his predicament but he seemed to look like he was standing wrong after they had gotten the crate to its destination.

"Finn… if you need me I'll be speaking to Pepe to see if there is a chiropractor on this ship…" Emerald muttered while he held his aching back as he walked to the infirmary.

Finn wincs.

"Okay. Sorry for that."

"No… worries, anyway, see you later Finn." Emerald said while he waved his hand as he walks away.

Wasn't long before Finn was alone.

"Now what?"

Though he didn't expect to hear Cedric's voice near him.

"Well I would say you could use a break after what happened." Cedric said when he was next to Finn out of the blue.

Finn jolts before looking at Cedric.

"Oh Cedric. Didn't see you there."

Cedric just shrugs at that before he gestured for Finn to follow him.

Finn shrugs before he followed the wolfman.

After a couple minutes of walking, Cedric looks at Finn with a smile on his face.

"So… how are you adjusting to the ship?, everything going well for you so far?" Cedric asked while he keeps giving the human a patient smile.

"It's actually pretty great. Learning so much helpful stuff." Finn said.

"I see, and I see you've been sticking with that Emerald guy, though I have heard from Azure that something doesn't rub her the right way about that guy… she did look a bit angry for some reason earlier when I saw her, any ideas as to why?" Cedric *Innocently* asked with a smile on his face.

Finn blinks a bit.

"Well I don't know why she doesn't trust him. Maybe she was still upset with Emerald because of the height comment. I know she was upset with me when I said it."

"I see… well just a word of warning, Azure's guts are usually right about people and while I get that you may have traveled with the guy, try and be careful around Emerald alright?, Azure's instincts are normally right and its a bad idea to ignore them." Cedric said with some genuine worry for Finn since the kid seemed nice after all.

Finn felt like he should defend Emerald but… he hardly knew guy and stuff.

"Well I trust Emerald through the journey, but I'll keep the warning at heart."

"I see, well just to let you know in case anything does happen I'll back you, if Azure didn't get a bad feeling about you then you are alright in my book, my name is Cedric Middleton by the way." Cedric said while he held a hand out for Finn to take.

"Nice. People call Finn the Human but my last name is Mertens." He said before taking Cedric's hand and shake it.

Cedric for a moment blinks at that when he heard that and for a moment, Cedric looked a bit shocked but that fades a moment later with a calm smile.

"Finn Mertens huh?, nice name." Cedric said before he lets go of Finn's hand while the duo keeps walking along the deck and passed by a number of people.

"Thanks. So how long have you worked on this ship?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm… ever since I was a wee lad, hmm… would say a bit younger then you so I could earn quite a bit of gold to support my sister and mother back home." Cedric said while he placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's nice. What about your dad?, what does he do?" Finn asked.

Cedric however looked a bit downcast while he looks at the sea.

"My dad and mom are separated because of meridal issues… he's still alive though but I don't want to go into too many details since it may bore you." Cedric said while he looked at Finn with a reluctant grin.

Finn's eyes widen a bit.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry to ask that."

Cedric waved Finn off when that happened.

"Eh no worries, my dad is trying to earn her trust again after seeing the error of his ways but its barely made any headway, so if my mom finds someone new and she loves him I won't stop her since its her feelings that matter right?" Cedric said while he smiles at Finn.

Finn rubs his head.

"I guess. Though I feel like I'm in the same boat as your old man when it comes to girls." He said with a slightly bummed look.

"Really?, it can't be that bad can it?" Cedric said while he moved to sit on a barrel and had Finn sit next to him.

"Well let's see… I once dated this great girl named Flame Princess and it was going great till I messed up when I get a dream from the Cosmic Owl that made me lie to my girlfriend by making her fight this guy named Ice King. Then later on, she calls me to help her take back her kingdom from her dad and I thought if I impress her she take me back but… that ended badly." Finn said.

Cedric sweatdrops and just pats Finn on the back while he wondered if there were other bad times for Finn in the past.

"There was that thing with my friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen." Finn said.

"I-I see… maybe you should talk about this later if you are already stressed right now." Cedric said to help Finn in case he didn't want to talk.

"Well I won't go into details since Azure, Emerald and the Captain knows but I'm greatly worried that if she got pregnant, her dad, the Ruler of the Nightosphere, might hunt me down." Finn said.

"I see I see the Ruler of the… WHAT!?" Cedric said while he leaned back from Finn with a greatly shocked look on his face and fell off the barrel with a thud.

Finn wasn't phased by that reaction.

"Yeah, Marceline's dad is the Ruler of the Nightosphere."

Cedric was still shocked before he got back on the barrel.

"W-Wow… not sure if I should call you lucky or feel bad for you since I've heard rumors that the Vampire Queen is a real beauty among beauties." Cedric said when he remembered some rumors during his trip on the sea.

Finn sighs.

"You have no idea. I mean I have considered Marcy as my friend but… I don't know but I feel like I may care for her more than that but I'm not sure. I will say though… she has one amazing bod." He said with a slight blush.

Cedric blinks at that before chuckling a little.

"Oh you little… you got it on good with the Vampire Queen did you?, bet she was a nice lay huh?" Cedric said as he slipped into his wild side.

However Finn said this.

"I wish it was nice. Well losing my V-Card felt… good but it was because of that aphrodisiac. Then the morning happened and Marceline harshly kicked me out and didn't want to speak to me ever."

Cedric chuckles at that for some reason though when he sat up.

"Hehe then kid you have a lot to learn about women, as you can see my calm self is the only reason why I haven't claimed Azure as my woman yet but let me tell you something." Cedric said while he got up and pressed a finger to Finn's forehead and he was forced to lean back and look at the Wild Cedric's eyes.

"Contrary to what most women say, all the ladies like a man who will not back down, if something like that was able to take you down maybe you shouldn't have any kind of romance if you are a coward." Cedric said while his grin widens.

Finn was a bit surprised at Cedric's personality change but frown at coward remark.

"I'm not a coward."

"Oh yeah!" Cedric said while Finn hopped to his feet in front of the wolfman.

"Yeah!" Finn said which made Cedric chuckle.

"Will you prove me wrong!" Cedric said while he grins more at Finn.

"Yeah!" Finn said which caused Cedric to smirk as he moved behind Finn and held his shoulder as a person was walking from around the corner.

"Then ask this woman out on a date, she seems your age after all!" Cedric said while he grins as he saw a Water Elemental woman wearing pirate like garbs was walking by the duo.

She did look to be around Finn's age, maybe a year younger while she wore shorts that hugged her ass well, a top that looked like a T-shirt with a simple coat with the Albatross logo on it and she didn't wear shoes, all in all she looked really cute if you got a good look at her.

Finn blushes but was gonna prove Cedric wrong.

"Okay I will." He said before he marches over to the Water Elemental.

Said water Elemental noticed Finn approaching him and stopped to see what Finn wanted.

"Yeah?" The Water Elemental said with a raised eyebrow when Finn got close enough to her.

Finn calmed down before he tries to charm her.

"H-Hi, I couldn't help but notice how cute you are and I was wondering if you want to hang out with me maybe go on a date." He said while acting a bit shy.

The water Elemental woman just gave Finn a half lidded look and bopped Finn on the head.

"OK… first I just met you and I'm guessing Cedric there put you up to it and second… drop the act and if you are serious ask me out like a man or something instead of a kid, just because we look similar in age doesn't mean I'm a dainty girl… I work on this ship as security for Globs sake as well as the mechanic when things are pretty calm around here, name's Hydrian." The Water Elemental woman said while she looks at Finn while he held his head.

Finn groans from the hit.

"Sorry."

"No worries, anyway who are you exactly?, pretty sure if you want to ask me out, it should be proper manners to at least introduce yourself first after all." Hydrian said while she pulled out a wrench for a moment from her hand that was stored in her body as a warning of sorts to not give her bullshit.

Finn blinks at that.

"Fair enough. I'm Finn Mertens. I and a friend of mine was rescued by your Captain and Azure and I was trying to prove to Cedric here that I wasn't a coward when it comes to girls. But also…" He said before he summoned his grass blade.

"I'm handy with swords so don't cross me. It's not the first time I fought a girl."

Hydrian just raised her eyebrow and a moment later she used surprising speed and had the wrench at Finn's throat but hadn't hit it yet while she gave him a serious look.

"And you think I haven't fought guys like you with special powers or weapons?, its a dog eat dog world out here and one mistake can be death or being used as someone's sex toy so word to the wise… don't show all your cards unless you know you can beat one of us here… I'm one of the weaker fighters if I'm honest but I'm pretty sure if it comes to a battle… I could beat you 4 or 5 times before you could beat me once since I have the home field advantage here." Hydrian said when she thought Finn was threatening her with the sword and had the glare of someone who saw way too much blood then her age should suggest.

Finn was a bit caught off guard but this before gulping.

"O-Okay… I get it. You can back off now."

Hydrian in turn narrowed her eyes a bit before she pulled the wrench away and had it store in her body.

"Good, and just so we're clear, I don't mind going out with you but next time don't sound so conceited, some girls may like a tough guy but there is a thing called tact." Hydrian said while she walked away from Finn, though he could be seeing things but she could he swaying her ass a bit at him to tease him or something.

Finn blushes before frowning as he looks at Cedric.

Cedric just chuckles while he walks up to Finn.

"Eh I give that a 7 out of 10 kid, never said to force yourself to act shy or anything and kind of drawing your weapon on a boat to a stranger and making it sound like you were threatening them doesn't give a romantic vibe." Cedric said while he had an amused grin on his face.

"And pulling a wrench out is so different. She's lucky I didn't punch her pretty face given the chance." Finn said.

A moment later however and Cedric had a hand around Finn's neck but didn't grip him while he had a wild look in his eyes.

"**Careful boy… I keep troublemakers like you in check and it doesn't matter who you are… you were the one being disrespectful to her by not introducing yourself and acting like someone you are not and you were just a stranger who just asked her out so her getting her wrench out was just her being defensive… try and remember… you are no Hero here in the sea… you could die at anytime if you so much as fall off the ship… we are people of the sea who lived hard life and it was thanks to the captain, Mark, Pepe, and to me most importantly Azure that most of us even have a place to work and call home… you are a stowaway in a sense who is working for their fare here and everyone else is being nice to you… I'll let go and we can forget this all happened and try and have a friendly conversation but threaten anyone here again and I'll put you in the brig before you know it… I have a job here you know if you didn't forget already." **Cedric growled out wildly and looked almost feral while someone cleared their throat and Finn looked to see Emerald who didn't looked pleased at what Cedric was doing.

"And what are you going to do to Finn exactly?" Emerald said with a slight edge to his voice when he didn't like the way Cedric was glaring at him.

"Nothing to worry about Emerald. Just Cedric being a dick." Finn said.

Cedric had a tick mark.

"**That's it. Time for the brig."**

However before Cedric could even get a good grip on Finn, Emerald moved with a burst of shocking speed and knocked Cedric's hand off of Finn and palm struck him on the side, sending him flying across the deck and into a barrel which got many people's attention.

Finn was surprised while Cedric groans before he got up.

"**Big mistake." **He growls before charging up some electrical energy after standing.

Emerald just had a cold look in his eyes while he held a hand out and his right hand burst into flames and his left was encased in water while he got in a combat stance.

"My words exactly." Emerald coldly said, however before anyone could do anything, they heard the captain's voice shouting at them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

That caused everyone to jolt and look at the captain who didn't look very happy while a curious Azure walked next to him.

"Oi… what is the big idea starting a fight here?" Azure said while she had a hand on her sword while Emerald gave her a cold look.

"Ask this guy here, I came back after getting some help from Pepe from back troubles and next thing I know I see this guy having a hand around Finn's throat and Finn calling him a dick… so… mind explaining why I should stand down when a friend of mine is in trouble." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at Cedric while Emerald emits a pressure of hostility to Azure and the captain even though he was outnumbered which was impressive in a sense since he wouldn't back down for an ally in trouble it seems.

Captain sighs.

"Cedric… what were you doing?"

"I was just trying to teach Finn how to man up and not be coward on asking a girl out. Though he should work on his manners." Cedric said.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Finn.

"Is that true Finn, were you rude to a woman while I was gone for like a few minutes?" Emerald asked when he raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe… I mean I did technically pulled my sword out. Though Cedric could have set me up."

"Did not." Cedric interjects.

"Well saying you're a dick doesn't mean I should go to the brig." Finn said.

Emerald however stomped his foot once and one of his eyes was emitting a slight green mist without his knowing.

"So… in a nutshell… this guy had you ask a woman out and because of a lack of skills and weapon drawing… I attacked this guy for apparently no reason aside from looking hostile?" Emerald said while his eyebrow was twitching a few times while Azure and the captain listened in and sweat drops after hearing that… though everyone did wonder about that green mist but played it off as Emerald's energy reacting to his emotions a bit.

"Sadly yeah." Finn said.

Emerald breathed in and sighs before he looks at the captain.

"Listen captain, can you let Finn off the hook here?, I'll go to the brig for a number of days since I did attack Cedric… but I want to make one thing clear to everyone here." Emerald said while he got an abnormally cold look in his eyes and everyone felt a chill go up their spines.

"And what's that?" The Captain asked.

"Simple… I don't care if this plan of yours is suppose to be a secret but I knew Finn longer then you and your crew even if it was just for a week or so longer… I trust Finn more than any of you even if you did save us… give me a reason to protect you all and I will… however… if ANYONE threatens Finn and I find out all of this is some scheme… then even if it gets me killed I will take you… and as many of this crew with me to the dead world since you are so keen on hiding secrets… Cedric had his hand around Finn's throat and I jumped the gun… but if I see blood coming from Finn and it was on purpose… well… your wolf friend would have died before he hit those barrels if I really wanted to kill him." Emerald said with a look that showed absolute coldness… so much so that it was shocking on how cold Emerald looked right now.

Finn was shocked to hear that while Cedric growled as The Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Understood. But look, there was a misunderstanding I'll just let you both off the hook."

"I see… well Finn… get going… I want to say one thing to this wolf guy here and I don't want you to worry about me… alright?" Emerald said while his features relaxed and he looks at Finn with a smile.

Finn blinks a bit.

"S-Sure." He said before the Captain interjects.

"No Emerald. I'll deal with Cedric."

"Actually captain… I insist… you see I'm not sure why he would just talk with Finn out of the blue and I want to know why… I'm not an idiot unlike how most here see me as one, I know for a fact that others are on edge around me and consider me dangerous and I want to be clear that I'm only a threat if provoked… so Cedric was it?… I'll give this fair warning and you better listen well… keep away from Finn if you are trying to scare him away from me… because to me… you are a threat to Finn since you seem to get physical at a drop of a hat… if you have any issues with me then say them to my face… same to you Azure… I heard some of the crew muttering about how you have a bad feeling about me behind their backs and I know I'm not wanted here… so once we get to port, if Finn wants to split from me, fine, I'll go my own way… but until we get to shore… I'll be the one protecting Finn… and I have my reasons… one is an easily enrage wolf and another is a secretive captain and his secretive crew for mysterious reasons and won't say why which is serious red flags in my book… so… let's just have a ceasefire until we get to shore at least… now… if you will excuse me I gotta get some more crates to fill my quota for the day." Emerald said before he walked away while he gestured for Finn to follow him while Azure looked stunned at what Emerald said.

The Captain couldn't believe it while Finn quickly follows Emerald.

Once the duo were gone, SJ looks at Cedric with a frown.

"Cedric." He calls motioning the wolfman to come here making Cedric rolled his eyes.

Azure however had a glare on her face while she looks at Cedric which showed she was royally pissed right now which was all kinds of warning signals for the Wolfman.

Though surprisingly Cedric chose not to care for a bit as he approached the duo.

"What in the world were you thinking?" The Captain said.

"Yeah, thanks to you we now got Emerald pretty hostile towards us and out of the two he seems the most dangerous, what were you thinking?, or is this the wild version of Cedric pulling another dumbass move again." Azure said while she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Cedric.

"What do you think?" Cedric said with a half lidded look.

"Hoooo… Cedric if you knew how important this was to not only the captain but I, you would be begging for Finn's forgiveness right now… we can't have you fuck this up for us because we have a lead that we have been looking for for years… ever since that boy was a baby long and I was a little girl on this ship." Azure said while she really glared at Cedric and her glare really told Cedric how pissed she was right now.

"Oh keep your panties in a bunch Azure. Everything will be water under the bridge. At least I got the last name from him." Cedric said.

"Hooo and what could his last name be then?" The captain asked while he rubbed his beard.

Cedric chuckled.

"Mertens."

Azure and the captain's eyes widen at that before they look at one another, though Azure did look at Cedric with a serious look on her face.

"Oh Cedric…" Azure said while she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Cedric said though wild or not, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

And that was proved right when Azure slugged Cedric in the gut and knocked him flat on his back while she cracks her knuckles.

"Believe me… if that name is what you heard and if that boy was telling the truth… you really made your punishment much worse for you… if he is who we think he is then this could be not only an international incident between islands but a Royal matter as well…" Azure said when she looks at the captain to see if she should explain everything to Cedric so he wouldn't pull a stupid stunt like this again.

The Captain nods at Azure to tell Cedric.

Azure nods before she looks at the recovering Cedric.

"Listen well Cedric and listen good because if this Finn Mertens is who we think he is then he is-!" Azure said before a wave hit the ship as Azure explains everything to Cedric who's eyes widen more and more as Azure explained a lot to the wolfman.

"...So you see only the captain, Pepe, Mark, you, and I know everything now, Emerald and Finn only know what I explained to you and they are pretty much clueless on that, so you get why I slugged you now?" Azure said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Y-Yeah." Cedric said before holding his gut a bit.

"Good… now for your punishment… when this week's stress relief time happens you are to not touch me during that time until the next week's stress relief time… am I clear?" Azure said while she narrowed her eyes at the wolfman.

Cedric's eyes widen before speaking.

"Yes ma'am." He said before muttering.

"_Though you won't see me for a while."_

Azure's ears twitched however and she grins evilly.

"Hooo… if that's the case then consider this an addon mr wiseass… you are going to go to the stress relief time and while I can't stop you from having fun, you are going to see how wild I can get with the others… it wouldn't be a punishment if you don't learn some kind of lesson from this right captain?" Azure said while she grins evilly at Cedric.

The Captain nods while Cedric eyes widen.

"That's bullshit."

"Maybe but try and think of why I'm giving this punishment Cedric… you could be in a worse situation if I let the captain handle things… I mean what would the captain's punishment be if Cedric doesn't accept my terms?" Azure said while she looks at the captain.

"I would have him not participate in the stress relief, no shore leave and extra shifts without pay." The Captain said.

"Ah so a ship based lockdown… see Cedy, I'm giving you a light punishment for your actions so how about it?, want the captain's brand of pain or my brand?" Azure said while she grins evilly at Cedric.

Cedric however lowly growls at the duo.

"Fine. Azure." He said before he starts leaving.

Azure however grins and said one last thing to Cedric as she walked away.

"Great, hope you enjoy the show when I try to make peace with Emerald." Azure said before she walked away fully with the captain in tow.

Cedric jolts when he heard that before growling.

"**Glob dammit." **He growls before sending a powerful electric kick to a barrel which broke.

Though that barrel turned out to be full of water and he got his leg drenched as a result ironically enough.

Cedric's body shook as he was shocked by his own power before falling to the floor with his body twitching before smoke appears.

The scene then went back to the Candy Kingdom for a moment to see that everyone from Marceline, Bubblegum, Hunson, Goliad, Stormo, and Lillum has watched the entire thing that just happened thanks to the potion that Lillum made in her cauldron and the image was cystal clear.

"Hehe, seems like that Cedric guy tried to plan something with Finn but that backfired, anyway thank you for the DNA Stormo, we got more than enough to help find your father… though I must say you were backed up, glad I could help with that since it seems you inherited your fathers size if making a golem is anything like I think it is." Lillum said before licking her lips at Stormo.

Stormo blushes while everyone else sweatdrops.

"I'm just glad Emerald is protecting Finn." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, though that look on his face seems to show he's not as kind as he may seem." Goliad said when she got a good look at Emerald's face when he threatened the crew and Cedric, the wolfman made sense but a secret?

"Yeah plus the thing with crew and them knowing something about Finn that not even Finn knows. Something is fishy." Marceline said.

"Yeah but we won't know what it is until later it seems, and what is this stress relief time?" Hunson said when that sounded a bit roundabout to him though he had a good idea.

"Well… I could be wrong but… I think it might involve something… physical." Bubblegum said.

"Well it is with stress relief, and since they are at sea its most likely a tier 15 thing since stress can build up unless released right… right… M-Mistress?" Goliad said while Lillum smiles and pets Goliad on the head to show she was right.

Stormo, Marceline and Bubblegum blinked a few times when they saw that.

Hunson chuckles when he saw that.

"Hehe, got another person under your thumb it seems Lillum, you going to change her form later to suit your tastes?" Hunson said which made Lillum giggle.

"Hehe, maybe but only if this cutie wants it, I may bring pleasure but I'm not that kind of monster, I believe you fit that bill with your subjects already with the twisted wishes." Lillum said which made Hunson chuckle a bit since it was true.

Though Goliad said this.

"I-I don't mind… Mistress."

Lillum giggles when she pets Goliad's head again.

"Good girl, and don't worry, I'll give you a form that will make many drool over you and since you are technically Bubblegum's daughter… want to look a bit like her but with a sexy body?" Lillum said while she grins when it seems like she was messing with Bubblegum or something.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised at this while Marceline chuckled.

"Guess that makes you the hot mom with a hot daughter huh Bonnie?"

Bubblegum blushed when Marceline called her hot but before they could say much, Lillum clears her throat to get the duo's attention.

"Actually I'll be doing something like that after to let Goliad get a better feel of her body right now, not sure how long she has been in this state after her creation and I can do a before and after thing before letting her pick the form she likes, anyway I'll be busy working on that teleportation spell when I'm not on the clock with watching Marceline, so I would say… a couple months since some ingredients are surprisingly hard to come by in this day and age… though I could get Stormo to help with the rarest ingredients like he helped with the clairvoyance spell hehe." Lillum said while she grins lustfully at Stormo.

Stormo blinks a few times when he saw that look before gulping.

Lillum giggles at that before she looks at the others.

"Now then, lets get Marceline something to eat that can help her quiet that stomach of hers, not sure if anyone noticed but I heard it growled a few times." Lillum said while she smirks at Marceline while the others look at her.

Marceline was blushing brightly in embarrassment since she was indeed hungry thanks to her weird cravings.

Lillum giggles before she moved to place an arm around Marceline.

"Come on, I know a great recipe for pregnant woman that is full of nutrients, I'll even make it red colored so you'll enjoy it more, come along Goliad, Stormo, I could use some help in the kitchen." Lillum said while she and Marceline float out of the room while Goliad gave chase.

Stormo blinked before looking at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum didn't know what to think right now before she held a hand towards the door.

"Might as well to get something good in Marceline, good luck Stormo." Bubblegum said while she smiles at her good inclined creation.

Stormo tilts his head before he follows Marceline and the others.

That just left Bubblegum and Hunson alone in the room while Bubblegum looks at the cauldron that keeps an eye on Finn who was busy talking with Emerald though it seems that Emerald wasn't very talkative which caused Bubblegum to rub the back of her head when she saw plenty of tension from Emerald alone.

"This is going to be an awkward voyage for them. Plus that Cedric guy will need a lot of brownie points for forgiveness." Hunson said.

"Yeah though that Cedric guy seemed to change personalities all of a sudden, guess he has either A, a split personality, but since they seem to have their memories shared, I'm guessing its more like a shift in characteristics since it seems like that calm side and wild side both have pros and cons." Bubblegum said when she got analytical all of a sudden and leaned over the cauldron to get a good look at the ship while she accidentally showed some of her figure in the dress to the lord of evil.

Hunson was a bit quiet as he got a good look at Bubblegum's figure.

The dress hid her figure for the most part, but she seemed to have C cup breasts, a thin waist, and a surprisingly large bubble butt that could be seen when the skirt was pulled against it a little, no wonder Marceline likes to have fun with Bubblegum with a body like that.

'_Hmmm, not bad. Though it's nothing compared to Dawn or Lillum's figure.'_ Hunson thought.

Bubblegum stood back up and stretched a bit.

"Well, I can think of this later, for now I'm going to repair Marceline's security and log Lillum and you as people who can pass through unharmed, maybe beef them up so they can repel anyone else if they have a similar strength to yours." Bubblegum said while she walked away and her ass swayed a bit with each step.

Hunson did slightly tilted his head as he had a good look at Bubblegum's ass.

'_Hmmmm, nice ass.' _He thought before he looked back at the cauldron to see what was happening.

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Finn, Emerald**

Turns out, Finn and Emerald had finished gathering their quota for today of moving things around and were sitting on a box on the deck while they drank some soda that they got from Pepe.

Emerald was chugging his for a moment before he pulled the cup away from his mouth with a slight gasp.

"*Phew* nothing like a cool soda to get some energy back after a hard days work eh Finn?" Emerald said when he looks at Finn with a grin on his face, though he did see that Finn… looked a bit worried about something.

"Something wrong Finn?" Emerald asked when he relaxed on the crate.

"Yeah… Kinda worried if Cedric or that water elemental, Hydrian, will want a bit of payback on me." Finn said.

"Well I'm sure Cedric would rather get some payback with me compared to you but not sure about Hydrian, maybe next time try and just well… be yourself… women like honestly among all else but well like you saw earlier with Maite, I failed in that regard so what do I know about women… I'm a virgin anyway so I doubt I would be impressive with anyone if I am honest." Emerald said while he laid back on the crate though he blinks comically when… he saw Maite herself standing behind the crate while Emerald in an overly raspy voice asked this while Finn looked back.

"Uhhhh… how much did you just hear?" Emerald asked in his funny voice when he realized that she could have listened in since the beginning.

"Pretty much all of it." Maite said.

Emerald then pulled a good impression of a turtle right now when he pulled his head into his shirt after he lifts it a bit but Finn and Maite could pretty much see Emerald's forehead glowing under his hat that he had on his head to show he was embarrassed that Maite heard that he was a virgin of all things.

Maite giggles a bit.

"Hey no reason to be embarrassed. I mean sooner or later, that cherry will pop if you plan to get some stress relief."

Emerald blushed more but he did have an idea.

"H-Hey… mind giving Finn some advice when it comes to women?... pretty sure I would not be the best person to ask right now… now if you'll excuse me… I got shirt town to visit." Emerald said while he put more of his head in his shirt and just laid back on the crate.

Maite sweatdrops.

"Yeah… heard about the thing with you two and Cedric. I don't speak for him personally but I do apologies. But try and not think badly of him. He has a split personality thing going on."

"I see… that would explain why he sounded different after I talked about Marceline the Vampire Queen." Finn said while he remembered the shift happening after Cedric heard about Marceline while Emerald listened in.

Maite blinked a bit.

"You know the Vampire Queen?"

"Yeah she's Finn's main squeeze it seems even if he is in denial, and apparently there could be a chance that he knocked her up but he never found out." Emerald said to put his two cents in.

Maite was surprised while Finn blushed brightly.

"I-I see… May or may not ask some details… but anyway Cedric can be calm and collected but can get greatly wild if its sex or battling."

"I see, well sorry if I sounded a bit hostile if Cedric has spread some rumors about me already, but I heard of what some of the crew here heard about from Azure and are pretty much steering clear of me… maybe I should just travel solo again if petty much everyone here sees me as an enemy now." Emerald said while his head popped out of his shirt but he moved his hat a little to cover his eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. Give it time and it'll blow over. Plus don't worry about Cedric. Azure has a way to reign him in." Maite said.

"Well regardless, if Emerald goes, then I'm coming with him." Finn said.

"Seriously?, while its true that the captain and Azure are keeping secrets from you and I but they seem to want to see something that involves you, and it seems important, besides it could be awhile before we get to land so we could find out more if those dreams clear up somewhat." Emerald said while he didn't care if Maite overheard since he was sure Maite was good friends with Azure… very good if he was reading Maite's body language right.

"Well maybe." Finn said while Maite was confused on something since she probably doesn't know what they're talking about.

"Okay… no idea what's going on. But clearly you guys should talk to Cedric and try to bury the hatchet. But if you two want to get even with him, well not sure about Finn, but you Emerald could have some fun with Azure since I heard Cedric can't touch her at the next stress relief." Maite said.

"I see, but I don't want to try and spite the guy more, if Azure wants to have fun and if I can even impress her then I won't stop her but I don't want Cedric coming after me to try and kill me, he seems like the jealous type." Emerald said while he placed his hands behind his head and laid back on the crate again and looks up at Maite who looked down at him.

Maite however chuckles.

"Even if he is jealous, he can't do anything since he and Azure aren't together unless Cedric plans to grow a pair and finally confesses. Besides, pretty sure Azure would have you come to her to continue punishing Cedric. Plus after what I heard happened on deck, Cedric would very much avoid everyone including you two and Azure."

Emerald and Finn looked confused before they look at one another then look at Maite again.

"What happened?" the duo asked with confused looks on their faces.

Maite rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's see, someone told me that the Captain and Azure scolded Cedric for that incident with you and Finn, Azure slugged him in the gut and both the Captain and Azure gave Cedric which punishment to choose which Cedric obviously chosen Azure's punishment."

"And what was Azure's punishment?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maite blinked.

"I just told you. Cedric can't touch Azure in the upcoming stress relief and if she plans to have sex with you Emerald, that would be another added bonus to the punishment."

Emerald blushed from that but did have one question.

"What's to stop Cedric from not going then?" Emerald asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"Nothing. If Cedric have chosen the Captain's punishment, he would've not been aloud to attend the stress relief, no shore leave and he would've worked extra hours without pay so it's like a prison. However, he can still have fun in the stress relief just can't touch Azure." Maite said making Finn blink.

"I see, well I'm not sure if I should even go since I doubt I would last long in the first place." Emerald said while he blushed more when his shyness was getting the better of him right now.

Maite chuckles.

"Oh not to worry. Some of the crew were once virgins and they managed to do okay and got better so I'm sure you'll be fine." She said with a smile.

Emerald blushed more before he looks away from Maite and Finn which made Maite and Finn chuckle at Emerald's shyness right now.

Maite then looks at Finn.

"Now Finn, if you plan to ask a girl out just be yourself but try and get to know the girl first. But remember, they like a guy to take charge."

"Really?, I mean I know thats what some people say but I've seen Bubblegum, Flame Queen, and Marceline are pretty aggressive ladies but when I tried to ask them out, separately I might add, so wouldn't it be bad if I tried to force myself on them or something, I mean this donk named Ash tried to be in charge of Marceline and he tried to have her make a sandwich for him and be his servant in a nutshell." Finn said when he sounded confused.

Maite blinks a few times.

"That's not what I mean Finn. You can be nice and sweet, but say when you're with a girl… alone in the bedroom, that's when you really show the girl who's boss."

Finn blushed quite a bit and pulled an Emerald when Finn pulled his shirt up and popped his head into his shirt.

"T-That sounds a bit much for me right now… pretty sure I should be 18 before I learn about tiers but I learned everything from Marceline since my own brother wouldn't teach me…" Finn said while he sounded a bit more panicked at the moment.

Maite sweatdrops.

"Okay. Finn I'm not saying do it right away. I did say know the girl first and take things slow."

"I-I see… s-so… how should I ask a girl out then since the last few times either had me babbling like an idiot or well… you know with Hydrian… I feel like an idiot." Finn said while he looked bummed now after he lets go of his shirt.

Maite lightly bopped Finn on his head.

"Don't feel bummed out Finn. That was Cedric's fault if you forgot. If you want to make things right with Hydrian, than talk to her after you apologies and maybe try again to impress her."

"R-Right…" Finn said when he couldn't trust his voice right now while he held his head and rubbed the spot where Maite hit him.

"Just remember what I say Finn and you'll be okay." Maite said before she surprised the human by kissing the top of his head to make him feel better.

Finn blushed brightly and he looked down and away from Maite when he couldn't trust his voice right now.

Maite giggles.

"I'll see two later. Hope to see you at the stress relief Emerald." She said before she starts walking away from the duo till it was just them.

"I think she likes you dude." Finn said to Emerald.

"Really?, I pretty much tripped over my own two feet and pretty sure she could have heard the threat to the captain and the entire crew if you got hurt because of their plan." Emerald said while he gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Yeah… but she didn't seem hostile towards you so maybe she could be right and things may blow over." Finn said.

"Hopefully… though not sure if that gut thing is contagious, I have a feeling something bad may happen soon if we are not careful…" Emerald said while the camera went away from the group to show a big burly man with a few others as they carried crates, one of them looked like some kind of viking man from the village where Finn roughoused before while the man seemed to have an eye on Finn oddly enough, his name was Reggie and he was talking with some of his men quietly about Finn.

"Alright guys. All we need to do is grab the human and we'll be richer in our wildest dreams." Reggie said.

"Yeah, but couldn't we at least wait till after we get our dicks wet boss?, you gotta admit some of these babes here are primo levels of hot after all and they are just begging for our dicks when its time for some fun, couldn't we get to the serious stuff after we get our own fun?" One of Reggie's minions said while he had a lustful look on his face when he saw a few women on deck, granted the number of women was low compared to the men, about 1/4th of the entire crew were women, but they had bodies like models thanks to their hard work around the boat.

The other minions nodded making Reggie rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine. After you have your fun with those bitches, then we grab the human."

The men nod though one did want Reggie to not be too ticked off.

"Oh come on boss… you met your quota as well and I'm sure you have a lady or two in mind when you want to have your fun, I've seen you eye some of them like that Maite woman, she does have a great bod even if she is on the short side for you hehe." One of the minions said with a grin on his face.

Reggie had a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe Rex. All I'm thinking about is our payout."

The minion known as Rex chuckles before he starts to walk away from Reggie.

"Well I think money is around 90% of your brain boss, but you know what they say, all work and no play will make Rex a dull boy, I'm just having one last hurrah before we blow this joint and didn't you want to put that Azure bitch down a peg or two?, maybe you could really see how much of a slut that she is since we won't be seeing her again after all." Rex said while being sure he wasn't heard before he left everyone else behind.

Reggie hate to admit it, but Rex was right since he wanted to get payback on Azure for pissing him off so much.

And he had to admit, considering that he contacted his well… contact recently and told him about the Human, Reggie and his goons were carefully leading the contact here so why not have a bit of fun with the soon to be surprised bitches before they leave this ship, if it was one thing Reggie had to admit, the women on this boat were smoking hot and even got him to not think about gold and jewels for a moment when he saw how welcoming they were during the stress relief time.

'_Perhaps we can try and bring some of the girls with us for our enjoyment.'_ Reggie thought.

Though unbeknownst to Reggie and the others, someone was watching them, a cabin boy who was a year older then Finn, but definitely not shrimpy, was hiding behind some barrels and when he heard all that he heard, he quickly but subtly moved away to make it look like he was just passing by while in reality, he was heading to the captains cabin to report what he heard.

Hunson in the meantime after he watched all of that had a thoughtful look on his face.

'_Hmmmm, this Reggie person appears to be trouble. May need to let Lillum know what's happening before she tries to get Finn.'_

Hunson then left the room while the cauldron glows a bit more before time passed to a few days later with key things happening.

On the Ooo side of things, Hunson told Lillum about what he heard which caused her to speed up her spell making process.

Another was that after Bubblegum got the security repaired and upgraded, she was spending a lot more time with Marceline since she didn't exactly trust Hunson to not do anything stupid while she gave Hunson the occasional prisoner who did some big crimes in her kingdom, and while she was still a bit weary around Goliad, not only did Goliad follow Lillum like some kind of person with a crush while Stormo helped keep an eye on her though… when he wasn't used to help with ingredient getting, granted it wasn't painful… far from it, it was just strange to Stormo on how good it felt and that he was even enjoying it since he was originally created to keep Goliad in check.

Marceline seems to like it when Bubblegum spends time with her. Reminds her when they dated.

Hunson would sometimes spend time with Marceline for a good old father/daughter bonding moment.

Even Stormo would visit the Vampire Queen, whenever Gloiad was with Lillum, since Marceline was carrying his new brother or sister.

Marceline may have been surprised by that but didn't mind either way.

And to go away from the Candy kingdom for a moment, the scene showed Phoebe as she was busy with making sure her guards were well trained and her kingdom's defenses were amped up like she said she would, she even brought some old firekingdom weapons and refurbished them to be used as defensive turrets… they were called the Fire Giants and they had plenty of firepower to spare.

Unlike in the canon timeline, thanks to the fact that Phoebe was suppose to be getting along with Bubblegum and Marceline then, she never gave Bubblegum a chance to disable them so ironically enough, Finn's departure helped prevent the Cooler incident from happening in the first place since EVERYONE in Ooo was amping up their security.

Jake and Lady in the meanwhile, though argued a bit about the cosmic owl and what not for obvious reasons, Lady forgave Jake since it would be pointless to get mad now of all times and it helped that living in the treefort helped Lady relax since she was living so close to her friends.

Interestingly enough, Jake and Lady's kids did visit as well since Marceline was having their step sibling and wanted to try and support Marceline.

Though when Jake, Lady, and the kids visited the Candy Kingdom Castle, they were not only shocked to see Goliad and Stormo since Jake told them about the Candy Sphinxes, but also Lillum and Hunson being here as well, honestly Jake fainted again in a dramatic fashion before things were explained to the family while Lillum teased the family by messing with Jake much to Lady's chagrin.

Jake blushes from the teasing as Hunson and the rest chuckled.

It would take a few more days for Phoebe to find out about everything but that was a story for a later time.

Meanwhile on the ship, after the cabin boy talked about Reggie and the others to the captain and Azure, while Azure wanted to bust some heads, the Captain held off on that since they needed to find out what Reggie and his crew were up too so they could stop them which caused the cabin boy to stake out Reggie and his goons carefully.

Finn in the meantime had tried to talk with Hydrian again and thankfully with Finn not being so forceful with asking Hydrian out, Emerald and Maite were standing near one another on the deck saw the two talking to one another about weapons and what not which was a sweatdrop moment for Emerald but all conversations had to start somewhere.

"Well at least they're talking. That's good." Maite said.

"Yeah, hopefully this will be a good learning experience for Finn." Emerald said while he crossed his arms and watched Finn making a joke now and Hydrian giggling as a result.

As that was happening, Cedric was now avoiding everyone, including Finn and Emerald. He even made sure to avoid talking or seeing the Captain and Azure for obvious reasons.

Azure didn't mind for a day or two since this was Cedric's punishment but Cedric did seem a bit snappy at the others so she decided to talk with Cedric once the first stress relief session would be over the day after.

Cedric however knew that Azure is gonna talk with him after overhearing her and the captain talking so he plans to avoid her even more after the first stress relief. But will still threaten anyone trying to mess with him.

Time then passed to much much later with the day of the stress relief happening and time passing into the night while Finn had fallen asleep early.

Unfortunately for the cabin boy, he didn't find much since it seemed like Reggie and his goons really wanted one last hurrah on the ship and couldn't stop them or it would be suspicious.

Almost everyone was there. Even Cedric, unfortunately for him, since he had no choice but sat somewhere in the back.

Emerald was in the room but he looked really nervous as many women walked into the room and to Emerald's shock, he saw that they were in very revealing bikinis and many of the men in the room when they had erections like no other in their pants but Emerald's gaze was drawn to two women in the room… Maite and Azure when they seemed to notice him and look at Emerald while Cedric could see Azure and saw that she was wearing a purple bikini that showed off her curves well and Emerald saw that Maite… ironically wore a pink bikini that made her look naked even if she wasn't and Emerald gulped when he could barely realize that this was happening as the men around him start to get undressed and tossed their clothing into various piles while Emerald looked around when he had no idea if he should follow their lead or not…

Though Cedric noticed Azure, he still tries to avoid her before removing his clothes and placed them next to him.

A moment later, a couple shapely women, one a Wood Nymph and another a Cat woman similar to Azure, but had brown fur coloring, had walked up to Cedric with a swing of their hips.

"So big boy, ready for some fun?" The Wood Nymph said when she looks down at Cedric's dick and licks her lips at the size.

It was either 9 ½ or full on 10 inches long with a width that was like 3 inches.

The wood nymph licks her lips again while the cat girl grins before they moved to stand next to Cedric on both sides.

"Now then… why not show the wild side that we love here." The Cat woman said before she licks at the side of Cedric's neck.

Cedric shudders before he sent the feline woman a wild grin.

"Gladly." He said before gripping the cat woman's chin and have her look at him before Cedric kissed her lips.

The Cat woman moans sensually as she lets Cedric keep the kiss up while the scene went to Emerald as he wondered what to do as he looked around.

Everyone else was now fully nude before one woman approached to Emerald.

"Hey big guy. You planning to get undressed?"

"Oh um… maybe?, Not sure if I may stick around… hehe… cold feet if I'm honest." Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head.

The woman giggles.

"Come on. Nothing to worry about. I promise you feel good. Now strip down and bring out the little guy."

Emerald got a tick mark on his head when he heard the word little.

"Little!?" Emerald growled out before he starts to remove everything but his hat so he wouldn't lose it and a moment later, he was in his boxers and he had a… surprisingly massive bulge in his underwear and his body looks to be built like a tank with muscles galore all over his body, it was like he had trained for years to get a body like that.

"Oh my." The woman said with a surprised look as some of the other girls and Maite blushed after noticing.

"Yeah well size doesn't really matter if I can't last, never met a lady yet romantically so never got a chance to lose my V-Card." Emerald said to the lady as he got a good look at her to see what species she was.

Turns out the woman was a slime elemental with a humanoid body which was nicely shaped as her breasts were C-D size.

Emerald blushed a bit before he looks around then at the Slime woman.

"Still aren't there better guys to go to?" Emerald said when he still felt nervous.

"Maybe… but I don't mind going to you." The slime woman said with a cute smile.

Emerald blushed before he just decided to throw caution to the wind and pulled his underwear down and his cock sprang free giving plenty of gasps when they saw the size when Emerald was surprisingly a full foot in length but only 2 inches in width and his length hung free while he waits for someone to say something.

The men were jealous that Emerald's length was bigger than theirs while the women…

The Slime woman, Maite and a few others blushed brightly at the monster between Emerald's legs.

Emerald in turn just keeps waiting for someone to say something and took the silence as a bad thing and went to pull his underwear up.

However the slime woman grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Don't even think about it."

Emerald jolts at that and looked to her in confusion.

"Huh?" Emerald said when he didn't expect that.

"What? You think just because you show us this… magnificent beast and now planning to cover up? No way Jose. We are definitely gonna have some fun with you." The slime woman said as she licks her lips.

Emerald blushed from that while he glanced at Maite to see how she was doing.

Maite was blushing brightly as she continues to look at Emerald's dick before realizing that she was beginning to get a little wet between her legs as she begins to imagine herself riding it.

Emerald blushed more when he saw that and looks at the bikini covered, slime woman.

"S-So… what do I do first?" Emerald said when he drew a blank when the glances were making him nervous.

The slime woman giggles.

"Well since it's your first time, you can pick which girl to suck your dick. You can choose me, or someone else or maybe… have 3 beautiful women worship your cock."

Emerald blushed brightly at that before he looks at the ladies one more time to see who was gathered around him besides Maite and the Slime woman.

In Emerald's group there was a dog woman, a female wolf girl, a sexy lioness, a female Lizard and even Azure was with them.

Emerald in turn chuckles a bit when he looks at the Slime woman.

"Why not build up to all three… by having Azure get an up and close look of my cock." Emerald said when he grins at Azure when he remembers the compensating bit.

The girls blinked a few times as they looked at Azure to hear her answer while unbeknownst to everyone, Cedric's ear twitch which meant he heard that.

Azure chuckles and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fair enough I suppose and I guess you are not compensating, though if you can last since you are a virgin is a different matter entirely." Azure said with a grin on her face while Emerald got a tick mark on his head.

"Oh yeah, seems I'm on the pretty large side, bet a shrimp like you could even get it in your mouth unless you unhinge your jaw." Emerald said with a forming challenging grin on his face.

Everyone blinked in surprise while Azure had a tick mark.

"Don't push it." She said before she got on her knee and roughly gripped Emerald's dick.

Emerald grunts a bit while he placed a hand on Azure's head and made her nose touch the tip of his dick.

"Yeah your right, though since you questioned my stamina, let's see if you can even please this cock of mine." Emerald said with a grin on his face that looked slightly dominating at the moment thanks to the angle of how he was looking at Azure.

Azure rolls her eye.

"We'll see Mr. Virgin." She said before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the dick head of Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered and let Azure's head go while he watched Azure lick his cock while she stroked it a few times for good measure.

It wasn't long before Azure opened her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick with all her might.

Though Emerald groans, Azure could only get about 5 inches or so before his dick made her gag a bit.

"Ok… I'll… a-admit when I'm wrong but seems that is the best that you got for taking it in huh?" Emerald teased when he grins at Azure while a slight blush on his face.

Azure rolls her eyes as she pushed Emerald's dick deeper in her mouth making the girls widen at the feline's bravery while the men were turned on by Azure.

Emerald shuddered and groans as he enjoyed the feeling of Azure's mouth while Cedric in the meantime…

Cedric while let out a pleased groan from having his dick licked by the cat woman and wood nymph saw with a surprised look at what Azure is doing.

'_Damn… that could've been me.'_ Cedric thought as he watched Azure try her best to please Emerald.

A moment later, Emerald looks at Maite and for some reason he felt a boost of bravery and gestures for Maite to approach him.

Maite blinks in surprise before she approaches him.

A moment later, Emerald gripped Maite on the forearm and pulled her in before he smashed his lips onto hers for a heated kiss of all things.

Everyone, even Maite, was shocked at this sudden move before Maite closed her eyes and returns the kiss making some of the women blush.

A couple minutes pass with Emerald keeping the kiss up before he used his hand that he pulled Maite in with to play with Maite's breasts while his other went to pet Azure's head.

Maite moans into the kiss as Azure smirks from this while trying to swallow Emerald's dick more.

Though to Azure's surprise, Emerald didn't cum even after 5 minutes, seems like he had surprisingly good stamina.

Azure was gonna see how good his stamina was before she starts to bob her head a bit on Emerald's dick.

Emerald moans from that and thrusts his hips a little in reflex while he enjoyed the feeling of Azure's mouth working his dick good while he keeps on fondling Maite's breasts and slipped one free of the top and touched it directly.

Maite moans from making some men blush while the women were a bit jealous as Azure kept bobbing her head.

Emerald lasted another 5 minutes before he felt himself getting close while he keeps fondling Maite's more and more.

Maite moans as she love this feeling before Azure used one hand to grab and fondle Emerald's balls.

Emerald groans from that and a minute later, he groans loudly when he came hard inside of Azure's mouth, filling it with sperm and it quickly overfilled her mouth and dripped to her bikini covered breasts.

Everyone was surprised at the amount Emerald let out while Azure's cheeks puffed a bit before trying to swallow it.

Emerald in turn keeps on cumming hard in her mouth before he tapped off with a groan while he didn't know how long he had cum, seems he was backed up and things got a bit messy for Azure in no time flat.

Azure was able to swallow the rest of Emerald's cum before pulling her head away from his dick so Azure can breathe.

'_How can he be backed up? It's like he never masterbated before.' _She thought.

Though Emerald just keeps kissing Maite for a moment longer before he pulled away to pant for breath.

"W-Whoa… that was intense." Emerald said while he looks at Azure… and seeing her trying to clean her breasts off with her fingers got his dick erect in no time flat in front of everyone.

Everyone was surprised while Azure, who finally catches her breath, chuckles when she noticed Emerald's erect dick.

"You're telling me. Though I take your friend here wants more."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles nervously.

"H-Hehe, well guess I got a lot more stamina than I thought… though… mind if Maite tries something?" Emerald said when he looks at Maite with a grin on his face.

Maite blinks a bit as Azure chuckles.

"No problem with that."

Azure moved away for a moment while Emerald looks at Maite to see what she would do while his cock throbbed a few times.

Maite blushes when she saw that before she smirks and decides to remove her bikini top which caused her breasts to bounce.

Emerald blushed at that when he saw the orbs fully and waits to see what Maite would do with them.

Maite then gets on her knees and envelopes Emerald's dick with her breasts.

Emerald groans a little when he saw Maite's massive breasts cover his cock and he blushed when he saw Maite move her breasts up and down which made him groan more.

Maite giggles at his reaction as she continues this action before she stuck out her tongue and starts licking Emerald's dickhead.

Emerald shuddered while he enjoyed seeing Maite do all this while his toes curl on the ground a little.

The men felt turned on when they saw Maite do that while looking at her breasts while the girls thought that Maite was lucky.

Maite then licks the tip a few times on Emerald's dick as she moved her breasts a bit harder.

Emerald grits his teeth and lightly thrusts his hips which caused his cock to thrust between Maite's breasts and the dickhead keeps hitting her tongue.

Maite hums as she continues her licks and moves her breasts faster and harder while everyone that watches, felt turned on. Even Azure was liking it.

Meanwhile with Reggie, he was fucking one of the woman who came to him hard while he saw Emerald having his fun with Maite, Azure, and a few other ladies but the hat on Emerald's head did get his attention… even in a situation like this he was wearing it… did he have some kind of secret?

'_What's the deal with that guy? Is he trying to hide a scar or something?, I mean who would keep a hat on during a stress release?' _Reggie thought as he fucked the woman's pussy hard.

The woman, a Dog woman with B cup breasts, moans and groans when she felt Reggie's cock go deep inside of her pussy while her arms and legs wrapped around his body which reminds Reggie that he was here to have one last time to have fun before the serious stuff would kick in.

Reggie did remember before he really give the dog woman a serious fucking like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile with Cedric, he had the Wood Nymph on all fours and was fucking her ass hard while he smacks her ass and she moans and groans from the pleasure while the Cat woman used her hands to play with the Woman's breasts which were C cup in size.

Cedric grins at the sight as he continues to spank the wood nymph while pounding her ass hard.

The Wood Nymph had a fucked up look on her face with how forceful that Cedric was fucking her but moans as the Cat woman's fingers knew where to hit on her breasts.

Meanwhile with Emerald and the others…

Emerald had to focus to keep from cumming when he could feel his orgasm approaching and managed to last longer with Maite then Azure at 11 minutes, seems he needed a top off to really get serious.

Azure was a bit impressed with Emerald lasting longer as Maite continues to work his dick good with her breasts.

Emerald shudders and shakes for a minute more before he tossed his head back and groans before his dick throbbed hard before he blew his load on Maite's face and it seemed his load barely dropped in quantity.

Maite was surprised at the quantity before closing her eyes as she felt Emerald's cum hit her face.

Emerald took about 15 seconds to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off and pants for breath while he blushed as he saw that he made a pretty good mess on Maite's face and wondered if something was up with him since he was pretty sure a normal humanoid shouldn't unload that much unless they were a giant or something.

Maite was able to wipe her face a bit before opening her eyes.

That's when she took the semen covered finger before putting it in her mouth.

Emerald blushed more while his dick quickly became erect again which showed he was far from done it seemed.

Everyone was surprised at that as Maite hums a bit before taking her finger out of her mouth.

"Hmmm, for someone who came a lot, your cum sure taste good." Maite said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed more and chuckles nervously at that.

"T-Thanks… so… what now?, pretty sure I'm not going down anytime soon it seems." Emerald said while his dick throbbed hard to prove his point.

The girls blushed a bit as Maite chuckles.

"Now time for some real fun right Azure?"

Azure giggles a bit from hearing that while she stands up.

"Yup, Ladies, drop the bikinis, its time to really get things down and dirty." Azure said while she undoes her bikini strings and her bikini top and bottom came off fully showing her nude form to everyone.

The men were now getting excited when they saw that before the rest of the girls starts undoing their bikinis as well.

A moment later, every lady was fully nude and was smirking lustfully at all the excited men in the room before one lady raised a hand and gave the come get me gesture.

"Well what are you men waiting for an invitation?, come get us big boys." the woman said which caused many men to team up with many ladies but the Wood Nymph and the cat woman went back to Cedric while Azure and Maite went back to Emerald.

Cedric was now plowing the wood nymph's pussy as he had her lay on her back.

Though he wished he wasn't on punishment time so he could wow Azure.

Emerald at this time was forced into his back by Maite and Azure while Azure and Maite looked down at Emerald.

"So Maite, who should go first with riding this monster?" Azure said when she poked Emerald's dickhead a few times.

Maite giggles.

"Well… how about you go first Azure?"

Azure chuckles before she looks at Maite.

"If you are sure, last chance to take the lead since I got first last time." Azure said with crossed arms under her C cup breasts.

Maite was thoughtful before she looks at Emerald.

"Say Emerald. Be honest. Who do you want to ride you the most?"

Emerald blushed at that and made his choice.

"W-Well if Azure doesn't mind… mind if you go first Maite?" Emerald asked while Azure grins and gave Maite a raised eyebrow while gestures for Maite to go ahead.

Maite blushes that Emerald wants her first before she chuckles.

"Okay. If you're sure." She said before she climbs on top of Emerald and positioned her folds above Emerald's dick.

Emerald gulped when he fully realized he was about to lose his V-Card to Maite and looks at her to see how she was doing as the head of his cock pressed against her folds.

Maite shudders at the feeling before looking at Emerald with dominating grin.

"Get ready Emerald. Today you finally get rid of that V-card of yours." She said before she starts lowering herself till she felt her folds swallow Emerald's dick a bit.

Emerald grits his teeth from how tight Maite was and looks at Maite to see how she was doing.

Maite groans and slight grinds her teeth as she felt the inside of her pussy getting stretched as Maite pushes further.

A minute passed with Maite taking more and more of Emerald's cock into her before she felt the head of his cock touch her cervix.

"W-Wow." Maite said before she took a moment to try and adjust Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered and shakes a bit while he enjoyed the feeling of Maite's pussy.

"Y-Yeah… you doing alright?" Emerald asked since Maite still had 4 or so inches to go to before his cock could get balls deep in Maite.

"Y-Yeah… peachy." Maite said before she tries to push herself further down.

Though Emerald's cock pressed hard into her cervix, it looks like Maite couldn't get any more of his cock into her for now.

"F-Fuck… your cock's so big." Maite said as she tries to adjust more.

"T-Thanks?" Emerald asked when he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing while his hips thrust once in reflex when the pleasure spiked for him for a moment.

Maite groans before she looks at Emerald.

"Oh don't thank me yet." She said before she brings her hips up and slams back down before repeating it.

Emerald grits his teeth when he felt that and groans as he watched Maite bounce on his cock while her breasts bounced in front of him and he wondered if he should touch them or not.

Maite groans as she bounced a bit on Emerald's dick before noticing his gaze on her breasts.

"I-If you want to… t-touch them… t-then go ahead."

A moment later, Emerald raised his hands and used them to grip Maite's breasts again, this time with a bit more strength and with both hands this time instead of one.

Maite moans from that which made her bounce a bit harder while the men and women near the duo were turned on at the scene.

Though that group was less when they had their own fun so that number became less and less before the room was filled with the pleased moans and groans of various ladies as the men fucked them hard.

Emerald at this time plants his feet on the ground before he starts to fuck Maite's pussy hard in time with her drops.

Maite groans a few times before moaning as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick as her toes curled.

For a few minutes, Maite keeps on riding Emerald's cock while Emerald keeps on playing with her breasts but for some reason Emerald wanted to turn the tides on Maite and while one of his eyes emits a green mist before he grits his teeth and flipped himself over and Maite was forced onto her back while Emerald grins at Maite while he had his hands on her hips which showed what he was about to do.

Azure, who was still watching, was a bit surprised when she noticed green mist before she and Maite were surprised with Emerald taking charge.

A moment later Emerald pulled his hips back and his cock was pulled free till the head was inside before he pushed his hips as hard as he could and he repeats the process again and again with his cock bashing into Maite's cervix again and again.

Maite moans and groans a bit loud from this feeling before she begins to enjoy it.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on thrusting his hips before he moved his head down and he smashed his lips onto Maite's and thrust his hips harder and faster.

Maite was a bit surprised by this action before she melts into the kiss and returns it after wrapping her arms and legs around Emerald.

For a few more minutes, Emerald keeps on thrusting his hips hard and his cock bashed into Maite's cervix more and more while he keeps the kiss up until…

Maite moans loud in Emerald's mouth as she tightens her pussy around Emerald's dick before climaxing hard on it.

A moment later, he just made one last thrust and busts through the Hedgehog humanoids cervix and groans loudly as he blew a massive load in her womb while his nuts throb hard through bit all.

Maite moans loud again at this feeling which caused her climax to get stronger as her toes curled again from feeling her womb getting filled up.

For 20 seconds or so, Emerald keeps riding out his orgasm while Maite's womb bloats more and more before Emerald tapped off and pants for breath when he pulled away from the kiss to look at Maite.

Maite had a deep blush on her face as she tries to catch her breath after tapping off.

Emerald then pulled his cock free of Maite's pussy before he looks at Azure while his hair hid his eyes from view but he had a hungry look on the rest of his face as he licks his lips.

Azure blinks a few times when she saw that.

"Err… Emerald?"

Emerald just stood up before he approached Azure and gripped her shoulders with his hands and his grin widened a bit more.

Azure blinked a bit at Emerald's new attitude before wondering what Emerald is gonna do.

That was answered when Emerald lifts Azure into the air and placed her legs on his shoulders before he starts to eat her pussy out with surprisingly hungry licks and sucks.

Azure's eyes widened in surprise from this action before groaning.

"O-Oh… fuck!"

Emerald in turn moved his hands to Azure's ass and held her steady as he ate her out more and more like he was some kind of animal who was only focusing on Azure's pleasure right now while the Slime woman approached Maite.

"Hey Maite… after this guy is done with Azure, mind if I get next round if I clean you out?" The Slime woman asked as she grins lustfully at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit before chuckling.

"S-Sure Amethyst."

The Slime woman, the one from earlier who was now identified with a purple coloring giggles as she moved to lick the semen from Maite's body to start the cleaning off while Emerald used a few fingers on Azure's asshole to really mess with her.

Azure's eyes widen again before groaning a bit loud as her toes curled a bit.

As that happened, Cedric could see everything as he fucked the cat woman on her back and though he was focusing on her mainly, he kept getting distracted when Azure made a pleased moan or groan every now and then.

Cedric was not liking this one bit.

'_Damn punishment. I bet Emerald is really enjoying that pay back on me. No matter how sexy Azure looks… I don't think I can talk to her when this is over.' _He thought.

Though he was pulled into a kiss from the Cat woman to keep him from looking while she tightens her pussy on his cock as it throbbed more and more inside of her.

Cedric was surprised but went with it as he kissed the Cat woman back hard as his tongue wildy plays with the Cat woman's tongue before the wolfman's dick starts kissing her womb.

The Cat woman moans and groans while she could feel Cedric getting closer and closer until…

Cedric groans in the Cat woman's mouth before he floods her pussy and womb with a big dose of his cum.

The Cat woman moans greatly from the feeling and came hard on Cedric's cock which squeezed his dick good, all in all it really kept him from moving at all.

Cedric groans as he kept climaxing some of his saved load into the Cat woman's womb before tapping off.

A bit later, Cedric had switched to the Wood Nymph woman and was fucking her pussy hard while she was on her side and Cedric held one of her legs on his chest.

Cedric grunts and groans as he thrusts his dick in and out hard with gusto in the wood nymph's pussy.

The Wood Nymph moans and groans from the feeling while she felt her toes curl a few times as time went on, she was really squeezing Cedric's cock good to the point that he had to stop to let her relax for a moment before he went wild again while she got a fucked up look on her masked face.

Cedric grinned lustfully at the wood nymph.

"Y-Your pussy is so hot and tight." He said as he continues to pound the wood nymph's hard.

"A-And your c-cock is s-so m-massive and beastly!" The Wood Nymph moans out while she couldn't help herself and came hard on Cedric's cock a moment later with a loud groan.

Cedric chuckles before he kissed the wood nymph's lips before Cedric's dick starts to kiss the wood nymph's womb.

The Wood Nymph just keeps on moaning and groaning as Cedric pretty much powered through the tightness until…

Cedric groans a bit loud in the wood nymph's mouth before he climaxed hard in the wood nymph's pussy.

Luckily, no pills were needed since wood nymphs needed to be bonded before they can get knocked up.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Azure…

Emerald had Azure on all fours while she was on her hands and feet and he was fucking her pussy hard before he gripped her wrists and pulled them behind Azure so that he could fuck her hard while his cock busts into her womb and he barraged it without mercy.

Azure was moaning and groaning very loud while a bit surprised at this position but was surprisingly enjoying it.

Emerald just growls and grunts as he fucked Azure harder and harder while he could feel Azure getting closer and closer to cumming and it looked like she would cum first thanks to Emerald's abnormal stamina.

Azure moans loud before she tries to hold her orgasm back while trying to give a strong front.

Emerald however lets Azure's hands go and she fell back onto all fours, but before she could wonder why, Emerald raised a hand and starts to smack her ass hard while he enjoyed the noises she made for him as he keeps on fucking her.

Azure yelps a few times before she moans a bit louder as she was actually liking this before her pussy tightens a bit greatly on Emerald's dick as a response.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on fucking Azure as the duo felt their orgasms getting closer and closer until Azure yowled and came hard on his cock while Emerald growls deeply as he came inside of Azure's pussy while his balls worked in overtime to fill the Cat Humanoid up.

Azure's eyes roll in the back of her head as she moans loud from having her pussy filled up which made her climax get stronger.

For a bit, the dup rides out their orgasms before they tapped off 20 seconds later and pant for breath while Emerald's cock slipped from Azure's pussy and his load leaked from her while Emerald took a few steps back and breaths more.

Azure groans at first before shuddering as she felt Emerald's load leaking out from her pussy.

Surprisingly, Emerald could knock up any girl with that load.

Thankfully for the girls in the room, they had Pepe and his infirmary to use some pills and potions to keep from getting knocked up while Azure stood up.

"I'll be right back, going to get that surprise for the guys that we talked about." Azure said while she grins at Maite and Amethyst who cleaned up Maite well while Emerald starts to snap out of it and managed to calm down while Azure walked away.

"W-Whoa, what just happened?... not sure what came over me but gotta say, hope I did good so far with you and Azure, Maite." Emerald said when he looks at Maite with a smile on his face.

Maite blinks a bit when she heard that.

"You okay Emerald? Do you remember what happened?"

"Well… kinda, I felt a weird hunger or something and kind of felt my control snap though I do remember everything, sorry if I hurt either of you." Emerald said while he looked at Maite with some worry in his eyes.

Maite blinks a few times before giggling.

"You didn't hurt me. You were very forceful like an animal… and I like it." She said with a seductive smirk.

Emerald blushed brightly from that and a minute or two passed before a large barrel with holes in the side was rolled into the room which got everyone's attention.

The men were a bit confused about the barrels.

"What's with the barrel?"

Azure grins as she pats the side of it as it was set up properly and a large curtain was brought into the room.

"Glad you asked, you see one lady here is going to be randomly selected and placed in this barrel, and depending on the color of the straws that you draw, 5 of you guys will put your cocks through these holes and the lady inside will do her best to please the 5 picked out for her… following so far or should I slow things down?" Azure said while she grins at the men in the room.

The men were surprised at this info, before they felt excited at the idea before their dicks get hard.

Azure chuckles while the other ladies gathered around her.

"Now boys, here are the straws for the first round, I'll place them in the cup here and the first 5 to get red straws get to go first." Azure said before she and the ladies went behind a curtain which left the men alone.

The men looked to one another before they went to the cup to draw straws.

Ironically enough, Reggie and 3 of his men ended up getting the red straw for this round while Cedric got one interestingly enough which was an interesting combination.

The men groan as they didn't get the red straw while Reggie and his men chuckled.

"Seems we're the lucky ones eh Cedric?" Reggie asked.

"Looks like it Reg." Cedric said.

"Hehe, yeah, wonder who the lucky lady is in the barrel." One of the men asked which caused Azure to step out from the curtain.

"Alright, who got the red straws?" Azure asked when she looked the men over.

Cedric, along with Reggie and his 3 men showed Azure their red straws.

Azure nods her head before she pats the top of the barrel.

"Alright you bastards, place your dicks through the holes and lets get started, the lady inside will do her best to please the 5 of you so I hope you washed those cocks before you came to this room." Azure said before she walked away and left the men alone again with the barrel, seems a woman was teleported inside since no one approached the barrel.

Cedric was the first to approach before he carefully slides his dick into the hole.

On the inside of the barrel, Maite was the first lady to be squatting in the barrel before a dick slid inside of it, from the shape and size, it was most likely Cedric since she had a few fun moments with him.

Maite licks her lips before she grabbed Cedric's dick and strokes it for a bit making Cedric let out a pleased groan for a moment before Maite opens her mouth and swallows the wolfman's dick before bobbing her head.

A moment later, Reggie and his goons stepped forward and after getting next to one another, Maite saw 4 more dicks enter the barrel through other holes near Cedrics in a pentagram like pattern to keep the spacing even… and much to Maite's chagrin she recognized those cocks since she had the unfortunate chances a few times in the past to get a round or two with Reggie and his crew, they normally worked for their own pleasure first, not the ladies.

'_Tsk… of course. Reggie and his goons.' _She thought as she continues to suck Cedric's dick before she used one hand to grab Reggie's dick and the other for Rex's dick before stroking them.

Reggie and Rex groan while the two other goons felt a bit left out so after a minute, they tapped the top of the barrel to signal Maite to hurry up a little.

Maite rolled her eyes before she had her hands switch to the other goon's dicks before she takes her mouth off of Cedric's dick before latching it onto Reggie's dick and starts sucking it.

Reggie and his goons enjoyed the work that was happening to them while Reggie lightly thrusts his hips against the barrel which caused his cock to go a bit deeper into Maite's mouth as a result.

Maite muffly gags a bit but still kept sucking Reggie's dick before using her tongue to lick around as she jerked the two goon's dicks while Cedric and Rex waited patiently.

For a couple minutes, Maite keeps on pleasing the three men before Reggie's goon's start to cum one at a time with Maite's hands, which hits her face and breasts while she stroked them off.

Maite closed her eyes as she felt that while sucking Reggie's dick a bit hard to make him cum fast before she had her hand on Cedric's dick and light stroke him off so she can get a taste of his cum soon.

Though considering he cooled down, he would take a bit to actually blow while Reggie couldn't take anymore and groans loudly as he filled Maite's mouth with his spunk and he came a surprising amount which spilled onto her breasts and to the barrel floor.

Maite's eyes widen a bit before she tries to swallow Reggie's load as best as she can.

Thankfully for Maite, Reggie keeps on cumming before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan and his cock slipped from Maite's lips but not before one last shock hit Maite right in the face.

Maite was able to close her eyes from that before thinking.

'_He can cum with a good amount but doesn't want to satisfy a lady first. Well at least I have Cedy's cock to myself.' _She thought before latching her mouth on Cedric's dick and starts sucking on it after making sure to swallow the rest of Reggie's cum.

Cedric let out a pleased groan as he was now enjoying this pleasure after waiting.

Though Rex did knock on top of the barrel to show that Maite still had to get him down now while his dick throbbed hard a few times in her view.

Maite blinks a bit before she rolls her eyes and grabbed Rex's dick before stroking it hard while sucking Cedric's dick in the same manner.

Rex groans while he had a hand on the barrel.

"Oh fuck… really liking that handwork whoever you are." Rex said to compliment Maite a bit in a roundabout way since he had no idea who was stroking him off.

Maite mentally chuckles as she continues to please both men's dicks as Cedric lets out a pleased groan or two before he lightly thrusts his hips.

His cock went in and out of Maite's mouth now at a steady rate while his semen gave Maite pleasant jolts when his energy mixed with his pre-cum a bit.

Maite hums at the taste which caused her to bob her head faster and harder on Cedric's dick while stroking Rex's dick.

The two men moan for a bit and a few minutes later, Rex groans loudly as he came hard on Maite's face and left breast which caused more semen to be caked onto her body.

Cedric groans loudly as well before he climaxed hard inside Maite's mouth.

Maite moans as she felt her face and breasts get covered before she happily drank Cedric's load.

It took nearly 30 seconds but when they finished, Maite had a pretty good coating on her body and the two men pulled away to pant for breath while Azure stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Alright, how did the lady do for you gentlemen?, was she satisfactory?" Azure asked like she was using some kind of funny bit here.

Cedric didn't give Azure much of a reaction but still spoke.

"Oh yeah. Her mouth was excellent." He said with an almost stoic look.

Azure rolled her eyes and went to lightly hit his shoulder.

"Oh come on and give some emotion Cedy, otherwise the lady in the barrel maybe too shy to come out and hear your compliments." Azure said while she grins at the Wolfman while Rex, Reggie, and his men looked at Cedric with serious looks on their faces to step up the emoting.

Cedric rolled his eyes before giving a grin.

"Fine. She had such and amazing mouth. Makes me want to experience that feeling forever."

Azure chuckles before she knocked on the lid of the barrel.

"Heh... I see… well why not come out and give these guys a good sight of your semen covered body Maite and show how much you like it." Azure said while she stepped away from the barrel lid.

Cedric, Reggie and his goons's eyes widen when they heard that before they heard giggling as Maite moves the lid and pops out.

"Surprise." Maite said.

Everyone had wide eyed looks when they saw Maite's semen covered body before Rex chuckles which broke the silence.

"Wow, no wonder the handjob was so good." Rex said while wiggling his eyebrows at Maite while Reggie's goons gave wolf whistles towards Maite.

Maite rolled her eyes before she looks at Cedric.

"Enjoyed my mouth greatly Cedy?" She asked as Cedric did chuckle.

"Yeah. Gotta say, you have great suction." He said with a lustful grin.

Azure chuckles at that before she tried to make some kind of joke.

"Guess in this case it's good that Maite sucks at this huh?" Azure said while Reggie groans from the bad joke while he facepalmed as well.

Cedric and Maite sweatdrop at the joke but still chuckled a bit.

Azure shook her head while waving her right arm for a moment.

"Oh come on I'm working on the comedy stuff for comedy night in a few days and still with the groaning and pity laughs… no respect I tells ya… anyway back to business, the next group to draw straws are purple colored straws, I'll take Maite to get cleaned and to make sure the next lady doesn't land in spunk." Azure said before she used a spell on the barrel to get it clean.

"There, clean as a whistle, come along Maite so we can get the next group over with." Azure said before she walked away with a grin on her face.

Maite giggles before she follows Azure while Cedric got a good look at their asses.

Even though he's avoiding the cat humanoid, Cedric can't help but stare at it before he stepped down and went to take a seat.

Reggie and his crew followed as well before everyone else drew straws, and low and behold, Emerald was apart of the next group while he stood next to a few burly looking men who looked like they lifted girders for a living and they saw Azure appear a minute later.

"So you boys ready?" Azure asked while Emerald nods when he didn't trust his voice but the other men were not so hesitant and cheered with excited looks on their faces which made Emerald sweatdrop somewhat when he had to step back to avoid a couple fists.

"Fuck yeah we're ready!" The burly man said with enthusiasm.

"Hehe, great, just give me a second to help pick out the lucky lady for you gentlemen." Azure said before she walked back behind the curtain again.

The burly men chuckled in excitement as they can't wait to get their dicks sucked and stuff.

A minute later, Azure popped her head out of the curtain.

"Alright gentlemen, get those cocks nice and hard because it's time for the next lady to have some fun." Azure said which caused Emerald to gulp before he approached the barrel.

A moment later, he managed to slip his cock into one of the holes and on the inside was Amethyst at the ready who was more then ready for anything… though Emerald's cock bumping into her head did make her blink while Emerald shuddered at the cold gel like feeling.

Amethyst mentally giggles before she softly grabbed Emerald's dick and starts stroking it.

Emerald shuddered from that while the Burly men grin and approached the other holes and 4 more dicks joined Amethyst inside of the barrel and all were at the ready for her.

Amethyst grins before she grabs one of the burly men's dicks and stroke it before latching her mouth on another.

The two men groan while Emerald groans as well which caused the other burly men to blink when they were not picked yet and just wait patiently for their turns, though their dicks were slowly turning flaccid as a result.

Luckily for the two last burly men, Amethyst was able to grow a couple more arms from her slime body and had them grab both dicks and stroke them off.

The two burly men groan from that which surprised the others but didn't care since Amethyst was really going all out to please all 5 men as one while the man getting sucked off enjoyed the feeling of Amethysts mouth.

Amethyst chuckles as she continues pleasing the 5 men though Amethyst made sure to please Emerald's dick greatly.

Emerald shudders from the feeling while a few of the burly men groan loudly when they came hard on Amethyst all of a sudden, from the angle, one came on her face and breasts and the other on her back.

Amethyst enjoys the feeling of cum on her body as she stroked Emerald's dick faster and harder while sucking the burly man's dick in the same manner.

A moment later, the Other Burly man getting stroked off near Amethyst's back while the one in Amethyst's mouth came hard inside of her mouth, filling her gel like body with sperm.

Amethyst moans before she drank the burly man's cum while stroking Emerald's dick.

Emerald however didn't cum as fast as the others while Amethyst really drains the man she was sucking off good before he stumbles back with a winded look on his face.

Amethyst was impressed with Emerald's stamina before she latches her mouth on Emerald's dick before sucking it hard.

Emerald groans loudly from that while his dick throbbed a few times in Amethyst's mouth and some precum dripped onto her tongue which… got an interesting reaction when her body took really well to it.

Amethyst shudders when she tastes the precum before sucking Emerald's dick even harder.

She even used her tongue to lick the dick head a few times.

Emerald gripped the top of the barrel to support his body while he grits his teeth when he fought to keep from cumming as hard as he could while his dick throbbed more and more in Amethyst's mouth and more and more precum dripped onto Amethyst's tongue as a result.

That made Amethyst suck Emerald's dick even harder as she was dead set on making Emerald climax.

For a few more minutes, nothing else happened right before Emerald threw his head back and roars when he blew his load right into the Slime woman's mouth, filling it with so much sperm that even she had trouble keeping up as her body bloats slowly.

Amethyst was shocked at the amount before she tries to swallow Emerald's load as best as she can.

Though to her shock, while his orgasm was slowly stopping, her body grew to the limit and things got cramped without anyone knowing… when Amethyst divided into two and the barrel shook for a moment as a result.

One of the burly men noticed that.

"Hey, the barrel shook."

"Probably the new guy knocking into it, hey new guy ease up on the lady in there, you don't want to hurt her do you?" Burly man B said which caused Emerald to blush before Azure stepped out while Emerald pulled his dick free.

"Well boys, how was it with the lady in there." Azure said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… she was nice and everything, sorry if I caused issues if I shook the barrel." Emerald said while Azure raised an eyebrow at that.

"Think we should check on her?" Burly man A asked.

"Might as well, hey Amethyst you can come out now." Azure said which told everyone which woman was in the barrel now.

However, when the lid popped open, everyone was surprised when they saw not one… but two Amethysts popping out of barrel.

"What the!?" Azure and Emerald said when they didn't see that coming when they saw two thin looking Amethysts pop out of the barrel.

The Amethysts chuckles nervously at the looks before the one on the right spoke.

"H-Hey guys. Sorry if it surprises you. Seems Emerald's load was too much for me to take."

"Hehe yeah… seems we divided by accident." the Amethyst on the left said which caused Emerald to pale a bit.

"Am I in trouble or did I just become a parent somehow?" Emerald asked when he was royally confused but Azure shook her head.

"No, though the captain will have a field day with a new crew member, Slime people can divide when they take in enough nutrients or if they want to have a child, take a few bits of themselves and mix them in a womb of a female slime woman and bam, new Slime baby." Azure said while she crossed her arms.

One of the Burly guys rubbed his beard before saying this.

"Well despite that, two Amethysts are better than one."

"You say that because you're hoping for a threesome I bet but considering the situation… hey Emerald take responsibility and fatten these two up since they couldn't lift much in their current state." Azure said while Emerald's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Emerald said when he really thought he misheard Azure just now,

Everyone chuckled a bit at Emerald's reaction while the Amethysts giggles.

"You heard her Emerald." One of them said.

"Yeah, help us get into working condition again." The Other Amethyst said in a flirtatious way while Emerald backed up a few steps away from the two slime woman and was stopped by Cedric who placed some clawed hands on his shoulders and looked very amused right now.

"Now now Emerald. You shouldn't run from this. Take responsibility for your actions."

A moment later, Emerald was pushed towards the Amethysts and he screamed comically when the Amethysts dragged him behind the curtain and Azure giggles a bit from that when it seemed like something out of a horror movie, then again since Maite was that way, it might as well be a horror moment for Emerald while Azure looks at the other.

"Now then for those who haven't gone yet…" Azure said while the camera went to Emerald who was dragged by the Amethysts and into a changing room for the ladies much to his horror, especially when he saw the other ladies in the room waiting for their turn and Maite was in one part that had a sign that said turn taken so she couldn't go again for awhile.

The girls noticed Emerald before they were surprised to see two Amethysts.

"A-Amethyst? What happened to you?" Asked a lioness.

"Hehe, well…" Amethyst one said before she explained what happened.

"...So you see were taking Emerald to the sections where the ladies who took turns went so we could continue our fun there and get ourselves a bit more plumped up since we do look like twigs right now." Amethyst one said while she grins at her counterpart while both slime women had good grips on Emerald's ankles.

The ladies blinked a few times after hearing this before a female dog humanoid spoke.

"You do have a point."

"Yeah but if you want to have more fun, you can have fun with Emerald here since he has nothing better to do right now." Amethyst two said while Emerald raised a shaking hand.

"Err… can I say something to not make this look bad for me?" Emerald said while he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

The women did look to another before they grin at Emerald.

"No."

"Uh… mercy then?" Emerald asked while trying to plead to their kindness while he grins nervously at the ladies.

The ladies chuckled before they slowly approached Emerald.

Outside of the curtain.

"No… No…. stay back… stay away… AAAAAAHHHH!" Emerald said before he yelled in a half horror/ pleased way while Azure giggles from what she just heard.

"Hehe, something tells me he's gonna be limping for a while… or he'll come out happy in a body bag." Azure said which caused many men to laugh at that.

Cedric had to laugh as well since he thought that was funny.

The scene then went to many hours later with a fully dressed Emerald being dragged into his room with Finn and tossed onto the bed above Finn which woke the human from his slumber…. and he saw the pale almost dead looking face of Emerald as he groans as he looked Finn in the eye… it was surprisingly horrifying to just wake up too...

"D-Dude… what happened to you?" Finn said as he was both shocked and creeped out at Emerald's state.

One of the men who dragged Emerald in chuckles and told Finn what happened in detail for a few minutes and finished with this.

"... And when the ladies were done, they dragged his recently cleaned body out of the room and they dressed him up as well, I don't think he will be able to move right in the morning hehe especially when the Amethysts split… again!... Hahaha!, man the captain is going to blow a gasket when he hears of this." One of the men said before the two men left the room and closed the door to a nearly drained dry Emerald and a stunned Finn.

Finn at first blushed brightly at the story before he shudders at the thought of how crazy women are when sex is involved.

Emerald however conked out right then and there before heavy snoring was heard after Emerald managed to get onto his back on the bed, looks like possible questions would have to wait for now it seemed with the night sky being seen outside of Finn's window.

Finn just shook his head before he just went back to sleep while drowning out the snoring.

The scene then fades to black while the rocking of the boat on the waves helped the two adventurers sleep through the night… but not with various things happening on the boat that would soon turn this trip into a nightmare...

* * *

**The scene opens up and shows Atomsk and TME back on the ship and were sailing at sea while the sun sets.**

**TME was steering the boat while Atomsk was in the crows next and keeping a lookout for any trouble before TME noticed the readers and summoned some walkie talkies and teleports one of them to Atomsk.**

"**Hey Atomsk, do you read me?, I can see the readers, do you read me?, over." TME said while he had one hand on the steering wheel.**

"**Roger that TME. Hearing you loud and clear, over." Atomsk said on the walkie talkies.**

"**Right, anyway want to say a couple things to the readers and I just make this nice and short by ending this outro early?" TME said as he made sure to not crash into anything.**

"**Hmmm, sure." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers while leaving the walkie talkie on.**

"**Welcome back everyone. As you can see TME and I are back on the ship and having a nice sail. Would like to tell more but I'm making sure to keep an eye out for enemy ships so I'll leave TME with the talking."**

**TME sweatdrops before he looks at the readers.**

"**Actually I was trying to focus on steering so why don't we just end this outro now and let you guys enjoy the next chapter, see you all later." TME said before he waved to the readers with his walkie talkie holding hand before the scene fades to black.**


	3. Shocking Tides

**A scene opens up which shows Atomsk, down from the crows nest, and was standing next to TME as Atomsk steered this time.**

**TME had crossed arms while he was leaning from the boat as he had some rope in one hand to keep him from falling into the ocean.**

**Atomsk noticed the sun setting as it was almost dark.**

"**Man that's a nice view."**

"**Yeah… the view of the sunset on the sea is very relaxing." TME said while unknowing to him his hand relaxed a little and a moment later he fell from the boat while he had a comically wide eyed look on his face before he fell into the ocean.**

**Atomsk blinked when he heard some splash noises before turning his head to find TME not here.**

"**TME?" He said.**

**TME however did not answer which to Atomsk could mean that TME was in the bathroom or something instead of falling off the ship since no screams of help were heard.**

**Atomsk blinks before shrugging as he looks at the readers.**

"**Well I don't know where TME went but anyway, last chapter was a bit crazy. More secrets are being held by Azure and Captain Johnson, which I should put out in case you guys got confused about which was that TME and I put SJ to shorten the Captain's name, but maybe we can put Captain Johnson instead. Cedric really got himself in the doghouse when he tried to *help* Finn out which caused him to lose the chance to touch Azure on that stress relief session. Now things are gonna be awkward for the most part since Azure fooled around with Emerald but at least he lost that V-card… and much more lol. Plus like the original, we brought in Reggie and his dumb goons so things are gonna get bad soon." He said as he kept steering.**

"**Yeah but might as well bring in some other OG Finn the Red characters." TME said when he pulled himself back onto the ship thanks to some rope being lowered into the water for him to grab and he dripped onto the wooden floor.**

**Atomsk blinked when he saw TME soaking wet before his eyes widen in realization.**

"**Oh… so that splash was you wasn't it?"**

"**Well it sure wasn't a shark or fish… anyway as I dry off, the three characters from the original Finn the red are Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce. Rick is a Wolfman like Cedric, Dark blue fur, green shorts and a red vest, Sheldon is a Goblin wearing only white sailor pants with brown boots, and finally is Bruce a Humanoid who is part Cyborg, his right arm and left leg are robotic with his left eye as well, he has a dark open trench coat that shows his heart that is covered by a little window like item, he wears blue pants and black boots, did I get all that Atomsk and want to make some changes for the new versions of the trio?" TME said before he walked away while he shook his legs to try and shake off some of the sea water.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

"**Yeah might as well do that."**

**TME sweatdrops since he went on a bit of an introduction for the OG crew trio that Finn met before he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Yeah, but mind ending this outro and get us into the story?, I forgot how bad wet socks are… *Shudder*..." TME said before he walked away from Atomsk while his feet made squishing sounds in his boots.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops again before looking at the readers.**

"**As TME tries to get dry, I forget to mention that Hunson and a lot of in Ooo now knows the news thanks to Peppermint Butler and LSP… well most likely LSP so who knows how the news travels. There's also the part of Lillum of planning to bring Finn back. Will she succeed or not? Guess you'll find out when the story starts…. Hmmmm… now." He said before she scene fades in black before shifting to Ooo with Lillum setting things up for a teleportation spell while she had Stormo *help* her with gathering some fresh ingredients.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Lillum, Stormo, ?**

When the scene focused on the Candy Kingdom Castle, the camera focused on an empty room in the basement to show a large magical workshop with plenty of items like cauldrons, spellbooks of demonic nature, and ironically enough, a few were set up under Stormo's hindlegs which caused his hindquarters to raise in the air while Lillum was stroking off Stormo's dick over a large bucket while Lillum smirks from the reactions that Stormo gave her while she fondled his balls, Stormo had a surprisingly large cock at around 13 inches or so and 3 inches in width and Lillum just giggles every now and then.

Stormo pants a few times as he feels his dick getting stroked a bit hard making his talons curled a bit.

Lillum giggles a bit more while she could see some precum drip from his dick.

"Come on Stormo, just relax, I need all the cum you got stored in those balls for one last clairvoyance and lock on spell before I use the teleportation spell I have set up so I can find Finn, the more the better… come on… give me all the juice you got." Lillum said before she used one hand to rub the tip of Stormo's dick while the other keeps on stroking Stormo off while she used her mouth to suck on Stormo's balls hard while she slowed down to really help build up Stormo's load.

Stormo pants more while feeling his load build up as his climax got closer as time went on before Stormo screeches loudly as his dick fires his load into the bucket.

Thankfully none was wasted when Lillum moved her hand on Stormo's dickhead to hold it steady with her index finger and thumb while her other hand vigorously milked Stormo while she licks and sucked on his nuts more which throbbed in her mouth.

Stormo shudders from that as he continues to let out more cum before tapping off after 20 seconds.

Lillum stroked Stormo off a couple more times before she pulled away from pleasing Stormo's nuts and moved to lick the tip of his dick clean and had a pleased look in her eyes when she saw that the bucket was almost full.

Stormo pants while trying to enjoy the afterglow but shudders at Lillum's licking.

Lillum pulled her head away from all the licking and moved to pat Stormo on the head.

"Hehe, thanks for the help, I can take the rest from here so go rest up if you want." Lillum said before she used a spell to lift the bucket and moved it while she followed it to find a lid and when she bent down to try and find one in a small pile of various sized Bucket lids, Stormo saw Lillum's well rounded ass as it wiggles a bit while Lillum hums a little in her search.

Stormo blinks a few times as he looks at Lillum's ass which surprisingly made his dick get hard.

A moment later, Stormo approached Lillum and gently nudged her ass a couple times which made Lillum blink before she looks back and saw Stormo's condition.

"Hehe, I see… well then, good thing I just found this." Lillum said when she ironically found the right sized lid and equipped it to the bucket before she got on all fours and used her hand to pull the part of her outfit covering her panties and ass aside.

"I was getting a bit peckish so pick a hole and have fun." Lillum said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Stormo sees this before he mounts on top of Lillum and jams his dick inside the succubus's pussy.

Lillum groans from that before Stormo starts to fuck away to his hearts content and ironically enough Bubblegum walked into the room a minute after Stormo starts to have his fun.

"Hey Lillum I was checking to see-!" Bubblegum said before stopping as her eyes widened in surprise before blushing brightly as she sees Stormo humping at Lillum's pussy.

Lillum saw Bubblegum before she grins.

"O-Oh h-hey P-Princess… s-sorry I c-can't stand to g-greet you b-but S-Stormo wanted to have a bit of f-fun… g-got the required stuff for the lock on spell and what not so I can use the teleportation spell… g-give me a few minutes and I'll be there… t-though I must say g-good thing m-making S-Stormo so m-massive… h-he modeled-after Finn or something?" Lillum asked while Bubblegum saw Stormo really going wild with his thrusts and his cock barraged Lillum's womb constantly and Lillum was enjoying every second of it.

Bubblegum was still blushing brightly at the sight before turning around.

"I-I'll come back later." She said before she quickly starts exiting the room.

Though Lillum spoke up before Bubblegum could leave.

"Y-You sure?... t-thought y-you would l-love the c-chance to s-see if St-Stormo i-is doing well w-with m-mating c-considering you m-made the guy to d-deal with G-Goliad b-but now t-that she is out of the w-way… h-he has n-no r-real purpose s-so why not tr-try and help h-him find a new one." Lillum got out before she moans and groans more when Stormo used more speed in his thrusts.

That made Bubblegum stop in her tracks since she sadly knew that Lillum was right since Stormo had no other purpose since Goliad is no longer a threat.

"W-Well… you have a point." Bubblegum said after turning around.

"H-Hehe… w-well c-come t-take a c-close l-look y-your h-highness… w-who knows… y-you c-could have him as a R-Royal g-guard wh-who can satisfy you a-at your beck and call… h-he does h-have the r-right equipment after all." Lillum moans out while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Stormo's thrusts which caused a bulge to be seen where her womb was.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that.

To her, Stormo was her creation even though not by blood since she used Finn's DNA.

On the other hand aside from that she has no other connections to Stormo and well… Lillum did have a point… did Bubblegum had subconscious undertones when she made Stormo the way he was?

'_Dear Glob… something must've been wrong with me when I made Stormo.' _She thought.

Though the sight of Stormo fucking Lillum harder and harder with surprising stamina did cause her body to heat up and she felt… a slight wetness between her legs under her skirt.

Bubblegum blushes more as she felt the wetness before gulping as she got a bit closer to the duo but kept a distance.

Lillum just smirks a bit before she had Stormo stop for some reason.

"Hold on Stormo, lets change positions a little… really give your creator a good view to see how well you do in ways that you were not made for." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she turned onto her back and spreads her legs.

"Come on My manly Candy Sphynx… give it to me good." Lillum said while she used her hands to hold her wet folds open for Stormo.

Bubblegum blinks in shock when she heard that before she was shocked again when she saw Stormo get closer and impales his dick inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum groans loudly from that while she floats a bit so she could place her arms and legs around Stormo's body as he fucked her hard while Bubblegum had a better view of seeing her creation fuck Lillum without restraint while Lillum's tongue hanged out of her mouth when she had a fucked up look on her face.

Bubblegum blushed even more as she continues to watch making her get a bit wetter between her legs.

For a few minutes, Lillum keeps letting Stormo fuck her pussy harder and harder while she could feel his orgasm approaching alongside with her own and keeps on letting Stormo fuck her until….

Stormo screeches loudly before he came hard inside Lillum's pussy as the sphinx's load floods her womb.

Lillum groans loudly from that and came hard on Stormo's cock which caused her pussy to really milk him for all he had while her body absorbed the semen and turned it into power for herself.

Bubblegum continues to blush as she sees the duo ride out their orgasms before Stormo taps off.

Lillum pants for a moment before she floats off of Stormo's cock which flopped free of her pussy and Lillum pets Stormo on the head.

"Hehe, good boy, I'm sure Bubblegum will take good care of your needs while I'm gone so better behave or I may have to punish you." Lillum teasingly said while she keeps on petting Stormo on the head.

Stormo had a slight blush on his face before he gave Lillum's cheek a slight lick.

Lillum giggles from that before she turned to see how Bubblegum was doing.

Said Candy Monarch blushes as she took a breath or two but you can see a little damp of wetness on her dress.

Lillum giggles before she whispered oddly enough in Stormo's ear which caused him to blink a few times before Lillum looks at Bubblegum after Stormo nods at Lillum.

"Stormo would like to help you with your issue princess, if you take a look down you'll see what I mean." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinks before looking down and was surprised to see one spot on her dress that is wet which made Bubblegum blush in embarrassment.

Lillum giggles while she circles Bubblegum.

"Now now, no need to feel embarressed, though I am of high ranking in the demon world, I'm easy to deal with as long as sex is offered and I'm sure Stormo would love to feel another woman's touch besides my own… besides… _don't you owe Stormo for keeping Goliad in check for so long without a reward?_" Lillum said while she placed her hands on Bubblegum's shoulders and whispered that last bit to the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum blushes when she heard that but knew that Lillum was right.

"W-Well... yes."

"Well then… let's see how sweet the Candy Princess's body is." Lillum said while she lets go of Bubblegum's shoulders and floats back a bit while Stormo looked a bit excited as he looks at his creator.

Bubblegum gulps before she slowly removes her clothes while feeling nervous.

A couple minutes later with Bubblegum getting some complex stuff undone, she was in her bra and panties and her shapely body was seen but there was enough hidden to look teasing to Stormo who was slowly getting erect again while he gave a slight squeak when it sounded like he wanted to see more.

Bubblegum blushes more before she undid her bra which made her breasts bounced a bit before she went to her panties and lower them down to her feet.

Stormo blushed more when he saw Bubblegum's nude body and took a moment to stare at her body and blushed when he saw how well developed she was and after remembering that she was gum, she could change her form at will if she needed.

Bubblegum blushes before she used her body to make her breasts and ass a bit bigger in everyone's view when she raised her right thumb to her hand and blew into it.

Ironically enough, Hunson was coming to Lillum's temp room to see if she was nearly done and was about to say something, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Bubblegum in the nude and her figure changed from a respectable C sized breasts to a couple sizes larger to E sized breasts and her ass inflates and her body filled out to not look warped and she looked like she had a model like figure with a very good super bubble butt that really drew the eye to it.

'_Hoooo… I like what I'm seeing.'_ Hunson thought while having some ideas to get payback on Bubblegum.

Though he made sure to keep out of sight while he got the image of Bubblegum's augmented body burned into his mind, looks like the Ruler of the Nightosphere wanted to get a little something something from Bubblegum in that state… though having her use that form is a different matter entirely…. But Hunson would deal with that later, for now he used his shapeshifting skills to form an eye on a tentacle which lets him look in on what was going on as Bubblegum got on all fours in front of Stormo who looked beyond excited as his cock throbbed hard a few times.

Bubblegum blushes before she actually shook her ass at Stormo to entice him.

Which it worked as he gets behind Bubblegum, mounts on her and slides his dick inside the Candy Monarch's ass which made Bubblegum groan after feeling that penetration.

Lillum giggles at that before Stormo starts to hump away at a rapid pace as his cock went deep into Bubblegum's ass again and again while Stormo wrapped one of his forelegs around Bubblegum's waist to help pull him in at a faster rate.

Bubblegum was surprised by that as she moans and groans loudly before feeling her ass tighten around Stormo's dick as time passes.

Lillum smiles at that before she floats out of the room and next to Hunson who was still spying on the Candy duo.

"You know spying is not alright here right?, pretty sure if you want to have fun with her all you need to do is blackmail her or something." Lillum said while she smirks at Hunson a little.

Hunson chuckles before looking at Lillum.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said with an imp like grin.

Lillum shrugged before she grins at the Demon king.

"Peeking?, why not let me get some energy from your real quick since it could be awhile before I bring Finn back and I do need some primo energy, Stormo was good but nothing was really energizing if I am honest, must be his lack of lustful nature holding him back at the moment which I'm hoping to change later… so while you get a good show, fish that cock out so we can get this over with." Lillum said with a lustful look on her face as she floats towards Hunson.

Hunson chuckles before he unzips his pants and fished out his dick which was like 11 or 12 inches long and 3 in width.

Lillum licks her lips while she got on her knees in front of Hunson and stroked his cock with both her hands while Hunson keeps using one eye to see that Stormo used his beak to grab Bubblegum's hair and pulled back to help him thrust his dick much harder into Bubblegum's asshole.

Bubblegum groans from the pain but actually moans louder which meant that she surprisingly likes it as her pussy got very wet.

Stormo keeps on fucking Bubblegum while Lillum at the meantime opened her mouth wide and took 3/4th of Hunson's down down her mouth in one go without gagging and hums when she liked the flavor of his cock as she licked it before she bobbed her head which caused Hunson to see with his normal eyes that Lillum was really sucking his cock hard now.

Hunson let out a pleased groan as he was enjoying this before petting Lillum's head.

Lillum gave Hunson an eyesmile before she bobbed her head at a faster rate while the suction from Lillum got harder and harder which pulled Hunson in more into Lillum's top quality mouth pussy.

"O-Oh yeah." Hunson said as he continues watching Bubblegum and Stormo.

For a bit Stormo keeps on humping Bubblegum's ass before he had an idea when he used his forearm to hold Bubblegum to his body when he carefully walked over on three legs to a nearby table and with a quick lean back onto his hind legs, he had Bubblegum's upper body on the table and he placed his front paws on the table and fucked Bubblegum at a harder rate thanks to gravity working in his favor now with Bubblegum falling onto his cock a little.

Bubblegum's eyes widen from that but was moaning and groaning loudly as she was really enjoying the pleasure before she actually climaxed from her pussy.

Stormo enjoyed how tight Bubblegum got when her ass tightened on his cock as well which caused him to squawk and thrusts his hips harder through Bubblegum's orgasming ass.

Bubblegum's orgasm got stronger as she enjoys having her ass pounded which made her toes curled.

Meanwhile with Hunson and Lillum…

Lillum was really sucking Hunson's cock at a harder rate while she fondles Hunson's balls while Lillum had a slutty lustful look in her eyes as she fully takes Hunson's cock down her throat again and again.

Hunson lets out another pleased groan or two before he starts to thrust his hips at Lillum's head.

That caused Lillum to gag a little but she quickly adjusts and keeps on sucking Hunson's cock for a couple more minutes and could feel his orgasm getting closer and sucked Hunson's cock at a harder rate as a result.

Hunson grunts and groans a bit as he continues to thrust his hips as his climax kept getting closer.

Lillum in turn keeps on gagging a little while she hums and moans on Hunson's cock while she could feel him getting closer and closer until….

Hunson groans a bit loud before he climaxed a bit hard inside Lillum's mouth.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum and Stormo…

Stormo gave a few more thrusts into Bubblegum's ass before he squawked loudly and pushed his cock balls deep into her ass and came hard inside of his creator while he pushed his body forward a bit more to enjoy the feeling of Bubblegum's body.

Bubblegum moans loud with ecstasy as her ass tightens on Stormo's dick before climaxing hard from her pussy.

For a bit, Hunson and Stormo ride out their orgasms while Stormo waits for Bubblegum to relax on his cock before he and Hunson tapped off with their respective partners which caused Hunson to let go of Lillum's head while she sucked his cock clean and Stormo pulled his cock free of Bubblegum's ass and hopped off the table to give Bubblegum breathing room and he saw his load leaks from her asshole and wondered if she was doing OK.

Bubblegum groans when she felt Stormo pulling his dick out before shuddering as she felt her creation's load leaking out while trying to catch her breath.

Stormo made a small squawk like noise as he nudged his head on Bubblegum's shoulder to see if he did well or something or to see if she was alright.

Bubblegum was able to catch her breath before looking at Stormo.

"Y-You did good Stormo. Y-You did g-good."

Stormo gave Bubblegum an eyesmile before he walked over and grabbed a towel from a nearby table and moved to give it to Bubblegum so she could clean herself off.

Bubblegum gave Stormo an appreciative smile before grabbing the towel and starts cleaning herself.

Lillum with Hunson pulled her mouth off of Hunson's cock and used a spell to clean her body off from the extra semen.

"Hmmm… thanks for the meal Hunsy, see you later after I bring back Finn, don't do anything I wouldn't do… so have fun with Bubblegum, she looks oh so sweet to eat after all." Lillum said before she giggles when she floats away from the winded Demon king.

As Hunson tries to catch his breath, he did chuckle before having this thought.

'_Hehe, she may look sweet but she'll be moaning like a whore when I give her a taste of my monster.'_

Hunson then left Bubblegum alone while he concocts a plan to have some fun with Bubblegum, but unless he could find a way to make sure not to stress out Marceline, he would have to wait for 9 or so months to make sure that the kid would be born safely and the scene went to a couple hours later with Lillum, Bubblegum, Hunson, Marceline, Goliad, and Stormo were in a large room while Peppermint Butler was giving everyone some food and drinks while they all watched Lillum work her magic while Goliad helped her with passing her ingredients.

Peppermint Butler was even ordered to stick near Marceline to do whatever she asked in order to keep her stress down… within reason, granted Bubblegum did get onto Peppermint Butler about his dark magic, but aside from just wanting to learn more about Dark magic, and the occasional skin thing that she heard him mutter about, Peppermint Butler never showed any inclination to betray anyone so as long as he kept his secret work separate from his butler work, Bubblegum didn't mind… to some extent since she did have a thing againsts wizards but she kept her trap shut for now.

Bubblegum was next Marceline as she handed her a drink while making sure it was safe to drink for the baby.

Stormo was also at Marceline's side as he gently rubs his head on her belly.

Marceline smiles a bit from the two being so kind to her while she pets Stormo on the head, she saw Stormo use some of his powers to bring her things when she needed it without even moving from her side.

Hunson even kept his word with Bubblegum when he only went after prisoners that were brought to him which kept him from going on a rampage.

Even Goliad kept herself under control and when Bubblegum wondered why she would do that when she was so adamant about trying to rule the Candy kingdom.

Though ironically enough, thanks to what happened with Lillum in Goliad's mind, she decided that she could change her approach with how to rule and decided to learn from Lillum since she could make anyone do what she say and get something out of it that would really be fun in the end… Bubblegum wasn't sure how to respond to that when she first heard it after asking Goliad that but Stormo could keep her in check if she went insane again so there was at least a backup.

"How's it coming along Lillum?" Hunson asked.

"Almost there, just need to add a few more ingredients so we can see how Finn is doing before I can teleport to him." Lillum said before she adds the last few ingredients to the cauldron before the images on the surface, and the scene shifts to Finn while he was sweeping the deck with Emerald, or he was when Emerald looked like he was hiding from someone.

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Finn, Emerald**

The scene now showed Finn as he swept the deck but glanced at Emerald who had popped his head from behind a barrel a few times before getting out of sight… the reason… the Amethysts who wanted to have more fun with him and since there was 4 of them, he was trying to not double that number as a few Amethysts passed by and Finn was Emerald's lookout.

Finn motioned Emerald to get back down as he continues to sweep the deck.

Thankfully for Emerald, things went well when he keeps on hiding from the Amethysts but he also made sure to try and keep up with his chores so when Finn gave the signal to show himself, Emerald went back to sweeping as fast as he could, thankfully he was sweeping in one direction so no issues were had.

Finn also made sure to keep up with his chores while also being on lookout duty for Emerald.

For a bit the duo keeps on sweeping while Azure approached them.

"Hey you two, good timing, depending on how things go I may need your help with something." Azure said which confused the duo a bit.

"What do you need us for Azure?" Finn asked.

"Simple, I'm going to try and speak with Cedric about something but he keeps avoiding me, in a couple days if I can't get him, I'll need you, Emerald, and Maite to lend me a hand since the guy is pretty scrappy and could try and force himself away from us." Azure said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

Finn blushed when he noticed before looking at Emerald.

Emerald blushed as well for obvious reasons before Azure sweatdrops and clears her throat which caused Emerald and Finn to jolt before they nervously chuckle while Azure sighs.

"Anyway I'll see you in a couple days so better be prepared for your most difficult mission on this ship yet." Azure said before she left the two alone.

Finn blinks a few times before he looks at Emerald again.

"Do you think we should help her out with that Cedric guy despite what happened?"

"Well… maybe, Cedric did look down so better to help then risk him doing something stupid right?" Emerald said while he looks at Finn and shrugged for a moment.

"Yeah I guess." Finn said before he went back to cleaning.

For a bit, nothing else happened while the scene shifts to Finn and Emerald going to chef paul for their lunch and with Emerald getting a large stack of food which oddly made Chef paul happy since he could experiment with new food while Pepe approached the duo.

"Hey you two, hope everything is going well, and especially for you Finn, anything new with you know what?" Pepe asked as he sat at the table while he had a sandwich on a plate while he ate it and Emerald focused on his food which left Finn the one to barely eat his food.

"It's going fine Pepe. I think I'm getting a little closer to the… thing." Finn said.

"I see… any details or is it still too vague?" Pepe asked to try and help Finn out a bit.

"Well I'm starting to see a body but it's blurry." Finn said.

"I see, well that's better than nothing so it shows were getting somewhere, how are things on the ship after you got your sea legs so to speak?" Pepe asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm, it's going great. I learn what to do and what not to on a ship. Some of the crewmen and ladies are nice. Sometimes I would talk and hang with Hydrian when we're not busy." Finn said.

"Hooo… Hydrian huh?, wonder if you are getting a thing for elemental women since I've heard rumors that you once tried to get with the Princess of the Candy Kingdom and the Queen of Flames in Ooo." Pepe said while Emerald chuckles nervously… looks like Pepe's informant was Emerald much to Finn's chagrin.

Finn looks at Emerald.

"Really Emerald?" He said with a half lidded look.

"H-Hehehe… sorry?" Emerald said it like it was a question while he shrugged at Finn with a nervous look on his face.

Finn shook his head before he looks Pepe.

"It's not like that. Hydrian and I are friends. I don't know what will happen in the future."

"Right, and I'm the king of the sea, anyway I should tell the captain about the dream starting to come undone so hope you and Emerald here enjoy your next job soon… swabbing the deck, you'll be working with 3 other people named, Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce, hope you like to tag team with strangers… then again since you met Emerald just a short time before us, you seem like the friendly type hehe." Pepe said before he finished his meal and he left the table which left Finn and Emerald to their meals.

"Dude, why did you have to tell Pepe about my love issues?" Finn asked.

"I said sorry and when I tried to ask Pepe dating advice which he didn't have, he somehow tricked me into talking about your past crushes, guys smart in that area which shows he is not just a doctor." Emerald said while he held his hands up in a defensive way.

Finn sighs.

"Nevermind. Besides not sure anything romantic will happen with me and Hydrian. I mean we could just stay friends for all I know. I mean it's not the first time I'm friends with a water nymph. I'm friends with three that live next door to me and like to party."

"Hehe, I think I heard about them, think you can introduce me if we go back to Ooo to see if they really want to party in the tier way?, thanks to what I went through with those Amethysts… and… all those ladies… 3 water Nymphs would be simple in comparison…" Emerald said while he had a look on his face that was similar to someone having war flashbacks or something… not sure if that was a good or bad things in this case though...

Finn blinks a few times at the look and didn't know how to approach that.

"Yeah sure." He said before having a little smirk when he asked this.

"So how are things with you and Maite?"

Emerald blushed from that before he chuckles a little.

"Well… to be honest not much… been hiding from the Amethysts so barely had any time to talk with her this morning, hopefully I can speak with her later if she happens to walk on deck but for now, we should eat and get ready to swab the deck…" Emerald said before he chowed down on his food like a monster eating many people or something… fast, odd… but oddly clean in Emerald's case when he seemed to inhale the food somehow.

Finn was a bit surprise before he ate his food normally.

A bit later, Finn and Emerald were on deck while they stood in front of a trio of men with multiple buckets and mops and even the cabin boy was there for some reason.

One of the trio was a wolfman, another was a Goblin, and another was a Humanoid looking Cyborg which caused Emerald and Finn to get a good look at them to see what they were wearing.

The wolfman has blue fur like Cedric's only darker and was wearing green shorts with a purple sash tied around his waist and a white bandana cap on his head.

Next was the goblin who was wearing both white pants and a shirt with the sleeves cut out with brown boots.

Finally came the cyborg.

His right arm and left leg are robotic with his left eye as well. He wears a dark grey open trench coat that shows his heart that is covered by a little window like item, he wears blue pants and black boots.

Emerald and Finn looked at them before Emerald raised a hand.

"So… which of you guys is Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce?, we heard from Pepe, we are working with you guys so… nice to meetcha?, I'm Emerald." Emerald said while he nudged Finn to introduce himself.

"And I'm Finn." Finn said.

The wolfman chuckled as the trio looked at the duo.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rick. The goblin here is Sheldon and standing next to him is Bruce."

"Hello." Sheldon said.

"Sup." Bruce said.

"Yo." Emerald said to go with the single introductions before he looks at the cabin boy.

"So… mind if I ask who you are?" Emerald asked which caused the cabin body which caused him to jolt since he didn't expect to be talked to.

"O-Oh I'm Jeffery." The Cabin boy said when he introduced himself which caused Emerald to nod his head before he looks at the others.

"Well considering its the 6 of us, let's split up a bit to help speed things up, Rick, Sheldon, Bruce, why don't you guys work the front of the ship while Finn, Jeffery, and I take the back half, objections?" Emerald said when he remembered how large this boat was.

"I'm cool with it. How about you guys?" Rick asked to Sheldon and Bruce whom said duo nod in agreement.

"Hehe, great, let's get going Finn and Jeffery, the sooner we finish this the sooner we can relax." Emerald said before he grabbed a bucket and mop which had a small bottle of soap in it before he walked away from the group.

Finn and Jeffrey nod before they grabbed a bucket of water with soap too before following Emerald.

Though as Emerald, Finn, and Jeffery left for the backend of the ship and Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce left for the front end, no one noticed that one of Reggie's goons had followed the cabin boy while the scene flashed back as to why...

* * *

_Ocean/ Albatross/ Reggie, goons A - J_

"_...Alright, you know the plan since I talked with our contact, we keep on giving the signal and while everyone else is none the wiser, we grab the Human and get out of here once we see the ship so-!" Reggie explained while one of his men approached Reggie._

"_B-Boss, we have some trouble." One of Reggie's men said to Reggie._

"_About time you showed up. What can be so important?" One of the goons asked._

"_Not to you!, Listen Reggie, one of the guys spotted one of the cabin boys sneaking around while we were busy with getting some extra provisions… I think the captain and Azure are onto us and sent that that kid as a spy." The Goon said with a worried look on their face._

"_Are you serious?!" Rex asked with a shocked look._

"_Yeah, what do we do with the Cabin boy boss?, seems like he went to hang around with the Human and his friend along with Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce for swabbing the deck." The Goon said while waiting for Reggie's order._

_Reggie was thoughtful for a moment before he said this._

"_Perhaps this can work in our favor. We kidnap the Cabin boy and hold him hostage so we can make Finn surrender himself."_

"_Alright, a few of the men will go and tail the cabin boy to try and find him when he was alone, wish us luck boss… hey you two come with me." The Goon said before two more goons appeared and followed the goon out of the room._

_Rex looked at Reggie._

"_Think we'll succeed boss?"_

"_Depends on if we can keep things on plan and not fuck up, we are still outnumbered boys so here is a contingcy plan in case things go south…" Reggie said before the scene went back to the present_

* * *

**Ocean/Albatross/ Back half of ship/ Emerald, Finn, Jeffery**

Things were going well with Finn, Emerald, and Jeffery while they were mopping the deck, they had split up with Emerald taking the left side while Finn took the middle and Jeffery took the right, all went well before a hand went around Jeffery and gripped him on the mouth as he was slowly being pulled away.

Jeffrey's eyes widen as he muffly screamed while struggling.

However it was all for naught while one of Reggie's goons chuckle as he use some kind of camera to take a picture of Jeffery being tied up while there was an arrow on the bottom of the picture and a moment later, the goon wrote something on it as Jeffery was carried away while his mouth was gagged and the Goon put the mop and bucket in the path and taped the picture to the handle and left and after a few minutes, Finn noticed it when Jeffery never came to clean his part of his side near his.

"Huh? Where did Jeffrey go?" Finn said before he tries to look for him.

Unfortunately for Finn, all he found was the mop and bucket before he noticed something taped to the handle.

Finn blinked in a bit before he went to see what was on the bucket.

To Finn shock, he saw Jeffery being tied up in a picture while his mouth was being gagged and there was an arrow to point to show that something was on the back.

Finn gulped before he flipped the back of the picture.

He saw something on the back a moment later and it was a note.

"_Come to the storage area below deck in 30 minutes or your friend is toast… and bring anyone with you and your friend is dead so come alone." _The note read while Finn double checked it to be safe and it said the same thing.

'_O-Oh Glob… if I get help, Jeffrey will get hurt… or worse. Gotta find a way to let everyone know about this without being suspicious.' _Finn thought.

However after a bit of thinking, Finn was drawing a blank while Emerald walked over to Finn.

"Hey Finn I'm done with my-!" Emerald said before Finn jolts big time when Emerald's voice was right behind him.

"Ah!... E-Emerald. You scared me a bit." Finn said as he hid the photo behind his back.

Emerald just tilts his head before he looked around.

"So where is Jeffery?, don't tell me he's slacking off or something… good grief once I find him I'm going to knock him upside the head or something for putting all the work on you and me." Emerald said while his eyebrow twitched a few times, seems he never noticed the picture yet.

"R-Right. I might as well… get more soap then." Finn said before he quickly walks past Emerald and tries to pocket the picture but failed to notice said picture dropping to the floor.

Emerald noticed that but before he could let Finn know, Finn was out of sight which made him raise an eyebrow before he picked up the picture and when he looked at it, he got a serious look on his face before he walked away to get Rick and the others.

Meanwhile with Finn…

Finn continues to walk as he waved at some of the crewmen and ladies while not looking too suspicious till he reached the storage area.

When he got there, he saw Jeffery tied up to a support beam while he looked a bit roughed up, there was even a black eye on his right eye and he looked to be close to passing out.

Finn's eyes widened in shock before he went to help Jeffrey.

However when he got the gag off first of all, Jeffery managed to mutter this to Finn.

"I-It's… a t-trap…" Jeffery muttered while multiple thuds were heard from behind Finn when some of Reggie's goons appeared with various weapons in hand and were grinning at Finn.

Finn got angry at the sight of Reggie's goons before he stepped in front of Jeffrey to protect him before bringing out his grass blade.

"Alright kid, drop the sword and you and that Cabin boy will live… well he will live for now at least hehe… not sure if our boss wants to keep him alive or not so not really my call but he would live for a few more minutes." The goon said while leaving Reggie's name out to not let Reggie get caught until it was time to bail from the ship.

Finn was still holding his blade.

"Alright you donks. What do guys want?"

"Hehe, oh you'll find out… but I can give an answer… considering how rare you are… well Human's would sell very well on the black market and who knows, if we summon a sex demon or something, we could really be rewarded well with not just money but power as well… you know how lust crazed those demons get for a human so its like you'e a jackpot of rewards just waiting to be cashed in to the highest bidder." A Goon said while he grins at Finn with a greedy look in his eyes.

Finn's eyes widen in shock after hearing that.

"You guys are sick! All your mama's must be rolling in their graves when they saw what you did."

The goons gave Finn half lidded looks before one raised his hand.

"Actually all our mama's and papa's are pirates so I'm pretty sure they would be proud of us." The Goon said while everyone sweatdrops when they heard that.

Finn mentally facepalms.

"Whatever. You guys are not gonna get away with this."

"Oh really, there is 7 of us and 1 of you, so all I can say is you and what army?" A goon said before he felt something touch his side when something came out of nowhere from between a few crates.

"How about this army!" A voice rang out when the goon got launched away from everyone who looked to see Emerald of all people just slugged the Goon in the side and he crashed into a few crates while Rick, Bruce, Sheldon, and surprisingly enough, Azure and Cedric were with the group as well and boy did they look pissed.

"Guys?!" Finn said with both a surprise and relief look while Jeffrey was happy.

"You fools are in a world of hurt right now." Cedric said to the goons as he cracked his knuckles.

"But how!?, we told the Human to come alone!" One of the goons asked while Emerald grins as everyone on his side get ready to fight.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave pictures… even without the note the picture is more than a thousand words after all and was enough to get Cedric to stop running when he and Azure who was chasing him heard about Finn and Jeffery being in trouble, also Finn accidentally dropped this so you can thank the clumsy Human for that hehe." Emerald said when he showed the picture to everyone.

Finn had a half lidded look on his face.

"Ignoring that... but let's round up these buttwads first!"

"Right!" Everyone else yelled when they charged the goons, Emerald took down 1 from his surprise attack and everyone else showed their own styles when they worked to capture the others, Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce worked as a team to get a couple captured, Azure used her nimble body to dodge a few strikes and had her Cutless at the guys neck before he could swing again, Cedric pretty much choked one of the goons unconscious and Emerald just flat out used his abnormal strength to punch one of them and knocked them out cold, even Finn helped when he used his finesse with his grass sword to make one of the goons pretty much lose their clothing and the Goon had to surrender from embarrassment.

Jeffrey stared in amazement as he sees Finn and company defeating the goons.

Emerald then looks at Finn while everyone else made sure the goons were tied up but before anyone could congratulate anyone, Emerald's eyes widened when he saw something shift from behind the pillar and rush Finn.

"FINN BEHIND YOU!" Emerald yelled when he rushed forward and gripped Finn's shoulder to push him out of the way when the figure raised something while everyone looks to see that Emerald moved Finn out of the way before Emerald was hit across the right side of his face and right side of his body with a bladed weapon and as blood spurts from his body, his one good eye looked to see that it was a grinning Reggie who did the deed while many men surrounded everyone in the room as Emerald dropped to his knees while his hat was slowly falling off for the first time… and everyone saw that he looked a lot like Finn when his ears were shown, no abnormal issues, nothing like a mutation… he… looked exactly like a human… who just took a fatal wound with how deep the sword hit his chest.

"EMERALD!" Finn shouts as Cedric growls.

"Reggie. Figures it was you behind this."

"Actually I'm just the messenger mutt, you see…" Reggie said before he grins when something made the ship rock when an explosion happened nearby…. Unknown to everyone not in Reggie's group and Reggie wouldn't say anything to Cedric and the others... it was just an explosive set up to float near the boat in the water thanks to a long rope, it made it seem like they were getting attacked by a cannonball when in reality the contact coming would take a few more hours to do so so Reggie decided to adapt to the situation when he fibbed a bit.

"... thanks to some high tech stuff, what would take nearly a month to catch up with us naturally, took a few days… shame I didn't find out about this guy being a human though, would have fetched a high price considering his freakish strength." Reggie said while he used the flat of his sword to have Emerald look up with one good eye while Emerald couldn't move away thanks to him feeling so weak from blood loss.

Finn was now glaring daggers at Reggie.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS REGGIE!" He shouts before he screams and charges at Reggie.

Reggie however grins when he moved his sword not towards Finn, but to Emerald's chest where his heart was… and thrusts it so that it pierces Emerald's body while his good eye widens from feeling that and blood flowed from Emerald's mouth.

"Shame we couldn't get this guy but a fully intact human would make up for it and the guy wanting you would never even know there was another human on board… right fellahs?" Reggie said while he used his strength to toss Emerald's body directly at Finn while Azure's pupils shrink when she got a slightly farel look on her face not from feeling feelings for Emerald, but from how dishonorable Reggie was and for mentally messing with Finn.

Finn's eyes widen as he tries to catch Emerald but fell on his ass after barely holding him.

Jeffrey felt like he was gonna lose his lunch while Cedric went farel as well while his body begins to shake.

"**Have you no honor?!... Ohhh when I'm done with you, Davy Jones will get a nice offering along with your lackies."**

Reggie however chuckles when he points his blood sword at Cedric.

"Oh please, Pirates have no honor, granted it took a bit of planning and avoiding Azure to keep her from getting a bad feeling about us but all in all, my men and I are about to rake it in big time! Anyway, why don't you shut it since a Human is about to die here." Reggie said when he pointed a thumb at Finn and the bleeding out Emerald as Finn tried and failed to stop the bleeding.

"Please don't die on me Emerald!" Finn said as he keeps trying to save Emerald.

Emerald however coughed up more blood while he looked at the ceiling.

"H-Hehe… s-sorry F-Finn… s-seems like I may n-not make it… R-Reggie got me good… s-seems u-using J-Jeffery w-was a t-trap in a t-trap." Emerald said while he could feel his body growing colder and… and a bad feeling welling up in his stomach for a number of reasons.

Tears start to leak out of Finn's eyes while Cedric got more angry.

"**Oh that's it!"** Cedric said as he charges at Reggie with an intent to kill.

Reggie however grins as Azure made a slight shriek like noise which stopped Cedric in his tracks before he looked back to see that one of the weaker less noticeable goons snuck up to Azure and got a sword at her throat… though the goon had a lustful grin on his face when he felt up Azure's breasts through her shirt while she fought to keep from doing anything stupid with a sword so close to her throat.

"**No!" **Cedric said.

"Hehe oh yeah, try anything stupid and this bitch pays the price, though may not stop us from having our way with her later, but she would live… if you play by our rules and stand down." Reggie said with a twisted grin on his face while the goon holding Azure pressed the blade into Azure a tiny bit and blood dripped from her throat for a moment but it wasn't really damaging, just a view of what could happen if Cedric and the others didn't stand down.

Cedric growls but he had no choice since he didn't want anything bad happen to Azure before the wolfman powers down.

"D-Dammit no!" Azure got out while another goon points a sword at her.

"Oh calm down bitch, after we get on deck we might as well take control thanks to you as a hostage, anyway someone get the Human and lets get out of here and bring the prisoners!" Reggie said while a couple goons went to Finn and pulled him away from Emerald's dying body after grabbing Finn's arms to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"L-Let me go!" Finn said since he needed to save Emerald.

"Oh forget it kid, I made sure to hit his heart, he won't live long even if you do try and give first aid, now get walking or I might as well chop his body up from the foot up while he is still alive and feed his body to the sharks." Reggie threatened while he held his large sword over Emerald's body near his feet to show that Reggie was serious.

Finn's eyes widened when he saw that.

"Stop! I'll do what you. Leave him alone!"

Reggie chuckles as Finn was set on his feet.

"Good boy, now get walking, and don't try anything funny, we have Azure as a living hostage so better not have two deads bodies thanks to you." Reggie cruelty said when he walked away from Emerald who could barely breathe now as more blood pooled under his body.

Finn looks at Emerald one last time before he hung his head down and starts walking while Cedric and Jeffrey hated this situation.

A moment later, everyone left the room with a tied up Jeffery being carried away and the Goons that were tied up were freed which left a dying Emerald in the room.

"_Damn… I really am pathetic… dying like this…" _Emerald thought before his good eye widens when he felt a burst of evil energy emit from him… and a very familiar and cold voice spoke up from inside his very being.

"_**Maybe I can lend a hand."**_

Emerald's good eye narrowed weakly and though he wanted to object, he had no choice as his good eye closed.

"_Fine… but I will take my body back by force if you try and harm Finn and the others… the rest… end them however you wish." _Emerald thought while an evil chuckle starts to emit from his throat while it sounded like a mix of Emerald's… and someone familiar...

"_**Hehehe… glad you see it my way."**_

A moment later, Emerald's body starts to emit a green mist while the scene went back to the deck of the Albatross.

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Finn, Azure, Sheldon, Rick, Bruce, Cedric, Smith Johnson, Pepe, Various other crew members.**

When the group got to the deck, the first thing Reggie did after showing the captured Azure, Finn, and the others, was have every other crew member come on deck while the flag of the Albatross was switched with a pirate flag to show it was taken over so it wouldn't get attacked again while everyone was triple tied to make sure no one did anything stupid.

Reggie chuckled as he sees everyone he worked with are now his hostages.

One of Reggie's men chuckles while he looks at a few ladies.

"Hey Reggie, think we can have one last round of fun with these ladies before the boss gets here?, pretty sure we won't see them again and considering who we have as a hostage to keep the crew in check… maybe some payback yes?" A goon said while one of them, Rex, rolled his eyes but knew that aside from him, the rest of Reggie's goons wanted a bit of something from the ladies before they left the Albatross.

The ladies paled while glaring at Reggie and his goons while Reggie chuckled.

"Fine by me. Though I know who I want to have fun with." He said before eyeing Azure.

Azure's eyes widen before she hissed a bit at Reggie.

"Get that cock near me and I'll make sure you never use it again!" Azure growled out when she got what Reggie wanted to do with her.

Reggie however tsked.

"Well then, guess we'll have to do things the hard way." He said before motions his goons to bring in the tied up Cedric.

Azure's eyes widened when she saw Rex drag Cedric over and unlike everyone else, Cedric was pretty much bound from head to toe in ropes and even his snout was tied shut to prevent him from speaking.

"Oi… keep away from Cedric if you know what's good for you!" Azure growled out but froze when Rex just stood over Cedric and points a sword at his throat which caused her eyes to widen when Cedric couldn't do anything.

Reggie grins evilly while the crew of the Albatross feared for Cedric's safety.

"Now… cooperate… or your boy toy loses his head… literally."

Azure growled a bit but just looked down and it looked like she submits to Reggie for now while a goon looks at the rest of the crew.

"Now then… unless you want us to take your captain and some of the other men hostage, I suggest the rest of you ladies do the same, sorry Rex but it looks like you are on guard duty to make sure that these bitches listen to us." The Goon said while Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"No issues on my end, I prefer more willing women anyway, so you guys have your fun, I'll keep an eye on Cedric here so he doesn't break free." Rex said while he actually sat on Cedric's stomach which knocked the wind out of the wolf man while Rex had his sword in hand which showed even relaxed, he was still ready to strike at an instant.

Reggie chuckles before he and his goons look at the ladies.

"Now then come along ladies so the fun can begin."

"One sec boss, what about the ladies like this one?" One of the goons said as he points at Hydrian while Reggie shook his head.

"We're pirates you dumbass, not sickos, besides she doesn't have much on her from the look of things compared to the more mature woman, you're welcome to her if you want but get out of my sight if that's what your tastes are." Reggie said while he frowned at the goon while Hydrian's eyes widen but they furrowed when she was told that she wasn't attractive… then again this situation didn't seem like the right time to correct Reggie.

The goon gulped.

"N-No worries boss. I'm good."

"I hope so, anyway considering that remark, not only do you get the honor of untying every woman alone, you get the last pick of the ladies as well." Reggie said while he had a look that dared the goon to object.

The goon pales at the look before he responds.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, now get untying, as for you ladies, remember that its Cedric's life that is in your hands… and if that doesn't work, how about the captain or maybe some of the men you have crushes on, I did my homework and know some of you have romantic feelings for others here… better work us good or you may not have men to even worry about." Reggie said with an evil grin as the lone goon worked to untie the ladies one by one as Rex angled his sword to be in the perfect angle to stab Cedric through the head.

'_Damn… Can't believe this is happening. I was this close to killing Reggie and now Azure and the other ladies have to please them or else. This is all my fault. If I ever get out, Rex will be first on my list to kill.'_ Cedric thought.

After everyone of the ladies over 18 was untied and the ladies stood up, Reggie and the others grin when Azure looks at Reggie.

"Now what?, you going to take us here or something or have us go to various rooms?" Azure said while she hated both options while many ladies felt the same.

"Hehe… so eager huh? How about… here for all to see." Reggie said with an evil grin.

Azure and the other ladie's eyes widen before the scene went to a few minutes later to show that the ladies had their clothing ripped off and in front of the tied up crew, captain, and Finn, everyone couldn't help but watch or close their eyes and listen as the female crew members were getting raped in front of them.

One goon was fucking the brown feline cat, that was with Cedric at the stress relief, with his dick in her pussy while using a paddle to spank her ass.

Another goon was choking the wood nymph as he forced her to suck his dick while the goon felt his dick hit the back of the wood nymph's throat.

Another was a Lioness woman who was getting her ass fucked while she was forced to place her hands on the edge of the railing and her ass we getting spanked hard by one of the men she was with his hands.

Another was another slime woman with a green tint was forced to ride another men's cock while she had her hands on his chest, all in all some of the women were in similar situations.

However a few were different with Maite for example, she was lift and lowered onto a few of the goons cocks as they fucked her ass and pussy in sync while the one in front of her was playing with her breasts and sucking on her nipples hard.

Maite groans in discomfort while grinding her teeth as she hated what these goons were doing to her while making sure to not enjoy this.

Though the one fucking her pussy did have different ideas when he pulled himself free of Maite's pussy and forced himself inside of Maite's already filled ass and fucked her hard with his ally doing the same to really break her ass.

Maite's eyes widen before she groans loudly as tears leaked a bit from her eyes.

Meanwhile with the Amethysts…

One was forced to blow one of the men who face fucked her without mercy while another men was fucking her ass hard.

Another Amethyst was on her back while a man fucked her pussy hard.

Another Amethyst was forced on her back as well while one man fucked her breasts.

And finally, one Amethyst was gang banged by multiple men up her pussy and ass while she was forced to stroke two others off and suck off one more.

The goons were really enjoying the Amethysts while said four grunts and groans while glaring at them since the Amethysts prefer Emerald then them.

Though the final scene would be the most detailed when this scene showed Reggie forcing Azure onto her knees and had his cock pointing at her face while Cedric was right next to them.

Reggie grins evilly at Azure.

"Finally some personal payback. Now suck my dick bitch and remember… one wrong move and bye bye wolfboy here." He said as Rex points his blade at Cedric's neck.

Azure noticed that and looked Cedric in the face and surprisingly smiles at him.

"Don't worry Cedy… this is nothing compared to the Stress relief times that we had so I'm sure I can take Reggie pretty easily if he has no new tricks… though if we get out of this you owe me big time with a talk later since you have been avoiding me." Azure said while she smiles at Cedric.

Though Cedric couldn't talk, he tried to lightly smile though Reggie rolled his eyes.

"Hey!, enough with the mushiness and get to sucking." He ordered.

Azure rolled her eyes at that before she looks at Reggie.

"Aye Aye… dumbass…" Azure said before she opened her mouth and took most of Reggie's cock into it before she starts to bob her head back and forth while she had her hands on Reggie's hips to keep a steady rhythm going.

Reggie let out a pleased groan but was ticked off by the dumbass remark before he grabbed Azure's head and pushed his dick further in the feline's mouth.

Azure gagged a bit but wasn't going to show weakness as she went with it and bobbed her head at a faster and harder rate but not before taking a moment to give Reggie the middle finger which made Rex laugh for a moment while Azure used the hand she flipped Reggie off with to fondle his balls.

Reggie shudders before letting out another pleased groan.

"That's right little bitch. Keep sucking." He said before starts to thrust his hips while Cedric glares at Reggie while wishing he could do something.

However Rex seemed to have some kind of awareness around him and keeps the tip of his sword pointed at Cedric's neck while Azure used her tongue to lick Reggie's cock while she gagged less and less to show she was adjusting to what was happening to her.

Cedric remembers what is at stake even though he can't move before trying to calm down while Reggie groan as he was loving this before feeling his dick twitch after time passes.

Azure felt that and as much as she wanted to bite down and make this fucker pay, she knew she couldn't while she keeps on bobbing her head and her mouth glides on Reggie's cock until…

Reggie groans before he grabbed Azure's head again and forced his dick further before he climax a bit hard inside Azure's mouth.

Azure gurgled a bit when that happened but she did her best to drink Reggie's load so she wouldn't make a mess while she keeps a good grip on Reggie's hips to make sure she wouldn't budge so Reggie couldn't stain her fur.

Reggie continues to climax before he grunts and taps off.

Azure pulled her mouth off of Reggie's cock before she chuckles a bit.

"Well situation aside your dick is that only redeeming feature of yours, I'm no idiot though and would wonder if this was the end, so pick the next position and lets get this over with." Azure said while she had a serious look on her face to show her will wasn't breaking at all.

Reggie grins.

"Lay on your back and spread those sexy legs."

Azure rolled her eyes and laid on her back while making sure she could see Cedric and gave him a look to not worry about her, she was toughing it out without losing it which showed how strong Azure was.

Cedric looks at Azure and can tell she is strong while Reggie chuckled before he gets on top of Azure and aim's his dick at the feline's folds.

However, Reggie looks at Cedric with an evil grin.

"Hope you enjoy the show Cedric as I plow your girl!" He said before he plunges his dick deep inside Azure's pussy.

Azure grits her teeth for a moment before she gave Reggie a strained grin.

"I'm sorry did you start?, I was just surprised you pushed in all of a sudden." Azure said with a grin on her face when she called Reggie small.

Reggie got a tick mark.

"Why you… you won't be say that when I have you begging for more of my cock." He said before he starts thrust his dick in and out of Azure's pussy in a hard pace.

Azure groans a bit before she chuckles again through a few of them.

"I'm s-sorry… with the lack of length or thickness compared to E-Emerald or C-Cedy, I b-barely feel anything… I'm a kinky bitch after all so you better stop holding back R-Reggie!" Azure got out before she tightened her pussy greatly on Reggie's cock much to his shock.

Reggie couldn't believe what he heard but had a more determined look as he got serious on fucking Azure's pussy before he brought his hand to the feline's breasts and roughly squeeze them.

Azure groans a bit more while she had a slightly wild look in her eyes.

"Hey mind if I swap partners for a real man, Emerald was a lot rougher and Cedy can be a lot more wild, pretty sure even that Rex guy there would be an upgrade compared to you!" Azure said while she grins at Reggie while she tightened her pussy more on Reggie's cock.

Cedric blink a few times when he heard that.

'_Okay. I can live with Azure mentioning Emerald but Rex really? But at least she likes my wild side. Just hope she comes out okay.' _He thought but in retrospect Azure probably mentioned Rex just to take a jab at Reggie.

Reggie groans before he looks at Azure.

"I'll show you!" He said before he made sure to shut Azure up when he actually smashed his lips on Azure's lips before pinching her nipples.

Azure didn't expect that and made a groan like noise while her eyes widen and she shockingly felt her pussy tighten on Reggie's cock a bit more.

Reggie did smirk when he felt that as he kept the kiss up before he shocked Azure again when Reggie uses his tongue to mess with the feline's tongue as he fucked her harder.

Azure groans from that while she keeps on tightening her pussy on Reggie's cock while she could feel him getting close again after a few more minutes of intense fucking.

Reggie can feel his climax approaching but holds back as he wants to make Azure feel more before he made the kiss intense as he gripped the back of Azure's head while Reggie's dick kissed her womb.

Azure groans a bit more from that while her toes curl a little and her pussy got tighter and tighter while Reggie got closer and closer until….

Reggie groans loud in Azure's mouth as he climaxed very hard in her pussy as his cum floods Azure's womb while Reggie's tongue messed with her tongue again.

Azure groans from that while she barely managed to keep herself from cumming while she lets Reggie ride out his orgasm.

Reggie kept climaxing for about 25 seconds before tapping off but his dick was still erect in Azure's pussy.

Azure pants for breath for a moment before she grins at Reggie.

"Hehe… seems like your a quick shot right now… whats wrong getting tired or something?, you can take a break if you want." Azure mockingly said while she keeps her grin on her face.

Reggie however chuckles before he roughly grabs her chin and cheeks.

"I'm just getting started." He said before he fucked Azure's pussy again but this time it was harder than before.

Azure grit her teeth and groans for a bit while Cedric in the meantime...

Cedric watched with a worried look even though he knew that Azure can handle this but was still worried as he sees Reggie humped her pussy hard as he looks at feline in the eyes with a lust and dominating look.

While that happened, the camera went back to a moment to Maite while she was forced to ride one of the goons as the other fucked her ass, and she had the perfect view to see Reggie forcing himself on Azure while she mocked Reggie through it all.

'_Oh Azure. I know you're brave but please come out okay.' _Maite thought with a worried look on her face.

Though she was brought out of her thoughts when one of the goons used a hand to smack her round ass hard when she slowed in her bounces a bit.

Maite yelps before she glares at the goon before she speeds up her bouncing.

The goons groan while they enjoyed fucking her hard.

Same things happened with the Amethysts when they had to speed up their actions while the remaining crew watching this fucked up show had various thoughts… same with the captain and Finn who had no choice but to watch the woman be strong to keep them safe.

'_Damn…. I can't believe we have to watch this. this is all my fault. If I had surrendered. Maybe Emerald would live.' _Finn thought with a regretful look while Captain Johson had a thought of his own.

'_Azure… everyone… I'm sorry for failing you all.'_

Meanwhile in Ooo...

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Lillum's temp room/ Lillum, Goliad, Stormo, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, Bubblegum, Hunson**

To say that most would be shocked is an understatement, seeing Emerald dying and the view going to Finn since it was locked onto him, now this… everyone had various thoughts and reactions and even Hunson looked a bit disgusted at what he was seeing.

"_I maybe the lord of evil in the nightosphere but even I wouldn't force a woman into this situation unless she deserved it." _Hunson throught as he watched the culdron as he watched Reggie fuck Azure without mercy and though she held strong, he could tell she was starting to lose it to the pleasure.

Stormo was getting angry at not only seeing his father held hostage but seeing the women raped by their will.

Marceline, while making sure to not get stress for the baby's sake, was mad at the situation.

'_Ohhh… if I wasn't pregnant for just a moment, I would fly or teleport to that ship and kill Reggie for causing this situation.'_

Bubblegum couldn't even think much right now when she was seeing a bit of red in her vision while Goliad looked at the Pot.

"I wonder, is it really that bad?" Goliad said while she wondered why everyone seemed to have a bad reaction to the scene before her.

Everyone blinked when they heard that.

"Is it that bad? Finn and everyone else is being held hostage and that asshole and his posse is raping women." Marceline said.

"But doesn't Finn get out of worse situations and how is this different than others forcing their wills onto others?, I mean granted I learned from Mistress that I have had… overkill moments before my mental battle with my brother… but didn't Bubblegum, when I first learned from Finn and Jake, wanted to pretty much kill me by taking me apart?, and used my brother to force us into a stalemate for an eternity?, and didn't Mistress force herself on me when she and I had our mental battle?, how is it wrong when this Reggie person seems to have plans to try and be the winner, seems to me the Winner is the one in the right, not who is morally right." Goliad said while she looks at everyone with a blank look on her face.

Everyone blinked a few times before Marceline looked at Bubblegum.

"Could she be right Bonnie?"

Bubblegum cringes a bit from that but shook her head.

"Well in some cases yes but in this situation no, granted I could have tried things differently but with Goliad and her powers, I worried she would have gone on a rampage, which she did by the way and controlled Finn at the preschool, but that's a different matter, those most of those women had nothing to do with Finn and they were dragged into this, and while there could be a way to get them out of that situation, I'm just not seeing it right now that doesn't involve casualties for the crews side." Bubblegum said while Goliad hums.

"I see, is that why I'm seeing images of you and my brother in your head Bubblegum?, this scene reminding you of that time in Mistress's laboratory?, that Azure woman does remind me of Mistress with her tough front after all." Goliad said while she looks at Bubblegum with a straight face.

"Wait what?" Bubblegum said while Stormo jolt after hearing what his sister found out as Marceline and Peppermint hadsurprised looks while Hunson felt amused and Lillum giggles a bit.

"Well I make it a habit of reading minds considering you wanted to disassemble me and I wanted to try and keep myself safe, but when this Azure lady put up a tough front against this Reggie man, I saw you blushing and read your mind and saw some images of you doing tier 15 with my brother." Goliad said while she didn't sound embarrassed for some reason.

Stormo blushes while Bubblegum felt a bit frozen.

Marceline's eyes widen before looking at the Candy Monarch.

"Really Bonnie?"

"Now Now, it's not like she was doing anything wrong, she was rewarding Stormo for all his years of service of keeping Goliad at bay, I mean wouldn't you need a stress relief if you were constantly fighting someone who was made to be your equal?" Lillum said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline was a bit silent for a moment till she spoke up.

"Well… if I was in Stormo's shoes then yeah I guess I would get an 'I owe you' for everything."

"Hehe, yup, and considering some things… maybe Stormo could help you blow off some steam Marceline… Stormo was created from Finn's DNA so it's not like you're cheating and a pregnant woman does need to relax…" Lillum teasingly said before she grins.

"And considering Stormo is packing a 13 inch dick, pretty sure he could satisfy any lady around him who is not related to him." Lillum said before she giggles at the look on Stormo and Marceline's faces.

Stormo was blushing like a tomato when he heard Lillum say that while Marceline's jaw dropped before thinking about how Bubblegum was able to not walk funny after her fun with Stormo.

Bubblegum blushed brightly as well before she chuckles nervously as Marceline looks at her.

"W-Well being made of gum does make me surprisingly tough." Bubblegum said when she seemed to read what Marceline was thinking given the info talked about.

Marceline did blink before she actually chuckled and wrap an arm around Bubblegum.

"Later on? I need to hear all the details." She said when fang grin.

Bubblegum blushed more from that before she nods her head while the scene went back to the Albatross.

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Deck/ Ship's crew, captain, Finn, Reggie, his goons**

Reggie had changed things to show that he was fucking Azure's ass now while she was on all fours while her head was near Cedric and she was trying to keep up the brave look on her face while she keeps fighting to keep from moaning while semen dripped from her pussy.

Cedric watched with a worried look as Reggie grunts and groans as he was enjoying this before he raises his hand and starts smacking Azure's ass.

Azure this time groans a little while she shockingly moaned for a moment while her ass tightened on Reggie's cock as he was getting close thanks to how long the two were fucking one another.

Reggie, who groans at the tightness, chuckles when he heard Azure moan.

"That's right. Moan for me!" He said as he smacks Azure's ass more while fucking her ass harder though Reggie made sure to hold back his climax.

Azure then surprised Cedric when she seemed to find a silver lining when she moved and kissed Cedric on the lips while her ass tightened on Reggie's cock and she came hard on the pirate's dick.

Cedric was surprised by that action but returns the kiss for a moment but was stopped when Reggie grabs Azure's arms and pulls her up till her back was touching Reggie's chest as he had the feline's arms pinned up above her head.

"I didn't say you can kiss him." He said with a grin after making Azure look at him before Reggie resumes fucking her ass while standing.

Azure groans from that before she grins at Reggie.

"W-Well C-Cedy's kiss helped set me o-off, maybe your not as g-good as you think." Azure teased while she tightened her ass more on Reggie's dick.

Reggie groans before having a determined look.

"Oh yeah!" He said before he force Azure to lay on her belly and fucked her ass faster and harder like and animal in heat.

Azure got a strained look on her face while she bit her lower lip to keep from making a sound while she clawed at the ground, at the very least she wouldn't give the satisfaction of another moan even if it killed her.

Reggie sees that before he snaked his arms around Azure and grope her breasts hard before Reggie bit her neck a bit as he pounds her ass harder and harder.

Azure felt her eyes roll back into her head while she keeps on biting her lower lip while she could feel Reggie getting close, and thanks to her earlier orgasm, she was able to outlast Reggie this time as she could feel him getting closer and closer until...

Reggie grunts and before he climaxed, he gripped Azure's head to make her look at him before Reggie smashed his lips on hers before climaxing hard in the feline's ass.

Azure's eyes widen again before she groans when she felt Reggie fill her ass up with his sperm while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Reggie kept filling up Azure's ass good before tapping at 30 seconds but still kissed her roughly which angers Cedric a bit.

When Reggie stopped kissing Azure, she had to pant for breath from being light headed while Rex chuckles a bit when he looks at the tied up Cedric.

"You know considering how spunky she is, my money is Azure outlasting Reggie here… though not sure if that is a good thing since…" Rex said while he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Hmmm… would say an hour and 20 minutes before our boss gets here, so Reggie could ask to keep Azure as a trophy wife or something." Rex said while he pockets the pocket watch.

Cedric's eyes widen while Reggie chuckled.

"Hehe, you know Rex… I might as well do that." He said while Cedric got angry.

"Maybe, but that is if the Boss doesn't claim her first, she is pretty strong and its hard for the boss to find a strong lady nowadays, maybe you could take that Maite chick instead, she's got some real cushion for the pushin unlike Azure here who not only has a height issue but is lacking figure wise." Rex said when he pointed a thumb at Maite to show the difference as she lays on the ground to recover after taking on her 4th goon and had to pant for breath while a 5th one approached her.

"Hmmm, you have a point. If the boss gets Azure then I'll take Maite as my back up." Reggie said with a grin.

"Yeah though considering how many Amethysts there are, maybe you could keep one as well and make your own harem of slime women, skies the limit or the ocean in this case." Rex said while he adjusts himself on Cedric's stomach to get comfy which made the wolfman groan in discomfort.

Reggie chuckles from that while liking the idea.

"You got that right. So many possibilities with these sexy bitches."

"Yup, you could be a king of the sea if you play your cards right, anyway I'll shut up for now so you can enjoy the spoils." Rex said while he moved his sword away from Cedric's neck but gave Cedric a look to not do anything stupid since his sword was still in his hand.

Cedric glares at Rex whirl Reggie looks at Azure before he gave her ass a good smack.

Azure groans from that before time went to nearly an hour later with Reggie and his goons having their way with the women and Reggie had switched things up by going a few rounds with Maite and was now fucking her ass hard while she was all fours while multiple goons fucked Azure's ass and pussy while some were getting stroked and sucked off, all in all every pirate was having the time of their life right now minus Rex who oddly enough just keeps out of the fun for some reason and said it was to keep the hostage in check.

Reggie did shrug but was too busy fucking Maite's ass before he leans down and spoke to her ear.

"Fuck Maite. Your ass feels so good." He said before he licked her ear.

Maite shuddered before she gave the Pirate a hateful look.

"G-Go c-choke o-on a c-cock… f-fucker!... I-I would rather have Emerald's kid then enjoy this for one moment, and he's only been here for a few weeks and y-you worked on the A-Albatross for what, a few months?" Maite growled out while she had a hateful glare in her eyes.

"Hehe, doesn't matter. Too bad Emerald is not here. But don't worry. I will make sure you get plenty of my cum." He said before he groped Maite's breasts hard and squeeze them while thrusting his dick faster and harder.

Maite groans from that while she wondered what Reggie meant.

"W-What the f-fuck do you mean not here?, I've seen how t-tough he was and he could be in hiding for all you know!" Maite said which showed no one told her yet about Emerald's supposed *Death*

Reggie had an evil grin.

"Well he's not in hiding because… I killed him."

Maite's eyes widen before she glared at Reggie.

"What!?, you lie Reggie!, you may not be a b-bad fighter but there is n-no way you could have k-killed him!" Maite said like she was in denial and it was partly true since Reggie wasn't the best of fighters on the ship and Emerald was tough since he sent Cedric flying once.

"Oh no? Well I know a few people that can vouch for me. I believe it was… Finn, Cedric, Azure… those three stooges and that pesky cabin boy. Also my sword still has stains of Emerald's blood when I stabbed his heart." Reggie said.

Maite's eyes widen before she looked at Finn to see if Reggie was telling the truth while Reggie keeps on fucking her ass hard.

Finn sees Maite looking at him before he lowers his head as he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Maite's eyes widen from that before she starts to tear up while she couldn't look at anyone and looks at the deck while she seemed to lose her will right now and couldn't stop the light moans and groans coming from her throat now.

Reggie chuckles.

"That's it my dear. Let go of everything and give in to the pleasure that I'm giving you. Be a good girl and I'll take good care of you."

Maite however seemed to not respond as she keeps on moaning and groaning while Reggie gets closer and closer to cumming until…

Reggie groans loud before he have Maite's ass a very big does of cum.

Maite moans a bit louder as she came on Reggie's cock but didn't move as her body shudders and shakes while Reggie rides out his orgasm.

It wasn't long before Reggie finally taps off after 35 seconds pass.

Maite then fell forward and fell onto her front while she had a defeated look on her face when she starts to lose hope that anyone could help them out of this situation.

Reggie chuckles before he leans closer.

"Hey Maite, how about you turn on your back and give me nice kiss?"

To everyone's shock, Maite actually did as told when she turned onto her back and she went with Reggie with the kiss while Finn in the meantime… well… anger or rage didn't cover the look on his face and back in Ooo, everyone saw that it was pure raw hatred, something that never should be on Finn's face ever.

As Reggie kissed back Finn shouts out to Maite.

"SNAP OUT OF IT MAITE! EMERALD WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GIVE UP!"

However it seemed that words didn't seem to work with Maite when she had given up any hope of getting out of this alive, no one would rescue them, no one was coming, everyone else was tied up and the women were being raped here and there… all in all as time went on more and more of the women started to break from the hopeless situation till only Azure and the Amethysts were the only one's going strong much to Reggie's chagrin, the Amethysts sure since they could feed on semen and multiply but where was Azure's will coming from?

In fact, since nothing was doing much for the Amethysts, the goons tied them back up and every goon was now gangraping Azure while she was forced to suck multiple cocks, stroke multiple ones off, and pretty much satisfy all of Reggie's goons while everyone watching could only watch in horror since Azure was getting the worst of the assault when Reggie found a whip or a rope to be exact and was using it to whip Azure when she keeps having a defiant look in her eyes.

Cedric was the most worried as he watched Azure take on Reggie and his goons while hoping to Glob that Azure doesn't lose her will.

Thankfully as she sucked cock like she never sucked before she kept winking at Cedric and the tied up crewmen and the captain much to Reggie's chagrin while Rex looks at his pocket watch again.

"Hey boss, 5 minutes before the real boss gets here, better finish up." Rex said with a bored look on his face.

"Damn… well boys, we better speed things up then." Reggie said.

"Yup, so you better get serious Reggie, mind games are all well and good but considering the situation, looks like you'll lose Azure to the real boss." Rex said while he stood up and stretched leaving Cedric alone for a moment.

Cedric felt like he should do something as Reggie approaches Azure.

Unfortunately for Cedric, thanks to Rex glancing at Cedric which showed that Cedric was still under guard, no one could stop Reggie as he moved to fuck Azure's ass with another goon harder while everyone of the Goons and Reggie were getting close to finishing as a boat in the distance starts to come into view and it had a pirate flag on it.

Reggie and his goons fucked Azure faster as Reggie smacked the feline's ass hard with one hand while one goon pinched and twisted her tits hard.

Azure groans loudly from that while the goons and Reggie that fucked her got closer and closer to cumming until...

Reggie and one goon climaxed hard in her ass while one goon filled up Azure's pussy to brim with his cum.

Azure groans when she came hard on the cocks to milk them for all they had while the rest of the goons that didn't get near Azure stroked themselves off which showed what was about to happen to Azure when she was dropped on the deck and the other pirates gather around her.

The crew watch with concerned looks on their faces before they saw the rest of Reggie's goons as they start firing their load onto Azure's body.

Azure shudders when she felt her body getting covered in cum while the pirate ship starts to get next to the Albatross when the goons start to tap off one by one until they finished while more pirates board the albatross when they set up some planks and a powerful looking pirate who was most likely the captain walked on deck, he had an iconic pirate hat with a skull on the front, he had a surprisingly average looking body compared to the bulky pirates that walked on board and his body was further hidden by the large coat he had on and red hair was seen which framed his face while he had a cold look on his face.

He wore a simple black and red shirt while he wore black cargo pants and black boots and had no weapons as far as anyone could see while he stepped onto the Albatross and ignored the semen on the women and the naked states of Reggie and the other goons.

"I take it things went well Reggie?, no snags on your end?" The Pirate Captain asked while he looks at Reggie with a look that demanded answers.

Reggie chuckled nervously.

"Well it almost got complicated boss but I was able to turn things around and look. Got the ship under my command and have nice looking hostages and…" He said before pointing at Finn.

"I see, what about the one who I heard about?, the guy with the greatsword?, I don't see him with the crew… think he will be an issue Reggie or did you take care of him with the blood on your sword being his?" The pirate captain asked while he looks at Finn before Reggie chuckles evilly.

"Oh yeah, was surprisingly easy since he was gungho on protecting that Human there, pretty much took an attack for the kid, granted I wouldn't have killed our prey but eh, seems idiots will be idiots." Reggie said while not caring if Finn heard about the insult to Emerald.

Finn glares at Reggie.

"Shut up asshole!"

Reggie just chuckles when he looks at the Pirate captain.

"As you can see this Human is pretty energetic, now about that reward…" Reggie said while a sword was at his neck from the Pirate captain from who knows where thanks to some magic before anyone could notice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Reggie… just because you have brains doesn't mean you are anything special… I'm working on trying to take down a pirate lord and I don't like possible issues… go send a few men to take care of that greatsword wielding guy since I don't like surprises." The Pirate captain coldly said while he looks Reggie in the eyes with a look to get going… now.

Reggie gulps while paling.

"Y-Yes boss." He said before he gestures three of his goons to get Emerald's body.

The goons gulp and nod their heads while they ran back into the boat while Finn, who was sitting next to Smith Johnson had a regretful look on his face.

"I… am so sorry captain… maybe if you didn't find us we wouldn't be in this situation." Finn said with a regretful tone to his voice when he saw a few women lean away from a few pirates who were messing with them by trying to reach for them but pulled away to laugh at the women's misfortune.

Captain Johnson sighs.

"It's alright Finn. It was my fault since I was the reason Reggie and his lackeys were on board my ship. I had a six sense that something wasn't right with him. Wish I found out sooner."

Reggie in turn chuckles when he heard that before he moved to grip the captain on the head.

"Oh don't be like that… my boss here was aiming for this ship long before we were put here as spies and what not… I mean this is one of the most advanced boats on these seas and it was only thanks to some people developing a new engine for a ship that our boss could even catch up, and now the Albatross is going to be under his comm-!" Reggie tried to explain before a blood curdling scream emits from the ship below deck which got every pirate on guard and the pirate captain narrowed his eyes when he saw one of Reggie's goons stumble from the entrance to the lower decks… but to everyone's shock… many bones were jetting from his body while they had a green eerie mist emitting from them while the goon barely got this out.

"B-Boss… C-Captain… m-monster…" The Goon said before he fell to the deck dead while blood flowed from his body.

"What's going on?!" Reggie said with a shocked look.

Though he never got his answer when footsteps were heard from the lower decks while everyone got serious looks on their faces and got ready for whatever would come their way… however what no one expected was Emerald walking out of the boat while he had the other two goons heads in his hands while he dragged their dead broken bodies behind him… and the shocking thing aside from him actually being alive was the green mist coming from where his right eye used to be and his wounds on his body seemingly healed to look like scars but those too were fading.

Maite, who still felt hopeless for a bit, had her eyes widened when she saw Emerald standing and could barely believe her eyes.

"E-Emerald?"

Plenty of other people has shocked looks but they paled in comparison to the looks on Finn, Cedric, Azure, Sheldon, Bruce, Rick, and Jeffery, as they all saw Emerald take a fatal wound but he was somehow here… but what was that green mist?

'_Emerald's alive. I can't believe it. But that green mist… I think I have seen it before but where?' _Finn thought while Cedric had a similar thought.

'_Impossible. Not that I'm glad to see Emerald but didn't Reggie kill him? And what's with this freaky mist appearing?'_

Sheldon, Rick, and Bruce had similar thoughts but Azure was the final person to think something different as she had an almost frightened look from seeing Emerald in this state.

"_What is going on… that bad feeling I'm getting… its it feels sickening now… that is a first… I'm not sure what's worse… these pirates or that state Emerald is in." _Azure thought while she pushed herself to her feet while she was unsteady and semen dripped from her as Emerald chuckles at Maite's question.

However when he spoke… it sounded like a mix of Emerald's… and a voice Finn knew all too well but that was impossible… right?

"**Not quite my dear… and it looks like a real party went on with all these guests here… and I'm not looking my best at the moment am I?, then again I didn't get an invite hehe." **Emerald said with a grin on his face was seen which was… chilling for some reason for everyone…

"That voice." Finn said while Reggie was shocked to see Emerald walking.

"I-Impossible! You shouldn't be walking. I stabbed your heart!"

The Captain of the pirates however felt something was very wrong with this guy who held the corpses and every instinct was telling him to run but before he could do that, there was one thing he needed to know.

"Reggie… did you know that this guy was Human from that reaction?... and what do you mean you stabbed his heart?" The Pirate captain said which made Emerald? Chuckle a bit.

"**Oh that was after Emerald blocked a hit with his own body for that boy there… up until now this guy was always wearing a hat to keep others from finding out who he was… but one thing before you all misunderstand… Emerald is not Human… at least not in the normal sense." **Emerald? Said in the third person… was something controlling his body?

Maite was shocked when she heard that.

"W-What do you mean?"

Emerald chuckles but before he or whoever was controlling his body could answer… Finn beat him to it.

"You… it's impossible!, you should be in Billy's body in the time room!... what are you doing in Emerald's body Lich!" Finn growled out while Emerald or the Lich grins while Emerald's body grins thanks to the possessed state.

Meanwhile back in Ooo...

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Lillum's temp room/ Lillum, Goliad, Stormo, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, Bubblegum, Hunson**

To say shocked was an understatement when everyone just heard that Emerald was the new vessel for the Lich… but what Finn said was confusing… in Billy's body?, time room?, what was Finn talking about?

"Uhhh… did you guys hear what I hear?" Marceline asked.

"That Emerald is housing a supposedly second Lich in his body somehow?, Please tell me I misheard that." Bubblegum said while she looks at everyone and hope she heard things wrong.

"Nope. I heard it too." Hunson said.

"Me too." Peppermint Butler said.

"Yup, same here." Lillum said while Goliad and Stormo nod their heads to show they heard the same.

"Oh Glob… how many times do we have to get rid of that guy!?" Bubblegum said when she didn't know how many times that they had to deal with the Lich and now there was a second one now.

"No clue and if we weren't watching everyone being in distress, this would be a record for Finn since he took down the Lich more than Billy." Marceline said.

Everyone didn't know how to respond to that before they look back at the cauldron to watch what was going on.

* * *

**Ocean/ Albatross/ Deck/ Emerald (Lich possessed), Finn, Smith Johnson, Azure, Cedric, Bruce, Sheldon, Rick, Amethyst, Maite, Albatross Crew**

Everyone on deck, including Reggie and the Pirate boss and his crew were shocked when they heard that.

'_The Lich is controlling Emerald's body?!'_ Maite and Cedric thought with wide eyes as Cedric remembered Azure comparing him with Emerald while Maite remembered how Emerald acted towards her before wondering if the Lich had a hand in this.

"**Hehe, well in a nutshell and thanks to some paradoxes, I can blame you for this Finn… after all you were the one who helped me get to this point after all." **The Lich cryptically said while grinning at Finn.

Finn's eyes wide while feeling confused.

"What are you talking about?!"

"**Well the you at this point in time wouldn't get it but I believe you should remember this at least… remember the wish that my original self never would have been created?, even if you don't remember I'm sure your Jake would have told you in detail right?... farmworld Finn and all that?"** The Lich said before chuckling at the look of realization on Finn's face.

Finn was still confused before his eyes widen when he remembered what Jake told him about the Lich's wish and what Finn wished before Jake fixed everything.

"**Hehe, seems you get it, but before you try saying something like Jake wishing for the Lich's wish to be yours or something would prevent the Farmworld from being made, that wasn't the case, you see things inside the time room are unaffected from what happens on the outside with certain wishes but small subtle changes can still have an effect… but my point is… Jake's wish happened inside of the time room so the Farmworld was still existing thanks to your wish, and after I was born thanks to your farmworld self, I took over that worlds version of Jake and became the new Lich of that world… I'll skip the long stuff and say this..." **The Lich explained before he explained everything that happened during the Farmworld Enchiridion incident and his hand being sent and split across the multiverse.

"**... So you see, thanks to your future self, there are an infinite number of Liches across the multiverse now… and I happened to land in a place where there were plenty of Humans, but thanks to my weakened state, I was trapped and studied since well… a living hand is not exactly a common thing where those humans are… but that was centuries ago so who knows what happened to them over the years." **The Lich explained which would explain WHY he was here but WHY was he in Emerald's body and why was he controlling it now of all times when he had plenty of chances to get rid of Finn.

Everyone was shocked at the story but Finn was most shocked since there's a chance there maybe more humans than he thought after his encounter with Susan Strong.

Though Maite did ask this.

"So now what? You're planning to keep Emerald's body for yourself?"

"**Hehe, well that's the thing, while I can possess this body, it's not full time since Emerald was made to try and keep me in check much to my chagrin, and unlike that Billy person who I heard was aged and weakened, this body is much stronger but with some issues, that's why Emerald and I have a deal so to speak… simply put he and I are working together to find a way to separate from one another and when that happens… he and I are going to fight one another to the death since neither of us want to deal with the other hehe, until that happens though I'm the one keeping him alive right now and recovering his wounds…" **The Lich shockingly said while he grins at Maite…. Made to keep the Lich in check?... wish to get separated?... is that why Emerald was going out to sea and just happened on Finn in the first place?

Everyone was again shocked at this info while Maite was now worried about Emerald's state.

'_Just where the Nightosphere did Emerald come from?' _Cedric thought while thinking on why Azure compared him to Emerald in some way.

The Lich chuckles but Finn did have one question.

"H-Hey… what did you mean Emerald was MADE to keep you in check?" Finn asked which made the Lich grin a little more.

"**Seems like the Human here is the only one who noticed it seems, Emerald is Human… but he is an augmented clone of one genetically made to be like a new generation of Humans in case of a mass extinction, would explain why this body was pretty well equipped for you ladies though since you all seemed to like it... however thanks to an illness affecting the land where the clones were, the creator shut the project down and almost all the clones died as a result and it was only thanks to yours truly taking over this one that he was able to recover, and I had to get as far as I could from the island where those humans were and Emerald has been wondering Ooo for years as a result… you see once I recovered enough energy after getting Emerald to full health, I have been trying to take over ever since but his surprisingly strong will kept that from happening and while I'm sure he will try and get control again… for now… I have free range of movement and my targets are these pirates… more exactly the pirate who nearly killed this body… so Mr. Pirate leader… what will you do now?, granted I can't use All my abilities since many cannot tell friend from foe… but as you can see..." **The Lich said before he snapped his fingers and many bones appeared from near Emerald's body.

"**I can make as much ammo as I want and all you have or swords and a small number of pathetic guns." **The Lich said while the Pirate leader frowned.

"Indeed… and considering you're horrible skills… how about a deal… you take Reggie and his goons and my men and I leave this boat… for now… I'm no dumbass after all." The Pirate Captain shockingly said near Reggie and his goons while the Lich grins as he looks at Reggie with an evil look in his one good eye and his magically glowing one.

Reggie and his goons were shocked while everyone else had the same reaction.

"B-Boss… What are you doing?!"

"Oh shut it you idiot!, not only did you leave this guy alive, he turns out to be possessed by the Lich or some kind of varient if I'm following this right, either way its your fault for not finding out more about this guy and I'm not risking my men's lives in a suicide attack!, deal with your own messes or I'll personally make sure to kill you painfully if you bring this guy on board my ship and my men get hurt because of it." The captain said while the Lich chuckles with an amused tone to his voice.

"**Well well well that is a tempting offer… but why don't I make my own… give that fucker and his goons to me and I'll give the rest of you a head start in running away before I attack… I personally don't care about the order of who I kill but I will kill you all if I will it… so better amuse me mortal, the further you run… the better chance you have of staying alive." **The Lich said when he grins more at the Pirate captain as more bones appeared near Emerald and the Lich emits a serious killing intent and raised his hand to get ready to strike.

The pirate captain's men were shocked when they heard that while two of Reggie's goons next to Rex were scared shitless.

"I don't want to die!" One of them said before the duo decide to jump overboard to escape.

The Lich however grins when he moved his hand and a moment later screams were heard as a shark made out of bones jumped from the water and had the remains of the two men in its teeth before it fell back into the water.

"**As you can see… I can control my bones to do anything I want and I can even control the corpses of anything I want… seems we are ironically in a shark based graveyard… you can guess what happens next for anyone else stupid enough to jump ship right?" **The Lich said with a cold grin on his face.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that while Rex sees his odds before looking at Reggie.

"I think it's time we give up Reggie."

"What!?, what do you mean Rex!?, he will kill us all if we give up!" Reggie said while Rex shrugged.

"Well maybe you only since you did try and kill his vessel… but…" Rex said before he turned to the Lich and grins.

"Hey Lich, if you need someone who knows these waters better then anyone on this boat then if you can keep me safe, I'll make sure you get your wish, my goal personally is to be a Pirate lord in the future, not a low ranked grunt." Rex shockingly said which made the Lich laugh a bit.

"**Hooo… well that's all well and good but how can you help me?, Emerald here can get info just fine and this compass of his can point him to what he desires most so whats the use of a guide?" **The Lich said while Rex grins more.

"Simple… that compass may point to where you want to go but can it tell distance or what island its on? I've traveled these waters much longer then Reggie here and I know more then some may like me to know… especially since I know about the pieces of 8 and what they can do when brought together." Rex shockingly said again much to the Pirate's shock.

Reggie was also shocked at this info.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"What?, don't you know?... every descendant of the Pirate lords start out as grunts before they push others down to climb much higher right?" Rex said with a grin on his face.

Reggie's eyes widen.

"You're a descendant of a Pirate Lord?!"

Rex chuckles as he turns to Reggie.

"Yup, descended from one of the more famous ones, his last name and my last name are the same but I never really introduced myself… full name is Rex Barbossa, my great grandmother's name ages back was named Carina Smith, and her father's name, my grandfather from centuries ago… Hector Barbossa was him, and I'm ironically enough thanks to Carina Smith, related to Will Turner, who was once Davy Jones before his son broke that curse… ironically I picked up some skills thanks to that since I heard from my family that my family line was born while he was Davy Jones for 10 or so years and I can do stuff like this with a snap of my fingers." Rex said while he tossed his real sword away and raised his hand and snapped his fingers before the boat starts to rumble and shake.

Everyone was a bit shocked when they felt that while Cedric blinked when he head that part about Will turner and stuff.

'_I was never told about that.' _He thought.

The Lich however chuckles as many watery tentacles shot from the water and tossed the Pirate captain and his men on board his own ship before a large wave shot them away from the Albatross before he looks at the Lich while the wave that the Pirate ship was on keeps going.

"So… do we have a deal new leader?, can't say I may not betray you down the line but a truce so to speak?" Rex said which made the Lich laugh quite a bit when he heard that.

"**Hehe… HAHAHAHA… Interesting… very well but on one condition to see if you are really honest about switching sides… bring me the head of your soon to be former boss and I'll consider it." **The Lich said while he sat on a throne of bones that was summoned while Rex chuckles before he turned to Reggie with a grin on his face.

Reggie was shocked before he tries to speak.

"Now wait a minute Rex. No need to do this." He said as he backed away a bit.

"Oh please, we both know that you would turn me over to try to save your skin if the situation was reversed, besides I learned everything from you since you took me in, you were definitely no father figure but you did teach me that it is a dog eat dog world here so I'm going by example and doing what I can to survive and if I die down the line to my own mistake, well… that's that… but I refuse to die because of another's fuckup." Rex said while he raised a hand and snapped his fingers before water condensed over his hand and a water sword formed which Rex held at the ready as the other was in his pocket.

Everyone blinked in surprise while Reggie who was again shocked look at his blade for a moment before he looks at Rex.

"Well then… If I go down… then I'm gonna take you with me." Reggie said before he charges at Rex while doing a war cry.

Rex smirked when he saw that and a moment later, he used his water sword to clash with Reggie's and Reggie's larger frame helped with pushing Rex back across the deck as everyone watched but Rex never lost the grin that he had even as that happened.

Reggie had a determined look as he continues to push Rex before trying to attack with another swing.

Rex in turn blocked again but this time used Reggie's strength to side step Reggie and trip the larger man up while Rex took a moment to think of how to deal with Reggie as the larger men pulled himself to his feet.

Reggie frowns before he goes in for another attack with the swing of his sword.

For a couple minutes, everyone watched the two pirates duel it out while Rex keeps sidestepping Reggie with minimum effort while Reggie who was using more power and getting desperate was using less control which resulted in Reggie getting more and more tired till he could barely raise his arms and was panting for breath when he had trouble focusing.

'_D-Damn… I gotta get at least one hit here.' _Reggie thought before trying again.

Rex however seemed to just know where Reggie was going to attack, and when Reggie tried to use an attack from the angle, some water formed under Rex's feet and he was blasted into the air while he arched over Reggie upside down with his sword at the ready.

"It was fun old man, but the ride is over." Rex said while Reggie had one last thought as the water blade was an inch from his neck.

'_... A pirate's life for me.' _Reggie thought before his vision flipped to show his head was sliced off his body before his vision faded and his body dropped to the deck dead as blood flowed from where his head was while his head lands on the deck with a dead look in its eyes.

Everyone stared with wide eyes as they still couldn't believe what they saw even though they were glad Reggie was no more.

The Lich chuckles while he clapped his hands.

"**Not bad, not bad, using his own strength against him and using those odd water powers to your advantage, seems you are not all talk… very well I'll let you live… but for the rest…" **The Lich said before he snapped his fingers and bones jet from the deck under the rest of Reggie's goons and all of them were killed painfully when most bones missed vital areas somewhat which let everyone see the agony on their faces before the bones shot apart and ripped the goons apart, ending the takeover before it could really start while many were soaked with blood as a result of being so close to the crew of the Albatross.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw and was a bit distured by this scene before the Captain looks at the Lich.

"Can you untie us now please?"

"**Hoooo… I don't know, what guarantee do I have that you won't try and be hostile once I do?, after all if Emerald gets control again, I could pop up anytime and what would you do then?... and what about Rex?, pretty sure he would be fine now that he is my minion but still… my point still stands… just because I saved you for now doesn't mean I can't make you regret future actions." **The Lich said which caused Finn to grit his teeth before he remembered something and starts to chuckle much to everyone's confusion.

"What's so funny?" Rex asked with a confused look.

"It's just… up until now… Emerald wasn't nearly killed and only now did the Lich take over… he said so himself… Emerald was MADE to keep the Lich in check… I don't care what others say but I trust Emerald to keep the Lich from doing ANYTHING as long as he can help it… I'm sure he only let you live because he could use the Lich to protect everyone here, otherwise I'm sure he would have preferred dying then letting this guy take charge… and I'm sure everyone of Emerald's actions were his own and not influenced by the Lich like with him asking me to join him on this journey… him getting a thing for Maite, him running in fear of the Amethysts even though they don't threaten him… him taking that attack for me… I'm sure he knew that everything would turn out alright so let's all give Emerald a chance and believe in him instead of worrying about him getting taken over." Finn said while he looks at the Lich with a look that didn't show fear.

The crew of the Albatross blinked and were silent after hearing this before Cedric spoke much to everyone's shock.

"I'm willing to give him a chance."

Azure, after chuckling a bit, grins at the Lich.

"Yeah… while I got a bad feeling from Emerald… it was most likely about you… not about Emerald himself, why do you think I had fun with him, it wasn't out of feelings or anything but more like I could just relax around him." Azure said while the Lich frowns from that.

Cedric frowned since he remembered that before they heard Maite.

"Despite what I heard and… saw, I know for a fact that Emerald and the Lich are different and even if things get worse, I know Emerald will come back."

The Lich frowned more when he seemed to power up.

"**Don't get cocky bi-!" **The Lich said before he stopped talking and powering up when something froze him in place while a voice was heard by the Lich in his thoughts.

"_Oi… I made it perfectly clear that if you threaten ANYONE on this ship that wasn't a pirate… I would take over again… now… give my body back… NOW!" _Emerald's thought rang out before the Lich gripped his head and growls while everyone else, something looked wrong but others could hear the Lich muttering things that didn't make sense and to some it did.

"_**Don't interrupt me boy."**_ The Lich muttered as he tries to regain control.

"What's going on!?" Maite said when she worried for Emerald as the Lich kept muttering more stuff.

"_**I'm not going back!" **_The Lich muttered before Cedric spoke to Maite.

"I think Emerald is trying to regain control over his body."

Everyone's eyes widen at that while Emerald's thought rang out again in the Lich's mind.

"_Sorry but… I made too many memories to just give up my body to you… you would do anything to get this body… so I'll do the same to get it back!" _Emerald's thought rang out while the Lich's eyes widen and he roars as his power starts to fade and Emerald's right eye starts to regenerate with some leftover power being used to fix it.

"_**NOOOOO!-" **_The Lich screams before his voice faded.

A moment later, Emerald's arms fall to his side while plenty of sweat was on his body and he looks at the others with a slight smile.

"H-Hey… s-sorry for… worrying you all." Emerald said right before he fell back onto the deck and it looked like he had passed out.

"Emerald!" Maite calls while Rex chuckled.

"Not to worry. He'll be fine." He said before he went to untie the rest of the crew one by one and finished with the Amethysts.

However the moment Rex untied everyone, he got ran over as Maite and the Amethysts ran him down to get near Emerald while Rex twitched on the ground in pain.

"O-Ow…" Rex muttered before he passed out as well which made the others sweatdrop.

Maite and the four Amethysts went to Emerald's body to check and see if he's okay.

Though to their surprise, they saw that Emerald was snoring and it seemed like all the injuries he acquired had vanished without issue while Pepe went to check up on him.

"Hmmm… his pulse is steady and it looks like where he was hit given the tears are healed fully… looks like he will live." Pepe said when he looked at the worried women with a smile on his face.

Maite and the Amethysts sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Maite said.

"Yeah very good." The four Amethyst's said before they look at one another and giggle while Azure looks down at Rex.

"So what do you think we should do with this guy?, throw him in the brig until we get to shore?" Azure said while she lightly nudged Rex on the side of the head with her boot.

"I don't know, Cedric may get the worse end of that deal since he would have to deal with that guy." Finn said before he laughed a bit at his joke.

Everyone else laughed while Cedric had a half lidded look on his face.

Smith Johson chuckles before he looks at Cedric.

"Put him in the brig for now, he did aid us even if it was more or less to save his skin, besides if the Lich gets control again, we don't want him to get pissed for getting rid of Rex before the Lich tries to find what he wants, thankfully Mark can deal with Rex after we get to shore thanks to him having to deal with some money based stuff." The captain said while he got to his feet thanks to Azure helping her up.

Cedric sighs.

"Aye sir." He said before he grabbed Rex by his feet and starts dragging him.

Rex groans from that while the Amethysts help pick Emerald up and start to take him to the infirmary while the captain looks at the others.

"Alright you bastards, let's get this ship shipshape before we get to port in a week, we don't want to show up with all this blood on deck so Bruce, Sheldon, Rick, get all the mops you can find, we're going to have a full ship cleaning day tomorrow after we get this blood cleaned up, and an inspection as well to make sure Reggie didn't leave other traps around the ship so everyone be careful as you go about your business, after we get things cleaned we will have one day of a break to let everyone relax, and when we get to shore we are taking a week off to let the women recover from their ordeal, any objections?" The Captain said while he looks at the rest of the crew who were untied.

"Sir no sir." Everyone said.

"Good, now get going and someone throw Reggie's body over the railing, might as well do something useful with the body and give it to the fish." The captain said while a couple men were more than happy to do it and moved to get the body and head before Reggie's corpse was tossed overboard.

Finn then went to Jeffrey.

"You okay Jeffrey?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah… no… I don't know… I feel like everything that happened was my fault… I thought I had done well with spying on Reggie and his goons but… seems I was spotted or something." Jeffery said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey man. It's not your fault. We just didn't see this coming. At least it's over now." Finn said.

"Yeah… though… mind just leaving me be for awhile?, I… need some time alone to think on some things." Jeffery said before he walked away, and when Finn tried to give chase, the captain stopped Finn by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"None of that now lad, some things can only be done with some thinking by yourself, if he wants to talk with others, then let him do it at his own time." The captain said while he gave Finn a serious look.

Finn gulps.

"Y-Yes Captain."

"Good, now are you injured?, thanks to the picture that Azure talked about you were with those goons for a minute or two before Emerald and the others helped you." The Captain said with a worried tone to his voice.

Finn rubbed his arm.

"Well no. They didn't do anything as I held my ground while protecting Jeffrey."

"I see, well go get some rest Finn, the sooner you recover the sooner you can help with cleaning up the ship." The captain said while he gave Finn permission to leave to rest.

Finn nods to the Captain and was about to go before noticing Hydrian and went to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Hydrian?"

"Yeah, though if those fuckers didn't take Azure hostage I would have bashed them with my wrench skills." Hydrian said while she summoned her wrench and swung it around a few times to vent a little.

"Oh I believe you. Sorry by the way." Finn said.

"Sorry for what?, not your fault you were born human and Reggie wanted some easy cash instead of making an honest days work." Hydrian said when she recalled her wrench.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Finn said.

"Yeah, anyway you look pretty beat today, you better get some rest since I heard were doing some heavy duty clean up tomorrow after some of us get the deck swabbed of this blood and junk." Hydrian said when she nudged a nearby corpse with her foot.

Finn sees this before he yawned a bit.

"Yeah I really need some rest. I'll see you later Hydrian." He said before Finn starts going down below deck.

Hydrian nods her head before the scene went back to Everyone inside of the Candy kingdom castle after they watched everything that went down.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Lillum's temp room/ Lillum, Goliad, Stormo, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, Bubblegum, Hunson**

Everyone in turn had wide eyes when they watched what happened, though they did wonder about this dream thing that Finn talked about, aside from Hunson, but the Lich from an alternate world thanks to Finn and Jake's wishes managed to find a way to possess Emerald who was some kind of clone… all in all… things went from 1 to 100 in no time flat after what they saw.

"Okay… that was… beyond shocking." Marceline said.

"Y-Yeah…" Bubblegum said when she was still trying to digest all of that information.

Stormo and Goliad were also speechless but Stormo was more worried for his father.

"Well at least Finn is OK, but I must say, I'm impressed with that Emerald for using that Lich to help Finn and in such a bloody way, kind respect that for the blood and what not." Hunson said while he chuckles when he saw how bloody the deck of the Albatross was.

Everyone sweatdrop at Hunson and his love for bloody things.

"Even so, I'm more concerned for what if the Lich… or some fragment of it, will break loose and take over Emerald's body." Marceline said.

"Well from the sound of things, it looks like Emerald was for all intents and purposes, made to keep the Lich in check, and from what the Lich said… he is well equipped so I might as well have some fun with him when I visit Finn on that boat." Lillum said with a grin on her face while reminds everyone that Emerald managed to get the Lich subdued after a slight struggle.

Bubblegum and Marceline sweatdrops at the Succubus.

"Yes well at least that Reggie jerk is gone for good."

"Yeah but that Rex or Barbossa guy really did a number on him." Marceline said.

"Yeah but what about him being related to Davy Jones, shouldn't there be only one?" Peppermint Butler said when he remembered Rex speaking about there being more than one Davy Jones it seems.

Hunson was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm, actually, if I remember right, Davy Jones was the original Glob deity to help guide souls that were lost or died at sea till he got replaced by a guy named Will Turner who was later free after his kid did something which put good old Jonesey back in business. So in any case, that Rex guy was related to the new Davy Jones before the old one got his job back."

"Right… wait… how does that work?, how did this Will Turner become the new Davy Jones and how did the old one come back?" Marceline asked since that didn't make sense.

Hunson chuckles.

"Well Davy Jones was in love with the Sea Goddess, Calypso and they would only see each other once every 10 but due to some heart breaking moments, Davy Jones… cut out his own heart and locked it a chest. Now the legend states that whoever kills Davy Jones by stabbing his heart, he/she is Captain of the Flying Dutchmen and can sail the sea for eternity. Which it did happen thanks to the war with the pirates and the East India Trading Company. And as I mentioned, the curse was broken which freed Will Turner and put Davy Jones back in power. And as crazy as it sounds, he and Calypso got back together in the end."

"I see… but wait how did they split up in the first place and how did Davy Jones come back when the curse was broken?, wouldn't he be under the curse and freed from it?, and how do you know all this?" Marceline asked while Hunson looked back and forth for a moment.

"Well try not to tell anyone but I took a vacation to the pirate ages before you were born and for… hmm… around 60 years or so reincarnated as a Human for a short time, think my name then was Blackbeard or something, was a real terror of the seas back then hehe." Hunson said while he crossed his arms and grins a bit.

Bubblegum and Marceline were surprised after hearing that.

"So you've taken these vacations out of the Nightosphere before?"

"Well it's a bit tricky, first off I have to seal my memories of the Nightosphere first and I would get them back AFTER my Human form died, and second, considering how long I've ruled, a simple human lifetime of a vacation isn't too much to ask and I did have fun on the high seas, terrorizing people, having fun with the ladies, pretty sure I had 14 wives but one was legit, but I had no control over that and it was before I met your mother, so not cheating in a sense, and I'm guessing you're impressed you're related to someone like Blackbeard hey Marceline?" Hunson said while he grins at his daughter.

Marceline was shocked at what her old man said.

"A bit… just shocked about something that I didn't know about you."

"Well I can't help it if my human lives were exciting but since they were more or less just different parts of me that I didn't remember until I became yours truly, its shouldn't really matter, though I did gain some sick seafaring skills and even learned how to surf once, but that was more like me lava surfing in the Nightosphere but I'm sure the ocean is not as intense as that." Hunson said before shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline blinked a few times.

"You surf in lava?"

"What didn't know your old man could hang ten and be groovy with the kids?, I needed a pastime since being immortal can make things boring if you don't find something to pass the time." Hunson said while he grins at Marceline.

"Okay despite how cool that sounds… don't say groovy again… ever." Marceline said.

Hunson sweatdrops before he shook his head.

"Fair enough but once this is over I'll show you how Hip and down I am with you all by really showing my skills, I want to show my grandkid that I can do a lot more then what he or she may hear." Hunson said while he had an amused look on his face.

Marceline sweatdrops at her dad before she spoke up.

"So now what? Is the spell almost ready Lillum?"

"Almost, just trying to get a lock on the boat itself, once I teleport I can't change the landing so I may miss the boat if I'm not careful but I will be close enough to Finn and Emerald that I won't have issues tracking them if I'm close by, thanks to some stuff I made a locator spell that can track Finn down but only if I'm close enough to him, I mean think like this, if I'm locked onto something but it's moving, what are the scientific chances I can actually land there without issue while the boat is still moving?" Lillum said before she glanced at Bubblegum to see if she had the answer.

Bubblegum was thoughtful before speaking.

"Well… chances are you may land on the ship… or crash to the ocean."

Lillum hums at that before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll deal with that if I hit the miss mark, but for now I better get ready to leave, you guys can do whatever with this stuff if you want, I won't be needing it for awhile and might as well let someone else use it." Lillum said when she points at the stuff around the room.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked when they heard that.

"You sure?" Bubblegum asked.

Lillum giggles before she nods her head.

"Yeah might as well not let things go to waste after all." Lillum said while she made a few other adjustments to her spell so she could get some good coordinates.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Well if you want, I could leave it here for you in case you drop by."

Lillum shrugged her shoulders when she heard that.

"Fair enough, but for now I should get packed to get ready to go, I'll summon my daughters to help keep an eye on Marceline while I'm away, when they tag team in battle or in the bedroom they are almost as good as I am, I believe you remember Frost and Rose Hunson?" Lillum said while she smirks at Hunson.

Hunson chuckles while Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised when they heard that.

"Your daughters are coming here?"

"Well I can't leave a sexy soon to be Milf alone can I?, besides you'll like them, they might as well satisfy you and your girlfriend till you two can't feel your bodies from the pleasure, hehe, almost makes me jealous, oh and Hunson if you want to have fun with my daughters as well, you can, they missed playing around with you." Lillum said before she floats away while she giggles a bit.

Everyone else blinked a few times when they heard that part before looking at Hunson.

Hunson chuckles at that while he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?, can't an immortal demon get his rocks off every now and then?, trust me if you saw Lillum's daughters you would be trying to jump them on sight." Hunson said when everyone was looking at him.

Marceline sweatdrops at her dad while Bubblegum was a bit surprised at the info.

Hunson chuckles at that before he looks back at the cauldron and stretches his arms.

"Welp, I'll be seeing you 4 later, I'll be taking a look around this place." Hunson said before he starts walking away which left Bubblegum, Marceline, Goliad, and Stormo alone in the room which made Marceline grin mischievously.

"So Bonnie… about Stormo…" Marceline said while she had a teasing grin on her face.

Stormo jolts while Bubblegum chuckles nervously.

Time then passed to quite a bit later with Phoebe, after a few days passing, meeting Lillum, Hunson, Goliad, Stormo, and finding out about Emerald and this other Lich in him, she had one of the widest open mouths that everyone saw, and after hearing about the raping of the women and near death with Emerald, her anger got so strong that parts of her body oddly flickered blue for some reason, it took a bit to calm her down enough to talk with a civil tone as she, Marceline, and Bubblegum talked in Bubblegum's room while Marceline rests her body against Stormo's while he acted like a pillow for her, Goliad was with Lillum who was making some last minute adjustments to her teleportation spell and was finally getting ready to summon her daughter's in an hour.

"You know, I still can't get over the fact that there's a second Lich since I've heard stories about it. At least Emerald has it contained. And I'm glad Finn came out okay with everyone else." Phoebe said.

"Yeah… though I am wondering something…" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

"What?" Phoebe asked which made Marceline grin more.

"Jealous that Finn is palling around with that Hydrian chick?, She looks to be around your age as well so…" Marceline said while she grins more at Phoebe.

Bubblegum blinks as she couldn't believe Marceline said that before looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe had a twitching eyebrow before she crossed her arms.

"W-Well… considering the three of us are going to share him and that Finn doesn't know about this and as far as he knows he is single, I can't exactly complain if he gets a fourth woman." Phoebe said while she frowns a bit from Marceline giggling.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at the Vampire Queen..

"Well it's not written in stone. Who knows, they could stay friends in the end." Bubblegum said in a calming way.

"Maybe, but was just saying that I don't mind a fourth woman joining thanks to these strange circumstances, I mean can you say you saw this situation coming because I'm as sure as the Nightosphere is an unpleasant place didn't." Phoebe said while glancing at Marceline with a slightly raised eyebrow to show she wasn't affected by the teasing.

"Right, well hopefully we'll have a chance to talk to Finn about this when Lillum finds him. Though he's wants to figure out that dream of his and there's that big secret the crew won't tell Finn yet." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah… so Bubblegum, what are the chances of Lillum missing a fast moving ship on the seas AND getting side tracked by Emerald and all those men on board since they have those… what did you call it… weekly stress sessions?... pretty sure a… what did Marceline call her?... a sex demon would get distracted from all those… and what was that word that a few banana guards talked about on the way here… horny?... well heard that it happens before someone does tier 15 so I'm sure Lillum on that boat would be a bad combo at least time wise." Phoebe said while she tilts her head a bit since that part wasn't explained to her yet but got the general idea since all she got was that it involved tier 15 and stuff.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise at the question.

"U-Um.. well… by any chance… how well do you know of the tiers?"

Phoebe blinks at that before she looked thoughtful.

"Actually… not much, I mean I was locked up for most of my life thanks to my father and to some extent you when I heard that you were the main reason for that… though in hindsight my father abandoning me in some woods was a recipe for disaster if you haven't so I can't blame you much, and after I got free, I was mainly reading books on common stuff so I wouldn't be socially challenged and challenged academically, point is aside from some minor health stuff about a person's body that many should know about, I don't actually know much about tiers other then it would help me have an heir in the future but no one would really let me try and find out in the castle to prevent possible Bastard children who don't have fathers since they would think because of how… aggressive I am, they think I may become a loose woman… whatever that means." Phoebe said while she looked confused… Bubblegum and Marceline however…

Bubblegum had wide eyes after hearing this before she looks at Marceline for her reaction.

Marceline had a twitching eyebrow before she looks at Bubblegum.

"First you give Phoebe back to her father who abandoned her AND let him lock her up in a lamp… thought you had some kind of spy network or something and knew about this, couldn't you have just taken Phoebe in or give her to a new home that could care for her?, and seriously Pheebs… you are the Queen, if you want to find things out, then no one can stop you… put your foot down otherwise Bonnie and I will have to deal with a possible female Finn since it seems just like Finn, you have no real ideas about tiers it seems." Marceline said while she facepalmed.

Bubblegum rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Well then there's only one thing we have to do which I can't believe I'm gonna say this."

"What?" Phoebe said when she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum with a confused look on her face.

"Marceline and I… are gonna have to teach you about the tiers." Bubblegum said.

"Wait what?" Phoebe said when she blinks a few times when she didn't register the words for a moment.

"That's right. Since I'm the reason you got stuck in that lamp when I gave you back to your father, Phoebe, I will make this as reparations to you and many more since I'm to blame here." Bubblegum said.

"I-I see… but couldn't I just read books?" Phoebe said while Marceline grins when she had a mischievous idea.

"Oh that could help but shouldn't a more… hands on approach be better?, I mean Lillum's daughters will get here soon… might as well not let you get caught unaware since I'm sure they would show no mercy to a full virgin like you." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinked before her eyes widen at the image of Lillum's daughters being more like her and what they may do to Phoebe if they find out about her.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she heard that and gulps.

"B-But don't I need to be 18 or something first?" Phoebe said which made Marceline grin.

"Maybe for tier 15… but I'm sure something like this won't be much of an issue if you can keep yourself from exploding." Marceline said before she shocked Bubblegum and Phoebe when she leaned in towards Phoebe and Marceline's lips got very close to Phoebe's lips.

Bubblegum and Stormo, who was still laying on the ground, had surprised looks as they watch Marceline get closer.

Phoebe blushes before she tries to back away a bit.

Marceline smirks when she just keeps floating closer and closer while Phoebe was losing room to move until she was on the edge of her tinfoil covered side of the chair.

Phoebe was really nervous about this situation before she tries to duck Marceline.

However Marceline knew she would try that and leaned where Phoebe was going and a moment later, Phoebe pretty much smashed her lips onto Marceline's for an accidental kiss on her part while Marceline had a mischievous look in her eyes when she doesn't move.

Bubblegum and Stormo were surprised after seeing that as Phoebe's widen in shock before she tries to move her head.

However Marceline gripped the back of Phoebe's head and made the kiss intense when she slipped her tongue into Phoebe's mouth and held her steady for a minute while Phoebe brightened a bit while she had a blush forming on her face more and more.

Phoebe muffles from her first kiss with a girl as her blush grew more.

After a minute, Marceline pulled away from kissing Phoebe and licked her lips when some fiery saliva was seen on her lips.

"Hehe, spicy and a nice red coloring… I think we will get along very well before and AFTER you turn 18 hehe…" Marceline said before she moved to lay on the bed with her head on Stormo's body.

Phoebe was still shocked at what just happened before she lightly touched her lips.

Marceline laughed a bit before she sat up.

"What?, never expect to get a kiss from a hot lady like myself, trust me that's nothing compared to what I can do with Bonnie here and a number of princesses and ladies get together all the time, I'm sure you have plenty of same sex couples in the Fire Kingdom right?" Marceline said while she laid back on Stormo again and had her hands behind her head this time.

Phoebe continues to blush.

"W-Well yes… just wasn't expected to get kissed by you."

"Hehe, well I hope your first lady kiss with me was a good one, if you want to really practice kissing… well all you need to do is ask and if you want to try with Bonnie… well, she can be really tough so I'm sure she won't be burned if you touch her… and between you and I she does like it when we get kinky so no need to worry about harming her much." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe was surprised after hearing that while Bubblegum blushes in embarrassment.

Marceline chuckles before Lillum floats into the room.

"Hey everyone, I'm done packing what I need, I'm about to summon my daughters, want to meet them when they come to Ooo?" Lillum said while she grins at the trio though she ignored the blushing Bubblegum, the slightly spaced out Phoebe, and the grinning Marceline.

"Hehe, well I don't know about these two but I would like to meet them." Marceline said.

Lillum giggles before she floats to the carved out runes in the wall.

"Great, thankfully I won't need to do anything since this wall was not repaired yet." Lillum said before she placed her hand on the wall and starts to mutter in a language that Marceline couldn't even understand.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were able to snap back to reality before they heard Lillum mutter something before they saw what happened next.

A minute later, a portal opened before two women almost as busty and shapely as Lillum appeared next to her.

One had dark skin, cat ears on her head, short brown hair that ended at the base of her neck and demonic red eyes while she looked adorable and sexy at the same time with E to F sized breasts that defied gravity and her hips looked perfect, she wore a leotard that barely hid her bust from view while she wore cat like shoes and gloves that were red in color.

The other sister looked a lot like Lillum with beautiful white skin, glowing eyes that seemed to change color every second and brown hair that flowed down her back, D cup breasts that were also gravity defying, model like hips, and she wore a beautiful white dress that could have been mistaken for a wedding gown if not for the red patterns on the dress to give it a demonic theme.

Both had large demonic wings and tails while they float lightly in the air before they look around the room.

Marceline, Bubblegum, Phoebe and Stormo blinked when they saw the duo before blushing lightly.

The one with the cat like them looks around again before she looks at Marceline, Phoebe, and Bubblegum before she looks at Lillum.

"Hey Mom, it's been awhile, how are you doing?" The Cat themed woman said which made Lillum giggle.

"I'm fine Rose, how are you doing Frost?, those slaves following your orders my adorable sadist?" Lillum said with a smirk on her face when Frost had a chilling smirk of her own.

Frost giggles a bit.

"They sure are mom."

"Hehe good, can't have you slacking off on training, but I can make an exception for this, I need you and Rose to help me with something, it involves that cute Vampire on the bed, she is Hunson's daughter and is a few months pregnant, by the one and only Finn the Human I might add." Lillum said while Rose's cat ears perked up.

"Wait wait wait!, I can ask more details later but… did you say an actual human!?" Rose said with a childlike wonder filled look on her face before she drooled a bit which made Lillum giggle a bit before she nods her head.

Frost was surprised before she looks at Marceline.

"You are one lucky woman. Or should I say lucky milf and a hot nonetheless." She said as she licks her lips at Marceline.

Marceline blushed from that while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Easy now Frost, Marceline maybe tough and a real cutie but unless you get permission, no touchies, you know the rules after all… though I'm sure if you two do a good job when I get back, I'm sure Marceline won't mind sharing the Human when he turns 18 and the three of us can show him a good time as payment for watching his Woman." Lillum said while she grins at her daughters who grin back while Rose licks her lips when she could imagine how good a human's semen was.

Frost was getting excited as she imagines herself having fun with Finn in so many positions.

Lillum chuckles at that before she looks to see that Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe were blushing quite a bit.

"Still it is nice to ask, so ladies… if I can get Finn back here without much trouble to him, and my little girls take good care of Marceline… think we can have some fun with him when he is 18?" Lillum said while she licks her lips a few times.

Marceline blinks a few times before she looks at Bubblegum and Phoebe as Frost and Rose has hopeful looks on their faces.

"Well what do you two think?, considering they are taking care of me it seems if I'm reading this right, you two are the main people to ask since you're not getting anything out of it… could be a good learning experience for Finn if you think about it." Marceline said while she looks at Bubblegum to see what she thinks first.

Bubblegum blinked when she head Marceline say that before thinking this through for a moment.

Phoebe in the meantime looked thoughtful as well before she sighs.

"Well I'm not going to be too thrilled that we pretty much are… what was what some of those advisors say when they paid some women to come to them for tier 15 from some men… pumping I think?... no… starts with a P though… anyway as long as they don't go too far with Finn… I'll be fine with that but I'm not going to be the one explaining that we just gave Frost, Rose, and Lillum here a green light to get it on with Finn when he is 18." Phoebe said while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's pimping Pheebs. I'll explain later. What about you Bonnie?" Marceline asked as she looks at the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum, who was first surprised at Phoebe's response, gave some more thought before she decides her answer.

"Well I can't find anything wrong since Finn… can learn something so if Frost and Rose don't go overboard… then I guess I'll accept that."

Lillum giggles while she clapped her hands together.

"Good answer, I might as well then reveal the next surprise as a bonus when I bring out Goliad in her newest form… come out Goliad, show your creator and everyone the new sexy you." Lillum said when she looks at the entrance of the room before a couple footsteps were heard.

It wasn't long before Phoebe, Bubblegum and Marceline had their eyes widen while blushing brightly at Goliad's new look.

Surprisingly, her body was like Bubblegum's only better like if Goliad was a supermodel.

She had nice looking hips with great curves. Her arms and legs were smooth and slender while her breasts were D-E size.

However, the biggest surprise was how the candy sphinx's head looked now. It was now regular humanoid size with long hair at shoulder length, and the most surprising thing to top that was Goliad's Bubblegum like head had a third eye on her forehead instead of it being hidden and when Goliad blinked the third eye blinked as well.

She wore a blood red dress that looked like something that one would wear when one goes to a royal ball and she had blood red ruby dress shoes that were pointed, all in all, Goliad looked like a sexier version of Bubblegum without the need for Bubblegum to inflate herself.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe continue to blush while Frost licked her lips a bit.

"You really did a great job mom."

"Thank you, she looks good enough to eat… she will be joining me so I can teach her some things, thanks to her psychic powers which I helped augment and contain with better control with her reshaped eye, she can be a real force of nature, oh and before I forget… there is one other Human with Finn… fully adult as well so no need to hold back against him… and better yet he is a clone it seems who was tailor made for sex if I remember right so who knows how good his cum will taste… sorry but I'll be getting my fill from him before I bring him here for some more loving hehe." Lillum said before she giggles at her daughters.

Frost and Rose, though surprise, pouts a bit.

"No fair mom." Rose said.

"Yeah, seems you get the good stuff early, and people call me a sadist." Frost said while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Yeah well I did all the hard work with locating Finn so I should get a preview of what is to come, I will try and bring him back here so I won't be too selfish but don't expect to get any if I charm him so much that he falls for me hehe, anyway I got everything packed for Goliad and myself so we won't be unprepared, even got some sexy swimsuits that we can wear if we go to beaches or something, even got some gear like the ships crew so Goliad and I can blend in so we don't stand out, then again with sexy figures like ours, we might as well be the eyecatchers on the ship… aside from a few ladies there but I don't mind sharing the spotlight… so Goliad, after you got a grasp of your new form, how do you like it?, or do you want something different or want to return to normal?" Lillum explained with a lustful look before she gave Goliad a serious look since this was a big change for her.

Goliad did look at her body one more time before she smiles at Lillum.

"No need to mistress. I love it."

"Good... hopefully if we play our cards right, Emerald could take your virginities unless you find a man or two on the ship who interest you... can't have you fall for Finn unless he is 18 or something, and then there is the fact you look like a sexy version of Bubblegum right now so Finn may get confused unless we explain things, there is also the fact that in a nutshell you are technically Bubblegum with most of your DNA being made from Bubblegum's, so if Finn got with Bubblegum and had a child with her while trying to have a relationship with you, the kid may wonder who is the mother considering how similar you two are right now." Lillum said when she points out the DNA thing with Goliad that Lillum was told about and then there was the fact that Bubblegum had her eye on Finn thanks to this sharing thing.

Goliad did look thoughtful for a bit before responding.

"You may have a point there."

"Yeah, besides just think of all the things you can do now that you don't have to worry about the pressure of trying to be a royal, no paperwork, no kingdom to worry about, granted I maybe a high succubus and pretty much a Queen there among my kind, but I'm not letting anything tie me down… unless it's in the bedroom at least hehe." Lillum said before she giggles a bit.

Goliad did blusha bit while liking the idea of being free while not worrying the responsibility and stuff.

Lillum smiles at that before she looks at Bubblegum and the others.

"Well then, if no one wants to ask Goliad and I questions, then we should get going, I'll use a spell to change Stormo's form later if he wants that to happen when we get back, though I'll make sure he keeps the important parts intact." Lillum said before she winked at Stormo.

Stormo blinks a bit before blushing brightly after realizing what Lillum meant. Bubblegum also blush when she also realized it as well.

Phoebe blinks at that when she wondered what Lillum meant.

"What does she mean by important bits?" Phoebe asked which caused Marceline to grin.

"Well see Stormo here?" Marceline said while she pats Stormo's side a few times which made Phoebe nods her head.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with important bits?" Phoebe said which made Marceline grin more while she clears her throat and before anyone could stop her, Marceline spoke up in a clear tone.

"She means the 13 inch dick that Bubblegum had the pleasure of having fun with that's what." Marceline said while she grins at the various reactions that everyone had.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly as she couldn't believe Marceline said that while Stormo had a surprised look.

Frost and Rose were the most surprised before they chuckled.

"Hehe… this just got more interesting." Frost said.

Phoebe blushed big time before she looks at Bubblegum to see if Marceline was telling the truth.

Bubblegum facepalm a bit.

"Sadly… she's right."

"B-But I thought… I mean… isn't that cheating on Finn or something?" Phoebe said which made Lillum giggle.

"Oh Phoebe sweety, you have a lot to learn about beings over 1000 years are involved, normal stuff just won't cut it in sex so getting kinky really helps with the bordem, besides Stormo in a nutshell is an altered version of Finn if you take a bit to think about it, besides… if Finn who has yet to fully grow since he hasn't hit 18… unless Bubblegum perposly made Stormo that massive… wouldn't that mean Finn can get close, match… or even surpass it naturally when he is 18?" Lillum said while she smirks at Phoebe's reaction to hearing all of that.

Phoebe had blinked a few times and would've said something but was now actually blushing brightly when she had the idea of how Finn would look at 18 with a big… attachment.

Lillum chuckles before she winked at Phoebe.

"So… unless Finn takes a few years to get back here, I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind letting you ladies have fun with his technical clone or son in a sense, I mean that ship has a weekly stress relief thing going on so I'm sure Finn would join in once he is old enough so he can't blame anyone for cheating… now if you'll excuse us, Goliad and I need to get going, come along Goliad, we got a human and a human clone to visit hehe." Lillum said before she floats out of the room with Goliad in tow which left Marceline, Frost, Rose, Bubblegum, and Phoebe alone in the room.

Stormo tilt his head as Frost and Rose giggle.

"So… what shall we do sis?" Frost asked.

"Well… if Marceline doesn't mind, I believe we should have some fun with Stormo here… he is related to a human after all so I bet his semen is tasty… though we should check on the developing kid to make sure its being developed properly and get Marceline something to eat first, good thing we have something interesting to give her that is red if we want." Rose said before she winked at her sister.

"Oh yes. Gotta make sure that mother to be is taken care of before anything." Frost said.

"Indeed, and since we should get to know her… Hey Bubblegum, think you can take Phoebe and Stormo out of here and do something to help the three of you bond while we take care of Marceline here?, don't worry, we may not look like it but we do know how to take care of pregnant women in our world and Marceline is a demoness so she is a tough cookie, you should know that better then we do after all." Rose said while she gave Bubblegum a cat like smirk.

Bubblegum did blink at that but did remember how tough Marceline was in the past and stuff till now.

"Well… I guess… I could show Stormo and Phoebe this new VR system I've been developing recently… so Phoebe, Stormo, want to take a look?" Bubblegum said when she looks at Stormo and Phoebe.

Stormo looks at his creator before nodding his head while Phoebe was a bit thoughtful.

"Hmmm, I guess it'll be interesting to see."

"Alright, and to make sure its not boring, I made a few games for it, might as well see how well they work with people who don't naturally enjoy things like my citizen's do." Bubblegum said when she got up from her chair and Phoebe did the same while Stormo looks at Marceline to see if he had permission to go since he was acting as her pillow right now.

Marceline chuckles before she pat Stormo's head.

"Yes Stormo, you can go with them."

Stormo nods before he rubbed his head on Marceline's for a moment before she sat up and lets him get off the bed, but not before he summoned a lot of pillows from Marceline's closet for Marceline to lay on while he had an eyesmile on his face to see if Marceline liked what he did.

Marceline did blink before smiling at Stormo.

"Thanks dude. That does help." She said before she kissed Stormo on the cheek.

Stormo blushed brightly from that before he went out of the room to follow Phoebe and Bubblegum while Frost and Rose smirk at Marceline.

"Wow, looks like if she's not careful she would get Finn's son to fall for her, isn't that right Frost?" Rose said in a teasing way.

"Indeed sis." Frost said with a slight smirk.

Marceline chuckled.

"Easy you two. Just being friendly." She said before laying on the pillows.

"Maybe… but considering it's just us three… think we can give you your meal here and now?" Rose said while she smirks lustfully at Marceline while Frost gave the same look as well.

Marceline blinked at the looks before responding.

"Eh, sure. I could eat."

"Great… so… you like the color red right well..." Rose said before she starts to shapeshift till she looked like a fully grown version of Phoebe while Frost smirks as she shifts to look like Goliad or Bubblegum most likely… though both had removed their clothing to show their figured which they kept from their original form while enormous cocks formed from their buds which were both 12 inches in length and 3 in width.

"Considering we can transform… might as well give you plenty of red colored semen to drink right from the tap if you are interested." Rose said in her fully grown Phoebe form while she stroked her cock a few times and red precum dripped from the tip of her cock.

Frost did the same while Marceline, who was surprised after seeing that, did actually licked her lips when she saw the red precum leaking out.

Rose noticed before she looks at her sister.

"Looks like she's interested Frost… think we should get in character and pretend to be Bubblegum and Phoebe?" Rose said while Frost chuckles a bit.

"I don't know what you mean on why you brought Frost into this, I'm Bubblegum after all." Frost said while Rose gave her a half lidded look when she was punked a bit with Frost already getting in character so Rose shrugged and went with it when she and Frost look at Marceline to see what she would do when Frost and Rose approached her.

Marceline looked at the duo before she chuckled.

"Well then. If we're gonna have fun. Might as well get naked as well." She said before she got up and started undoing her clothing.

When she undressed, Frost and Rose licked their lips when they saw that Marceline had D sized breasts which leaked a tiny bit of breast milk from the sudden shaking and pressure while her hips after they were seen looked perfect, all in all, thanks to her shapeshifting from before the knock up to her body developing gave her a more motherly figure, all in all, when Marceline was naked, aside from the slight baby bump on her body, she looked like a goddess.

"Damn… you're even hotter without those clothes on." Frost said while her dick twitch in agreement.

Rose chuckles as well while her own cock throbbed a few times.

"Yeah… but considering she is an expecting mother, lets take things slow like…" Rose said before she floats onto the bed and kissed Marceline on the lips after getting next to her on the bed and her fingers teasingly danced on Marceline's body which gave her pleasure filled goosebumps.

Marceline was a bit surprised by this action but went with it and returns the kiss before she had her tongue enter Rose's mouth.

Rose moans from that before Frost joined them on the bed with Frost gently rubbing the baby bump for a moment before she leaned her head down and starts to lick at Marceline's ass cheeks to tease her a bit while a couple fingers gently rubbed Marceline's pussy a few times.

Marceline shudders before she let out a slight moan before she used one hand to play with Rose's folds.

Marceline even had her long hair turned into a hand before she gave Frost's folds the same treatment.

The two succubus moan a little before Rose moved to gently suck on one nipple of Marceline's while Frost moved to directly lick her folds, Frost even got a bit sadistic when she only made light licks that barely even touched Marceline's folds to show that she wanted to hear the Vampire Queen beg for more.

Marceline shudders a bit but was holding up a tough front and was not gonna go down easy.

For a bit, Rose keeps on drinking the breast milk with a happy look on her face and switched to the other which helped relieve Marceline of the pressure that was building in her breast while Frost went to teasingly lick at Marceline's asshole with barely touching licks.

Marceline let out a soft moan from having her breast milk sucked out but surprisingly, Frost's teasing was beginning to affect the Vampire Queen little by little.

Frost keeps up her licks while she smirks devilishly at the Vampire Queen.

"_Come on you sexy milf… beg for more and turn me on!" _Frost thought as she starts to move away from Marceline's holes and starts to lick Marceline's womb area where the baby bump was while she was oh so close to Marceline's bud but never came close to touching it.

It wasn't long before Marceline finally whimpers when the teasing really affected her.

Frost had to smirk and just keeps on licking various parts of Marceline's body until…

Marceline finally couldn't take it anymore.

"P-Please…"

Frost stopped in her tracks before she grins at Marceline.

"Hooo… please… what?" Frost said before she smirks just like Bubblegum did when she got into her own sadist moment.

Marceline had a slight blush as she couldn't believe this was happening.

"P-Please… lick my… pussy."

"Hehe… you should know the magic word my dear Marcy… say it and I'll give you as many licks as you want." Frost said when she could see how wet Marceline was right now.

Marceline's folds was a bit wet but not too much as Marceline blushes more.

"Please… Mistress."

Frost grins like that was the best word for her to hear before she moved between Marceline's legs and instantly starts to lick her pussy with deep careful licks to really be thorough.

Marceline shudders a bit as she feels this before she starts to feel good.

Frost and Rose giggle a bit before time went to a couple minutes later with Marceline laying on her side while Frost and Rose were at Marceline's ass and pussy and were licking both holes to really get Marceline to feel good.

Marceline pants a few times before she let out a moan or two as she was feeling relaxed at the two Succubus's licking.

For a bit, Frost and Rose keep up their actions while they could feel Marceline getting closer and closer as time went on and they even used their fingers on her holes to help loosen her up for later.

As that was happening, Marceline moans a bit more before she felt her climax approaching.

Frost and Rose smirk before they glanced at one another before they nod their heads and their tongues lengthen like tentacles before they wiggle around deep in Marceline's holes, and since she was so close… well… she was right at the breaking point.

Marceline was a bit surprise before she moans a bit loud as her climax got closer and closer as her toes curled a bit.

A minute later, she tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on their tongues and her juices shot onto Frosts tongue which made Frost moan happily from that while Rose's cheeks puffed out a bit but she keeps on licking Marceline's asshole out while the duo wait for Marceline's orgasm to stop.

It took about 15 seconds or so before the Vampire Queen taps off.

The two succubus's pulled away from Marceline's holes and while Marceline was recovering, she overheard Frost and Rose talking.

"No fair Frost, you got all the good stuff for yourself." Rose said which caused Marceline to look over and to her surprise, Frost smirks when she gripped her own sister behind the head.

"Well then let me fix that sister." Frost said before she kissed Rose on the lips before she and Frost start to make out while Marceline watched with a stunned look on her face.

'_Oh my… aren't they sisters?' _She thought as she watches the duo continue to make out.

A moment later, Rose pulled away before she smiles at Frost.

"Hehe, thanks for the treat, you spoil me sometimes sister." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"That's what I do." Frost said as she smiles back.

A moment later, they look back at Marceline to see that she had a bright blush on her face.

Frost and Rose giggle before they approach Marceline.

"Now then… why don't we get our turn so we can give this Queen her daily dose of red sister." Rose said while her dick throbbed when she got closer to Marceline and moved to have her hips near Marceline's head and her dickhead lightly touched her cheek and Marceline could feel how warm Rose was, seems she didn't just mimic the form but the heat of a flame person.

"Hehe, indeed sister." Frost said as she swayed her hips at Marceline in Bubblegum's form.

Rose giggles before she and Frost had both their cocks right in Marceline's face and both dropped a bit with red precum that looked like it was getting darker red in color to make the red more appealing for Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit brightly before she lightly lick her lips at the red precum.

A moment later, Frost and Rose use their magic to have Marceline's hands moved to grip their cocks and they let the magic go to see how Marceline would do after that.

Marceline sees what needs to be done before she starts to stroke both of the duo's dicks.

The two women groan a bit from that while they watched Marceline work her hands on their cocks for a bit with lustful looks on their faces while more precum dripped from their cocks and onto Marceline's hands.

Marceline really wanted to taste that delicious precum before she actually leans her head down and starts licking Rose's dick head first.

Rose groans a bit from that while Marceline's body just surged with energy when the precum really… really tasted good to her like it was primo red stuff that Marceline would have a hard time finding normally.

It was so good, Marceline decides to open her mouth and swallow's Rose's dick as much as she can while stroking Frost's dick.

Rose moans from that while she used a hand to pet Marceline's head while Frost groans a bit more thanks to the stroking.

Marceline blushes before she starts bobbing her head a bit with gusto as she wants to keep tasting the red precum.

Thankfully Marceline was able to keep on tasting the precum as it dripped onto her tongue and down her throat while she felt more and more awake and energetic then ever.

Frost felt turned on at the sight of Marceline sucking her sister's dick as Marceline continues this action but at a harder rate before she had her tongue to in for the tip.

Rose shuddered at the feeling before she starts to play with her own breasts and mainly tweaked her nipples a bit while her toes curl a bit from how good everything felt.

"F-Fuck… not sure if its possible, but are you related to a succubus?, you sure as hell, a word for what the nightosphere was called before the mushroom wars, have the mouth for it." Rose said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline winked at Rose as she continues to please her dick while tasting more precum.

For a bit, the two succubuses keep getting pleased more and more while Rose could feel her orgasm getting close thanks to her more intense pleasure.

"F-Fuck… g-gonna… gonna…" Rose muttered which showed she was about to blow in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline knew what was gonna happen which made her bob her head faster and harder with gusto.

Rose managed to last a few more minutes before she tossed her head back and groans loudly when she fired her load into Marceline's mouth and the red was so deep in coloring that it looked nearly black but the flavor of the red was deepened all the more as a result.

Marceline's eyes widen at how much Rose let out before tasting all the red in her mouth.

That made the Vampire Queen stroke Rose's dick more to make the succubus's orgasm stronger as Marceline drank the cum like it was through a straw.

Rose just keeps on groaning when she keeps on orgasming and keeps unloading more and more into Marceline's mouth before she tapped off around the 20 second mark and pants for breath.

Marceline used her mouth to clean Rose's dick for a moment before pulling her head away.

"Hmmmm, tasty."

Rose keeps panting for breath before she calmed down and chuckles after she recovered.

"Well we succubuses live to give others pleasure… though after we give you your meal… think you can give us our meal?, give and take and all and I'm sure being on the receiving end will get boring after a bit." Rose said when she grins at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles.

"Oh yeah. But don't worry, I'll give you two a very nice meal." She said with a grin.

Rose chuckles before she floats back for a moment.

"But first, it's time for your meal to finish before we get to the fun part since my sister has been waiting for you." Rose said while she smirks at Marceline.

Frost whimpers in a cute way as Marceline chuckles before a moment later, the Vampire Queen was in front of the Succubus's dick before Marceline starts licking the base a few times.

Frost groans from feeling that while she pets the top of Marceline's head to show that Marceline was doing good so far.

Marceline chuckles as she continues her licking before she opens her mouth and swallows Frost's dick.

Frost moans from that while she lets Marceline stay in control for a moment before she surprisingly gripped the top of Marceline's head with a strong grip.

"You know… something as weak as this won't really do it for me unlike my sister… for me… you gotta take it really deep!" Frost said before she forced Marceline to take 3/4th of her dick into Marceline's mouth before Frost starts to facefuck her without mercy.

Though Marceline gagged, one good thing about being a Vampire is that you don't need to worry about breathing before Marceline regain control and sucked Frost's dick like she never sucked before.

Frost groans loudly while she used her other hand to grip Marceline's head with a tighter grip before she fucked Marceline's mouth harder and harder and like with Rose, precum dripped onto Marceline's tongue and down her throat with every deep thrust, all in all, Frost was really enjoying the look on Marceline's face as she facefucked her harder and harder.

Marceline had a slight fucked up look on her face when she tasted the precum before she sucked Frost's dick even harder.

For a few more minutes, Frost keeps on facefucking Marceline's throat before she got an evil look in her eyes when she forced Marceline's head off her cock and her dick throbbed big time as it slowly cooled down.

"N-Now now… considering this is for both your and my pleasure… I'm wondering if I should save this load for your ass or just give your greedy self some more cum to drink." Frost sadistically said with a smirk on her or Bubblegum's face.

Marceline pouts.

"Come on. I need some of that good stuff."

Frost chuckles when she placed her hands on Marceline's head again.

"Well if you insist you cum hungry slut then I might as well give it to you!" Frost said before she starts to facefuck Marceline again while more precum was dripping in Marceline's mouth from Frosts cock.

Marceline hums as she loves the taste of precum again as she sucked Frost's dick hard while using her tongue to play with the tip.

A couple minutes pass with Frost moaning and groaning while she keeps fucking Marceline's mouth while her throat bulges each time Frost's cock went deep into her throat and Frost made a few more thrusts before she tossed her head back and yelled when she forced her cock deep into Marceline's mouth before she blew her load in the Vampire Queen's mouth, filling it with the deeply red colored load.

Marceline hums with delight before she tries to drink down Frost's load while still bobbing her head.

"O-Oh… f-fuck…." Frost groans out when it felt like Marceline was sucking the cum right out of her.

Marceline mentally chuckles as she continues this acting as she waits for Frost to ride out her orgasm.

It took Frost nearly 15 seconds to finish cumming before she tapped off with a groan and pulled her cock free of Marceline's mouth.

"W-Wow… definitely going to have to check to see if you are distantly related to a succubus or something, definitely a top quality mouth pussy." Frost said while she pants for breath.

Marceline, after drinking the rest of Frost's cum, chuckles.

"Thanks. Being a 1000 years old gave me good practice when I was with some potential lovers. Too bad the last guy before Finn couldn't make the cut."

"I see… well hope we can make up for that lack of a good lay… right sister?" Rose said when she grins at Frost after she looked at Marceline's ass and pussy.

Frost giggled.

"You said it sis. I feel shame for the person that couldn't satisfy this beauty."

"Hehe, you think that's bad? That no good Donk had a 5 incher." Marceline said.

Frost and Rose looked surprised when they heard that.

"Well… can't call all 5 inchers bad, I mean Frost, didn't you have some guys who made up for that by being really good with their fingers or tongues?" Rose said when she looks at her sister.

Frost nods to Rose before they heard Marceline chuckled.

"Let me tell you both what my idiot ex did to me in the past." She said before telling Frost and Rose what Ash did to her as he delve into too much magic, selling her prized doll, and almost forcing her to get back together with him.

Frost and Rose looked more and more disgusted when they heard more and more about Ash while Rose muttered stuff about going to teach Ash a lesson… a painful one while Frost used a cell phone to remind her later to join Rose in that before she dismissed it.

"... luckily Finn and Jake were able to save me from that Donk's clutches. I never blame them for what happened since they were tricked and were trying to save me."

Marceline said after finishing her story.

"I see, and it doesn't help that your future man could be rocking a powerful bod when he gets fully grown and could have a dick to match Stormo's doesn't hurt right?" Rose said while she grins teasingly at Marceline.

Marceline blushes while Frost giggles a bit before Marceline spoke.

"Well… I do miss Finn. And I hope he comes back safe. Though I may bop him in the head before he and I can… reconnect." She said before wiggling her eyebrows.

Frost and Rose giggle while they leaned back a bit while their dicks grew fully erect.

"Well then, might as well get some practice in… pick one of us who will fuck that tight pussy and ass and we can start." Rose said while she grins at Marceline.

Frost also grins before Marceline took a moment to think on this before she gave her response.

"Okay… Frost will… take my pussy and Rosey here can have my ass."

Frost giggles a bit while Rose blushed a bit at the nickname before Frost grins at Marceline.

"Well then… pick a position for the two of us and lets get started, don't worry… I'll be gentle with that pussy of yours since you are expecting a child sooner or later." Frost said while she licks her lips when she looks at Marceline's pussy.

Marceline smirks before she got on her hands and knees before her ass was pointing at the two Succubus's.

A moment later, Frost floats to get under Marceline between her legs while Rose just moved to get behind Marceline.

Though Frost did have some kind of spell cast on Marceline's womb and before the Queen of Vampire's could ask, Frost beat her to it with the answer.

"Protection spell for the kid, favorite of succubus's to let us get a bit rough and the child would be fully unaware, also helps near the end of the pregnancy as well since getting rushed to the hospital can be a bit jarring and it helps slow the contractions a little so you can focus." Frost said while smiling at Marceline while she aimed her cock at Marceline's pussy.

Marceline smiles at Frost before she lowers her body and had her pussy swallow Frost's dick.

Frost groans a bit from that while she enjoyed how tight Marceline was while the spell kept Frost's dick from busting into Marceline's womb.

Marceline took a moment to adjust before she starts bouncing a bit on Frost's dick.

Frost groans as she enjoyed what Marceline was doing while Rose watched for a minute to let Marceline have her fun.

Marceline continues to bounce before she brought her hands to Frost's breasts and squeezes them.

Frost moans from that and thrusts her hips up as a result, causing her cock to enter Marceline at a harder and faster rate as time went on.

Marceline moans from that before she leans down and smashed her lips on Frost's lips like if she was kissing the real Bubblegum thanks to that form.

Frost blushed a bit but went with it as she fucked Marceline harder and Rose had enough as she approached the unaware Vampire Queen's backside.

Marceline kept bouncing on Frost's dick hard while kissing her as the Vampire Queen's ass shook a bit.

A moment later, Rose gripped Marceline's ass and placed her cock on Marceline's ass cheeks and grinds her dick between them.

Marceline jolts before she pulled her lips off of Frost's lips before turning her head.

Rose chuckles before she aimed her cock at Marceline's asshole which showed Marceline what was about to happen before Rose pushed her cock deep into Marceline's ass after she gripped her hips.

Marceline groans a bit loud as she felt that which made her pussy tighten around Frost's dick.

Frost groans from that before Frost and Rose grip various parts of Marceline's body before they start to fuck her as one with their cocks going deep into her holes again and again while Rose used her hand to smack Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans a bit louder from theses actions which made her holes tighten on both dicks.

Frost and Rose groan from that and fucked Marceline harder while they wonder what Marceline was thinking as they played with her breasts and smacked her ass.

'_O-Oh fuck… I never had this much fun before but having sex while being pregnant rocks!'_

For a bit, Frost and Rose keep on fucking Marceline while Frost was being careful to not break the barrier around her womb while she and her sister kept getting closer and closer while Marceline kept getting closer as well until...

Marceline moans loud as she felt her holes tighten again before climaxing hard on Frost's dick.

Frost groans from that before she made one good thrust before she blew her load into Marceline's pussy while Rose made a few more thrusts and blew her own load up Marceline's ass and it had a bright red color to get Marceline worked up when more red got blew into her.

Marceline moans loud again as she feels that which caused her orgasm to get stronger.

For a bit, Frost and Rose keep on cumming in Marceline's holes before they tapped off when 15 seconds pass and groan at the end while they wait for Marceline to recover.

Marceline pants a few times before she was able to recover.

"D-Damn."

Rose chuckles while she lightly tapped Marceline's ass.

"Hehe, yeah, but we have yet to be done… but if you need a break then we understand… right sister?" Rose said when she grins at Frost.

"Absolutely." Frost said before they heard the Vampire Queen chuckle.

"Hell no. We keep going."

Frost and Rose blink at that before they shrug their shoulders as they returned to normal.

"Alright, but let's get a new position so we can continue this, got an idea in mind or mind if I lead the next round?" Rose said when she looks at her sister again.

"Hmmm you can lead sis." Frost said.

Rose grins before she looks at Marceline.

"Last chance to take a break for now… things are going to get intense very soon." Rose said when she licks her lips lustfully at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles again.

"Bring. It. On."

Rose chuckles before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show that Marceline was getting fucked by Frost and Rose while they were using their floating powers to let Marceline get fucked while she lay on her back in the air as she sucked off Frost while Rose fucked her pussy without restraint.

Marceline had a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys having her pussy fucked while blowing Frost's dick hard.

The duo groans and moans as they keep on having their fun while they could feel their orgasms approaching after a few minutes.

"Oh… fuck!... again this mouth pussy is so good!" Frost moans out while she fucked Marceline's mouth so hard that a bulge was seen in her throat again and again as a result while Rose fucked Marceline's pussy while she used a finger to rub Marceline's bud.

Marceline moans and gags as she kept sucking off Frost's dick like a pro before her pussy tightens on Rose's dick.

A minute later, Frost and Rose made a few more thrusts before they pushed their cocks as deep as they could go before they blew their loads right into Marceline while Frost gave Marceline another red colored load that fired right now her throat.

Marceline hums with delight as she gets to taste Frost's load again before climaxing hard on Rose's dick.

For 10 seconds, the two succubuses ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with a groan and pulled their cocks free of Marceline's holes and take a few moments to recover while their loads leak a bit from Marceline's pussy and mouth.

Marceline was able to drink all Frost's cum before taking a breath or two.

"Hmmm, another delicious load."

Frost chuckles at that before she leaned down a bit to lightly kiss Marceline on the lips.

"And you will get more my dear Vampire Queen, but for now we really should let you rest up for a few minutes, we can't have you stress yourself out since it could effect the baby after all." Frost said before she leaned back with Rose grinnin at Marceline.

"Yeah… but expect to pay us back with a good dicking once we see that you are fully recovered." Rose said while she teased Marceline by showing her round ass at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline sees it before she grins.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make this dicking very special."

Rose giggles before she used a spell to clean herself off while Frost did the same while they used a spell to clean Marceline off and move her to the bed and got some blankets on her.

"There, once the adrenaline wears off, your body will be very tired so we just helped with the clean up work, anyway we will be seeing our mom off with Goliad so take a good rest Marceline." Rose said before she used a spell to redress herself in her outfit.

Frost did the same thing as she redress as well while Marceline watched.

A minute later, Frost and Rose were fully dressed and cleaned before they stretched their bodies.

"Now then… we should get a tour of the place since we haven't gotten to check the place out yet, you interested in that Sis?" Rose said when she looks at Frost.

"Sure thing. Always wanted to see what the Candy Kingdom is like." Frost said.

"Hehe, should be a really sweet time then, hopefully I can get my sweet tooth satisfied here, its so hard to find good sweets to help my sweet tooth." Rose said while she smiles with a giddy look on her face.

"Oh I know. I've been dying to fill my stomach with sweets." Frost said before she licks her lips as she thought of what tasty treats to get.

Marceline sweatdrop's at the duo.

"Try not to go overboard. Don't want Bonnie to lose it."

"Hehe, sorry about that, it's just that it's hard to find good food that doesn't involve screaming beings or souls, anyway got a person in mind who can give us a tour of the place?" Rose said before Peppermint butler whistles as he entered the room but froze mid step as he saw not one, not two, but three grinning demonesses looking at him which made him sweat bullets when he had a bad feeling about this.

"Actually… I think I know someone who can help with that." Marceline said as she grins at Peppermint.

"Uh oh." He said before he tries to run.

However before he could get far, Rose pounced on him while Frost giggles as he screams in fright.

"Looks like we have our tour guide, anyway Marceline, sorry but we will be borrowing your temp butler for a short time, hope you don't mind." Frost said while Peppermint butler keeps screaming as Rose kept wrestling with him like an overgrown child or something, it was a bit comical to be honest.

"Hehe, no problem. Have fun you two." Marceline said.

"Alright, see you later Marcy, we will bring you an actual meal later that involves food." Frost said before she had to use a spell to drag Rose and Peppermint Butler out of the room which left Marceline alone in the room and in a peaceful setting now so she could relax.

Marceline let out a happy sigh.

"Talk about some good fucking. Though sometimes it's good to have a little me time." She said before she looks at her pregnant belly before softly rubbing it.

'_Wonder if it will be a girl or a boy.' _She thought.

The scene then fades to black as Marceline closed her eyes and went to sleep while hopefully for many, things could only get better.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk as TME pulled the boat into port and the crew of the boat was getting things ready to take some things into town to sell while TME and Atomsk were watching what was going on.**

"**Hehe, nice hull today eh Atomsk?" TME said while he had a grin on his face.**

"**Hehe you said it buddy." Atomsk said as he looked at the loot he and TME along with the crew took.**

"**Yeah, anyway instead of going into details with the story and the light and dark lemons, lets just get this treasure into town and lets party!, we can go over what happened last time next chapter if we want." TME said while he fist pumped the air as a few of the crew cheered.**

"**Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Atomsk said while the crew cheered louder.**

**The scene fades to black as TME and Atomsk's crew left the boat and went to celebrate their latest hull while the sounds of the waves were heard from the ocean in the distance.**


	4. Arrival to Pirate Island

**A scene opens up showing Atomsk and TME talking though they had snacks and some movies appeared by them.** **   
** **   
** **“Damn, been a while since last chap.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah last chapter was… *Checks posted date*... July 12 of 2019, right now its september 16, 2020, so yup, been awhile.” TME said while he looks away from the updated date and looks at Atomsk.**

**“Man… a full year… still though, good to be back. Both on the story and back to writing.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, and in a roundabout bite sized synopsis of last chapter, thanks to a lot of issues, Finn left Ooo with a new friend called Emerald, thanks to a storm, they were in trouble but thanks to the captain of the boat called *Checks boat name*... the Albatross, Finn and Emerald were rescued and to earn their keep on the boat, and thanks to Finn forcing Emerald to listen to a secret the captain told them, Finn could pretty much be heading for his home while Emerald, horrified by the fact that he heard the secret, now sticks with Finn more to keep an eye on him, rightfully so since in this story, Cedric… can be a bit of an ass and lets just say thanks to some mistakes on his end, he was pretty much forbidden to touch Azure during the stress relief time on the Albatross after dark.” TME said while he cracked his neck a few times while he moved to sit in a chair.**

**Atomsk chuckled.** **   
** **   
** **“Yeah… even after he had fun with a wood nymph and another cat humanoid, Cedric started to avoid everyone, even Azure when she wanted to talk with him. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Reggie forms a coup and he and his goons force themselves on the ladies, including Maite and Azure. Though to avoid confusion if no one remembers, only the girls that are over 18 got raped while younger girls like Hydrian didn’t get touched. Even if TME and I do regular and dark lemons, we still got morals regarding age.” He said.**

**“Yeah, if there are lemons with minors, it is just implied only like lessons and what not, or in cases of Me-Mow from Drifter in the Desert, forced but off camera and what not, so don’t ask for details, use your imagination, anyway, one of Reggies crewmen, Rex I think, took Reggie out when, spoiler alert, shortly after the dark lemon ended, Emerald, who a bit before was pretty much at deaths door thanks to Reggie, tapped into his dark side… er, wait, wrong series… got some help from an alternate Lich that somehow wound up in his body and Emerald is in fact some kind of scientific made clone or something that is made to keep the Lich in check, which would explain why he can force the Lich back down with raw willpower, and aside from Rex getting thrown in a cell and the boss of Reggie and the boss of Reggie’s crew getting forced away by Rex who is in fact related to not only Hector Barbossa, but also Will Turner, at least at the time when Will Turner was still Davy Jones for a time, which gave Rex powers to manipulate water and what not, that pretty much gave Rex the finishing blow to Reggie and Reggie is now sleeping with the fishes, anyway thanks to Emerald fighting mentally to get his body, he passed out and everyone was freed by Rex, though he did get trampled and knocked out as the Amethyst slime women and Maite check on Emerald… long story short, the ship is now running damage control… and thats what happened on the sea, things in the Candy kingdom are getting a bit hectic as well with Hunson popping up and summoning Lillum and her daughters… and then there was the Goliad and stormo thing, and don’t even get me started on Goliad’s new look that Lillum did, made Goliad into a three eyed humanoid instead of a four legged candy Sphinx.” TME said while he takes a moment to recover from that long speech.**

**Atomsk pats TME on the back.** **   
** **   
** **“Exactly that. There’s also the part where Phoebe, Bubblegum and Marceline are getting along, Stormo getting laid, and now Lillum is creating a spell so she can get to the Albatross and get Finn.”**

**“And Emerald as well since Emerald is a full adult human, artificial or not, and Lillum may want to get her hands on him, and Goliad may tag along to test him out, still aside from that, we go over everything of importance?” TME said while he wondered if they missed anything.**

**“Hmmm… nope. So far now depending on the timeline, the crew should be done with damage control, though I do know that a bunch of ladies are gonna need some comfort after what they went through. Maybe they get help from their secret crushes that Reggie bluntly said.” Atomsk said with a smirk.**

**“Hmmm… maybe, however Emerald may have some issues now that people on the boat know that he has the Lich in him, can’t just shrug off a shocker like that now that people know Emerald’s goal now and how he and the Alternate Lich will have to fight it out at the end more or less.” TME points out since Emerald maybe a bit… distant for a bit until he is cheered up.**

**“True but last chap, some people spoke out how they weren’t afraid of Emerald for what he has. But for this situation it’s gonna need a woman’s help… aka Maite.” Atomsk said before chuckling.**

**“Yup, and maybe the Amethysts help as well and a few other ladies hehe, but we got this intro to last long enough as is so lets get this story started… quick Q, want this to start with Lillum and Goliad or go to the Albatross right as Emerald wakes?, could be a few days since he passed out so it would give reason for the damage control being fixed and the ladies are much calmer since their… moment with Reggie and his gang.” TME said while he tried to be subtle about what just happened.**

**“Hmmm… let’s go with the Albatross scene. Maybe in this one, Cedric and Azure finally talk.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right, could have Lillum and Goliad do the teleport thing a few days later if Lillum needs a fresh source from Goliad to make the teleporting spell as strong as possible, after that we could well… instead of spoiling things, lets just get started so…” TME said before the scene went to the Albatross as Emerald wakes from who knows how long of his sleep.**

**???/ Albatross/ room/ Emerald**

“U-Ugh…” Emerald groans while he sat up on his bed and held his head, he woke up on his bed and was alone right now in the room, honestly his memories were a bit… foggy at the moment so he had trouble remembering why he was so sore right now and it was only the door opening that got his attention which made him look over to see a shocked Maite and one of the Amethysts entering the room with a bucket and sponges, looks like Emerald was getting sponge baths since he couldn’t move and seeing him awake now was shocking for the duo.

Maite was surprised when she saw Emerald was up.   
  
“Emerald! You’re up.” She said before going to his side.

“Y-Yeah… how long was I out?... what happened?... ugh… my body hurts.” Emerald said which showed he had momentary memory loss or at the very least, couldn’t remember what happened before he passed out… it did make sense, getting nearly killed and fighting to get his body back from the Lich much have pushed Emerald to his limit that day.

Maite and Amethyst looked to one another before Maite looks at Emerald.   
  
“Well… what happened is this.” She said before telling Emerald what happened when Reggie and his goons formed a coup, forcing themselves on the older female crew, the Lich appearing and Rex killing Reggie before Maite got to the end.   
  
“... and that was 3 days ago.”

Emerald was silent when he heard all of that and he was remembering things now thanks to that… him getting attacked by Reggie, him letting the Lich take control to save his life and the lived of the crew, and Emerald passing out after he got control back from the Lich.

“I… see… so… you know what I got in me huh?... what I am?” Emerald said when he looks at his right hand and for a moment, while nothing happened in reality, his right hand shifted to look like a skeletal hand and back to his normal hand, again this was just a purely mental thing on Emerald’s side so Maite and Amethyst could only see Emerald looking at his human hand.   
  
Maite had cupped Emerald’s cheeks to make him look at her.   
  
“Despite what you have… you’re not the Lich.” She said with a serious look on her face.

Emerald however looked worried while he looks away from Maite.

“Maybe… doesn’t change the fact I have to keep that guy down inside of me so he doesn’t get free, if it wasn’t for Reggie, I never would have even considered letting him free, who knows when he could try and take over… its the main reason why I didn’t stick near anyone for long and why I’m trying to use my compass to find the pieces of 8 to make that wish so the Lich and I can seperate and hopefully I can end that bastard so he won’t cause issues for anyone later.” Emerald said when he looks out at the waves in the sea.

Maite could see the worried look on Emerald’s face.   
  
“Even if the Lich tries to gain control, I know you’re more powerful than he is. Besides, if you think I’m afraid of you, would I do this.” She said before surprising Emerald and Amethyst when Maite smashed her lips on Emerald’s lips.

Emerald blushed brightly when he felt that and was surprised Maite would do something like this and was having trouble processing what was happening as Amethyst watched as Maite keeps the kiss up for a bit before she pulled away from the kiss to continue the talk now that Emerald’s attention was on her big time.

“I think what I just did proves that I’m not afraid.” Maite said.

All Emerald could do was blush while he had trouble forming words when he mutters inchorherient things while Amethyst giggles and she looks at Maite.

“Seems you overloaded him Maite, we should get Pepe to give Emerald a checkup to make sure he is alright and get Emerald a meal as well, he was out for three days this time so I’m sure he is starving right now.” Amethyst said while Emerald’s stomach did growl something fierce when food was mentioned and Emerald hunched over with a groan when the lack of food made that growl really hurt for a moment.

Maite sweatdrops.   
  
“Yeah… Might as well get Pepe in here then.”

“Alright, I’ll get my sisters and we can bring our man here plenty of eats to recover hehe.” Amethyst said which made Emerald blush as Amethyst ran out of the room.

Maite sighs before she gave Emerald a hug.   
  
“Glad you’re okay.” She said.

Emerald blushed more from the hug before he watched Maite leave the room… however after a minute, Emerald got a stoic look on his face and a moment later he heard a dark chuckle in his mind when the Lich was speaking with him now.

** _“My my does the plot thickens.” _ ** The Lich said.

_ “Oh shut it, like you actually care about anyone living or what I do.”  _ Emerald thought back to the Lich while his eyebrows furrowed a bit when he wasn’t thrilled to speak with the Lich again.

** _“Perhaps… though I don’t wish to die if you somehow die. Even if I don’t care we both can agree that the hedgehog woman’s body is very satisfying.” _ ** The Lich said as he chuckled.

That caused Emerald to get a deadly look in his eyes while he looks at the nearby wall and it looked like he was mentally standing in front of the Lich in some kind of black background now when he pretty much brought his mind into his body to speak with the Lich face to face.

_ “Try anything with Maite you sick fuck and I’ll make sure neither of us can do anything to Maite in the future, unlike her were both monsters in our own rights so don’t think I won’t end my own life to take you out… unlike your original self you were nothing more then a hand so out in this ocean, I doubt you can find a new host who can last if I sneak off the boat and end my life far from anyone!”  _ Emerald mentally threatened when he looked unflinching in the Liches evil eyes when he didn’t like how the Lich sounded when Maite was mentioned.

Lich didn’t show fear in the warning.   
  
** _“Oh calm down you. As long as she is able to satisfy us, she’s safe.”_ **

Emerald rolled his eyes when he heard that.

_ “Oh like you even enjoy what I feel with Maite, you hate anything that doesn’t involve death and destruction, you can try and say what you want but try anything and know I won’t hesitate to end my life, we may have a deal but only if you keep your end of the deal to stay in check while I do the legwork in getting those pieces of 8, and we finally found a way to locate them with ease so don’t fuck things up... we can kill one another later AFTER we get seperated… I’m going to go now so don’t think you can talk to me 24/7 to try and mess with me, we both know I can keep you locked up in my mind for a long ass time.”  _ Emerald mentally said before he vanished from the Lich and the Lich felt Emerald put up a wall around his mind to prove his point, though instead of getting angry, the Lich just sounded amused when he chuckled a bit when Emerald sounded really protective with Maite.

** _“Hehe… this will be fun. Perhaps later, I’ll keep that girl as a pet for my amusement.” _ ** The Lich said.

Emerald, having sealed his mind from the Lich for now, returned to reality mentally right as Pepe entered the room with Maite and a few Amethysts bringing food it for Emerald and he drooled a bit when he saw the food and had to wipe his mouth a few times while Pepe looks amused… if Emerald had an appetite, doubt he would have to stay in this room for long since he was a fast recovery type of guy.

“Hello Emerald. Feeling any better?” Pepe said.

“Huh?... oh uh yeah, aside from hunger pains I don’t feel anything bad with me at the moment.” Emerald said before he looks away from the food and he answered Pepe when he pressed various parts of his body to show that there was no issues when he didn’t flinch from the feeling.

“I see… well you seem to be doing okay. Let me give you a quick check over and then you can eat.” Pepe said.

Emerald nods before Pepe used various tools to check Emerald’s body from a heart listening device to checking his throat, temperature, various other things while Maite and the Amethysts look on while the Amethysts hold the food for Emerald to eat and the door opened to show Finn entering the room.

“Emerald! Glad to see you’re awake.” Finn said with a relieved look on his face.

Though thanks to Emerald having his throat examined one more time just in case all Emerald could do was give a thumbs up as one of the Amethysts look at Finn.

“He’s getting a checkup from Pepe before we give him this food, so you’ll need to wait for Pepe to finish the checkup before you can talk with him.” Amethyst said while her doubles nod their head at Finn.

“Oh right. Sorry.” Finn said as Pepe continues to thoroughly check Emerald.

It took 5 minutes, but Pepe found nothing wrong with Emerald, not even scars from where Reggie hit Emerald from what Pepe heard from Finn, guess the Lich repaired Emerald’s body fully.

“Alright, you seemed to be in good health Emerald. No sign of any scarring.” Pepe said.

“Great, might as well show everyone I’m up and about now.” Emerald said when he got up though he crouched down when his stomach growled louder from the effort and Emerald groans from the pain as he held his stomach, seems he won’t be handy for anything until he gets a good meal inside of him.

Pepe sweatdrops.

“Sorry Emerald but you just woke up from a 3 day sleep. And judging from the growl, you’re gonna have to eat a lot of food to make up for the meals you missed.”

“R-Right.” Emerald said while he was helped back onto the bed while the Amethysts smile as they move to set food on a nearby table for Emerald while Finn moved it next to the bed so Emerald won’t have to hurt to get to the table.

“Here, we got plenty of food so hope you enjoy it.” One of the Amethyst said to try and help while Emerald smiles at her.

  
“Thanks.” Emerald said while he moved to grab a drink of tea and he drank it in no time which really helped his burning stomach.

Maite then brought in a bowl of before she got a spoonful and actually brought it close to Emerald like she was actually feeding him.

Emerald blushed from that when he didn’t think he was THAT bad to be fed… though considering he didn’t want to worry Maite, he just opened his mouth for now to humor Maite to try and put her at ease.

Maite smiles at that as she continues to help slowly feed Emerald more soup.

As this went on, the scene went to the Candy Kingdom while Lillum was working with Stormo again to get a fresh batch of sperm so that she and Goliad could use the teleport spell properly, they had to delay the spell a few days in order to properly get some things given how Emerald was housing the Lich and wanted to be prepared.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Lillum’s (Temp) spellworkshop/ Lillum, Stormo**

Lillum at this time was moaning and groaning when she was getting fuck hard by Stormo as he fucked her pussy while he was more used to doing this so he was really fucking Lillum hard while she played with her breasts.

Stormo made grunt noises as he thrusts his hips fast and hard like an animal in heat… pun intended.

While this went on, a blushing Bubblegum was approaching the workshop while an amused Marceline was tagging along since she wanted to ask Lillum something… though Bubblegum was a bit hesitant when she heard Lillum moaning and groaning inside of the room.

“Maybe we should wait till they're done.” Bubblegum said.

Marceline rolled her eyes when she heard that.

“Oh don’t be such a baby Bonnie, you fucked Stormo before and saw things here so no use being embarrassed now.” Marceline said before she floats towards the door and opened it to show Stormo getting rougher with his thrusts when his orgasm was getting close and Lillum keeps on moaning as her pussy kept getting barraged with Stormo’s cock and from out of sight, Frost and Rose was in the room with a few buckets and were approaching the duo after they passed by Marceline and Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes at the sight as Marceline looks at Lillum.

“How’s it going Lillum?” She said with a smirk.

Lillum glanced over with a pleased look on her face.

“P-P-Pretty… g-good!... f-fucking good… y-you’ll n-need to g-give S-stormo a-a good time a-after Goliad and I… LEAVE!” Lillum groans out before she yelled that last word as she came hard on Stormo’s cock to milk it for all he had while Frost and Rose got ready to act.

Marceline chuckles at the sight.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” She said as she grins at Stormo while said sphinx kept thrusting hard.

A moment later, he gave a cry of pleasure when he came hard in Lillum’s pussy and while she absorbed some sperm, more or it leaked from Lillum by Stormo’s cock and Rose placed the bucket under the flow to catch it and Frost held her own bucket to get ready in case things got more messy.

Stormo kept on climaxing for almost 30 seconds before he taps off and pants a bit for breath.

After that happened, Stormo pulled his cock from Lillum’s pussy and more sperm leaked into the bucket and thanks to the amount that Lillum didn’t absorbed, Frost used the other bucket to catch the rest when the amount nearly filled the first bucket.

Stormo pants a bit as Marceline chuckles before she floats to him.

“Good job big guy.” She said as she pets his head.

Stormo keeps on panting while Lillum quickly recovered and moved to kiss Stormo on the cheek.

“Good boy, hopefully Bubblegum, Marceline, Frost, and Rose will like your work while your sister and I are gone… for now time to finish the spells, Frost, get Goliad, she and I are about to leave.” Lillum said while she smiles at her daughter as Frost and Rose covered the buckets with lids.

“Sure thing mom.” Frost said before she left the room to get Goliad.

As she did that, Lillum smirks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

“You know, Stormo just went one round here so he is still good to go, do you two want to have fun with him?” Lillum said while she worked to pour the sperm from one bucket into a nearby cauldron for the lock on spell so when she and Goliad teleport, they would have a pretty accurate landing on the Albatross in a bit.

Marceline chuckles.   
  
“Don’t know about Bonnie but count me in.” She said as she licks her lips while glancing at Stormo’s dick.

Stormo blushed a bit at the look he was getting while he glanced at Bubblegum, he had fun with her last time so he doubt she would complain now.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.   
  
“I-I guess I don’t mind helping Stormo… feel some relief.”

Lillum giggles at that as Goliad was brought into the room and she ignored most to look at Lillum.

“I heard from Frost that the spells are nearly done yes?” Goliad said which made Lillum nod her head.

“Indeed, I take it you remember what to do when we get there right?, try and not use your mind control powers unless necessary and NOT use them on Emerald, if the Lich in him is anything like this world’s version, he could try and take control of your mind and while I doubt he can take over, if he does… well… it would be a very bad end for many if he does so try and not take over Emerald’s mind unless absolutely necessary.`` Lillum said when she gave Goliad that warning, the Lich did have a habit of doing mind control tricks so better safe than sorry.

“Don’t worry. I won’t use it unless it’s necessary.” Goliad said.

“Good, we’re supposed to be friendly so lets try and not make a bad impression alright?” Lillum said when they were supposed to come in peace and while she activates the location spell, it showed the Albatross after a few minutes of searching for the boat and Lillum smiles when she found it, she then gets to work on the teleporting spell while everyone watched what was going on.

Bubblegum did hope that Lillum’s plan worked as did Marceline.

However, she did got a bit worried if Finn wasn’t gonna be happy to see her after their last encounter.

Though she would never find out if they didn’t do this so she watched as Lillum gets the spell working and gestured for Goliad to stand on a spell circle.

“Alright, after I get on that spell circle, one of you use this cup to pour the potion to activate the spell on the ground, the spell circle will absorb the potion and it will do the rest, try and get a much as you can, the more in the bowl, the more accurate the spell.” Lillum said when she passed Marceline the bowl, if she passed it to Marceline, it would be that simple if it was just a full bowl that needed to be poured on the ground.

“I’ll handle the bowl.” Rose said.

Marceline then passed the bowl to Rose and after Rose got the bowl nearly full as she could, she moved to pour the potion on the spell circle and a moment later, it glows while Lillum and Goliad waved goodbye before they vanished in a flash of light.

“And there they go. Hopefully they’ll safely get to the ship.” Bubblegum said.

“Oh don’t worry. Mom is a tough succubus. She makes sure to get the job done. Hasn’t made any mistakes.” Rose said.

“Right… what about you though since you didn’t get the entire bowl?” Marceline said when she points at the bowl and showed that Rose didn’t get to the line that Lillum marked for a 100% accurate landing.

Rose blinked when she saw the unmarked line.   
  
“Oops.” She said making Frost facepalm.

“Great… lets hope that they at least hit nearby so mom can do a close range teleport after.” Frost said while the scene went to the Albatross for a moment while a beam of light was shooting towards it… but as the beam got close…. Well… the beam barely missed the boat by a few inches as it sailed by and ironically enough no one noticed and deep below the sea level… the beam hit an underwater cavern and as the beam fades, Lillum, in the dark sighs while she stands still while Goliad looked confused at the total darkness around them and Lillum used a moment to make a spell for a lightsource and the duo saw they were in an underwater cave.

“Okay… won’t say the obvious but your daughter missed the line.” Goliad said.

“Yup… she still has much to learn on being exact with stuff like this…” Lillum said while she had a half lidded look on her face while she looks around, thanks to a small locator spell, she knew where the Albatross was so not much of an issue in finding it again and doing a quick teleport and fly there, however before she could consider the spell, something moving behind the duo got their attention.

“What was that?!” Goliad said as she turns around.

Lillum sighs as she turned around.

“Probably the owner of this place.” Lillum said when she and Goliad saw a massive Octopus like monster in front of them and looked pretty confused when it looks at the duo.   
  
“Duh, who you?” The octopus surprisingly said.

“Huh… intelligent even if limited… well to answer your question we came here by mistake, if you don’t mind, we will be going in a moment so we don’t want trouble.” Lillum said while the octopus monster was more interested in the duo’s figures and was barely paying attention.

“Why you leave?” The octopus said as he brought a few tentacles towards the duo making Goliad flinch when she noticed them.

Lillum however rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers, the tentacles were frozen seemingly in time before they could touch her breasts.

“Look, I don’t mind giving a guy like you a good time since you could be a good lay but unless you happen to know where the nearest island is where many boats go to, my friend and I are leaving since we need to get to this certain boat that we barely missed which got us here… don’t worry if you give us some info, I’m sure my friend and I won’t mind giving you a good time since even monsters like yourself need some relief and I doubt ladies like us come here a lot right?” Lillum said while she smiles at the confused Octopus monster when he couldn’t move his tentacles anywhere.

The octopus was thoughtful.   
  
“Island I know but... me no been there but know which way.”

Lillum hums a bit and asked one final question.

“Alright, let me ask one final question and if this answers where that boat is going, I don’t mind giving you a good time, but is that island one where many boats come and go?, does it act like a hub of sorts?, would make finding that boat later easy since we would need to find it later.” Lillum said while she points a thumb at Goliad.

“Oh and just to let you know, I’m fine for a good time but I’ll need to talk with her about it to see if she wants in or not, can’t force her after all.” Lillum said while she smirks a bit when she looks the Octopus monster in the eyes.

The octopus was confused.   
  
“You give permission? Other ladies that come to me are offered for being very bad.”

“Huh?, offered?... Goliad, read this guys memory and hopefully you can make more sense of what he means.” Lillum said when she looks at Goliad.

Goliad nods her head before she summons her third eye and uses it to read the octopus’s mind.

What she saw while the Octopus felt a weird feeling in his head was that from the Octopus’s point of view was the Octopus in a pirate base from a large pool and from what Goliad saw, seems the leader brought over bound females or those who looked tortured a bit.

She then read that the Octopus was told that the females were offerings to the Octopus to keep on their side when it came to getting supplies, and while Goliad would be ticked, she remembered that this Octopus was pretty simple in thought and while she got the more darker tones, the Octopus thought the man was just a nice guy when he brought the Octopus ladies to play with in tier 15 type situations and the man said that it was a game of sorts and that even if they begged for the Octopus to stop, that was just a game and that the Octopus didn’t need their input to play, they were being bad girls as well and why not give them to the octopus to play with… Goliad then saw that the Octopus had his way with a number of ladies and after he was done, he brought them from his home and towards a nearby shore to be found later and he left… all in all… seems the Octopus, while not knowing right from wrong, wasn’t a bad guy, but was being used by a really bad guy in turn.

Goliad shudders after finding out somethings before looking at Lillum.   
  
“Okay Mistress, what I’m about to tell you, don’t get mad with him. He’s being used by the real bad guy that’s been bringing these innocent ladies here.” She said before telling Lillum what she knows.

After a few minutes of listening, Lillum hums a bit.

“I see, well can’t get angry at this guy… from what we can tell he takes things at face value, and while forced, he at least takes the ladies someplace safe after he has his way with them so while tramatizing, at least they don’t die as far as this guy knows.” Lillum said when she looks at Goliad before she looks at the Octopus monster.

“Hey, final question, but tell me, if Goliad and I give you a fun time by *Playing* with you, think you can tell us where that place you go to for those ladies are?, we may want to come by and play with you again and coming to this place was purely an accident so I doubt we could play with you again if we don’t know where that place you go to is.” Lillum said while she smiles at the Octopus monster after she let his tentacles free.

The octopus seems to like that smile.   
  
“Okay.” He said before he tells Lillum and Goliad where the island is despite the way he talks.

It took a few moments for the duo to make sense of the location, but when they did, Lillum looks at Goliad.

“Since we got that, want to join me in giving this guy a good time before we leave?” Lillum said while she grins at Goliad.

Goliad blinked a bit before she looks at the octopus for a sec before looking back at Lillum.   
  
“Well he did tell us where the island is so I guess its fair.”

“Great, we can use that info later so… hey big guy, looks like both of us are in for some fun games so let us get undressed then we can start.” Lillum said before she starts to get undressed in front of the Octopus monster and Goliad.

“Yay.” The octopus cheered as he watched the duo undressed.

After a minute or two, the Octopus saw the duo and he saw how shapely they were with Lillum being the more shapely of the duo, Goliad had D cup breasts, wide hips, and long toned legs and she looked like a model of sorts in looks, Lillum being Lillum looked like a demonic Globbess with her wings and tail before she looks at the Octopus.

“So, how do we look big guy?, ready for the fun we will have?, pretty sure we can show you how good it can be to have willing ladies instead of ones that look forced… so why not bring the tentacles you use for mating over here and watch as Goliad and I work our magic on them?” Lillum said while she teasingly licked her lips to get the Monster worked up and posed a bit to show off her body somewhat.

The octopus felt very excited when he looks at the duo before he brought his tentacles towards them and a moment later, he had them rub various parts of their bodies.

Lillum groans from the feeling when she felt her breasts getting squeezed and her holes getting rubbed, same with Goliad when her body was getting similar treatment though her ass was getting rubbed more than Lillum’s.

The octopus hums as he was loving the feel of Goliad’s ass cheeks and Lillum’s breasts.   
  
“Nice, soft.”

Lillum giggled when she heard that.

“Thank you, if you think that's good then you might as well bring the dick tentacles to us and we can show them some good care.” Lillum said while she waits for the cocks though she did look over to see how Goliad was doing so far, this was technically her second time in her new body… Lillum had the honor of getting Goliad’s virginites so she wouldn’t be nervous right now though this was her first tentacle experience after all.

Goliad shudders and groans when she continues to feel the octopus’s tentacles as said octopus brought his phallus shaped tentacles towards the duo.

A few went to Lillum first, one went between her breasts for a high grade titfuck, another went onto her mouth, and a few went to her ass and pussy which made Lillum moan when she felt the cocks thrust in and out of her holes, same for Goliad and after a few tentacles went to wrap around their waists and hips to lift them up into the air… all in all the Octopus monster, who from now on will be called a Kraken, pretty much had his way with the duo while Lillum eagerly sucked the cock tentacle in her mouth and had her ass and pussy work their magic to please the cocks in her while she held her breasts together for the tentacle between her breasts.

Goliad groans a few times before the Kraken brought one tentacle to her mouth.   
  
“Ahhh, please.” He said making Goliad blush.   
  
Though she did open her mouth since the pleasure was getting to her before the Kraken slides his tentacle inside but did it gently.

That caused the Kraken to moan a bit while Lillum and Goliad worked to please the Kraken as much as they could while the Kraken felt his dick tentacles slowly throb over time.

The Kraken shudders and groans as he thrust his tentacles a bit faster.

This caused the two women to moan and groan more from the feeling as the tentacles thrust away harder and faster and Goliad, being the least experienced, came hard on the cock tentacles with her just now which caused her ass and pussy to grip the Kraken’s cocks tightly and she squirts a bit hard in the air.

The Kraken groans from how tight Goliad was which caused him to thrust his tentacles a bit harder in the humanoid shaped candy sphinx.

This amused Lillum while she enjoyed herself a bit more while she used her magic to move her breasts and used some magic to bring over a few tentacle dicks and stroked them off with her hands so she could please the Kraken more and could feel its orgasm getting closer and closer.

The Kraken groans from that action before giving Lillum’s breasts more attention as he had his way with them.

Lillum moans a bit from the feeling before she noticed that the Kraken had a much larger dick tentacle that would be too big to use on them as it looked to be getting erect, seems this was was for female Kraken and Lillum smirked, or mentally did so, when she used her magic to make a massive female like watery hand and had it move to grip the massive tentacle dick and stroked the dick which really made the Kraken jolt when it didn’t expect to get pleased there of all places.

The Kraken groans before making sure to fuck Lillum’s holes a bit harder while making sure Goliad gets her pleasure as well.

This caused Goliad to moan from the pleasure and the Kraken’s orgasm get closer and closer while Lillum used the water hand to stroke the Kraken’s real cock while Lillum keeps on letting the Kraken have its way with her holes and breasts until…

The Kraken made a loud groan as each of his tentacles shot loads of cum in the duo’s holes and their bodies.

While the two women moan from the feeling and drank the sperm, Lillum keeps on having the massive water hand stroke the Kraken’s true cock off more and more until…

The Kraken groans again as his big tentacle pulse before it starts firing a big load that went straight to the wall of the cave.   
  
Either the kraken is very fertile or hasn’t had any fun for awhile which depends how long ago was the past ‘offerings’ were.

Lillum in turn keeps on having her watery hand stroke the Kraken off while she waits for the Kraken to ride out its orgasm.

About 15 or 20 seconds pass before the Kraken finally taps off.

Lillum then moved the watery hand away from the Kraken’s cock and looks to see how it was doing after Lillum and Goliad were carefully set on their feet when the Kraken was weakened quite a bit from that intense handjob.

The Kraken panted for breath but so far he was okay from the looks of things.

Lillum grins at that and gestured for Goliad to follow her lead when she approached the Kraken and his true tentacle cock.

Goliad knew why but followed Lillum anyway.   
  


The Kraken noticed and was confused on what the duo was gonna do.

That was answered when Lillum moved to sit on the larger cock and used her entire body to grind against it while Goliad used her psychic powers to make the feeling of the Kraken’s massive cock getting rubbed again while she herself used her mouth to lick the head, more exactly the opening of the urethra to really get the Kraken worked up.

The Kraken was surprised before he shudders and groans a bit loudly as he starts to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving.

This enjoyment went to such high levels that the Kraken used its smaller tentacle cocks and was fucking Lillum’s ass and pussy while she moans as she keeps on grinding her body on the Krakken’s real cock and the same went for Goliad when her holes got fucked by a few tentacle dicks, she licked the Kraken’s dickhead more while she used her hands to rub the head and used her powers to please the Kraken more.

The Kraken groans more from that action which caused him to fuck Goliad and Lillum’s holes faster and harder.

This caused the duo to moan more and they worked to please the Kraken’s main cock more while Goliad moved away from the tip to please a side while the two women pleased the Kraken more and more until…

The Kraken groans loudly before he fires another big load of cum through his tentacles into Lillum and Goliad.

This caused the duo to groan and climaxed on the tentacle cocks while the Kraken’s main cock erupts with sperm which made a larger mess in the cavern while the trio ride out their orgasms.

The Kraken grunts as he kept climaxing before tapping off after 25 seconds.

Lillum and Goliad did the same and pant for breath for a moment while all three beings take a moment to calm themselves.

“W-Wow… that was… amazing.” Goliad said.

“Hehe, yeah, next time I should use a spell to either shrink this guy down or have a spell to grow my body so I can take this monster cock, but for now I think this guy is spent thanks to him not seemingly getting this delicious looking cock fun and not used to unloading this much.” Lillum said while she pats the cock she was resting on lightly.

The Kraken shudders from that but was a bit too tired to get any other reaction.

Lillum giggles when she saw that and she got off the Kraken’s cock.

“Now then, lets get this place cleaned up and we get ready to go so…” Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and not only was the cavern cleaned of any and all filth, Lillum and Goliad were fully dressed while Lillum smiles at her handiwork in the fast cleanup and dressup.

The Kraken was surprised when he saw how clean the inside of his was.

Lillum smiles before she looks at the Kraken.

“Alright big guy, Goliad and I will see you later if we happen to find that place that you go too, hope you rest well but Goliad and I really need to get going now so bye-bye.” Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and she and Goliad vanished from the cavern and left the Kraken alone to rest.

Even though the Kraken was alone, he did say this.   
  
“Pretty ladies.”

Meanwhile after Lillum and Goliad teleport above sea level, Lillum had a smile on her face after the fun she had and as she and Goliad float above the water, Lillum with her wings and Goliad with her psychic powers, Lillum looks over to see how Goliad was doing after her first true sexual experience that wasn't with Lillum.

Goliad uses her psychic powers to fix her clothes but was blushing when she had her first experience with so many tentacles.

Lillum giggles when she saw that.

"You alright my dear?" Lillum said when she floats near Goliad.

Goliad jolted a bit.   
  
“Y-Yeah. Was still surprised at what we did earlier.” she said while blushing a bit more.

Lillum giggles again and pets Goliad on her head.

"Well considering you are still new to this, it will be surprising at first but you enjoyed yourself right?" Lillum asked while she gave Goliad a kind smile.

“Y-Yeah.” Goliad said as she blushes again.

Lillum smiles more before she turned away from Goliad.

"Ready to go and see how our two humans are doing?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Goliad nods her head at Lillum after calming down.

"Good, let's get going then." Lillum said before she and Goliad fly over the sea after the Albatross, though at the same time, Emerald and Finn saw a large island while the captain of the Albatross walked up to them to introduce the island in the distance while Azure was walking near the captain.

“Ah, there she is, boys. Home sweet home.” Smith Johnson said.

Emerald while not recognizing the island looks at Finn since Finn looked oddly entranced by the island.

"Finn?" Emerald said when Finn gripped his head seemingly in pain which worried Emerald while some images flashed in Finn's mind.

** _Flashback/???/???_ **

_ A person carrying a baby was running through the rain and she looked pretty young, she had blond hair and at the moment was unknown for now while she was seemingly being chased by something. _

_ "D-Don't worry F-Finn… I-I'll make sure those bad men do do anything bad to you." The blonde haired girl said while she looks down at a small baby who didn't seem bothered by the rain and just seemed to giggle and what not when the baby seemed to think this was a game. _

_ The baby, now being called Finn, coed as he looks at the girl. _

_ Meanwhile, the blond haired girl heard voices behind her. _

_ "Where is that damned bitch and that brat!?, We need to get them so we can force that king to our demands!" A rough voice said while the girl keep running, though as she ran, thanks to the rain, she fell on the ground and had to turn to shield Finn with her body and though Finn was safe and the girl took the impact, the baby cried out in distress which got the men's attention in tbe distance. _

_ "I hear a brat crying!, This way!" A voice said which caused the blond hair girl to run when she got up and tried to calm Finn, however he didn't like this anymore and just kept crying his eyes out and the girl knew if something wasn't done, she and Finn would be caught. _

_ That's when she remembers something and thanks to their location, she moved to run to the edge of the Island and after making sure she wasn't followed, at least for a minute, she quickly chants something and after she looks at the crying Finn, she shockingly tossed him towards the water while he keeps crying. _

_ However instead of falling into the water, a hand formed from the water and gently caught Finn and turned into a faux boat and as Finn cried his eyes out, he saw someone approaching the girl and all she did was smile at Finn before crying his name out one more time. _

_ "FINN!, BE SAFE!" The girl cried out right as she was picked up by the throat and the image ends with Finn in the present snapping his eyes open and yelling this... _

**???/ Ocean/ Albatross**

"FIONNA!" Finn yelled when he seems to snap back to reality while a greatly confused Emerald took a step back from Finn so he wouldn't accidentally get hit while Azure looks at Smith Johnson to see if she heard what she thought she heard.

The Captain nod his head but he had to be sure.

“Finn. Are you okay?”

Finn took a moment to breathe.

“I think so.”

"Uhhh… can someone fill me in on some things?, Who is Fionna and why did Finn shout her name all of a sudden?" Emerald asked when he seemed out of the loop for a moment.

Finn was silent.

“I… don’t know but… when I saw that island I somehow… remembered a cliff and there was a girl holding a baby but she was being chased by whoever it was that wanted the baby… I was the baby.”

Azure chuckles before she looks at the Captain.

"So Captain, mind if I explain things before we get to shore?" Azure said while she had a relaxed look on her face when this seemed like a good moment for her.

“Go for it Azure.” The Captain said.

"Right, long story short Finn, that Fionna is your cousin, her father is your father's brother and long story short, I heard that because of some idiots trying to rebel against the king Korbek, they tried to capture you and Fionna and long story shorter, she used a blessing of the sea to get you to safety, but as a result, you pretty much left the kingdom of the sea entirely and wound up in Ooo as a result, not sure how you survived there till now, last I was told, your mom left you an item that made bread and stuff, was automatically configured to work to keep you get on the trip, you may not remember that since I was told it was in your blanket, Korbek saved his daughter but thanks to how long it was since Fionna used that blessing, even he couldn't locate you… you can guess the rest after that." Azure said when she speaks with Finn.

Finn was shock at the story.

“Oh Glob.” He said as he couldn’t believe what he heard.

"Hey if Glob really cared you wouldn't have gone through with that, not exactly religious since shit happens like what happened with Reggie and his goons before Emerald's hidden friend took them out." Azure said and Emerald visibly cringed when the Lich being his friend was mentioned.

Finn frowns at the mention of Reggie.

“Right... though let’s not mention him. I’m still upset for what that… bastard did. I mean he had Jeffrey kidnapped so he can lure me, stabbed Emerald, hold you hostage. Not only that, I still felt terrible seeing the female crew members getting… played with by Reggie and his goons. Especially you and Maite. Not only that, he made Rex hold Cedric at sword point.”

"Yeah well what's done is done and it wasn't your fault, only a matter of time until Reggie tried to take over, and at least everyone is alive more or less, I mean we're pretty tough ladies but you see me complaining?" Azure said when she tried to help Finn calm down.

“Well… no.” Finn said as he knew Azure was tough.

"Right, besides, we could take rougher, situation aside its like only a slightly more intense Stress relief time, give it a few years and you may find out about it Kid." Azure said while she teasingly winked at Finn while Emerald blushed since he remembers how intense things did get that one time.

Though Finn did remember the gist of tier 15 with Marceline to understand what Azure meant.

“Right… I’ll keep that in mind.” He said before a moment later he asked Azure this.

“So I don’t suppose you know what became of my parents then?”

"Well… you may want to ask the captain here, I was a little kitten back then so I don't remember much to be honest baside from what I was told." Azure said which showed she didn't know much herself.

Finn looks to the captain while hoping he can provide some answers to the whereabouts of his real parents.

"Well my boy, I'm not sure what happened to your father, he went missing shortly before you vanished, as for your mother… now that is a complicated answer… she is technically alive… but dead at the same time, and I don't mean Undead or as a Ghost… well… not sure about that last one but it would be better to show then tell since even I have a hard time understanding these techno things." Smith Johnson said while he rubbed his head a bit.

Finn was both surprised and confused.   
  
“Huh? I don’t understand. Is my mom alive?” He said.

"Hmmm… yes… and no… tell me, you know about Robots yes?" Smith Johnson said while he crossed his arms.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit..   
  
“I believe so. I once made a talking pie making robot to prank my brother.”

Emerald, Azure, and Smith Johnson blink at that and Azure looks at the captain.

"Err… I think he may or may not get it." Azure said while the captain nods his head.

"Indeed, however Finn, think of a robot with a soul more or less, a humanoid looking robot so lifelike that you would think it was actually a human with how advanced it was, your mother, during a epidemic, gave up her body and put her mind in a special robot that was made to care for humans, and it is linked with many more, you may see many of the same lady but let me tell you she is no longer human and may have trouble with emotions, let me do the talking first after reintroducing you to her, let me say that this is a complex story on a complex story." The captain explained to Finn and hoped he got it.

Finn’s eyes widened after hearing this.   
  
“I… think I got it but… did my mom give birth to me... as a robot?... Am I part cyborg?”

Everyone would have fallen over from that and Azure smacked Finn upside the head.

"No you idiot, you mom became a robotic being AFTER you vanished, pretty sure she could still have fun where it counts but pretty sure unless her body was made to have kids, I highly doubt she would have one, besides she turned into a robot like being after my 7th birthday so you would be much younger then you are now if that happened at that point in time." Azure said while she wondered if Finn had a screw loose or something.

Finn groans from the head smack.   
  
“Gah! Okay sorry… damn!” He said as he rubbed his head.

Azure rolled her eyes and saw that the Albatross was approaching the massive Island they were heading to.

"Well Finn, Emerald, better get ready to get off the boat for now so the ship can resupply and what not, so that means getting your things, pretty sure if you forget anything, someone will try and sell it on the black market or something big it has value." Azure said when she pointed a thumb behind her to get the duo moving.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.   
  
“Oh snap.” He said before he went to go get his stuff.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Azure.

"Hey Azure… just to let you know… the Lich isn't a friend… just saying and hope we don't become enemies in the future, I had fun on that stress relief day believe bit or not… personality aside that is." Emerald said while he sounded a bit amused near the end.

Azure chuckles a bit.   
  
“Yeah well, you were full of surprises. And I will admit, it was very fun.”

"Yeah, anyway see you later and thanks for the save back then and the ride to the Island, going to get my things so see you in a bit." Emerald said while he starts to walk away from the first mate and captain and while they did have smiles on their faces, they got serious when Emerald was out of sight.

"You send a letter ahead to the king about these two guests?" Azure said when she had her serious mode on.

“Yes. It’s all been set.” The Captain said.   
  


Meanwhile, Cedric, who was coming on deck for a breath of fresh air, was able to see the two being serious about something. Probably about Finn and Emerald.   
  
Though Cedric chose not to say anything as he already got in trouble once before looking at the island.

_ ‘Home sweet home.’  _ He thought.

The scene then showed the Albatross coming into Port and lowered a small bridge that would allow the crew off the ship, Emerald and Finn were joined by Maite, a couple Amethysts, Cedric, Azure, and Smith Johnson while Azure supports the captain since he wasn't the most stable guy and he was getting on in age, all in all, Smith Johnson while captain, was mainly the brains, and Azure was his muscle, the group was heading into town while the rest of the crew was given a few days off after they resupplied the ship.

"Alright, first order of business is to head to the castle so we can get the drama over with, better now then procrastinate then put it off for much longer, after that, as long as we don't leave town for now, we have free range of the town, Azure, Maite, Cedric, give these two a tour of the place so they won't get lost, Amethysts, we need to get your doubles registered so get your other doubles so we can get going." Smith Johnson said when he finished by looking at the two Amethyst doubles with the group.

“Aye aye, captain.” The group said in unison before Amethyst made sure to get her doubles.

After that was settled, the group, now with all the Amethysts, were now walking together towards a plaza like area.

"Welcome to the heart of the Island, you can pretty much find out where you are if you can see this place on the island and approach it, this statue is made in our kings image and of the Royal family, there are also lesser statues but make no mistake, they are just as important as the kings, in fact, one of them is modeled after the original Minerva… Finn's mother." Smith Johnson said while he explained the large statue in the middle and another statue nearby when he pointed at one that was in front of a hospital.

Finn’s eyes widened when he saw the statue of his mom.   
  
“Wow… So that’s what she looks like.”

She looked like a beautiful woman with a small cap with bear like ears similar to what Finn wore, she wore a lab coat and while the others were looking at the state with some smiles… Emerald had wide shocked eyes that were not noticed as he composed himself to not make a scene for now.

Finn looks at the captain.   
  
“Can I see her?” He said.

"Sure, we should get some checkups ourselves just in case." Smith Johnson said while he gestures for the group to follow him inside.

The group nod their heads before they start following the Captain to the hospital.

When they got inside, they saw a large lobby and many workers working in the lobby so that they could help their patients… Finn however saw multiple Minerva's walking around while they aided the patients to make sure they had a smooth time in the hospital.

“Sweet Glob there’s so many of them.” Finn said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the mind of Minerva is in a Complex computer and she controls all the Minerva bots in a hive mind sort of way, long story in a long story." Smith Johnson said while he shrugged his rocky shoulders.

Finn was still surprised at this before he approached one of the Minerva bots.

He felt very nervous before speaking up.

“U-Um excuse me… ma'am?” He said.

The Minerva bots looks at Finn and smiles at him.

"Yes?, How may I help you?" The Minerva Bots said when she didn't recognize Finn… must be the hat…

The Captain and everyone else watch as Finn was still nervous around the bot.

“Well… you… or the real you may not… remember me but… I’m your son.” Finn said.

The Minerva bots blinks at that before she frowned.

"I'm not sure who you are young man but my son died years ago, I'm not sure where he went but a baby like him wouldn't survive off this Island unless he had help." The Minerva Bots mainly said which caused Smith Johnson to come to a worried Finn's aid.

"Now now Minerva, instead of getting angry, do a blood test, that will show that this boy is telling the truth or not." Smith Johnson said which got Minerva's attention.

“Oh Captain Johnson. Wasn’t aware you were back.” The Minerva bot said.

"Yeah, it's a long story, going to need my crew tested for STD's and HIV's… long story short, Reggie and his gang, minus Rex tried to take over and forced themselves on every female of age, and we found Finn and Emerald here drifting at Sea off the landmass of Ooo, that's what they call the large continent where the founders left." Smith Johnson said which surprised Minerva… though while Finn's name did get her attention, Emerald's name oddly got her to jolt and she looks at Emerald while he looked away… she and Emerald kept quiet so that was confusing… though she did look at the captain.

"R-Right… I'll send the Sexual disease model bots to take a look at your crew, as for… Finn… here, I'll get that sample now, hold out your hand." Minerva said while she looks at Finn.

Finn didn’t know why before he pulled out his hand to the Minerva bot.

Minerva took the hand and with a gadget from a finger, she pricked Finn’s finger to get some blood and a moment later with another device, showed a hologram of a pudgy baby Finn which made Minvera gasp which made the other Minerva’s gasp across the island one by one in some kind of domino like effect… was a bit funny when that happened.

The Captain and co blink a bit at the all bots’s reactions as Finn was confused but was surprised when he saw a hologram version of him as a baby.

He looked pretty pudgy back then but also looked pretty happy, all of the Minerva bots look at Finn and many had to fight their urge to go to Finn while the one with Finn's group that got the blood from Finn actually teared up and covered her mouth with a free hand while her other hand returned to normal.

"Oh… my little Finn… you really are him… you really are alive…." Minerva said when she had to try and compose herself.

Finn blushes a bit.   
  
“Yes I am… mom.”

Minerva couldn't help herself and she hugged Finn pretty tightly, so much so that he looked a bit blue in the face when Minerva forgot her robotic strength got a moment and Emerald had to get her attention by clearing this throat.

Minerva blinked before she noticed Finn’s face and quickly lets him go.   
  
“S-Sorry Finn. I just hoped that I would one day see you again.” She said as Finn took a moment to breathe.   
  
“N-No worries. I’m okay.” Finn said while giving Minerva a small smile.

"Well while this is good, we should go see King Korbek, Minerva, mind having one of your bots near him inform him that he will have some guests… and one being a real surprise?" Smith Johnson said while he smirks at the word surprise.

Finn was confused when he heard the captain say that as Minerva nods her head at the Captain before she had her eyes close for a second before opening them.   
  
“Done.” She said.

"Alright, now that the king is expecting us, we should get going now, don't worry Minerva, your boy here is made of pretty tough stuff." Smith said while he smiles at Minerva comfortingly.

Minerva did felt a bit better after hearing that.   
  
“I hope so. I just don’t want to lose him again.”

"Don't worry, Azure, Maite, and the Amethysts here won't let that happen and while I'm getting on in years, I wouldn't just let anything try and harm the boy if I can help it, and pretty sure Emerald here would protect him given how he did so a number of times already." Smith said while he grins at the group.

Maite and the Amethysts nod their heads at Minerva.   
  
“Believe me Minerva, we won’t let anything harmful come close to Finn.” Maite said.

Minerva did smile at that but was a bit confused when Cedric wasn’t mentioned.   
  
“Won’t Cedric help as well?” She said making Cedric jolt as he had a bad feeling where this might go before he secretly tries to sneak away from the group when no one was looking.

"Well considering he did get into hot water with his temper earlier, I doubt he can keep himself collected, after all he nearly got into a fight with Finn and Emerald earlier on the ship." Smith said while the Minerva bots look at Cedric with red glowing eyes to show their anger.

“Cedric.” They said in unison.   
  
Cedric stops as he pales from this before glaring at the Captain.

“If I die Captain, your ass is haunted.” He said before he quickly starts running for his life.

A few Minerva's gave chase and Smith looks at the Minerva with them with a grin.

"Anger aside he is a bright crewmate, try and not kill him, granted he maybe… abrasive, but he does well with orders and does the right thing in the end." Smith said to try and help Cedric a bit.

Minerva crossed her arms.

“Oh don’t worry. My bots are just gonna.. Rough him up a bit.” She said though it seems she’s not gonna show that much mercy to Cedric since she just got her son back.

Everyone sweatdrops and the crew of the Albatross wished Cedric luck in his running while the group starts to leave the Hospital to meet with this King Korbek.

As the group walked, Finn was curious about this pirate king.   
  
“So Captain… what’s my… uncle like?”

"Well… he can be honorable but at the same time can be a bit quick to jump the gun, so his wives normally keep him in line, and yes I said wives, multiple, it's a bit of a long story but just know he treats all his ladies well." Smith said while the group follows the captain.

Finn was surprised at this info.   
  
“I-I… see. And how about my… cousin?” He said.

"Fionna?, Well… you could call her a bit of a wildcard of sorts, too much of a tomboy for Korbek's tastes but she is a strong lady, you see after you vanished, Korbek rescued Fionna from some pretty bad people and she hoped you would find your way back here one day, in fact, Azure and Maite are good friends of hers and visit her when they can… after Fionna ditches her guards… blasted fools don't know that she can handle herself." Smith said while he led the group up some steps and Azure had to support Smith so he wouldn't fall.   
  
Finn was again surprise at this info as Maite chuckles.   
  
“Yeah. Fionna always has a way to sneak off from the guards. Last time, she used a few exoctic dancers to seduce them.”

"Yeah, though she is no virgin, Maite and I had a hand in that one with some nice guys we met after Fionna turned 18, was a one time thing and we occasionally go around to find ways to have fun." Azure said while she helped Smith up the last set of stairs.

Maite chuckled.   
  
“Yeah. Good times.” She said as Finn blushes after hearing that.

"Heh, yeah, and remember that dick growth spell we learned from that Witch on one of the nearby islands, got plenty of virginities from Fionna that day hehe." Azure said while she chuckles at the memories while Emerald blushed this time.

Finn, though blushed, was surprised when he heard that.   
  
“W-Wait… there’s actually a spell like that for women to use?”

"Well yeah, did you think magic couldn't be used to give a lady a wang?, There are also shape shifters as well, pretty sure that Marceline woman would have used one if she was with that Bubblegum woman we heard rumors about." Azure said while being blunt.

“R-Rumors?” Finn said though he felt a bit loss in mind as he had trouble picturing either Marceline or Bubblegum actually forming a… dick.

"Yeah, that she and the Vampire Queen used to date and stuff in the past." Azure said like it wasn't much of an issue to her.

Finn was shocked at this info.   
  
_ ‘They dated?! Too young my ass! PB just likes girls.’  _ He thought when he believed the real reason Bubblegum didn’t return his advances.

Though Emerald had one question.

"Wait, would that mean Bubblegum likes women?, And what of Marceline?" Emerald said when he looked confused, didn't Finn have sex with Marceline.

"No clue, heard that those two were older then old and could have changing tastes, for all we know, they like both men and women given how their bodies work." Azure said while she didn't seemed bugged by this.

Finn was just quiet as he didn’t know what to think now as he just found out about something regarding his two most precious friends.

"Well age aside, should be good ladies to hang with if Finn and I ever head back to Ooo for a time." Emerald said when he didn't find anything wrong.

Everyone else seemed quiet about that though what FInn and Emerald may not know that since Finn is back, Minerva may not want him to go.

Though that would be a talk for later, for now, the group approached a massive castle up more stairs and Emerald was in awe at what he saw… it looked like something out of a fairy tale like Neptune's palace or something from those old storybooks with a massive spire In the center.

“Whoa!... That is some castle.” Finn said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, it's named after an old Glob called Neptune, Neptune's Castle, it's more or less called that because Neptune was the Glob of the sea." Smith said as the group approached the Castle's front gate.

That’s when they were approached by two guards.

“Captain Smith Johnson, welcome back.” One of them said.   
  
"Aye lads, thanks for the greeting, right now we came here to see Korbek, is his highness available?, Or is another fool trying to get Fionna's hand in marriage again?" Smith said while shaking his head when he never saw Korbek in Town.

The guards shook their heads as Finn blinked a bit.

_ ‘Again?’  _ Finn thought.   
  
“His highness is here. He’s in the middle of having a nice meal with his family.” One of the guards said.

"I see, mind informing him we have an… old member of the family here, the king should get it so we can wait here and wait for his summons." Smith said while he looks at the guards with a serious look.

The guards were confused but nod their heads before one of them went to tell Korbek the message.

A few minutes later, a guard rushed out and looks at the group.

"Milord sends his thanks and welcomes you all here, please follow me." The guard said before gesturing for the group to follow him.

Captain Johnson nods before he and everyone else starts following the guard.

This results in everyone walking into a massive ocean themed throne room and at one side was a few thrones, one showed a woman sitting on it, another next to it was another woman sitting on the larger throne, and the largest throne held a man who while not looking like a king persay, looked like a perfect Pirate king, and as the group got close, Finn could see the details of the trios outfits.

The man was seen wearing tanned pants, with a maroon shirt that was opened a bit which exposed a little of his chest with a shoulder belt on the left side.

He was also wearing a long coat with a pirate hat but no crown.

The woman next to him had blond hair, similar to the younger woman who had a similar hair color, both were dressed, not in dresses per say, but we're wearing outfits that just drew the eyes to them, though the details were avoided for the moment since all eyes were on the King of Pirates as the group approached and Smith bowed lightly to him.

"Your highness, sorry for not bowing deeper but my back you see…" Smith said while the King looked amused.

The King chuckled.   
  
“No worries Johnson. Despite things, you’re still a great captain.”

"Thank you Milord… Anyway you should have news from the Minerva Bots here as to why we came, have you told your wife and Daughter here yet?" Smith said when he looks to see a nearby Minerva bot and the Queen of Pirates and The Princess Fionna.

“Indeed I have.” The King said before he looks at Finn.   
  
“Hello nephew.” He said with a smile.

This caused Emerald to look at Finn while the younger woman, most likely Fionna, looked skeptical when she looks at Finn.

"You sure this is my Cuz?, I'm not doubting aunt Minerva but couldn't he be some kind of trickster?, We had some issues with people trying to make clones of Finn thanks to the blood from those umbilical cords that were cut off on the day of his birth." The young girl most likely Fionna said while Emerald frowned.

"Hey I knew Finn here since we left Ooo and we haven't ran into any of those clones you talk about, who are you anyway?" Emerald said when he looks at the woman, she looked a lot like Finn and while Emerald had some issues that seems to be eating at him, he did blush when he saw how… beautiful the woman looked to him though he kept quiet for now.

Tension may have happened before Finn stepped forward as he looks at Fionna.   
  
“I promise you, Fionna, I’m the real deal and I can prove it.” He said before taking off his hat first which revealed his blonde hair.   
  
“Not long when I started my journey with Emerald and then later meeting Captain Johnson and his crew, I started getting these visions in my head which was revealed to be memories. Then when I saw the island I fully remembered what happened. It was night and raining, and you were running from some people… bad people. You were carrying a baby and you were making sure that whoever was chasing you didn’t get me. You were at the edge and then you used a spell to send me to a safe place. Before I was gone you told me… to be safe just before you were grabbed.”

Fionna, though still a bit ticked at Emerald, got wide eyes when she looks at Finn.

"S-Seriously?" Fionna said when she heard all of that.

“I wouldn’t lie about this.” Finn said with a tone that shows he was telling the truth.

Fionna looked shocked from that while she approached him.

"Finn… h-hehe… Finn!" Fionna said before she gave Finn a tight hug similar to Minerva's hug.

Finn groans at the tight grip as his face starts to get blue.

Emerald rolled his eyes and cleared his throat somewhat angered for some reason to get Fionna’s attention onto Finn.

Fionna frowns before looking at Emerald.

“Something you want?” She said.

All Emerald did was point downwards for some reason unknown to Fionna.

Fionna looks down and her eyes widened when she saw that Finn was almost out of breath before she lets him go.

“Sorry Finn.” She said.   
  
“I-It’s… cool.” Finn said as he catches his breath.

Emerald, then with an oddly scary look on his face starts to walk out of the castle without looking at anyone for some reason.

“Emerald? Where are you going?” Maite said.

Though what no one expected was Emerald looking at everyone with barely restrained hate filled eyes.

“Away from this family and anyone even friends with them… trust me if I knew Finn was related to that Bitch of a Bot there I would have gutted him on the shores of Ooo!” Emerald growled out with such hate that it stunned everyone and Emerald walked out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Finn was upset and confused at this situation.

“Hey! What did he mean by that?” He said.

“I don’t know… hey Minerva, you are the only bot like being here, know what just happened?” Azure said when Minerva looked a bit nervous.

“Well… yes… and no… yes for well… I’m the one who had the idea to make human clones who could contain the Lich, I’m sure he told you about it right?... Korbek and the rest of his family know about the clones but… I’m honestly surprised to see one here… I lost contact with a Minerva Bot years ago and it was most likely on this Ooo place… if she did something… well… I may get his anger…” Minerva said while she sounded cryptic and Korbek didn’t like this one bit.

“W-What do you mean if this bot did something?” Maite said.

“Well… remember I’m a robotic being now more or less… its hard to keep my emotions from dulling and its only because of Korbek, Fionna, and Rosemaid here and everyone else on the Island that I didn’t do things that would be… inhumane… before I lost contact with the Minerva bot on the Ooo Continent, I got a report that the cloning process was a success but she wanted to try something to find a clone perfect enough to contain the Lich without ill effects… trial by combat is one… though before she could go into detail, I lost contact and was never able to get in contact again.” Minerva said while she really didn’t like how this meeting was going.

“Wait… so Emerald was made in Ooo? And then that means…” Finn said before his eyes widen in realization.

“Yeah… he probably just gave a roundabout way of saying that he was experimented on shortly after being made by another me and thanks to that me going Rogue and her emotions cut off… I’m surprised he didn’t attack any me that got in his sights…” Minerva said while she looked regretful.

“But wait. Maybe its a misunderstanding. If the robot you in Ooo went rogue then you, in general, probably had nothing to do with it. It’s not like you gave the order.” Finn said.

“But technically I did Finn, all the Minerva Bot’s have MY mentality, even if I didn’t give the order myself, you could think of this as an alternate me doing the deed, we are dealing with an alternate Lich so you get the idea right?” Minerva said while hoping her son saw reason in this… if Finn tried to get to Emerald and not think this through, well… it wouldn’t end well…

Finn was thoughtful for a bit before sighing.   
  
“Okay… you have a point. But what can we do about Emerald?”   
  
Maite placed her hand on Finn’s shoulder.   
  
“We should let him cool down first, Finn before talking to him.”

“Yeah Nephew, I’m not quite getting all of this but one thing I learned is haste makes waste, learn the right time to act and you will win any fight, be it physical or emotional.” Korbek said when he put in his two cents and to remind Finn they were in his castle.

Finn sighs a bit.   
  
“Yeah guess you have a point.”

“Hey I wouldn’t be a King unless I have experience, Rosemaid, just in case, have a few of the spys keep an eye on this Emerald so he doesn’t caused trouble… and… hey… where did Fionna go?” Korbek said before he looks around and everyone noticed that Fionna was missing.

“Odd, I thought she was here.” Captain Johnson said.   
  
Everyone was confused before Maite gasped a bit.   
  
“You don’t think she went after Emerald?”

Azure facepalms and looks at Maite.

“Knowing her… most likely, but I wouldn’t worry, Fionna wouldn’t cause Emerald to get swing happy with that sword of his.” Azure said confusing Korbek greatly.

“Huh? What you mean swing crazy?” Korbek said.

“Oh don’t worry, thought you would be more interested in the fact that first impression aside, your daughter may have a thing for guys like Emerald being dangerous and all that.” Azure said while she winked at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit as the Amethysts giggle.   
  
Korbek though didn’t like the sound of that.   
  
“Oh fuck no. I ain’t letting that guy get near my daughter.” He said and was about to go get Fionna himself.

“Sir, with all due respect, grow up, Fionna is an adult and while its true she is the princess here, you not only have multiple wives here, but are the freaking Pirate King, your kingdom is more Notorious then Famous so I doubt her hanging around or having fun with Emerald would be a bad thing… besides… Emerald isn’t weak, given what you heard so I doubt he would be a real issue if Fionna can get his trust, think of it like this, you need to get to know Emerald in case he does try anything, but I doubt you could do much if Fionna just wants to have fun… remember… PIRATE KING?... freedom above all else?” Azure said when she gave Korbek that same line he gave her about being adventurous and what not while Rosemaid giggles a bit at the turnaround while Finn looked confused.

Korbek grumbles since Azure used his own words against him.   
  
“Huh? What does that mean?” Finn said.

“Simple, Korbek’s main rule is that as long as one doesn’t threaten these islands, you are free to do what you want, its how a lot of things were done here, for example if Fionna want to try and be an adventurer like you Finn, Korbek couldn’t stop her unless he had a legit good reason for it aside from her being his daughter, it would make him a hypocrite.” Smith said while he looks at Finn.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit after hearing that.   
  
“Guess that makes sense.”

“Aye, anyway lets leave Emerald be, who knows, he may have found a way to calm down fast.” Smith said while the scene went to Emerald...

**???/???/ Emerald**

Emerald, in a bad mood still, was walking down an alleyway while he ignored more of the rough looking people walking by him, honestly anything could set Emerald off right now and not in a good way.

That’s when he heard a voice.   
  
“Hey you!” said a voice that was femenine.

Emerald stopped to look to see who it was.

Surprisingly, it was Fionna with her hands on her hips.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at her and all he did was turn away and walked from her without saying anything.

Fionna scoffs before she starts to follow him.   
  
“Hey! Running away is a coward’s move.”

All Emerald did at that was quickly grab his weapon and smashed it into the ground with one swing, pretty much causing intense damage before he looks at Fionna.

“Better watch it… I’m not in the mood to fuck around.” Emerald said while his eyes gave a dim green glow.

Fionna though stood her ground as she glares at Emerald.   
  
“Sorry but when you threaten my family that pisses me off but… I’m not here to be your enemy. I’m only here to talk if you listen.”

“Depends on what you have to say, I’m not up for any bullshit on what your aunt did or didn’t do, from what I heard, that other Minerva was a part of her so I’m guessing got disconnected… if you think that helps her then think again… you would throw yup at some of the things that cast off piece of Minerva made me do to survive.” Emerald said while he gripped his weapon tightly.

“Look, I get it. You’re pissed. And I heard the story. But Minerva bot that did this went rogue so it’s not technically her fault for whatever the rogue bot did to you. But again I get it since you hate my aunt in general. But let me ask you something… Did Finn deserve to be hated by you?” Fionna said.

“Maybe not, but let me ask this… if a relative of the one who not only created you in a lab… who put you through experiments that would sicken most, how would you react if you traveled with their kid and found out that they were THEIR KId?... lets be honest I could have done worse then and there before anyone could stop me so yeah… I let my anger get the best of me… but I could have done worse and you probably heard what I got inside of me right!?... do you think I can think clearly when I got an annoying voice in my head, people who look like they come from my nightmares are walking around enmasse… and you think I should just suck it up huh?... well guess what Princess, I put up with enough bullshit in that lab, I’m not taking it from someone who has no DAMNED idea what its like to live my life… I had to fight clone brothers and sisters to survive those tests and kill them in so many ways the concept of Death grew numb to me… I could end you here and now and I wouldn’t even blink.” Emerald said while he brought his sword up to Fionna’s neck and stopped it an inch from her.

Fionna was surprised at this story before she actually starts to get closer to Emerald without much fear.

Emerald was surprised by that action and to not cut Fionna he moved his blade away from her neck.

“Are you insane!?, I said I could end you at anytime yet you try and walk into my blade… what the flip!?” Emerald said when he wondered if Fionna had some screws loose.

Fionna rolled her eyes.   
  
“Look, I may not know what you went through and I don’t have the ability to turn back time. But… I am sorry for what on of my aunt’s bots did.”

Emerald narrowed his eyes while he sheathed his weapon.

“What do you want from me then?, I can’t just go, hey Minerva, sorry I overreacted your malfunctioning bot put me through hell and back before I became possessed by the Lich, and sorry Finn, for threatening you but my anger was unjustified…. Is that what you want?, I don’t even know you so why are you trying to make things your business?” Emerald said when he looks Fionna in the eyes.

Fionna crossed her arms.   
  
“Well one, you threatened my family, plus you brought back my cousin so that is my business. Second, I’m not asking you to apologies to aunt Minerva and Finn. At least not yet since you need to cool down. I mean sooner or later, you and aunt Minerva will have to bury the hatchet someday. She does feel regret. And as for getting to know me, there’s plenty of time for that. Right now I’m trying to make sure that there’s peace here.”

Emerald rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms.

“Fine, I’ll give it time, but what do you suggest I do until then?, I pretty much know nothing about this place and I’m trying to find a boat so I can sail for the pieces of 8 to get a wish.” Emerald said when he filled Fionna on his reason for being here.

“I see... well you can worry about the boat later. And if you want, I can show you around. I know a lot of good places.” Fionna said.

Emerald blinked at that before he gave Fionna a half lidded look when she smirks at him.

“You know if I didn’t know any better I would think you were asking me on a date with that kind of look on your face but given the situation, might as well consider it a hang out sort of situation, I’ll see you at the plaza in 10 minutes so we can start there.” Emerald said before he starts walking away as a very amused Fionna looks at the damage Emerald did with one attack before she looks at his backside with a smirk.

_ ‘Hehe… this will be interesting.’  _ Fionna thought.

Time then went to 10 minutes later with Fionna walking towards the Plaza and saw Emerald sitting at the fountain and he saw her.

“Hey.” Emerald said while giving a small wave of his hand.

“Hey Emerald. So ready for the tour?” Fionna said.

“More or less, not sure I have cash but might as well use this to help find a good place to start.” Emerald said while he showed the unique compass to Fionna and didn’t think much of how she would react at the sight when it didn’t point North.

Fionna’s eyes widened.   
  
“Where did you get that?”

“Oh not you too… let me start from the beginning…” Emerald said before he talked about the Sparrow Pirate, the odd coin that he had, finding out about the Pirate lord and the daughter or Granddaughter… whatever… point is when Emerald finished he passed the compass to Fionna.

“...Not sure why but when others use it it seems to be used for my benefit and what not… pointing in the same direction on the first stop for a good time even in your hands and…. huh?” Emerald said while he looks at the compass in Fionna’s hand before it turned to point at Fionna for some reason.

Fionna blinked a bit for some reason.   
  
“That’s… weird.” She said though she lightly blushes when a good time was mentioned.

Emerald took the compass and gave it a confused look when it moved away from Fionna and points back to the direction earlier.

“Weird indeed, might as well see where this thing leads since it hasn’t led me wrong yet.” Emerald said while he starts walking away from a blushing Fionna… never steered him wrong?

Fionna blinked before she catches up to him.   
  
“Though you better make sure Elizabeth doesn’t see you with that compass. I happened to be friends with her.”

“Who?” Emerald said when he looks at Fionna in confusion as he slowed a bit to walk next to Fionna… that Elizabeth name sounds familiar… but where did he hear that again?

“Elizabeth Sparrow. That compass belonged to her dad, William Sparrow. One of the old pirate lords.” Fionna said.

Emerald blinks before he got wide eyes and facepalms.

"Right… fuck I forgot about her… know what she looks like so I can avoid her?" Emerald said while he hoped she wouldn't run into Emerald anytime soon.

Fionna blinked a bit.   
  
“She be a panther humanoid like her dad.”

Emerald facepalms at that.

"Frick… alright, guess I need to watch out then later." Emerald said while he hoped he wouldn't run into Elizabeth anytime soon.

“Pretty much. So just follow me and you’ll be fine.” 

"Right." Emerald said while he did as so and followed Fionna around town.

Fionna showed Emerald certain shops that had food, plants and weapons. There was a library. She even should him a park and there was a statue of the founder of their island home.

Emerald saw the name sort of when it was partly faded.

"Two… something Tom?" Emerald said when he had trouble reading the center part of the name.

Fionna giggled a bit.   
  
“Two Bread Tom. The founder of our island.”

"I see… interesting guy that Tom was… though bet he carried two pieces of Bread with him alot if he got that name." Emerald said when he joked about the Two Bread part.

Fionna rolled her eyes.   
  
“Joke aside, he led a tribe of humans that survived the Mushroom War. They were leaving the large continent as it was call Ooo thanks to vampire activity. They wouldn’t have made it without the help of the Vampire Hunter, Marceline.” 

"Oh I see… wait… WHAT!?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face.

Fionna was a bit surprised and confused at the reaction.

“What was that?”

"You said Marceline Right?... But Vampire Hunter?... There is this Marceline I heard about called Marceline the Vampire Queen… and Finn knocked her up." Emerald said with a shocked look on his face.

Fionna’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait… WHAT?!” She said.

"Yeah… you see…" Emerald said before he explained why he and Finn were out at Sea and how they got here in the first place.

Fionna’s eyes widened at the story.

“I-I see… but still… just can’t believe that… Finn is 15 and Marceline… if she’s really the Vampire Queen.”

"Well you'll need to ask Finn more about that but heard he and Marceline got caught in a gas based trap and well… knocked up Marceline more or less in a nutshell." Emerald said while he tried to defend Finn a bit and Marceline as well in this moral issue.

“Yeah… gonna have to ask Finn that.” Fionna said before she composed herself.

“Anyway… wasn’t long before other species show up and try to live here but things work as you can see.”

“I see… though I am confused… from what the Minerva Bot on Ooo told the other clones and I, this place should fear non humans but so many are here… guess she really lost contact… what happened to cause peace here?, I heard there was this Guardian who prevented people from coming and going so I’m just… confused.” Emerald said when he looked pretty lost right now.

“We still have it. But anyway, in history books the humans were still developing their home so the Guardian was still under construction. All I know is that they negotiated a truce and no sooner than later, our utopia still stand to this day.”

“I see, still doesn’t explain the lack of the guardian though, heard that it was a massive robot and one was already made though.” Emerald said while he sounded confused, the guardian was still under construction?

Fionna sweatdrops.   
  
“No the Guardian was created hundreds years ago. It only attacks if something dangerous was coming.”

“Ah, well you never said when it was finished so I thought the Minerva Bot’s info was messed up or something… my bad.” Emerald said while he rubbed his head for a moment.

“Understandable. Shall we continue the tour?” Fionna said.

"Sure." Emerald said while he gestures for Fionna to lead the way.

Fionna nods her head before she starts showing Emerald more places.

Some places were like places to eat with many being seafood while some was more balanced like all you can eat buffets and veggie places… others were more weapon shops of various styles, and some were even boat shops for small crews who needed to start out here for basic uses.

“How you liking the island so far?” Fionna said.

“Seems… pretty calm…” Emerald said while he looks a bit… distant.

Fionna noticed.

“Hey, you don’t have to be that distant.”

“Sorry its just… I heard this place was so… control happy… and well… no one could come and go from this island… was… all that Minerva bot said a lie?... I’m… just… all my life if that is the case… wouldn’t that make the reason I exist just… a lie?” Emerald said when he was told many things yet… so many things were so… opposite and happy.

Fionna sighs.

“I won’t lie, in the beginning, Two Bread Tom wanted to make sure our people was safe so original, he not only made the Guardian to protect us but… to also keep us on the island.

Reason that happened was because some humans chose to go back to Ooo against Twi Bread Tom’s wishes. Of course things change when my great great great great grandfather and his followers discover a few islands with Vampires. Though they didn’t cause no harm so an agreement was made with the vampires that they won’t attack if we give them a blood donation and so far the agreement still stands. It was because of that agreement, my ancestor changed things so that other people can come and go from the island.”

“I see… still a shocker yet I can get that now.” Emerald said when he looked around and just wondered what to do now aside from getting the pieces of 8.

“Indeed.” Fionna said before she looks at her watch.

“We have been walking for hours, you hungry or something?” She said.

“Hmmm?... yeah actually I’m a bit hungry.” Emerald said while his stomach growled a little.

Fionna lightly chuckled.

“Then come one. I know the best spot. And don’t worry, it’s on the house.” She said before gesturing Emerald to follow.

However… it could’ve been Emerald’s imagination when Fionna’s hips swayed back and forth.

Emerald blushed a bit when he followed though he wasn’t sure if Fionna was messing with him now.

Though what Emerald didn’t know was that Fionna did lightly smirk when she had a feeling that Emerald saw her hips move but she wasn’t gonna say it as she continued to lead Emerald.

When Emerald followed Fionna, one of Korbek’s spies on a roof watched the duo and saw how Fionna teased Emerald while she led Emerald towards one of the fancy restaurants on the island.

_ ‘Hmmm… should I tell the king what Fionna did… or not?’  _ The spy thought when he believed that it was funny.

Granted the Spy did consider getting Korbek when Emerald drew his weapon against Fionna but Emerald lowering his weapon did get the Spy relaxed and as the spy watched Emerald follow Fionna, the spy thought that they should give Emerald a chance since not many would get Fionna to pal around with them like this.

_ ‘Hmmm… I’m gonna keep spying… just in case.’  _ The spy thought as he continues to observe Fionna and Emerald while staying hidden.

A few minutes later, Emerald and Fionna went to a pretty fancy restaurant that looked high class to boot and Emerald wondered if he really should be here or not given how… fancy the place looked.

Fionna noticed Emerald stalling.

“You worried about something? I’ve taken my friends here and not all are royalty.”

“Oh uh… nothing really… just surprised… lets get inside and out of this chill.” Emerald said while he moved to hold the door open for Fionna like a gentleman.

Fionna blinked at the gesture before chuckling.

“Aren’t you a gentleman.” She said before going inside.

"Eh, I like how nice guys are treated so might as well try and be mannerful." Emerald said while he did look a bit better after everything that happened.

Fionna chuckled before a moment later the two were looking at the hostess.

“Hello princess Fionna. Good to see you here.” She said with a smile.

"Yo, you got the usual table ready?, I got a guest here with me and it's my treat for now." Fionna said when she points a thumb at Emerald when he walked in and the Hostess saw Emerald in full and the massive weapon he carried on his back.

The hostess was surprised when she saw Emerald.

“I-I see… Is he your date?”

"Eh it's a bit complicated but might as well say yeah for now since we are eating here and we did walk around a lot, not sure how things will go after but might as well say maybe… he did help me find a long lost relative so don't mind giving him a shot." Fionna said while she grins at the Hostess while Emerald looked surprised.

“I see… well then follow me.” The hostess said before gesturing the duo to follow her.

Emerald had so many questions now while he followed Fionna though he kept quiet as he and Fionna were set at a fancy table up on the second floor and they could see the restaurant in its entirety.

“Here are your menus. Your server will be Patrick and he’ll be with you in a moment.” The hostess said before leaving the duo alone.

After Emerald and Fionna were left alone… Emerald looks at Fionna with a blush.

“So… what you said earlier… about the whole dating thing… that was just a way to get the conversation with the Hostess out of the way so we could get to a meal right?” Emerald said to try and make small talk.

“Hmmm more or less. Though I did mean what I said about seeing how things go. I mean who knows, we may actually hit it off.” Fionna said.

“I see… I should let you know if I manage to get on Maite’s good side again, I may ask her out on some dates as well… hope you don’t mind… though probably after a few adventures because I’m not sure what the money here is like.” Emerald said while he moved to place his weapon nearby, not many could take it so stealing was impossible for those who were physically weak.

“Eh, if you have something of value to sell, you may get some decent coins here. As for Maite, I wouldn’t worry. She was very concerned for you anyway.” Fionna said.

Emerald blushed more from that and fiddled with some silverware when he wasn’t sure what to ask next besides this.

“So… you know about whats in me right?... how come you are not acting like many and well… calling me a monster, aside from the Albatross, anyone who found out beforehand minus a small few normally freaked out big time.” Emerald said while he looks at Fionna when he wondered what she was thinking.

Fionna blinked after hearing that.

“Well you had no choice in this. I didn’t know what Aunt Minerva or her robot double did to you. To me, you’re an innocent soul. You’re jailor to the Lich so if no one sees that than their idiots.” She said.   
  
Meanwhile… in a different dimension… at a certain village with ninja’s.

Everyone sneezed at the same time and didn’t know what that was before going on their day.

Back with the Emerald and Fionna…

“Yeah well, not like I get along with the guy, know that bad thought thing?, well guys like that on repeat when I’m awake, he would have done it when I’m asleep but considering he needs me alive to fight and stuff, no use having a tired guy try and fight to find and use the pieces of 8 to wish for a separation before we try and kill one another.” Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders.

“That is a dangerous mission. If you’re planning to beat him then you’re gonna need help.” Fionna said.

“Dangerous as in the pieces of 8 or dangerous as in fighting the Lich?, pretty sure I’ll have to do that last one solo to make the wish official since I heard wishes have a monkey’s paw like effect.” Emerald said when he wondered what Fionna meant.

Fionna was thoughtful.   
  
“I guess fighting the Lich. Don’t know the whereabouts of the pieces of 8 but maybe we can find information about them in the library.”

“I’ll do you one better, while getting info is good, this thing locked onto this Island most likely given the map that I had found… pretty sure if I know what the pieces of 8 look like, I can just get a boat and sail to each island, don’t care if I have to fight a pirate lord… no offense if your dad and I come to blows if he has one… its just… I’m sick and tired of this guy inside of me trying to mess with my damn skull.” Emerald said while he showed a rare tired look on his face… he really hoped Fionna’s dad didn’t have one or if he did, he could be reasoned with to get it.

“Well...not sure… How many do you have so far?” Fionna said.

“Practically nothing, all I know is that the pieces of 8 could be anything, I mean I got this odd coin from William Sparrow and well, take a look.” Emerald said when he showed Fionna the coin but her reaction to the sight would shock him.

“Are you kidding me?!” Fionna said with wide eyes.

“What?, what did I do!?” Emerald said when he leaned back in his chair and held tightly to the coin.

“Emerald… the coin that William ‘gave’ you… belongs to my dad.” Fionna said.

“Wait… WHAT!?” Emerald said when he looks at the coin in his hand.

“Dad went nuts when he tried to find that coin. But even I know that William Sparrow stole it. Don’t know why dad was still friends with him… Then again, I’m friends with Elizabeth at least she doesn’t steal from me… as far as I know.” Fionna when she made a mental note to check her room just in case.

“R-Right… look since this is a piece of 8 I’m not giving this back without a fight until I get my wish so your dad will either have to wait to get this back or pry it from my cold dead hands if he wants it back… aside from a wish do the pieces of 8 do anything else?” Emerald asked since separate, these things don’t seem too special.

Fionna shook her head.   
  
“Not really. That’s why I suggested the library but later… right now we’re gonna have lunch and I see the waiter coming.”

Emerald pockets the coin and he looks to see the waiter approach and was surprised to see that Patrick was a human, still surprised him how many humans there were.

“Hello, I’m Patrick, I’ll be your waiter for today. Can I start this lovely couple for some drinks?” Patrick said.

Emerald blushed before he looks at Fionna.

“Sure… I’ll have what she is having… first time in town so I’m not sure whats on the menu.” Emerald said while he keeps calm.

Fionna shrugged.

“Just give us a couple of orange flavor beers.” She said.

"Actually mind giving me sweet tea… alcohol doesn't effect me unfortunately for… reasons." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Fionna blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Then on second thought, we’ll both have tea.” She said.

“Very well… any appetizers or still need to decide?” Patrick said as he wrote down the drink orders.

"Well I'll have what Fionna has, alcohol may not effect me but I'll eat anything." Emerald said while he smiles at Patrick.

Patrick nods his head before looking at Fionna.

Fionna took a quick look at the menu for a sec before deciding.

“We’ll have a platter of wings to share.”

Patrick bows to Fionna a moment later.

“As you wish, I’ll have bill sent to the usual place so you can make your payments there.” Patrick said before he looks at the duo again.

“Aside from Wings, want anything else to go with it or will that be all for now?” Patrick asked while he mainly looks at Fionna.

Fionna was thoughtful for a bit.

“Just bring some hot sauce and that’ll be it.”

“Very well… anything for you sir?” Patrick said while Emerald looks at a menu nearby.

“Uh yeah… some mac and cheese and bread please.” Emerald said since he would want to have something else to go with the wings in case they were spicy.

“Alright then, I’ll be back with your drinks.” Patrick said after writing down Emerald’s order before leaving the duo alone.

When Patrick was gone, Emerald looks back at Fionna.

“So… what do we do after this?... know a place were I can crash?, I’m fine with sleeping outdoors since I used to camp here or there.” Emerald said when he didn’t want to have Fionna support him more than this.

“Well there’s a few hotels you can stay at. Though I’ll probably have to get a room prepared for you.” Fionna said.

“Oh it doesn’t have to be a fancy one, I mean if you have to get a room prepared for me, could take awhile so I may have to camp out until then anyway.” Emerald said when he missed the smirk on Fionna’s face.

“Alright… but there will be a few for that.” Fionna said.

Emerald however missed the undertones that Fionna had while he waits for the food to be made while Fionna takes a moment to examine Emerald while she has her thoughts about him.

_ ‘Hmmm… despite his rude behavior towards my family, he’s not that bad to look at. Good physique, even though he’s clothed. Wonder where Aunt Minerva found a DNA sample of this guy. Hopefully he’s well equipped down there unless… that sword of his is there for compensation.’  _ Fionna thought.

Emerald though was no mind reader so when Patrick brought the food over, he had it set on the table while Emerald sipped his tea.

“If you two need me for anything, please don’t hesitate to call me, enjoy your meal.” Patrick said before he walked away from the duo.

Fionna took a sip of her tea before taking a couple of bites from a few wings before looking at Emerald.

“So is there anything else that I should know about my cousin. Like what did he do before meeting you?”

“Well… I don’t know many details personally, we met on the edge of Ooo’s coast before leaving the next day but before that, I heard Finn was a hero among heroes there, pretty much protecting anyone and anything with or without a pulse, honestly my issues with Minerva aside, she would be proud how Finn grew over the years, honestly kids his age with strong minds like that are rare to come by, I know some of his adventures from staying at a few Inn’s on Ooo so I could tell you a few stories if you are interested.” Emerald said while he ate some wings and some bread a moment later.

Fionna perked up after hearing that.

“Fire away.” She said.

“Alright… one of the stories I heard dealt with Finn fighting this Dragon…” Emerald said before he explained what he heard in an Inn before going to another story of Finn’s heroics one after the other while Fionna’s eyes sparkle when she realized her cuz led a pretty interesting life.

“Wow. Wish I was there to witness these events.” Fionna said as she was very proud of her cousin.

“Hehe, yeah… anger aside Finn is a pretty good kid… just wonder why he was sent to Ooo and not nearer.” Emerald said when he wondered why Finn went to a place as far from here as Ooo.

Fionna sighs.   
  
“To be honest, I was in a panic. Had to make sure Finn wasn’t taken. Not many people liked my dad’s way of ruling. Sadly, one of those people was my uncle Martin, Finn’s dad. Martin tried to form a coup but because of those lousy mistakes he kept making. Martin disappeared. No one knows where. Though to be honest, I don’t give a shit considering the betrayal to not only our family but to his own wife. That’s why we never bring Martin’s name up for anything.”

“I see… though you sure Finn’s old man had a hand in this?, from what I heard he ran or vanished around that time so if he was planning something… why run?” Emerald asked when he sounded confused at that inconsistency in that story.

Fionna shrugged.   
  
“Who knows. Maybe his past mistakes caught up to him or maybe he got caught red handed and fled. The only important thing now is that my cousin is back.”

“Right… to Finn being back, though not sure how long he may stay since he has friends and family back on Ooo.” Emerald said while he held up his glass for a moment.

Fionna was silent for a bit.   
  
“Well… can’t force him to stay but Aunt Minvera may not want him to go. Before the robot thing, Aunt Minerva hoped and prayed for Finn to be back. In fact, dad had sent two people to find Finn but… we never heard from them again.”

“Really?... well if you found Finn we might as well look for those missing people later, for all we know they could be looking on nearby islands when in fact Finn was sent far far away.” Emerald said when he gave those two cents.

Fionna was thoughtful.

  
“Maybe… but the last time we heard from them, their last transmission was actually on… Ooo.”

“Seriously!?... damn… well going to have to talk with Finn on if he met anyone human like then.” Emerald said before he dug into his meal with gusto.

“Right.” Fionna said as she took a sip of her drink for a bit.   
  
“So… Not sure if Finn and… Marceline were ever an… item but, did Finn had a girlfriend around his age?”

“Hmmm… well he did have one thing from what I heard… Flame Princess a humanoid woman made out entirely of fire, heard she is a real beauty.” Emerald said while he tried to make Phoebe sound good to Fionna.

Fionna blinked in surprise.   
  
“Really?... Though how did they make it work?” She said when she knew that flame elementals were… well made of fire.”

“Not sure, I didn’t ask that many questions, but considering many of Finn’s romances were either with a manipulative piece of Gum, an accident with the Vampire Queen, and a romance that may seem impossible, I’m worried about Finn’s chances… however… know Hydrian from the Albatross?” Emerald said while he grins at Fionna.

Fionna blinked a bit at the name.   
  
“Uh… yeah, met a few times. Why ask!... Wait… does Finn have a thing for her? Is he after elemental girls? But wait, what happened to Finn’s relationship with that Flame Princess?”

“Eh I can’t remember much, I only heard that story once in detail so you’ll need to ask Finn that, pretty sure they broke up though.” Emerald said while he tried to remember but with so many incidents happening on the way to the Pirate Island Kingdom, Emerald straight up forgot.

“I see… Well I don’t want to pry a bad wound. But if that Flame Princess, broke his heart, oooh, would’ve slapped her hard.” Fionna said.

“Pretty sure she would burn that hand but eh, if you can power through that be my guest.” Emerald said he continues to eat his meal.

Fionna sighs a bit before she resumes eating her food as well.

After the meal, the two walked out of the restaurant while Emerald pats his stomach.

“Phew… glad you talked me into seconds, that fish was good.” Emerald said while he grins at Fionna.

Fionna chuckled.   
  
“Told you so.” She said.

“Alright… so where to?, looks like its getting late so unless you know a cheap place for me to crash at, might as well find a nice park.” Emerald said while he looks at the sky and the day was starting to turn to night as the sun sets over the horizon.

Fionna smirked.   
  
“Follow me, I know a good place.” She said before gesturing Emerald to follow her. 

Emerald, oblivious to Fionna’s tactics, followed along with a happy look on his face, he had a full stomach so he trusted Fionna right now… seems Fionna’s mother was right, a way to a man was through his stomach.

After about a few minutes or so, the duo arrived at nice looking inn that looked affordable.

“Huh, nice place… though isn’t this pricy?, need me to repay you for this somehow?” Emerald said when a meal and a night at an Inn would be a bit much.

Fionna chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry. I have a way for you to pay me back. Just follow me and let me do the talking.” She said as she walks inside.

Emerald shrugged before he walked inside… unaware of what the hotel was and he missed the sign for one of the best love hotels on the island.

The Spy at the time when they saw that saw the duo entering the hotel.

_ ‘Oh shit… that poor sap either has balls or has no idea what the princess is planning. Too bad I can’t see his reaction.’  _ The spy thought as he chuckled.

Thankfully for the Spy, he did hear this.

“WAIT THIS IS WHAT!?” Emerald shouts which told the spy Emerald just found out what was about to happen or at least learned the hotel’s name and why Emerald was there and the scene went in to show a surprised Emerald in front of an equally surprised receptionist and Fionna who half expected that reaction.

Fionna rolls her eyes.

“Calm down Emerald. It’s a love hotel. Surprised you didn’t see the sign earlier outside.”

“Err… no… I was mainly keeping my eye on you to not get lost here…. And I may sound pretty stupid right now but… why a love hotel when we just met?” Emerald asked while he sounded confused.

Fionna smirked.

“Well… I figure I would give my thanks to the guy that brought back my cousin. Plus I wanted to see how good you are in the sack.”

“Oh… well… should let you know while I got experience…. It was only a one time thing so far with Maite… Azure… Amethyst… which turned into many Amethysts when I overfilled her quite a bit and a number of ladies at the stress relief time one time… not much action after so not much experience here.” Emerald bashfully said to let Fionna know what experience Emerald had.

Fionna was a bit surprised after hearing that.

“Wow, explains the Amethysts. Definitely gonna need to ask Azure and Maite for details but for now… we got a nice room to use.” She said while smirking at Emerald.

Emerald blushed and all he could do was nod his head as the receptionist passed Fionna the usual key.

“Thanks.” Fionna said before she gestures for Emerald to follow her.

This caused Emerald to follow Fionna up to a fancy looking room and Emerald looks around as Fionna closed the door and locked it.

“So… should I take a shower or-!” Emerald tried to say though Fionna pretty much jumping him and him dropping his weapon to the ground as he fell on the bed with Fionna on top of him shut him up pretty fast.

“Hehe, gotcha.” Fionna said as she chuckles.

Emerald was just stunned silent for a second since he was still a bit disoriented from the tackle.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Fionn said with smirk.

Emerald shook his head to get himself back under control and he moved to surprise Fionna when he gripped her ass a moment later.

“Nope, hope you like getting surprised though.” Emerald said before he effortlessly lifts Fionna off him and sets her on the bed while he himself got off and removed his hat and cloak and starts to strip in front of Fionna and she saw more of his body when she managed to look at Emerald.

Fionna was a bit surprise for a bit before she licks her lips as she starts to see Emerald’s muscled chest.

Once Emerald got to his underwear… Fionna saw Emerald wasn’t compensating with his greatsword and once Emerald removed his underwear… his cock sprung free and it was like he had a hidden greatsword in his pants.

Fionna’s eyes widened greatly when she saw Emerald’s cock.

_ ‘Hot damn… Thank Glob he’s not compensating.’  _ She thought.

Emerald saw Fionna staring at his cock and he grins somewhat since he learned that he must be a shocker.

“Hey my eyes are up here.” Emerald said to get Fionna’s attention in a teasing way.

Fionna jolt.   
  
“Sorry… wasn’t aware you’re that big but can’t complain.” She said with a smirk.

“I see… well its only fair that you get undressed or you just going to rip parts of your pants off and we get to the fun?” Emerald said when he had no idea about Fionna’s tastes of actions during sex.

Fionna chuckled before she gets up and starts to strip away her clothing. Though she tend to tease Emerald as she did it slowly.

Emerald’s cock got hard long beforehand though he had enough patience to not try and force himself onto Fionna.

It wasn’t long before Fionna was completely nude.   
  
She had a killer body that only fits on a model. Her arms and legs were tender, her ass was perfectly round while her breasts were exactly D size.

Though she did have a toned body here and there like abs, some muscles on her arms where it counted and she looked like she could be a fem fattale and Emerald gulped when he looked Fionna up and down a few times.

Fionna chuckles when she saw that.   
  
“See something you like?” She said before doing a sexy pose.

Emerald just nods his head in a yes way when he did like what he saw.

Fionna lightly grins.   
  
“So… should we starts some foreplay or just get to the main event?” She said.

Emerald pretty much made the choice for her when he moved to push her onto her back and after spreading her legs, he starts to lick her folds again and again when he didn’t beat around the bush in pleasing Fionna here.

Fionna was a bit surprised by this action before groaning.   
  
“O-Oh fuck!” She groans.

Emerald keeps on going with his actions before he moved to eat her ass out while he had his hands on her ass to help her from moving.

That made Fionna groan again before she starts moaning as her toes start to curl.

Emerald ignored the moans while he used his right hand and fingers to rub her bud to really get her worked up.

“F-Fuck!” Fionna moans as she starts feeling a bit more worked up from having her bud played with.

Emerald keeps this up while he switched from Fionna’s ass and pussy with teasing licks while he worked her holes more and more until…

Fionna groans a bit loud before she climaxed on Emerald’s fingers.

Emerald in turn keeps on rubbing, teasing, and licking Fionna’s holes to help her orgasm get stronger.

Fionna’s orgasm got a bit stronger before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Emerald pulled his head away from Fionna’s holes and grins at her while he waits for her to recover.

Fionna pants a bit before she was looking at Emerald after recovering.

“Mind returning the favor or want to skip to the part where I make it hard for other men to please this pussy of yours.” Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face as his cock throbbed a few times from lack of attention.

Fionna chuckles.   
  
“Oh I’ll give it some attention.” She said before a moment later, Fionna was on her knees and was sucking off Emerald’s cock after adjusting it in her mouth.

Emerald moans from the feeling and pets Fionna’s head a few times to show he liked what she was doing so far.

Fionna mentally chuckles at the petting even though she may have blushed from that as she continues to please Emerald’s cock before grabbing his balls and fondles them.

Emerald hissed a bit from the feeling but in a good way and watched as Fionna sucks his cock more while the spy, just to make sure that things were going well… well… pretty much saw what Fionna was doing to Emerald at this moment.

_ ‘I don’t believe it!... Fionna is really doing it with this guy. But damn does she look hot. She can be a porn star with the way she sucked cock. Wish it was me.’  _ The spy thought as he continues to watch.

After a minute or two, Emerald gripped Fionna’s head and thrusts his hips lightly so that his cock was forced in and out of her mouth at a steady decent rate while Emerald groans from the feeling of Fionna’s mouth on his cock.

Fionna was a bit surprised by this action before groaning but didn’t mind before shes uses her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

Though that was only when Emerald pulled his cock almost free of Fionna’s mouth before Emerald pants as he starts to get close as time went on and got rougher in his actions when he thrusts his cock deeper and deeper as time went on.

Fionna groans a few times from how rough Emerald was as the young pirate princess fondles Emerald’s balls more.

A moment later, Emerald snarled when he came hard down Fionna’s throat when he pulled her head in a bit to make her drink his sperm.

Fionna was surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before she tries to swallow it down.

Though while she did get some of it… most of it just flowed out of her mouth and down her chest to make a bit of a mess before Emerald finally tapped off with a groan and lets go of Fionna’s head so she could breath.

Fionna gasps a bit after swallowing the rest of Emerald’s cum.   
  
“D-Damn… y-you came a… l-lot.” She said before using her fingers to scoop up the leftover cum from her breasts to her mouth.

“Hehe, thanks, the Amethysts like it and so does Maite and Azure, though I don’t lose much when it comes to quantity it seems and I’m ready to go for more fun.” Emerald said while his cock stayed iron hard.

Fionna was a bit surprised and impressed that Emerald had more energy to go before smirking.   
  
“Good.” She said before she gets in the bed and lays on her back before spreading her legs.

Emerald didn’t hesitate when he moved to aim his cock at Fionna’s folds, giving her enough time for one good thought when she saw how massive Emerald was again and was about to get fucked by said monster.

_ ‘Hehe, this is gonna be fun.’  _ Fionna thought.

A moment later, Emerald gripped Fionna’s hips and he slowly forced his way into her tight passage and his cock stretched her pussy wide as it did so.

Fionna groans loudly when she felt that.   
  
“F-Fuck! Your cock is huge!”

“T-Thanks… damn you are tight… either I’m on the large side or you don’t get out much.” Emerald said while he grins at Fionna as he gets his cock cervix deep and he poked at the inner entrance to Fionna’s womb.

Fionna groans as she blushes a bit that would make her look cute.   
  
“W-Well… hadn’t had fun for a… m-month but your cock… d-definitely outclass any guy I was with.” She said as her pussy lightly hugs around Emerald’s cock.

Emerald grins at that and he starts to fuck Fionna hard when he heard that he outclassed many for the Pirate Princess.

Fionna groans a few times before she starts to moan from how hard Emerald fucked her as her breasts bounced.

Emerald leaned down and took one of Fionna’s nipples into his mouth and he starts to suck on it hard, thankfully for Emerald, Fionna cleaned herself off rather well before, even used a small quick spell to make a clean body for Fionna… all in all Emerald really sucked the nipple hard while he fucked Fionna harder and faster as he barraged her cervix again and again.

Fionna blushed brightly as she moans more from the intense pleasure she was getting.   
  
“O-Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” She moans before a moment later, Fionna had her legs wrapped around Emerald’s waist.

Emerald in turn fucked Fionna harder while he fondles Fionna’s free breast, right now he didn’t care about anything other then pleasing this woman here and as his orgasm approached, so did Fionna’s.

Fionna continues to moan before looking at Emerald.   
  
“C-Come on Emerald, really fuck me hard!”

That caused Emerald to not hold back and fucked Fionna harder, hard enough for the bed to actually shake while the spy looks on more.

The spy was actually feeling turned on when he liked how Fionna was as Fionna tightens her hold on Emerald after wrapping her arms around him.

Emerald placed his hands on the bed to steady himself while he fucked Fionna harder and faster until…

Fionna moans loudly as her pussy squeezed Emerald’s cock before climaxing hard on it as her toes curled a bit.

The spy was then shocked when Emerald kissed Fionna and pushed his cock as deep as he could go and blew his load in her womb with great force… good thing Fionna had spells and medicine against unwanted births.

Fionna moans as she kissed Emerald back as her climax got stronger while Fionna can feel how lively Emerald’s load was in her womb.

It took Emerald 20 seconds before he tapped off with a growl and enjoyed the afterglow for a moment and wondered if Fionna wanted to continue more.

Fionna panted a bit before looking at Emerald with a cute deep blush on her face.   
  
“M-More.” She said as she made sure her legs were still wrapped around Emerald.

Emerald in turn chuckles and as the camera moved to the Spy, he had one last though as he watched Emerald dominate Fionna again and again in various ways.

_ ‘Damn… Seems Fionna may have found someone to be her boyfriend later on… Lucky bastard.’  _ The spy thought as Fionna was moaning loudly.

  
“F-Fuck yes Emerald!”

The scene fades to black as the first day, and unexpected aquirement of the first of the pieces of 8, all in all, aside from some Drama and possible guests from Lillum and Goliad later, things were starting to look up for Finn, who finally found family after all this time, and Emerald who was one step closer to get his wish and split from the Lich.

( **End of Chapter 4)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Nice Tide Goes Into A Storm

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME talking.**

**“Ah, another day, another good chapter.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yup, and this time its another Finn the Red Rewrite chapter to boot, hehe, hope we get some interesting things going later… Then again we have an interesting moment later once Lillum and Goliad get to the island and other things… well pretty sure things will get interesting now that we got over the initial arc of sorts for the story.” TME said while he had a bit of an amused grin.**

**“Hehe, so true. Should we just do the synopsis or get straight to the chapter?” Atomsk said while grinning.**

**“Eh we got last chapter for that, mind doing the honors of getting this chapter officially started?” TME asked while he bowed to Atomsk a bit.**

**“Hehe, sure. And I got a good idea on how it starts.” Atomsk said before the scene changes to the sight of Pirate Island.**

**Morning/ Pirate Island/ ???**

Morning started to rise on Pirate Island though the camera was focusing on a particular ship, which was a Brig, that got stuck on some rocks that was close to shore for about a mile or less.

Hard to say why that ship was there. Perhaps a storm had happened a while back. How long that ship had stayed there is unknown but despite some damages, it was still in good shape.

We then zoom in on what appears to be the Captain’s Cabin.

Even though the interior looks old, some stuff looked a bit modern like a tv that has what appears to be a game system, follow by some movies on the table on one side.

On the other side, you find a king size bed and it seems that someone was sleeping there.

But who would sleep in a ship like this?

Well that question was answered when an alarm clock was activated and some groans before they hit the snooze button.

The figure then gets out of bed which was revealed to be Cedric.

“Hmmm… morning already?” He said before he exited out of the cabin.

Luckily the sun wasn’t high yet.

“Whew… talk about a close call yesterday.” Cedric said as he remembered being chased by the Minerva bots.

***Flashback***

_ The Minerva bots, who were hunting for Cedric, were now looking for him as they didn’t know how he disappear. _

_ Two of the bots met up next to a small boat, which has the underside facing up, that can fit two people. _

_ “Find him yet?” One bot said. _

_ “Nope.” The other said. _

_ “Damn… he’s gotta be here.” The first bot said. _

_ “Maybe… we should talk to Emelina.” The second bot said. _

_ The first bot was thoughtful. _

_ “Good enough for me. Let’s go.” She said before the two went to talk to Cedric’s mom. _

_ It was only a moment till the coast was clear. _

_ That’s when the boat started to lift a bit before you see a pair of wolf like legs. _

_ If you look under the boat, you can see that the legs belong to Cedric. _

_ ‘Damn… I’m in big trouble if mom finds out. Better hide in my usual spot.’  _ He said before he started going into the water along with the boat.

_ A moment later, you now see Cedric actually walking underwater while holding onto the boat which acts as an air pocket.  _ ** _(If you don’t remember the first Pirates of the Caribbean film then you don’t get the reference.)_ **

_ Cedric continues to walk but at a slow pace thanks to the water. _

_ Almost an hour passed till Cedric got to his destination and uses the gravity of the water to bring himself up to get more air. _

_ He then uses a rope nearby to tie the boat close to the ship before Cedric enters through a hole that was big enough for his size and just waits it out till things are calm. _

***End of Flashback***

“Really glad no one knows where I go to hide. Hopefully Minerva’s bots stopped their search for me. I just pray to Glob that mom doesn’t know.” Cedric said.

“Doesn’t know about what?... you running from Minerva and everything?” Cedric heard before he looks over and gave a girlish scream when he saw his mother Emelina near his bedroom door.

Emelina was a Wolf person like Cedric, though she was beautiful she was a prime pirate woman, one of Korbek’s crew when not looking after her daughter Eruru.

Emelina wore some thigh high boots that had steel toes on the ends, she wore a long coat of sorts that went to her thighs and she wore various bobbles and what not on her outfit that was seen and she had a black blouse that went with the blue coloring of the coat and she wore dark black shorts that fit her well… she had a scar over one eye that kept it closed and she wore a wide brim pirate hat to boot to complete the seafaring look and she had a smirk at how pale Cedric looked right now.

“M-Mom?!... H-How… How’d you find me?!” Cedric said he was sure that no one followed him.

“Please, I know you Cedric, if you ran you would try and find a way to lay low and considering your father and I taught you everything we know, you really think hiding out in a mobile hideout like this would fool me for long?... well not only that but you know Korbek’s connection to the sea, guy pretty much knew where you were since you went into the ocean to avoid the Minerva bots.” Emelina said while she looks amused.

Cedric couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Damn… and it was foolproof. No one else knew.”

“Eh, while hiding would have been easy, three flaws with your plan… first off would be Minerva’s network, she would have you surrounded sooner or later, second, you would have to return to the island sooner or later for provisions, fish can only hold you off for so long and clean fresh water is a must, finally if you think Azure and the other ladies you may get will wait for you, I doubt they would do it for long, heard that she had a fun time with Emerald on the Albatross’s stress relief time… pretty sure if you don’t own up to your mistakes in a few days, Emerald could steal your woman from you… and did I raise a coward or a man?” Emelina said when she used something that would get Cedric to act instead of hiding.

Hearing about Emerald and Azure irked Cedric greatly which caused him to growl.

**“I would rather lose my legs than letting that bastard take Azure from me.” ** Cedric said.

“Then man up and take a beating or whatever punishment from Minerva like a man to get this drama crap over with then do what you have to to get Azure, are you a meek pup or a powerful Pirate wolf?” Emelina said while she raised her eyebrow over her good eye when she looks at Cedric with a frown.

“I… am a Pirate.” Cedric said with a serious look.

“Good, then get out there, Grigori will give you a lift to land, I’ll wait here until you get back so in case you get cold feet, you won’t run back here.” Emelina said while she smirks at her son at that last bit.

Cedric grumbles before he starts to head down the ship to meet with Grigori.

But the young wolf had this thought.

_ ‘Even though I want Azure… to face an angry Minerva… I should’ve sank to the Locker.’  _ He thought.

After he got to the deck, he saw a small boat and a Lizardman with wings on Emelina’s boat.

This was Grigori, a Wyvern man and he had red scales… he was a rare being here since he and his family were the closest looking to what Dragon’s looked like in the premushroom war era, he could even breath fire, he wore a simple open vest and simple pants that went down to his ankles, he had a natural armor with his scales and had deadly claws and fangs which were in a grin like look when he saw Cedric approach.

“Hehe, seems your mom was right about you being here, you really gotta learn to not be so predictable kid.” Grigori said while he moved away from the plank so Cedric could get on the boat Grigori was on.

Cedric sweatdrops.

“Thanks. I’ll be sure to remember that Grigori.” He said before getting in the small boat.

Once Cedric was on board, Grigori used his firebreath to light the coal powered engine to the ship and he and Cedric were off, the boat was big enough to hold multiple people but small enough so that one or two people could use it easily, not good for long trips but perfect for traveling to nearby islands, Grigori’s boat was customized though to be able to dock with other larger boats thanks to a built in lift system that was fine tuned over the years so Grigori’s boat was more or less an oversized Dingy though many didn’t tell Grigori that since he was pretty proud of his small ship, came in handy in many moments and right now it was sailing true towards the main island at a quick pace over the waves as Grigori steered the ship to avoid people and rocks.

Cedric was just quiet as he held onto the boat before seeing how close they were to shore.

It took a bit, but the duo made it to one of the piers and Grigori had the ship dock safely in his usual spot and looks at Cedric from the captain’s steering wheel.

“Well Cedric, we’re on dry land now, better get going and hopefully we can give your mom some good news to celebrate with if Minerva doesn’t skin you alive hehe.” Grigori said while he looks amused at Cedric.

Cedric sweatdrops.   
  
“Let’s hope so, Grigori. Otherwise, I may comeback as a ghost and start haunting people.” He said before getting off.

“Eh we have plenty of those and we give them jobs so a career change won’t be too bad since you would be able to phase through walls… still good luck until you knock up a lady or two, your mom is hoping for a few grandkids in the future first before you kick the bucket.” Grigori teased before he chuckles a bit.

Cedric blushes a bit.   
  
“Right…” He said before he starts heading to the village.

Once Cedric was out of sight, Grigori’s chuckles lighten up and he looks towards a nearby alleyway as a man was walking from the shadows.

“Geez, we both know your Wife and I could handle Cedric, so why did you want to come here anyway Juan?” Grigori asked as he looks at a Wolf man who was… surprisingly dressed in a lax way with a simple long sleeved shirt and cargo pants with some shoes… honestly if a person didn’t know who this man was, one would think he was either a bum or a nobody… then again being part of Korbek’s crew and one of his top fighters, it pretty much gave Juan skills and he had enough skills and renown to have people not mess with him even if he didn’t look threatening… at the moment.

“Eh… just wanted to make sure the pup was actually manning up and not running away from the Minerva bots, one is down where Cedric went so just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get a beating from his old man later if he didn’t apologize properly.” Juan said with a relaxed look on his face as he walked up to Grigori with his hands in his pockets.

Grigori chuckles.   
  
“That is true. But I take that you’re still trying to win Emelina back too huh?”

“Eh, more or less but I’m not too worried, she and I had Eruru so we see one another a lot, if I put in enough effort I’m sure I’ll get her back but why stress about things for now when so much stuff is going on already when the new kid is here thanks to Smith Johnson and his crew with that new guy that tagged along with the kid… honestly my jaw dropped when I heard Fionna’s cuz is back after so long… also heard a rumor from one of Korbek’s spies that he saw Fionna and this new guy that came here having fun, hehe, seems Fionna is trying to find that right guy since she is at that age.” Juan said with a grin on his face… he never did take most things seriously but Grigori knew enough that when it came to Emelina and info gathering he takes things seriously.

Grigori was shocked.   
  
“S-Seriously?... Wow…” He said before chuckling.   
  
“Hehe, seems our King is gonna have a field day.” Grigori said.

“He… yeah he will, or already has, had to knock him out before he did something he would regret earlier.” Juan said while he shrugged his shoulders when he just mentioned that he knocked Korbek out like it was a normal matter to him.

Grigori’s eyes widen.   
  
“W-What?! Are you insane?”

“What?, it was a simple sneak attack to keep our king from losing his cool, pretty sure he will thank me later.” Juan said as he scratched his head and yawned for a moment.

“Let’s hope so. Otherwise… well don’t want to see your kids lose a dad. And what’s with yawn?” Grigori said.

“Eh, let's just say I had to be woken up earlier to knock some sense into our king and had to stay awake in case he woke and was still angry.” Juan said before he starts walking away.

“Though after he woke a few others took my place in keeping him under lockdown… should let you know the strongest fighter of the island came back this morning and took my place and you want to know what… he became a Pirate lord after so many years of training and came to pay his respects.” Juan said before he walked away from Grigori who looked shocked by the news.

_ ‘No… He don’t mean…’  _ Grigori thought as he knew what Juan was talking about.

Though as the name of the strongest on the island was not mentioned, the scene went to Emerald as he woke a bit later then usual.

**Love Hotel/ Fionna’s room/ Emerald, Fionna**

“U-Ugh.” Emerald groans out as he woke thanks to some sunlight hitting his face, thanks to yesterday, he was pretty much in trying to relax for today especially after what he did last night with Fionna who was cuddling up to Emerald’s side while a blanket covered the duo and Emerald kept still to let her sleep for now… he would have kept quiet but a certain someone had to interrupt the peace inside of Emerald’s head.

** _“Hehe, you seemed to have slept well.” _ ** The Lich said with an amused tone.

Emerald got a tick mark on his head when he heard the Lich.

_ “Oh right… forgot about you for a moment… can never have one day when you don’t want to bug me.”  _ Emerald thought while his irritation came back to him full force thanks to the Lich’s voice.

** _“Oh come now. You should congratulate yourself. You bedded with the very girl that’s related to that pesky Finn and his mother. Though I will admit, not bad. If I had a body, I would definitely want to hear her scream.” _ ** The Lich said as he chuckles at the image of him doing things to Fionna.

Emerald got a double tickmark on his head and he gave this threat.

_ “Better not be painful moments and keep messing with me and I won’t mind knocking myself out to shut you up, you need permission to take control so don’t think I won’t risk a concussion to keep you quiet.”  _ Emerald thought though before the Lich could respond to that, Fionna starts to stir from her slumber.

“Hmmm… oh man. What a night.” Fionna said before sitting up a bit.

That caused the blanket to fall onto her lap and Emerald blushed when he saw her body though he managed to keep himself calm, there was a thing called morning wood which plagued all men most of the time in the morning and right now Emerald was having trouble keeping calm as he tried to not look like he was a perv or something.

The Lich found this amusing as Fionna took a moment to fully wake before looking at Emerald.

“Morning stud.” She said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed more at that and he cleared his throat.

“M-Morning… beautiful… sleep well?” Emerald said though Fionna could easily tell Emerald was not one to dish out compliments like that thanks to his inexperience with women socially.

Fionna blinked a bit before chuckling.

“Well after that intense fucking you gave me, it be hard not too.” She said with a smile.

Emerald blushed more and he had a twitching eyebrow when he heard the Lich laughing in his head.

** _“Maybe you should give her another repeat.” _ ** The Lich said as Fionna was confused at the look that Emerald gave.

“Did I say the wrong thing?” She said.

Emerald shakes his head and gave Fionna a half lidded look.

“No, just an arrogant ass in my head laughing up a storm more or less.” Emerald said to tell Fionna the Lich was enjoying his nervousness though Fionna feeling something poke at her side and that could be another reason.

“Really?... So I guess that you or the Lich are happy today?” Fionna said as she looks down to where she’s being poked at.

Emerald blushed when he looks down and saw Fionna looking amused when Emerald’s morning wood was really getting to him and the Lich laughed more when it seemed like he would get to see a repeat performance again soon.

“Well then, looks like I know how to remedy this.” Fionna said before she got under the covers and got close to Emerald’s dick before she starts sucking on it.

Emerald groans from the feeling and was surprised at how fast Fionna adapted when she worked to suck his cock.

Though he did wonder what Fionna was thinking since the Lich could see everything and probably feel things inside of Emerald’s body.

_ ‘I could care less if the Lich was watching. Not like he could anyway when trapped inside of Emerald.’  _ Fionna thought as she continues to suck Emerald off before using her hands to fondle Emerald’s balls.

Emerald shuddered from that and as he sealed his mind from the Lich for now for privacy at least so he couldn’t hear the Lich, he reached over and rubbed Fionna’s folds with his hand to work her up a bit, thankfully she used a spell to clean herself off before she and Emerald fell asleep, handy for many reasons though a bath later would be good.

Fionna shudders from that action before she uses her tongue to roughly lick the tip of Emerald’s dick head.

Emerald groans from the feeling and carefully stuck his fingers inside of Fionna’s pussy and fingered her slowly so he could get her wet.

Fionna groans from that action before she starts to bob her head faster and harder on Emerald’s cock.

This went on for a bit with Emerald slowly panting as time went on and his cock starts to throb in Fionna’s mouth and he fingered Fionna’s pussy to try and get her more worked up.

Fionna was indeed worked while feeling Emerald’s dick throbbing which caused the Pirate Princess to double her efforts.

A minute later, Emerald growled when he climaxed hard in Fionna’s mouth and his fingers worked in overdrive to try and get her to climax.

And it worked as Fionna groans before climaxing as well while making sure to drink down Emerald’s load.

It took the duo 10 seconds or so before they tapped off with Emerald tapping off first and panting for breath a moment later.

Fionna tapped off as well and took a moment to drink down the rest of Emerald’s load before Fionna takes her mouth off of Emerald’s cock.

She then removes the blanket that covers her so she can look at Emerald.

“Felt good huh?” Fionna said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed a bit from that though he smirks when he surprised Fionna when he moved to get on top of her after having her get on her back.

“Yeah but I bet it will feel better when I fuck you into another sex coma.” Emerald teased when he had Fionna spread her legs and his cock was grinding against her folds.

Though Fionna was surprised, she lightly groans before grinning at him.

“Well then what are you waiting for? Start fucking me.”

Emerald had no issues with following that order when he moved to have his cock aim at Fionna’s folds and a moment later he went balls deep into her in no time and was fucking her hard and fast while he held Fionna’s ankles tightly.

“O-Oh fuck yeah!” Fionna groans before looking at Emerald with a lustfilled grin.

Emerald had a similar look while he continues to fuck Fionna harder and faster as time goes on.

Fionna groans and moans as she was loving this intense pleasure.

“F-Fuck yeah Emerald! Don’t you dare pull out!”

Emerald growled more as he fucked Fionna harder.

“Wasn’t planning to do that!, fuck its like your pussy is trying to plunder my cock of its treasure hehe!” Emerald teased when he used some pirate lingo to talk about his sperm being treasure as he fucked Fionna harder.

Though Fionna blushes, she still grins at Emerald.

“D-Damn right! I ain’t letting this cock and treasure go!” She said as she surprisingly had her pussy tighten around Emerald’s cock like Fionna was making sure he didn’t pull out.

Emerald grits his teeth from that but he worked to fuck Fionna harder and faster despite the tightness and his balls slapped against Fionna’s ass again and again as time went on.

Fionna kept groaning from the pleasure as her toes curled greatly a few times.

“I-If you planning to bury your… t-treasure then… do it in my womb!” She moans.

That caused Emerald to growl more and he fucked Fionna harder and faster when he seemed to like that idea and a minute later, he growled deeply as he climaxed hard inside of Fionna’s womb like she wanted with lots of his *treasure* being buried in Fionna’s treasure box.

Fionna moans loud with ecstasy as she can feel her womb bloating before climaxing hard on Emerald’s cock.

It took a bit for the duo to tap off and Emerald pants for breath while he had a lopsided grin on his face.

“D-Damn… bit quick on my end but I’m blaming it on me not getting enough time to fully wake, though if this is a wake up call I don’t mind doing this everyday if I’m on the island here.” Emerald said while he grins at Fionna more while he let go of Fionna and pulled his cock free from her pussy and his load leaked onto the bed from her slightly abused snatch.

Though Fionna groans, she slightly panted before looking at Emerald.

“P-Put it… b-back.” She said as she spread her folds.

Emerald blinks at that and chuckles again before he flipped Fionna onto all fours.

“Alright, but lets get a position change first… now then… time to plunder this Pirate’s booty!” Emerald said while he aimed his cock at Fionna’s folds and pushed his cock balls deep into her and starts thrusting away thanks to her being warmed up from earlier so no need for a wait time.

Fionna groans from that action before turning her head to look at Emerald.

“Y-Yes Emerald! P-Plunder to your heart’s content!” She said with a deep blush that made her cute and sexy.

Emerald really thrusts away at that and he finally felt awake enough to get back into a groove of sorts while he fucked Fionna hard, he even spanked her ass a few times to get Fionna worked up more.

And it helped as Fionna was moaning loudly as her tongue was sticking out for Emerald to see.

That caused Emerald to lean down and kissed Fionna with an intense tongue war in no time, thankfully for Emerald Fionna’s mouth was clean thanks to a cleaning spell being used earlier without Emerald knowing it… thats how simple that spell is, like snapping fingers or a wave of a finger for example.

Fionna moans more before kissing Emerald back as her tongue fought Emerald’s tongue.

Meanwhile… outside of the love Hotel, Maite, after waiting for the day later to let Emerald calm down and doing some sleuthing, managed to track Emerald here after she asked some questions and when she found out he was with Fionna… well she wasn’t sure if she should be ticked since Emerald seemed pretty pissed with Fionna and her family earlier, or impressed either with Emerald getting with Fionna or Fionna somehow calming Emerald enough into this… either way she would find Emerald no matter what and give him a piece of her mind since he did get pretty angry with her as well in the throne room of Korbek’s castle though granted his anger wasn’t directed at her mainly she was still a bit peeved.

“Oooh… Can’t believe that Emerald was having fun with Fionna after what Emerald said to her and her family. Then again, Fionna was able to calm him down. Just didn’t expect them to be here. Wish she invited me along though. But even so, gonna tear Emerald a new one for the anger.” Maite said.

Though as she entered and after getting directions to Fionna's room, she heard plenty of blush inducing things on the other side of the door.

“O-Oh fuck Emerald!... Y-You’re a beast!” Said a voice which was obviously Fionna.

"Oh I'm not even serious yet!, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk later!" Sale a male voice belonging to Emerald and longs of bangs and thuds show how hard Emerald was fucking Fionna while with Maite as she listened in…

Maite was blushing brightly when she heard this.

_ ‘They’re seriously doing this in the morning?!’  _ She thought before looking through the keyhole on the door.

She pretty much saw Emerald fucking Fionna intensely while she was on all fours and she could see the fucked up look on Fionna's face when Emerald showed her no mercy it seems.

_ ‘Oh. My. Glob.’  _ Maite thought before hearing Fionna moans more.

“Y-Your cock is… a-amazing Emerald!” She moans before looking back at Emerald as Fionna thrusts her hips.

Emerald in turn leaned down and smashed his lips onto Fionna's again while his thrusts got much more intense.

Maite’s eyes widened after seeing that before she was surprised again as she sees Fionna retuning the kiss while moaning before Fionna uses one hand to grip the back of Emerald’s head to make the kiss intense.

Emerald didn't fight the grip and continues to fuck Fionna harder and faster until…

Fionna moan loudly in Emerald’s mouth as she climaxed hard on his cock but still continues to kiss Emerald.

Emerald continues to fuck Fionna though Maite, getting turned on and now confused couldn't take much more in her spying.

_ ‘Damn it! Can’t take it anymore!’  _ Maite thought before she tries to barge in.

When she entered the room, Emerald jolts from the intrusion and fell back from Fionna which unfortunately unplugged his cock from her pussy and sperm leaked more from her folds as a result.

Fionna groans and though she was disappointed that her fun was interrupted, she was surprised to see Maite.   
  
“M-Maite?!... What are you doing here?!” She said.

Though as Emerald tried to recover from his fall… before Maite could answer, Emerald’s hand on the bed slipped and well… he fell off the bed head first which caused a resounding crash while Emerald’s legs stick up in the air and twitched a few times while Maite and Fionna cringe at how hard that impact sounded.

“Emerald?... You okay?” Maite said as she and Fionna got close to the downed Emerald.

Though as they got closer… Emerald’s legs fell out of sight and he reached up to grip the bed and as he pulled himself up, his voice sounded off when he groans as he held his head… probably just got the wind knocked out of him and a headache from that so that was probably a reason for the deeper sounding groan.

“A- **As** k me that…  **L-Later.”**

Maite and Fionna blinks a bit at the tone though while they chalked it up to Emerald just being shaken up.

“Right… well Emerald… mind if I ask why you are with Fionna when you seemed pretty angry with her earlier?, I figured I could talk with you after you calmed down if possible yet I find you getting it on with Fi here like yesterday didn’t really happen.” Maite said while Emerald held his head a bit more while the throbbing in his head starts to ease up to give him focus.   
  
Fionna blushes a bit.   
  
“W-Well if you must know, I was making sure to calm him down and… I wanted to ‘thank’ him for bringing Finn back. Though I want to hear your side of the story when Emerald told me the fun he had with you, Azure and the Amethyst.” She said with a smirk.

Maite blushed and though she was about to answer, Emerald chuckles and his chuckle… sounded off.

“Well… I would be happy to answer that but Emer **ald is a bit out of it thanks to him getting caught off guard just now.” ** Emerald said while his tone fully changed and Maite instantly recognized the change thanks to her hearing this kind of tone to Emerald’s voice before.

Maite’s eyes widened.   
  
“Oh shit! The Lich!” She said.   
  
“Wait what?!” Fionna said with wide eyes.

The Lich rolled *His* eyes for a moment and looks at the two shocked ladies.

**“Oh ease up, thanks to a deal with Emerald that I keep any destructive impulses in check until we get the pieces of 8 and separate, I’m going along the more… whats the word… oh yes… not killing people in a murder spree as Emerald would put it… though depending on what you two do I may get… civilian casualties if I have to run to a nearby boat if people try and stop me with weapons… pretty much makes it self defense since Emerald and I share the same body and before you blame me for taking over his body… know that sexy hedgehog beauty here barged in and surprised Emerald into unconsciousness so I was put into the driver seat weather I like it or not.”** The Lich said while he smirks at Maite as he sat on the bed with crossed arms, the indicator the Lich was in control now was Emerald’s eyes glowing more green then usual and emitting a light green mist.

Maite may have blushed at the sexy remark but she snapped her fingers since she did cause this.   
  
Fionna narrows her eyes.   
  
“Putting the blame game on hold, I don’t want any casualties happening here. As the future Pirate Ruler, I must make sure that my people are safe no matter what. So tell me what you want.”

**“Well first off, not playing a blame game, pretty much a fact that she came in unannounced and Emerald fell and I was given control without control, simple as that, as for what I want… what do you mean exactly?, most of the time people would normally scream in fright and flee if someone so much as heard I was in the area… or does this place not hear much about me?” ** The Lich said while he looked thoughtful since he never did get a chance to leave Ooo, and though he was an alternate version, didn’t his original self cause plenty of havoc in this dimension before he got sealed in the time room?... timelines were weird sometimes…

“Oh we have heard of you and your horrible deeds through stories and rumors.” Fionna said.

**“Well to be fair I personally didn’t do anything in this world, just used this world's version of me to at least piggyback on his reputation, I’m an alternate version of the Lich from a Dimension that was messed up before I even got there… don’t get me wrong, didn’t do much there per say but doesn’t change the fact that I want to end life… or I used to, after I got turned into a hand its been one issue after another and now I’m stuck in Emerald here so until I can get free might as well say bye bye to ending all life on this planet… still don’t get why you mortals like to cling to life… pretty sure this world’s Lich would agree that mortals were the main reason why we came to be during the Mushroom war.” ** The Lich said while he shrugged his arms when he didn’t get mortals sometimes.

Fionna frowns.

“Even so. We don’t attend to take life for granted like our ancestors did.”

**“Says the lady who is the Princess Daughter to a Pirate King, not sure what your father is like but being a Priate means he would probably steal and kill from others and what not or does being a Pirate change meaning in dimensions?, pretty sure he didn’t get where he was from being a nice pirate since a kingdom like this… doubt it would be from donations and what not.” ** The Lich said while he gave Fionna a half lidded look.

“Hey, we may steal but it’s for territory purposes. We may keep the treasure, but we share it among the people.” Fionna said.

The Lich rolled his eyes and looked Fionna in the eyes a moment later.

**“That’s just a ruler trying to keep his kingdom in line more or less so no one leaves... the mushroom war started because of territory issues and the leaders of those nations over extending their reach into other leaders lands and don’t say I’m bullshitting because all Liches no matter the Dimension didn’t just emerge from nothing… we all have a common source… we were birthed at the beginning of time before your worlds were made and it was only thanks to you mortals that beings like me exist in the flesh so to speak… maybe its the worlds way of trying to hit the reset button on a planet if mortals like you cause so much damage, I mean this entire planet was much different before and you mortals changed all of it… so sure, question my morals VS yours if you want on the whole how to run a kingdom but don’t think its a one way street since no nation can exist without someone dirtying their hand, or is your kingdom so perfect that your father doesn’t need to expand his rule over the other pirate lords or maybe he has a plan to do that if they are trying to do something to him?” ** The Lich said when he found this conversation ridiculous and just sighs.

**“You know what, this kind of talk is pointless… let's get to the heart of the matter, Emerald is knocked out and though I can’t use my full power thanks to him not giving permission I can still move around and use his body as my own since it was made to hold me and not Rot away… simply put… you two give me a good time while I have control and I won’t run around looking for a free boat off this island, Emerald and my goal are one and the same so I can use his compass to find the perfect boat out of here and go around the Pirate lords and get a piece of 8 or two while I can… technically I’m no prisoner or you going to lock me up for now because of your friend’s lack of judgement?... again she got Emerald to slip by accident when she barged in so if you want to complain about this whole mess, take it up with her.” ** The Lich said while he looks greatly amused as he points a thumb at Maite.

Maite frowns at the Lich as Fionna facepalms.

“Despite everything… he is right Maite. Best we can do is make this guy feel good and hopefully Emerald gets back in his own body.” Fionna said.

Maite couldn’t believe what she heard but… there was no other way.

“Okay fine… I’ll agree.” She said before she went to close the door and lock so no one else can disturb them.

**“You know I’m wondering why you or Emerald never locked that door… still I never expected this kind of situation to happen so I’m not really complaining, unlike this worlds Lich I can at least… appreciate fine looking ladies such as yourselves… blame the fact I’m in a body that won’t rot if you want to wonder why I’m acting like this… who knows if Emerald and I fight once we split and I win… may keep a few ladies like yourselves as my personal pets hehe.” ** The Lich said with a lecherous smirk on his face as Maite was stripping in front of him while ignoring what he said for the most part.

Fionna rolled her eyes.

“Alright. So how should we start? Want us both to please you at once or one on one for each?”

**“Hmmm… choices choices… how about we make this interesting since I’m still dealing with a slight headache in Emerald’s place… you two make out and have a bit of fun and I’ll join in when the time is right.” ** The Lich said with an amused tone when he grins at the surprised looks on Fionna and Maite’s faces.

Said duo were shocked after hearing that.

“Y-You can’t be serious.” Maite said.

**“Oh don’t act so innocent, after what I saw you do with Emerald and some other ladies on the Albatross after he was dragged behind the curtain, you certainly are not straight thats for sure, besides I heard the Fi thing so unless you two happen to know one another really well and I or Emerald is not aware by it… well… shouldn’t be too much of a hassle to see you two having fun… or you nervous since the Lich in all his glory is watching this unfold?” ** The Lich said with an amused tone to his voice when he grins at Maite with Emerald’s face.

Maite wanted to say something but Fionna cupped her cheek and was now looking at the surprised hedgehog woman.

“No use in fighting this.” Fionna said before smashing her lips on Maite’s lips.

Maite had wide eyes and blushed when she got kissed by Fionna out of the blue and the Lich, though smirking, kept quiet to see how this would play out.

It was a moment before Maite starts to kiss back a bit as she couldn’t let Fionna do all the work.

Fionna lightly moans into the kiss and gently pulled Maite onto the bed on top of her and as she did so their breasts press into one another and Fionna used a hand to grip Maite lightly on her waist.

Maite moans from that action before she uses her hands to softly grip Fionna’s breasts before squeezing them.

Fionna moans lightly from that and had her hands go to Maite’s ass and she squeezed the soft ass cheeks which caused her fingers to sink into them a bit.

The Lich at this time was grinning as his cock was slowly hardening but he kept quiet for now as he continued to watch the display… not many chances he would have fun like this so he would try and make moments like this last.

Maite moans more as she kept the kiss up before she brought one hand down before Maite started to rub Fionn’a folds with one hand while squeezing one breast with the other.

Fionna gave a cute moan from that and returned the favor when she moved to have her fingers tease Maite’s asshole while her other hand went to play with Maite’s folds.

Maite also gave a cute moan before she starts to finger Fionna’s pussy after inserting a finger or two inside.

Fionna did the same with Maite’s ass and pussy and while the Lich starts to jerk himself off, he did wonder what the two ladies were thinking as they made out with one another surprisingly passionately… made the Lich also wonder if these two had a thing going on that Emerald didn’t know about.

_ ‘Glob… don’t know what’s going on. Sure Maite and I have fun, along with Azure but now… it feels different… but in a good way.’  _ Fionna thought.

Maite was having similar thoughts.

_ ‘Wow… I know I have fun with others but with Fionna… it’s like there’s a secret spark that I didn’t realize was there. Wonder if she noticed.’ _

Though neither were mind readers, their thoughts made their actions more intense as they fingered one another harder now while their tongues fought one another for dominance.

Maite moans as her tongue rubs against Fionna’s tongue before Maite looks at her in the eyes.

Fionna blushed a bit from that but she fingers Maite harder while she could feel Maite getting close… most likely from getting worked up earlier….

Maite groans a bit before she doubles a bit of her efforts on Fionna’s pussy.

A moment later, thanks to Fionna getting worked up earlier from Emerald fucking her and her orgasm getting denied, she muffly groans into the kiss with Maite and came on her fingers and surprisingly hard to boot.

Maite groans as well into the kiss before she climaxed on Fionna’s fingers.

It took the duo 15 to 20 seconds to ride out their orgasms, and when they tapped off, they were panting for breath for a bit thanks to how light headed they were.

“W-Wow.” Maite said as she blushes.

“I-I’ll say.” Fionna said with the same reaction.

The Lich gave them a moment to recover before he cleared his throat.

**“Hehe, how about one more round with you two having fun… maybe one more after that if I’m still recovering… you two can either eat one another out or scissor one another… how you do it is up to you but hey, silver lining is that I’ll keep my trap shut if you go through with the order… after all I’m watching two beautiful ladies fool around with one another so I’m not complaining.” ** The Lich said while he had an amused look in his eyes.

Maite and Fionna blushed brightly after hearing that before looking at one another.

“So… how should we do this?” Fionna said.

Maite was blushing a bit more but was thought before finally deciding.

“I guess the… first one.”

That caused the scene to go to a moment later to show Maite, now on her back, while Fionna was on top of her and the two ate one another out with various licks and sucks to their pussies and buds.

Fionna and Maite moan and groan in unison as they had their tongues roughly moved around in each other’s pussies.

As that happened the Lich was stroking himself off more though he did look used a couple skeletal hands that he summoned to lightly smack Maite and Fionna on the asses to tease them at the surprise move.

The duo were indeed surprised by these actions but that resulted them to eat each other out more after groaning from the smacking. 

The Lich keeps this up and he had a large bone float near Fionna and Maite’s heads and they dropped to the bed in their view and waits see what they would do… they looked pretty good to be used as dildos.

They saw the bones before Fionna picked one up and started to tease Maite’s asshole.

Maite jolts and in payback she got her own bone and used it to tease Fionna’s pussy lips again, seems she was focusing on there since she was used to the intrusions there… either that or she was getting the bone lubed for Fionna’s ass.

Fionna groans a bit but made sure to lube up her bone before she gently inserts it inside Maite’s asshole.

Maite groans from that and she had the bone go into Fionna’s pussy and it slipped in rather easily given how adjusted she was earlier.

Fionna groans from that before she starts to lightly thrust her bone in and out of Maite’s ass.

Maite returned the favor and thanks to how the bones were rounded on the ends, long story short Maite and Fionna really felt their holes feeling good thanks to all their sweet spots getting hit while they focused on sucking one another’s buds.

Maite and Fionna moan in unison as they sucked each other’s buds while thrusting their respective bones.

It took a couple minutes but their repeating actions caused one anothers orgasms to get closer and closer until...

Maite and Fionna both groan a bit loud as Fionna climaxed from her pussy as Maite climaxed from her ass.

It took the two 20 seconds this time to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off and pant for breath while the bones vanished and the Lich looks amused as he summoned one extra long one and placed it next to the duo.

**“Hehe, instead of simple sissoring next… why not mix it up with a technical two sided dildo… you get what I mean right? ** The Lich said when he enjoyed the sight.

Maite and Fionna blushes brightly when they realized what the Lich meant.

A minute later, Maite and Fionna were moaning when they were almost scissoring one another… the reason for the almost was because of the large bone in their pussies and they were pretty much crab walking or standing in this case and moving their bodies back and fourth to try and move the bone dildo inside of one another which made the Lich grin when he liked the moans and groans that Fionna and Maite let out.

Fionna and Maite moans and groans in unison as they thrusts their hips a bit on the bone.

This went on for a bit and Fionna used one hand to play with her right breast to egg Maite on from the sight alone.

That made Maite play with her left breast as she thrusts her hips more.

The two women pant and moan as they try and thrust their hips towards their partner more and more and as their orgasms get close again, they sped up their actions and after a minute, Fionna grits her teeth and she groans when she climaxed hard on the bone and squirts a bit in the air.

Maite was on the same boat as she throws her head back and climaxed hard on the bone as some of her juices squirt in the air as well.

It took the duo 10 seconds to ride out their orgasms and the Lich smirks as he had the bone vanish and Fionna and Maite fell onto the bed and pant for breath.

The duo were seen enjoying the afterglow as they panted a bit more while blushing.

The Lich gave them a moment to recover though the Lich clearing his throat to get their attention… well got their attention and the duo saw the Lich’s cock was hard like iron.

Maite and Fionna blushes brightly when they saw how erect the Lich’s cock was despite the fact that it’s Emerald’s body.

Fionna did gulp.

“I suppose you want… one of us to decide who takes you first?”

**“Well there is that later but I believe getting my cock licked by two beauties to get me lubed up first would be a start… you two can decide who gets to do what with this cock after that.” ** The Lich said with a lustful look in his eyes… man being in a living body really got him to act less… Lich like and more like a lust driven being of some kind.

Maite and Fionna blushes after hearing that before Fionna looks at Maite.

“Well you heard him. Might as well give him what he wants.” She said.

Maite nods her head as she blushes more before a moment later, the duo were seen being on their knees and were lick sides of the Lich’s cock.

The lich groans from that and smirks at the two ladies pretty much worshipping his cock… well not really his own cock but he could enjoy the feeling of their tongues and mouths as they worked to get the Lich lubed and Maite could taste Fionna’s juices on his cock as a result from earlier.

Maite shudders at the taste but continues to lick parts of the Lich’s cock as Fionna was now licking the head.

The Lich shuddered while he watched as his cock was lubed more and more though instead of saying anything, he waits to see what the two would do when he saw lust clouding their eyes as time goes on.

Fionna opens her mouth and swallows the Lich’s cock before bobbing her head as Maite took her time to lick and such the Lich’s balls.

The lich groans from the feeling and as his cock slowly throbbed he used his hands to pet Fionna and Maite’s heads to show they were doing a good job so far.

The duo blushes from the petting as they continue to please The Lich’s cock and balls with gusto.

This went on for a bit and as time went on the Lich’s cock throbbed more and more in Fionna’s mouth and Maite could feel the Lich’s balls tensing up when they got ready to unload their payload.

That caused Maite and Fionna to double their efforts on pleasing the Lich more.

A moment later, the Lich growled when he came hard inside of Fionna’s mouth, the kicker, he used a summoned skeletal hand to force Fionna to deepthroat his cock while he had a dominating strained grin on his face when he forced Fionna to drink most of his load.

Fionna was surprised by this before she tries to drink down the Lich’s load as Maite continue to please the Lich’s balls.

It took the Lich 15 seconds or so for him to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a deep groan and had the skeletal hand dismissed so he could focus and let Fionna breath if she wanted to pull her head off his cock.

Fionna took a moment to drink down the rest of the Lich’s cum before Fionna uses her mouth to clean his cock for a bit.

The Lich shuddered from that and after Fionna got her mouth off his cock which was now clean, he chuckles a bit at the lustful look on Fionna’s face.

**“Hehe, guess you are a cum loving slut if you enjoyed choking on my cock that much… or maybe its because its Emerald’s?... hard to tell given I got control of his body for now hehe.” ** The Lich teased while he used his right hand to grip his cock and lightly pats Fionna’s cheek with it to tease her a bit.

Fionna blushes from the teasing as Maite was done licking the Lich’s balls.   
  
“Perhaps… But it doesn’t mean that the fun is over.” Fionna said.

**“Indeed… but I believe I should give sexy here a good time since she seems rather hot and bothered right now.” ** The Lich said when he eyed Maite at the end and grins at the state she was in right now.

Maite slowly pants as her folds looked very wet making Fionna blink before she slightly chuckled.   
  
“Alright then, but better make sure you have enough for me after.” She said with a grin.

The Lich returned the grin while looking amused.

**“Hooo, seems you can’t get enough after that wake up fuck from Emerald and you having fun with Maite… don’t worry though my dear… I got plenty to spare… but for now…” ** The Lich said while he grins as he gave Maite a moment to get into a position that he could fuck her in.

Maite blushes before a moment later, she was on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at the Lich.

The Lich licked his lips before he approached Maite and gripped her ass cheeks.

**“Hehe, not sure if you know this but you probably have the most perfect fuckable ass that I have seen from Emerald’s point of view, surprised a woman with your looks didn’t find a guy much sooner.” ** The Lich said while he fondles Maite’s ass to tease her a bit.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.   
  
“T-Thank you. Had some flings here and there.”

**“Well better get ready because I’m about to make it so that not many can satisfy you anymore!” ** The Lich teased when he aimed his cock at Maite’s folds but summoned a bone almost as long and thick as his cock that hovered above it and thanks to Fionna noticing… well her thought was pretty obvious on what would happen next as the Lich powered up a bit… no powers?... seems he had enough for this kind of thing…. Either the Lich was lying or his power was royally crippled if Emerald didn’t give full on permission to use his body.

_ ‘Oh boy… looks like Maite is gonna get a very serious fucking.’  _ Fionna thought.

And serious it was when the Lich forced his cock and bone deep into Maite’s pussy and ass… the cock she could expect… the bone however… well… gave her a real surprise up her ass.

“Y-Yeow!” Maite yelps at the sudden penetration to her ass.

The Lich smirks before he and the bone by proxy when it seemed to keep one end on his body like it was attached to him, start to fuck Maite’s holes when he thrusts his hips hard and fast and his cock and bone went deep into Maite’s holes at a rapid and deep rate while his fingers sunk into Maite’s soft ass cheeks.

Maite groans a few times as she felt both the Lich’s cock barraging her pussy and felt the bone going in and out of her ass before Maite starts to moan.

The Lich smirks evilly before he used a hand to start smacking her ass while his hits caused Maite’s ass to ripple more from each impact.

Maite groans a bit loud thanks to that action before feeling her holes tightening around the Lich’s dick and bone.

As this goes on the Lich noticed Fionna looking a bit left out and smirks when he summoned a rather large bone near her and went back to fucking Maite so Fionna could do who knows what with the bone.

Fionna blinks at the bone before smirking before a moment later, she starts using the bone to thrust it in and out of her pussy.

For a bit with the scene focusing on the Lich and Maite, he was fucking Maite for quite awhile and as time went on, the look on Maite’s face changed over time while she could feel the Liches, or Emerald’s cock to be exact as it barraged her womb while the bone in Maite’s ass starts to spin in her ass while it thrusts in and out of her.

Maite had a very fucked up look on her face as she was moaning loudly.   
  
“O-Oh… Emerald!” She moans since Emerald’s face was the only thing she seen in the room.

The Lich was amused so he went with it for now as he fucked Maite harder and as his orgasm approached, Maite kept muttering Emerald’s name again and again as her orgasm was getting close as time went on.

Fionna kept pleasuring her pussy with the bone while hearing Maite muttering Emerald’s name.   
  
_ ‘Guess Maite is too lost in the pleasure or… she actually has feelings for Emerald. Will admit he’s very cute… Could be good boyfriend material if I get him in the right direction and hopefully get the suitors of my back. Maite better learn to share if that happens.’  _ She thought.

Though while Maite was no mind reader… the Lich was and seemingly showing he heard that thought to Fionna, he had the bone spin in Fionna’s folds as she thrusts in into her and gave her a teasing knowing look that he read her thoughts.

Fionna groans a bit loud from that action but was surprised when she saw the look.   
  


_ ‘W-What the?... Did Lich read my thoughts?’  _ She thought.

Though Fionna couldn’t read thoughts… the Lich one upped that when he sent his thoughts to her.

** _“Hehe, suitors huh?, and get him in the right direction?... well if he can hear that he would be asking so many questions right now.” _ ** The Lich thought though even to his surprise he and by the connection with the Lich at the moment, Fionna, were surprised to hear Emerald’s voice.

_ “Yeah, interesting thought though thanks to me missing a bit and just waking… mind explaining why you are in control of my body?”  _ Emerald said/thought to the Lich while the Lich keeps fucking Maite.

** _“Huh, welcome back to the waking world, though do me a favor and at least keep out of it until the fun is over, Sexy here is enjoying herself and pretty sure Fiesty over here has a lot of questions to answer while you ask them since she can pretty much hear us talk in your head.” _ ** The Lich thought while he used a hand to smack Maite’s ass while he continues to fuck her hard.

“F-Fuck!” Maite moans as she enjoys that action while Fionna was mentally feeling awkward since Emerald was awake… mentally that is.

_ ‘This is awkward.’  _ Fionna thought.

_ “No kidding… though I don’t like my fun being hijacked, can’t argue with a few questions being asked so… mind explaining the suitor thing and me possibly being involved?... not really social but isn’t this what people call rushing or something since we are not even dating and not even boyfriend and girlfriend?... I don’t have to fight 7 evil ex’s or something do I?... saw this old game case and that's the best I could get from it once so figured it might fit this situation somewhat if you want to ask where that came from.”  _ Emerald thought to Fionna though the Lich messed with Fionna a bit when he had the bone dildo thrust in Fionna’s pussy which made it hard for her to think.

Though Fionna was confused, she groans from having her pussy fucked hard.

_ ‘W-Well first in my defense… I wasn’t aware that you and the Lich can read thoughts. Second… no to that 7 exes thing but will need to see that game. As for the suitor thing, considering I’m a princess and future ruler of this island, I of course would be visited by suitors to gain my hand for marriage. Thing is, some guys I see would be boring and plus I would be cautious since one of them is only doing this to gain power from me.’ _

_ “I see, well I can ask more details later but mind if I ask about you wanting to add me to that list?... I’m a practical nobody here so wouldn’t it be pretty redundant to try and have me join this?, pretty sure your old man would object right?”  _ Emerald thought as the bone moved even faster in Fionna’s pussy as her orgasm was approaching while the Lich fucked Maite harder as her orgasm approached thanks to her ass and pussy getting abused in a good way.

Maite and Fionna groans loudly in unison as Fionna kept talking with Emerald.

_ ‘L-Like I said… m-my thoughts were meant to be private. But I wasn’t lying when I thought that you are… cute… with a very big weapon to boot. Besides, even if my dad didn’t approve, mom knows how to reign him in.’ _

Emerald mentally blushed from that though before he could ask more, the Lich fucked Maite and Fionna hard enough to bring them to the brink and his own orgasm was getting close but he held off on climaxing to fuck Maite and Fionna harder and faster until…

Fionna and Maite tossed their heads back and groans in unison before Fionna climaxed on the big bone in her pussy as Maite climaxed very hard on the Lich’s cock and other bone.

The Lich growled when he climaxed hard inside of Maite’s pussy and her womb starts to bloat a bit from how much sperm the Lich had, it was like he recovered Emerald’s body fully so he could give his biggest loads with every shot.

Maite groans a bit more as she feels her womb getting bloated which caused her climax to get stronger as Fionna rode out her climax on the bone.

When the trio tapped off one by one, the Lich looks amused as he pulled his hips back and he watched as his load leaked from Maite’s pussy, what Emerald didn’t know was that while the Lich was in control as Emerald was out, he made it so that his loads could bypass birth control, only a safe day was a prevention for knock ups, so unless Maite… and soon Fionna were on safe days… chances are they would be having kids nine or so months from now and best part was… Emerald had no idea since he was fully out for the time, the Lich couldn’t think of that thought since if he did, Emerald would find out.

Maite shudders as she felt the Lich’s load leak from her pussy as Fionna, after tapping off, groans as she takes the bone out of her pussy before looking at the Lich.

The Lich looks amused while his cock was iron hard still and he gave Fionna a single finger gesture for her to approach him and he had a very lustful look on his face that just told Fionna she was fucked in so many ways right now.

Fionna knew this before she approached the Lich with a blush on her face.

This new position that the lich picked was mainly one where Fionna was riding his cock while she faced him, the Lich was thrusting his hips upward and he had a grin on his face when he watched Fionna ride him with a lustful look on her face.

“O-Oh fuck… L-Lich! You’re cock is… a-amazing!” Fionna moans as she kept riding the Lich’s cock with a more lustfilled look on her face.

The Lich was greatly amused by that while he keeps fucking Fionna as she rode him more, thanks to his earlier orgasm he was able to last quite awhile while Maite looks on from the side.

  
Maite was blushing brightly at the sight as Fionna kept moaning while making sure to please the Lich greatly.

The Lich then summoned another long bone behind Fionna and a moment later, it got shot up her ass to join in on thrusting away in and out of Fionna’s holes.   
  
Maite was surprised by this but was more surprised when Fionna said this.   
  
“F-Fuck yes!... U-Use my body to your… h-heart’s content Lich!” Fionna moans as she looks at the Lich while bouncing.

The Lich had a dominating grin as he gripped Fionna’s breasts and summoned some skeletal hands to smack Fionna’s ass cheeks a number of times while the Lich thrusts his hips harder and faster as time went on while Fionna’s orgasm was approaching.

Fionna moans and groans from these actions which caused her to bounce even harder as her face looks fucked up with her tongue sticking out.

It took a couple minutes but the Lich’s orgasm was finally approaching and as his balls slapped against Fionna’s ass and a moment later, he growled as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go into Fionna’s womb and he climaxed directly inside of her and like he stealthy made, his load pretty much got rid of any birth control so unless Fionna was on her safe day, she would get knocked up 9 or so months from now… though only he knew of that little side effect while everyone else was unaware.

Fionna moans loud as she climaxed hard on the Lich’s cock.   
  
“K-Keep filling me with your hot semen!” She moans.

The Lich had no issues with that as he unloads more in Fionna’s pussy and when he tapped off, her womb looked a bit bloated thanks to how much sperm was in Fionna’s womb.

Fionna taps off before she lightly collapsed a bit on the Lich for a moment but was able to look at him after lifting her head.   
  
“S-So much… cum.” She said with a cute deep blush on her face.

The Lich chuckles in amusement though he did give Fionna one last thing when he gripped her chin and surprisingly kissed her on the lips with a rather intense kiss much to Fionna, Maite’s, and Emerald’s shock from that.

Maite and Fionna didn’t know how that happen though Fionna surprisingly accepted the kiss and starts to return before making out with the Lich.

Fionna even had her tongue in the Lich’s mouth.

The only saving grace in Emerald’s book on his end of the passanger seat so to speak was well… Fionna was making out with his body though before he could even try get control back, he heard an amused Lich in his head.

** _“Hehe, I’m going back to rest for a bit, you deal with the hunger and what not, I dealt with the headache so make sure your body doesn’t starve.” _ ** The Lich said and as the Lich closed his eyes during the kiss with Fionna, they opened again to show that they had a dimmer gentler glow to show Emerald in control and he looked surprised for a moment as Fionna pulled away from the kiss to breathe.

“W-Wow.” Fionna said as she managed to catch her breath.

Though Emerald, or the Lich to the two ladies for a moment, was quiet before he speaks in the Emerald tone.

“Yeah, though wish I could have enjoyed it instead of the Lich just now.” Emerald said to show that he was now back in control.

Fionna and Maite were shocked when they realized that Emerald is back.   
  
“Emerald! You’re back!” Maite said as Fionna was blushing brightly.

“Yeah, seems I got to deal with the eating later thanks to the Lich fixing my head… still not cool getting me knocked out, not trying to sound angry but I missed out on the fun while being a backseat driver… you owe me one Maite… or to be exact… call us even since I did mess things up earlier?... not sure if you get it but being a backseat driver and not being able to feel much really was torture when all I could see was things from the Lich’s perspective when he had control of my body.” Emerald said while he looked at Maite with a raised eyebrow.

Maite felt embarrassed.   
  
“Sorry. To be honest, I wanted to give you a piece of my mind for what happened. I mean I get why you were angry at Fionna and her family for what Minerva’s bot did but it still wasn’t nice to lash out at me and Azure for being friends with her. I mean we didn’t know. Speaking of, the part where you threatened Finn was uncalled for. He didn’t know what his mom did and he obviously didn’t know that the bot was at Ooo.”

Emerald was quiet for a second before he looks at Maite again.

“Maybe… but unless you hear the full story you’ll never get why my anger spiked like it did… trust me… its not pretty… would make what Reggie do to you seem like a simple bully moment in comparison… not saying what happened to you wasn’t horrible… its just… unlike with that Minerva bot… at least you and everyone on the Albatross are alive… nuff said… honestly I believe I was calm enough to get out of there because if I didn’t… I would have attacked Minerva in a blind rage… no matter who got in my way… thats how badly I despised that specific Minerva and though I owe this Islands Minerva an apology… may take me a bit to do so since well… she is a Minerva bot and both are technically one in the same aside from that Minerva bot in Ooo getting cut off from this Minerva’s hive mind like effect… doesn’t make them evil… but it does tell me if push comes to shove in desperate situations… she has the potential to do the same as that Minerva… trust me you don’t want to delve too deep into this because if you do… you may not look at any Minerva the same way again… same with you Fionna in case you have no idea what I’m talking about since I only explained part of the reason that was even clean to explain.” Emerald said while he looks at the ceiling.

Fionna and Maite was a surprised at the story before Fionna had Emerald look at her.   
  
“Listen Emerald, I’m truly sorry again for what happened to you and I don’t know what I can do to make it right but there is a bright side, you’re okay and you’re with two lovely pirate ladies.”

Emerald blushed from that and used a hand to scratch his cheek bashfully.

“H-Hehe… yeah… though I may have to get by your evil suitors to do so first to claim a Pirate Princess as my own woman though… and your father as well if he has issues… man talk about complicated.” Emerald said while sweatdropping as his anger pretty much got him in the deep end and he would have to work his way up it seems as he looks for the pieces of 8 later.

“Oh don’t worry about dad. Like I said, mom and the other wives know how to reign him in. You just have to get him on his good side. Plus that’s only if you want to be part of the suitor thing. You are cute but I’m not gonna force you.” Fionna said.

Emerald blushed at that and chuckles a bit.

“W-Well… would have to take you out on some dates first but… don’t mind giving this suitor thing a shot… though I’m going to need a job here if I’m going to be sticking around for awhile.” Emerald said since he didn’t want to seem like a guy who mooched off of Fionna.

Maite blinks a bit as did Fionna before giggling.   
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something for you. And as for dates, I may be a royal but you don’t have to take me to fancy places.” She said to help Emerald out since some places Fionna showed were pricey.

“I see… well that solves on issue if I get some gold or whatever it takes for cash here… hey Maite… I do have to ask since well… I would be denser than a iron golem if I didn’t know that you wanted to date me after what we did… do I have to worry about admirers or past ex’s who would want to try and get you back no matter the moral actions?” Emerald asked… he didn’t mean to sound arrogant but seeing Maite having so much fun with the Lich got him a bit ticked and he did try and calm himself… but he also sounded a bit jealous since well… the Lich seemed to want Maite as his plaything and with possible relations in Maite’s past… well… Emerald was just a ball of possible jealousy.

Maite blushes a bit.   
  
“Well I actually have…” She said before muttering a bit.

Emerald blinks a bit at that and narrowed his eyes.

“Actually have…?” Emerald said while tilting his head.

Maite felt more embarrassed.   
  
“I have… 7 ex’s.” She said making Fionna’s eyes widened.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Fionna who was still on Emerald’s lap with his cock inside of her.

“OK… if not you it just had to be Maite with the 7 evil ex’s.” Emerald said with a slightly amused look at how funny this would be.

Fionna pouts a bit.   
  
“Not funny since I have a very overprotective dad.” She said before looking at Maite.   
  
“Still though… 7 ex’s?” She said when she couldn’t stop herself from snickering.   
  
“Seriously?” Maite said while blushing in embarrassment.

“Well looks like I may have to fight them for you if they ever tried anything to get you back… seems pretty possible given how beautiful you are and I would be pretty stupid to not get on guard at least.” Emerald said when he grins at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit as Fionna chuckles.   
  
“Looks like we have an interesting boyfriend Maite… that is of course if you’re okay to share.” She said.   
  
Maite blushes a bit after hearing that.   
  
“W-Well you and I have known each other and… considering what we did… Guess it can be okay.”

Emerald blushed from that though before anyone else could say anything… Emerald’s stomach, Fionna’s stomach, and Maite’s stomach’s all growl at once which made everyone blush a bit.

“H-Hehe, seems we all worked up an appetite… all in favor of getting breakfast?, say I… after that… might as well go job hunting or something to pay Fionna back for the meals and the time here in this hotel.

Fionna chuckled.   
  
“Agreed. But first.” She said before she smash her lips on Emerald’s lips.

Emerald blushed from that though he returned the kiss a moment later while he had his hands on Fionna’s ass.

Maite blushes at the sight as Fionna moans while kissing Emerald more before Fionna slides her tongue in his mouth.

It took a moment before the duo broke away from kissing and Emerald moved so that Fionna was on her back and Emerald pulled his cock from Fionna’s pussy and his load leaked from her.

He then looks at Maite and approached her and kissed her on the lips after he gripped her on the back of the head.

Maite blushes brightly but kissed back nonetheless before wrapping her arms around Emerald’s neck.

Emerald keeps the kiss up for a minute and when he pulled away, he grins at the ladies.

“Considering that you two seem rather close… I’ll let you two catch up if you haven’t seen one another in awhile and I’m going to take a shower, if you want to join I don’t mind.” Emerald said before he got off the bed and he walked into the bathroom, though as Emerald entered the bathroom, Fionna got a slightly amused smirk on her face when the shower in the bathroom starts.

“So… my personal Royal guard found a top tier treasure with this guy huh?... were you ever planning on sharing or keeping him for yourself?” Fionna oddly said to Maite with an amused look in her eyes.

Maite blushes before smirking.   
  
“Maybe… But I would never leave you out of the fun. Speaking of, we should use that spell to make sure our wombs are safe considering how much cum the Lich gave out.”

Fionna though rubbed her head with one hand.

“Not sure if that will work Maite, I felt something off and felt that my anti-pregnacy spell was eroded to nothing, seems the Lich gave us an interesting effect to try and get us to not cause trouble 9 months from now, you should have felt it too if you are giving this kind of warning.” Fionna said when she looks at her womb area.

Maite’s eyes widened before she touched her womb area.   
  
“O-Oh Glob… I thought I felt something and believe it was my imagination… Unless it’s our safe days.” She said while hoping it is.

“Eh, considering the spells we know with healers here on the island, won’t be too bad giving birth since its pretty painless, still I didn’t notice until it was too late… though I’m not complaining, we have 9 months to get some things in order to keep issues down later down the line and we could use this to our advantage… after all possessed or not do you think I would let a guy with that mentality and cock go without a fight?... please most of those suitors are kiss ups and some want to use me for their advantage… a complete nobody like Emerald who would put in his all to romance us with no undertones would be perfect… well aside from that Lich in him but honestly he wasn’t too bad since the Lich didn’t have a rotting body… point is unless those ex’s cause trouble, I doubt you are seeing other men or women so you really complaining since you now have Emerald as your boyfriend and me as your girlfriend now by proxy?” Fionna said while she grins at Maite in a teasing way.

Maite blushes brightly… but she may have understood what Fionna meant by advantages.   
  
“Well maybe you’re right. I mean Emerald can help get rid of my dumb ex’s. However, you know we will have to tell Emerald about this and… there’s our parents.” She said.

“Yeah, I mean aside from good sex and a guy to mold into the perfect guy once he learns how things work here, dealing with parents will be an issue but we can deal with that one step at a time… for now though get over here and give me a quick kiss or come clean my pussy out… might as well have a little fun before our new Boyfriend gets out of the shower.” Fionna said while she grins lustfully at Maite as she spreads her legs at the head of the bed.

Maite did blush before she actually pounced on Fionna and kissed her lips.

Fionna returned the kiss and pets Maite’s body while Maite returned the favor… outside of the window however another of Korbek’s spies with the one from last night went to check on Fionna and well… the duo heard everything… they were using a stealth spell so not only were they like chameleons but they whispered so that no one in the general public could hear them.

_ “Dude… the King is gonna flip big time.”  _ One spy whispered.

_ “Yeah… and HE just had to come back so knowing our lord… well…”  _ The Spy whispered before shuddering when he felt bad for Emerald.

_ “Yeah…”  _ The spy whispered as he looked at Fionna and Maite.

_ ‘Man… wish I was the guy to knock Fionna up.’ _ He thought.

Though seems his partner, though no mind reader, and while he couldn’t see his partner speaks in a whisper.

_ “Dude, don’t even think of wishing you could knock our princess up… our king would put you through THAT test if you want to try and be a suitor.”  _ The partner said while he shakes his head a few times.

_ “I can’t help it… Fionna is so cute and beautiful.”  _ The spy whispered.

_ “True, but remember that unlike us who need to keep to the shadows, the princess doesn’t need to worry about that, or did you forget that during your training and when you had to watch Milady when you were around her age, Lord Finn went missing and only came back till now, not putting all the blame on you but do you think half hearted protection will protect her?, our group was made to protect the future ruler of the seas and unless requested we need to keep our identities as secret and only report to the current ruler… never forget that.”  _ The Spies partner said before he stands.

_ “Still… trying to aim high isn’t too bad, just remember not to burn yourself by accident, were not heroes or freaks of nature who have some kind of super power that puts us above the norm… do what you can and hell, if you can have a good time with Milady and not get in trouble, I won’t stop you but remember that this spy business NEEDS to keep under wraps or silencers will come and make sure you are disposed of to keep our secrets safe… I’ll be reporting to our lord about this so make sure no harm comes to Milady Fionna while I am gone.”  _ The Spy said before he vanished with a burst of speed thanks to some magic he knew.

The spy sighs after his colleague left.

_ ‘He’s right. I became a spy to help protect the royal family especially our future ruler. If there was a way, I would give anything to be with my dear Fionna. But alas… it won’t happen and I have no choice but to accept it. No matter how much this makes my heart ache.’  _ He thought before he looks to see that Fionna and Maite were still going at it.

Seems this time they were eagerly eating one another out but before more could be see… the scene went to a different part of town to show Lillum and Goliad walking next to one another with some groceries and new clothing to blend in with the locals.

Lillum wore a more Pirate themed outfit with simple boots, short shorts which showed off her ass a bit and a vest that was custom made to shrink and grow with her bust which helped tease people while her cup size was around D for now.

She also had a pirate hat that she… persuaded a random pirate to give her and wore various trinkets to complete the look like bracelets and some earrings that had small waterproof skulls on them.

Goliad was seen wearing pirate themed outfit as well but the color was pink.

She was wearing simple boots and a short skirt that shows off her legs. She wore a buttoned pink and black striped shirt with a bit of cleavage shown.   
  
Goliad also had a pink pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it to help cover her third eye while wearing an eye patch.   
  
As for jewelry, she a few nice looking bracelets along with a necklace that had a waterproof skull as well. 

“Hehe, glad we got to this Island last night and found a place to crash in for a while… all we had to do was please the owners whenever they want and we got an all you can stay pass there… still going to need to try and find a more private place to stay in if we manage to get the money for it but if we find Finn and Emerald and get going, we may not have to stay long… still should be fun looking around until we find one of them but the chances of that happening are pretty slim to none on an island this big.” Lillum said… though as they turned a corner into the main plaza they ironically saw Finn walking with a Minerva bot nearby which caused Lillum to blink a few times.

“Or… we find him here and now…” Lillum said while she sounded both amused at the situation and down since this could mean no seafaring adventure more or less if they could get Finn to return and since they had no idea who Minerva was well… she just looked like a stranger to the duo since the knew this was a robot already but never asked about the relation to Finn thing.

Goliad couldn’t believe that Finn was there and thought it was gonna be easy.   
  
“Wow. This plaza is very busy mom.” Finn said making Goliad blink a few times.   
  
“Did he say mom?”

“Maybe?... maybe we misheard?... either way we got a job so might as well get this out of the way.” Lillum said before she and Goliad walked over to approach Finn and Minerva.

Said duo stopped walking when they saw Goliad and Lillum approaching them.   
  
“Uh can we help you?” Minerva said.

“Yeah… just to check so we don’t have a case of mistaken identity since this world is a pretty big place and people can look similar to one another, that kid there is Finn the Human right?” Lillum said when she placed a hand on her hip and smirks at Finn and the Minerva bot.

Finn and Minerva blinked at the question.   
  
“And if he is?” Minerva said before grabbing Finn’s hand to protect him.

Lillum noticed and just got a demonic grin on her face.

“Simple… I’m Lillum Demoniaca, a powerful Succubus, don’t worry I’m not going to feed on kids, I was brought here with Goliad after I altered her to have a human form and we are here to bring him back to Ooo to Marceline the Vampire Queen, Bubblegum the Candy Princess, and Phoebe the Flame Queen… and just so you don’t get any ideas… I’m a high ranking Queen Succubus and while I’m not the combative type I won’t hesitate to defend myself if you try and get physical… who are you to Finn since you seem pretty hand holdy… bit young for a bot like yourself don’t you think or does this have something to do with that mom thing we heard about?” Lillum asked while her wings grew to full size and her magical energy leaked a bit to show she wasn’t one to treat lightly.

Finn was shocked that his friends sent Lillum and a newly transformed Goliad to find him.

Minerva though, narrows her eyes.

“If you must know, he is my son and I don’t know what those hussies want but I am not losing him.” She said.   
  


“I see… sorry but I got my orders so unless there is a good reason for me not to take your son, well… too bad, I keep my deals no matter what and my deal is to bring Finn back even if he is kicking and screaming… or are you going to force Finn to stay here when he has friends and family off this island?... and keep him away from a possible grandchild.” Lillum said though before this conversation went on, they heard a cold voice as footsteps approached.

“I would appreciate it if you two didn’t speak to her like that, otherwise I’ll have to force you to back away from her and Finn.” A man wearing a cloak said as he approached the group… for a moment Lillum and Goliad thought this was Emerald coming but when they looked over, Goliad and even Lillum felt their breath halt and their hearts jump for a moment when they saw that this man in the cloak had one blue eye seen but… the reason for the tense feeling even for Lillum was with how… cold this man’s eye looked… just who was this guy?

“Who are you?” Lillum asked while the man kept quiet either to spite Lillum or because he was trying to make sure Lillum and Goliad didn’t pull a fast one as he moved to stand in front of Finn and Minerva though Minerva looked relieved to see this figure…. Granted that Grandchild of hers was weighing on her mind but right now two women who gave her a bad feeling was here so she would take what made her felt at ease and this man was one of them.

“Thanks for coming, Demonga. These two women are trying to take my son away. I think it’s better if they left.” Minerva said.   
  


“Very well, Fatel or Non fatel means of forced removal?” The man named Demonga said with a cold tone like he was a robot or something… either that or he was just so serious it just sounded like he was just wanting to get to the serious part and wanted to cut to the chase.

Before Minerva gave the command, Goliad tries to intervene.   
  
“Wait! Can’t we talk about this in a civilized manner?”

“Silence, your friend here is the one wanting to kidnap a Royal who went missing for years, unless these Royals come in person I have a duty to protect the Royal family from suspicious beings like yourselves who have no records of being here or have any merits at all to even consider listening to you… either leave peacefully as your first and only chance of mercy if you see reason or risk Death… just to let you know I was designed by Minerva to be stronger then Korbek the King of this Island… if you want an actual fact… I never lost a battle once to any intruder… say your next words carefully… now Minerva… Fatel or Nonfatal forced removal?... their actions may influence that choice.” Demonga said as he pulled out two short spears from his side that looked deadly and attached them together to make a larger double ended spear which crackled with electrical energy… and since this was a seafaring place… seems Demonga had the elemental advantage against most here… either that or there was another reason… though… designed?

While that happened, Seems a bit of time passed since Emerald, Fionna, and Maite had their fun up till now and the trio were actually walking towards the Plaza as Emerald munched on an apple while Maite and Fionna did the same… either the time passed from when the scene shifted from Emerald’s shower time or the plaza was near the love hotel that they came from which would explain how fast they were approaching the plaza.

“Hmmm… not bad, didn’t think apples could be grown here but I was proven wrong.” Emerald said while he enjoyed the taste.

Fionna chuckled.   
  
“Yeah. When the humans started building their new life on the island, some made sure certain fruits and vegetables grow here.”

“I see, may have to thank the person who cultivated this Island, apples are pretty tasty, still hope we get something more filling then a stop gap though.” Emerald said since he only had one apple so far and pouts in a funny way when he saw he already finished his apple which made Maite giggle.

“Here Emerald. Managed to grab another one for you.” She said as she hands Emerald another apple.

“Oh thank you.” Emerald said before he got the apple and kissed Maite on the cheek before he starts to munch on the apple while Fionna looks amused when she tried to get browny points from Emerald.

“You know Emerald, my mom once taught me how to make delicious apple pie. If you want, I can make one if we’re ever at my castle.” Fionna said.

Emerald’s eyes sparkle at that while the trio keep walking… though the good mood with the trio turned sour fast for Emerald when he heard this as the group approached the Plaza when Emerald, Maite, and Fionna saw Lillum and a slightly worried Goliad looking at a worried looking Finn, Minerva who looked protective of Finn, and a stranger that Emerald never saw… but his words caused his eyes to widen to insane levels.

“… either leave peacefully as your first and only chance of mercy if you see reason or risk Death… just to let you know I was designed by Minerva to be stronger then Korbek the King of this Island… if you want an actual fact… I never lost a battle once to any intruder… say your next words carefully… now Minerva… Fatel or Nonfatal forced removal?... their actions may influence that choice.” Demonga said as he pulled out two short spears from his side that looked deadly and attached them together to make a larger double ended spear which crackled with electrical energy… and since this was a seafaring place… seems Demonga had the elemental advantage against most here… either that or there was another reason… though… designed?

“D...esign...ed?” Emerald muttered while he grits his teeth and his hand pretty much clinched the apple in his hand so much that when it broke, it made an audible crack that pretty much got everyone’s attention and when they glanced over… well… everyone was surprised to see Emerald… though the state his body was in when it actually emits a green mist was worrying.

“Emerald?” Finn said as Fionna and Maite tried to calm Emerald down.   
  
“Emerald stop. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Fionna said with a pleading look.

Though it seemed Emerald either had tunnel vision at the moment when his gaze went to Minerva or his building rage prevented him from hearing things because when he looked up, absolute fury was in his eyes when he charged by Fionna and Maite… unfortunately Emerald brought his weapon with him.

**“MINERVA!!!” ** Emerald roared as he charged the Minerva bot with such speed that not many could keep up and as he tried to strike, Demonga moved between him and Minerva and broke his spear into two and used a crossguard of sorts to block the hit when Emerald tried to smash his weapon into Minerva, the kicker the ground cracked under Demonga a bit and even he was surprised not only with how strong Emerald was… but the look in his eyes showed absolute rage and hatred that it surprised even him when Emerald wasn’t looking at him… but Minerva behind him.

Finn was shocked.   
  
“What the ball Emerald?!”

Though it seemed Emerald wasn’t listening because all he did was roar and his blade seemed to light up with a familiar energy that Finn knew all too well… was Emerald now channelling the Lich’s power with his anger?

That caused Demonga to get to one knee shockingly enough though he had enough of being on the defensive and with some momentum he spun back and though Emerald approached Minerva, Demonga kicked Emerald in the stomach which sent him flying over everyone and he crashed hard into the ground which kicked up a small dustcloud while Lillum and Goliad moved to stand by Finn and Minerva.

“Hey Minerva was it?, know the reason why Emerald went ballistic for you?” Lillum said as Emerald got to his feet and though his silhouette was seen, his eyes glowed in the dust with green eyes full of malice while they locked onto Demonga since he got in his way of getting Minerva.

“And why’s that?” Minerva said as she was shocked that Demonga can be overpowered.

“Oh don’t play dumb, we both know you are smarter then this, I may not know Emerald but thanks to some spying that many in the Candy Kingdom castle saw, we know Emerald has a level head and unless there is a damn good reason he wouldn’t have a look of a psychotic killer right now and he shouted your name of all things.” Lillum said while she points a thumb at Emerald who roared and charged Demonga as he put his spear back into double ended mode, this resulted in the duo clashing and as Fionna and Maite ran up to Finn and the others, the forced of the hit between Emerald and Demonga forced Demonga’s hood back and Emerald’s rage grew when Demonga looked a lot like Emerald, though his hair was red instead of brown and instead of green eyes he had blue and thanks to the angle… Emerald saw that Fionna and Maite both didn’t look surprised.

However before anything else could happen, water flew from the fountain and before anyone realized what happened, Emerald was sealed in a large bubble of water while the weapon he had was dropped to the ground and a ticked off Korbek was seen walking towards the group while his eyes glowed with a dim blue light that showed he was the one who did this.

“Oi… can someone explain to me why the fuck someone is causing a panick here and making my citizens head for the hills!?” Korbek said while Lillum points a thumb at Minerva.

“Blame Mrs. Mom bot here, I can explain who I am and who this picky cutie is but Emerald tried to destroy Minerva with intent to kill for some reason… not sure why though I have a feeling has something to do with how similar That Demonga guy looks to him… not sure what set him off but boy you do not see the urge to kill like that over a simple misunderstanding.” Lillum said while Emerald was still in the bubble though it was hard to tell if he was still from the sudden grab or if he was knocked out.

“Is Emerald gonna be okay?” Maite said with a worried look.

“Hey I’m king of the freaking seas, if I wanted to I could drown him but no, I made a small air bubble in there so he can breath around his head.” Korbek said but while on the inside of the bubble of water.

_ “Damn them…. Damn them!... not have any connections my ass!... they made up a reason for me not to attack her before and now this!?” _ Emerald thought as his rage grew when he saw everyone talking though he couldn’t hear words thanks to the water and the Lich was amused by this mentality Emerald had.

** _“My this is an interesting dilemma.”_ **

Emerald was oddly quiet before he gave this command.

_ “Oi… if you are going to just look amused do something productive and give me power!... I don’t care what the damn cost is right now… but… if you don’t help me out here…  _ ** _Kiss any freedom I give you goodbye!, I would rather bite my tongue and die here then let Minerva fuck with my body more then she already has!, I don’t care if she is different from that Rogue Minerva... You can see that fucker who looks like me… and everyone else not having a reaction… I call bullshit on this… AND BULLSHIT ON THAT MINERVA BEING ROGUE!!!” _ ** Emerald growled in his mind while his face was so contorted with rage that reasoning won’t work right now on him at the moment and while the Lich would be ticked at getting orders… he was amused at how this was going so why not humor Emerald for now?

** _“If that is what you want, then I’ll grant you power.” _ ** The Lich said.

Though he did give one warning.

** _“Just remember… you asked for this and I’m just answering.” _ ** The Lich said with an amused tone to his voice while outside of the bubble of water, seems a small argument was going on between Finn and Minerva and Korbek with Finn worrying for Emerald more with how still he was and the look on his face earlier… that wasn’t a look of some kind of mistake or something… did this happen to deal with that clone?... who was Demonga?... and why did he look like Emerald.

“What the Glob is going on?! Why did Emerald react this way and who is Demonga?! Is he another of mom’s projects? I heard him say designed.” Finn said.

Though before Minerva or Korbek could even explain, a green ominous glow emits from Emerald and for the most part his right hand as well and the water around Emerald starts to evaporate and ripple like it was boiling from the inside out while Demonga narrowed his eyes.

“Your highness… Minerva... permission to kill if the attacking target can’t be subdued?” Demonga asked while he removed his cloak and he wore a simple T-Shirt and cargo pants that had various weapons and gadgets attached to them.

Finn, Goliad and Lillum were surprised at the many weapons though Fionna and Maite didn’t want Demonga to kill him.   
  
“No! Don’t kill Emerald.” Fionna said.

“Unfortuantly that is the attackers call, not even you can give me the order to not kill him Milady if he turns on you.” Demonga said while the water Emerald was in boiled more and they could hear a voice in their heads that has so much malice it made everyone shiver.

** _“Damn you liars….” _ ** Emerald’s voice said while the water bubbled more and Korbek had a hard time keeping it intact with how… wrong this felt like the water was losing any life like properties it had like it was turning expiring somehow.

** _“Damn you all…” _ ** Emerald’s voice said with more malice in his voice while the water prison starts to break down.

Emerald then looks at everyone with such hatred that when he roars, part of the water blew away before it blasts away entirely when green energy blasts from him.

**“DAMN YOU ALL TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE!!!” ** Emerald roars before he lands on his feet and as his weapon lands next to him, his right hand was seen… it… looked either burned beyond belief somehow or partially demonic because it seems most of that green energy emits from it while he stood there and looked at the group with such hatred it made the last time he went off pale in comparison.

  
“Oh snap!” Finn said.   
  
Fionna and Maite tried to put a stop to this.   
  
“Emerald stop!” Maite pleaded.   
  
“Emerald… if you want to attack them, then you need to get through me and Maite… but are you willing to kill the four of us?” Fionna said in a cryptic way.

Korbek blinks a few times when he heard that.

“Wait… WHAT!?” Korbek said while he looked ticked but Finn covered his mouth when he got behind him.

“Now is not the time!” Finn said though to his shock Emerald gave Maite and Fionna cold looks.

**“So… the Lich told me everything… don’t fuck with me… it takes more then a fucking day to get knocked up and you two knew Demonga looked like me… if you think I won’t end you for keeping so many secrets and lying…”** Emerald growled while two sharp bones flew towards Fionna and Maite and cut their cheeks lightly.

**“Then think again!... like I’ll let anyone spawn more monsters who will make fucking abominations like me!” ** Emerald growled out while he lost any kindness in his eyes when he looks at the shocked expressions on Fionna and Maite’s faces when they felt bleeding cuts on their cheeks.

The duo hisses from the cute as Fionna looks at Emerald.   
  
“So you would really kill us? After everything we did?” She said as a tear leaked from her eye.

**“AFTER WHAT YOUR BITCH OF AN AUNT DID TO ME YOU THINK I CAN KEEP THIS RAGE IN CHECK!?, THANKS TO HER I KILLED SO MANY BROTHER AND SISTER CLONES JUST TO SURVIVE DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND PUT THROUGH SO MANY EXPERIEMENTS THAT EVEN KILLED ME A FEW TIMES PAINFULLY AND THE LICH HAD TO REVIVE ME THANKS TO THE FACT THAT UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE BACK IN THAT LAB I DIDN’T ROT AWAY AND YOU ARE TELLING ME WITH YOUR EXPRESSION ON SEEING THIS FUCKER YOU HAD NO DAMNED IDEA!?” ** Emerald roars as his rage grew while tears leaked from his wide enraged eyes when people start to get where this rage came from… the anger… the hatred… the Rogue Minerva must have made who knows how many clones and during the experiments… Emerald must have been forced to kill many to survive the days… and hearing about this… no wonder it made sense… from Emerald’s perspective it looked like everyone lied to him either as a sick joke or to keep him from attacking Minerva.

Everyone was shocked at the info. What was the rogue bot doing?

Minerva knew this was slightly her fault since she made the Rogue Minerva.   
  
That’s when she tries to approach Emerald.   
  
“Emerald stop! Don’t blame them. This was my fault. If you want to take it out on someone then do it to me. I was the reason for your suffering.” She said.

**“Huh?... you think that will matter?... you have many Minerva bots that can easily take your place so what's one or two destroyed bots going to do when I don’t even know where the main you is kept… no… one of three things will happen… 1… you will watch as I destroy this island… every being here… EVERY DAMNED FUCKER WHO TAKES THIS PEACE FOR GRANTED… 2… YOU ALL KILL ME LIKE THE MONSTER I AM… 3… YOU FAIL TO KILL ME AND I’LL BE BACK… MAKE NO MISTAKE… I WILL DO THAT… do I look like I can be reasoned with when I know you are all damned traitors!” ** Emerald growled out as he summoned many deadly looking bones in the air and all of them locked onto everyone… not just Korbek and his family… not just Finn and his family… but everyone in the plaza, Pirates and normal people alike while the look in Emerald’s eyes showed he was serious about this when he looked completely broken mentally.

Minerva stood her ground.   
  
“If I tell you where the real me is… you have to promise to not kill everyone on the island. They’re innocent.”

Emerald looks at Minerva before he chuckles darkly.

**“He… Hehe… HAHAHA!” ** Emerald laughed with an insane laugh for some reason which unnerved many… what just happened.

“And what is so funny?” Minerva said.

**“He… hehe… simple… seems you really are not like THAT Minerva… funny… I came here to get the pieces of 8 and get rid of the Lich to spite that Minerva and you since it doesn’t change the fact I was made to hold him… now you are pretty much sacrificing yourself for others?... hehe… HAHAH!...” ** Emerald said while he lowered his hand and the bones vanished.

“I… really hate you, you know that right Minerva?… even now you take whatever intents I want and just ruin them… I tried to be nice… that Rogue you pretty much broke me over time… honestly I wanted to kill Finn the moment I saw him on Ooo since I knew about him thanks to files I found after I totaled that lab and that Minerva bot… though I left her head intact so she could pretty much enjoy seeing her lab rot around her… now you are protecting others like they are your children… hehe HAHAH!... it doesn’t matter if you are a robot or not… you were human… you… or at least a version of you made me like this… it just shows how much of a monster you can be if you went her route… fine… Fine… you know what… I’m giving an ultimatum… kill me now while I stand here… otherwise I might as well gather the pieces of 8… wish for the Lich to be free… and let him kill me and let him do whatever… I’m tired of always… always… ALWAYS… trying to be a nice guy or even a monster… no matter what I do something or someone always seems to take away my drive… if I can’t be good thanks to this fucker in me and with that experiment pretty much breaking me… what can I do?... I mean I just attacked, with a scratch mind you… two ladies who could be carrying my kids in the future… if that doesn’t make me a monster then what is?” Emerald said with a completely broken look in his eyes when he had no rage… no anger… nothing… but an unnerving grin.   
  
Minerva was silent before she approaches Emerald again without fear, even though it’s a bot.   
  
“I’m not going to kill you. Even if I did… the only thing I will feel is guilt. If anyone is the monster… is me. Even if the version of me went rogue… I’m the one responsible for this. If I could, I can maybe remove the Lich and give you a life you deserve.”

Though Emerald gripped Minerva on the neck and lifts her up while Emerald got a cold look in his eyes while rage built up again.

**“Remove… the Lich?... after what I was made for you could have done that?... then what was the point of making me in the first place?... some sick game?” ** Emerald said with a tilt of his head… while many looked shocked at how many emotions went though Emerald’s eyes while he keeps the Minerva bot in his hand from touching the ground while he looks at her with a more broken look then ever before he just… dropped her?... he then starts to walk away without saying anything with an unnerving wide eyed look on his face.

The Minerva bot didn’t groan from the grab.   
  
“It’s not a game. If I look at the notes that the rogue version of me wrote, I can definitely remove the Lich. I’m trying to do the right thing.”

Though as Emerald stopped at the edge of the plaza… he turned with some green mist exiting his right eye, he gave an even more unnerving grin.

“Consider this a time limit then… if you can get those notes and find a way to pretty much make my entire existence pointless… I’ll let you take the Lich and do whatever to him and Korbek... Demonga... whoever here can kill me without a fight since living is so… hard… if not I’ll be wishing on the pieces of 8 and getting the Lich free either way… oh… and I already have 1 so the clock is ticking… good luck… oh and if ANYONE tries to follow me… I won’t hesitate to harm innocent people so if you want to attack me, best chance is a battle on the high seas…  **understand?” ** Emerald said with a mad look in his eyes as he showed the coin that he had before he starts to hum a pirate song tune as he walked away with an unsteady wobble and the occasional chuckle while his weapon was left behind stuck in the ground.

Korbek’s eyes widened when he saw that was his coin.

Minerva sighs before looking at the group.   
  
“I’m sorry everyone. I messed up.”

Demonga shook his head when he went to help Minerva up.

“No you didn’t no need to apologize, its that Rogue Minerva who is at fault, you heard Emerald… the Minerva bot’s head is still intact so if we work fast we could find her, give her a new body, and get the full story, hopefully we can settle things… hopefully… peacefully…” Demonga said while he looked to where Emerald left when he looked… sympathetic surprisingly.

“Maybe… but nothing can be fixed if I successfully removed the Lich. Don’t even know where the lab is for starters.” Minerva said.

“Well considering various things… looks like we all should head back to Ooo weather people like it or not, Bubblegum is a smart tech obsessed lady and could make some kind of locator if that Rogue Minerva bot is still working and uses some kind of signal to run… couldn’t hurt to ask.” Lillum said to put her two cents in.

Minerva was thoughtful for a moment.   
  
“Fine… I guess it won’t hurt to ask. But… Finn stays here.”

“Considering we’re dealing with the Lich sooner or later, pretty sure your son won’t just sit around while a friend of his is suffering, I never made a deal with you so I’m taking Finn back to Ooo even if you don’t like it… though if he wants to come back here later is a different story… pretty sure he does since he cares for Emerald right?” Lillum said with a smirk on her face when she saw how determined Finn looked right now.

Minerva can see this before she sighs.   
  
“Do you wish to come back to help Finn?”

Finn looks down for a moment at his hand while he remembers all he and Emerald did to get here… what he did to find his family and now he hears its official that he will be a father… bit young for one but still a father to be nonetheless.

“Sorry Mom… but… I’m a hero of Ooo… no… I’m a hero of the land and sea now though I need to work on the sea part… I became a hero to try and have a good time being a good guy while adventuring… so if I can’t be happy with all my friends and family… if I can’t save a friend of mine who is suffering… what kind of adventurer would I be… forget a man of the sea… forget being a man at all… I wouldn’t be a man unless I tried right?, I’ll make sure to return no matter what since I have families in Ooo and on this island… consider it a promise… a Royal promise that I will be back.” Finn said while he looks at Minerva with a determined look in his eyes that showed he wouldn’t back down.

Minerva looks at her son for a moment before sighing.   
  
“I pray that I would one day see you, Finn. But now seeing that you’re serious. I can’t stop you from doing what you love. So you better keep your promise.” She said before looking at Lillum.   
  
“And you… wipe that dumb smug look off your face.”

Lillum was indeed smug looking right now though Finn sweatdrops.

“Well since I made a Royal promise I got no choice but to return here safely.” Finn said while he shuddered at the memory that flashed in his head.

“Hehe, yeah, anyone who breaks a royal promise has to go through a Trial by fire by the Gumball Guardians or past a math test… sometimes simple, sometimes complex so… yeah if Finn made a promise like that… you can bet he will be back.” Goliad said to try and ease Minerva a bit.

Minerva didn’t like the sound of that but Finn made a promise.   
  
“Alright. Might as well get together some things and prepare a ship before we depart.” She said.

“Right… though how will Emerald get off the island?, its not like he has allies right?” Demonga said while either unknown to most or forgotten by the drama… as Emerald approached the port… he saw an amused Rex near a rather large boat while he had his arms crossed and was leaning against a crate.

“Hey boss. Rough day?” Rex said.

Emerald raised an eyebrow while he approached Rex.

“What are you doing here?, I’m not the Lich so calling me boss is calling me the wrong name.” Emerald said with an empty tone to his voice when he didn’t seem to care either way on what Rex was doing here or what would happen.

Rex shrugged.   
  
“Eh, you both share the same body so makes no difference. Bottom line, I work for you now.”

“Whatever… have a boat out of here?, should let you know you may not get what you want since I’m gathering the pieces of 8 to get the Lich freed… after that if or when he kills me, he can do whatever so if you two have a deal, better get ready to fight him since he may try and kill you.” Emerald said when he looks at Rex with a look to not waste his time while his gaze looked so emotionless right now Emerald might as well be a walking corpse ironically enough.

Rex raised his eyebrow.   
  
“Alright. But you seriously gonna let something kill you without a fight? Figure you stay alive for someone important.”

Though Rex didn’t expect Emerald’s hand to be around his throat… or a skeletal hand to be exact as Rex was forced to one knee and was forced to look Emerald in the eyes.

“I’m not going to pry into your reasons for wanting to help me because of a deal, nor will I explain myself to you… you do what you want to do and I will do what I want to do… just don’t annoy me with these pointless questions… I already have one of the pieces of 8 and as for someone important… they pretty much lied to me so they might as well be dead to me and if the entire reason for your life was a lie on top of that… wouldn’t you not care if you lived or died anymore?… if you understand then get the ship ready and we are leaving port for the nearest piece of 8… no need for directions since this compass of mine can point us in the right direction.” Emerald said as he held his compass and showed the coin to Rex after he let him go.

Rex groans a bit.   
  
“Fine… won’t ask you anything but... even if someone important lies to me… doesn’t mean that they’re dead. One lie or two shouldn’t change things. There are chances for redemption.” He said before getting the ship ready.

Though as he walked away, Emerald scoffed.

“Says the guy who would rather turn his back on his allies to save his own skin… save the better choice talk for someone who cares who isn’t a freak of nature.” Emerald said while he walked by Rex though gave him a cold look full of killing intent.

“Bring this up again and I’ll kill you the same way you killed Reggie… I have my eye on you… I know you’ll try and betray me in the end so lets just have a truce for now… we gather the pieces of 8 and if your goal requires them… we fight for them AFTER we get all 8 pieces…. Get in my way beforehand and I’ll end you in a painful way.” Emerald said with a threatening tone with such insanity that it was unnaturally strong.

Rex wasn’t intimated by the look.   
  
“At least I have regrets.”

Though Emerald slugged Rex into the ground before he could react and with a look of raw hatred glared at Rex with such hate a fury that he radiated power.

**“Watch it you fucker… push me anymore and you’ll be limbless and bleeding out as I sail away… you think I don’t have regrets!?... better watch it… at least I can back up my threats… I may not be as tough as the Lich but if he scared you into being his goon I won’t have much issue since I can channel part of his power… and unlike the Lich who is more amused by things… I’m not… either keep your mouth shut or better make any insult you have count because it WILL be your last… Am I clear or do I need to skin you alive to make my point.” ** Emerald growled out while his eyes radiate a cold rage to not be underestimated or insulted.

Rex groans before glaring at Emerald.   
  
“I understand.” He said but had this thought.

_ ‘You fucking asshole.’ _

**“Well at least you didn’t speak about me being an asshole… better remember, thanks to the Lich I got mind reading powers now… even think of actually acting on betrying me and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.” ** Emerald said as he removed his fist from Rex’s bruised stomach while he gave him a cold grin when he told Rex that he could read his mind… and given their current hostility… Emerald will be watching Rex like a Hawk for now as he walked away.

_ ‘Damn…. Wasn’t expecting that. If Maite fell for him, than I feel sorry for her.’  _ Rex thought while not caring if Emerald can read that.

Though seems Emerald ignored him while he waits for Rex to get the right boat that he can get on.

It took a bit before Rex found the right boat that was big enough for two.

Emerald was quiet as he got on and as Rex got in, Emerald summoned a couple large skeletal hands and they rowed the duo away from the island while Emerald passed Rex the compass.

“Use this to give me directions, I’ll focus on making sure we get to the first of the 7 Pirate lords we need to take down… you can try and take it but unless I willingly give it to you it will try its best to come back to me in some way so don’t even think of keeping it… consider it a loan in case we get split up as well and you need to locate me.” Emerald said as he had the large skeletal hands spin underwater and the hands acted like a motorboat propeller and they sped away as Rex sat at the front of the boat while looking surprised at the speed.

Rex didn’t say anything as he takes the compass and looks at it as he watches which way the compass was gonna point.

The scene then slowly fades to black as the scene ends on a pretty dark end for now… Emerald was now the villain of this story and Rex joined him for who knows what… how will Finn and the others deal with this kind of situation now?... no one was certain but one thing was clear… things are going to get rough on this high sea adventure.

  
  



End file.
